


r/AMA

by Alpha19



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AMA, And Doug, Asexual Character, Background Relationships, Ben 10 is also somewhat canon to this fic, Chatting & Messaging, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gravity Falls has been mentioned and implied?, Gravity Falls is now canon, Internet, Interviews, Mabel starts answering questions from chapter 110 onwards, Nerd Peridot (Steven Universe), Pink Lars Barriga, chapters can be read in any order and starting from anywhere, daily updates, no real plot, reddit, sort of a crossover?, submit your own questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 120
Words: 105,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: Steven Universe decides to host a Reddit AMA with his friends.Ask Me Anythingr/AMAWe are the Crystal Gems (and friends). 1 human, 1 Gem, 1 half-human-half-Gem, and 1 temporarily dead human. AMA. Posted by u/StevenQuartzUniverseHi all! I’m Steven Universe, son of Greg Universe and a former alien rebel leader. I’m joined by my best/girl friend u/ConnieTheSword, former Homeworld technician turned rebel u/Peridot-Cut-5XG, and my friend who died before I un-died him u/LarsOfTheStars-2.All proof has been submitted and approved by mods, so ask away.(feel free to submit questions)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1021
Kudos: 238





	1. r/AMA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aliens Steal Cable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970384) by [aenor_llelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo), [Falrisesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falrisesi/pseuds/Falrisesi), [Rocket999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocket999/pseuds/Rocket999). 



**Ask Me Anything**

r/AMA

**We are the Crystal Gems (and friends). 1 human, 1 Gem, 1 half-human-half-Gem, and 1 temporarily dead human. AMA.** Posted by u/StevenQuartzUniverse

Hi all! I’m Steven Universe, son of Greg Universe and a former alien rebel leader. I’m joined by my best/girl friend u/ConnieTheSword, former Homeworld technician turned rebel u/Peridot-Cut-5XG, and my friend who died before I un-died him u/LarsOfTheStars-2.

All proof has been submitted and approved by mods, so ask away.

**IconicKitten** 319 points

Homeworld? Please elaborate. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 119 points

The Gem Homeworld, also commonly abbreviated to Homeworld, is the home planet of Gem race. Formerly ruled by the now defunct Diamond Authority, it is now lead by elected leader Zircon. There were many rules on what was not allowed on Homeworld as Gems remaining in their intended caste, for example, I, a Peridot, was designed to be a technician, however since moving to Earth I have found I like gardening, teaching, and creating art. Gems were also not permitted to fuse as this would break the caste system and create an unneeded amount of higher ranked Gems and a lack of lower ranked Gems. This is why the rebel group, the Crystal Gems, were formed. 

**IconicKitten** 189 points

??? This raises many more questions

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 98 points

It's where Gems are from :)

**ChronicAlpaca** 311 points

I’m sorry. ‘My friend who died before I un-died him’??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 37 points

Steven and I were kidnapped by a Gem. We escaped and hid with another group of Gems. Then I died. Then I un-died and became an undead space pirate with the other Gems we found.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 67 points

So, a Gem called Aquamarine kidnapped me and my friends. We ended up escaping and found another group of Gems, but we were found. Lars sacrificed himself to save us, but died. Then I cried on him (my tears have healing powers) and he came back from the dead. I went back to Earth via Lars’ hair (I can teleport through portal in undead resurrected things’ hairs) but Lars couldn’t come with me, so he hijacked a ship and flew back to Earth, before he decided he liked being a space captain and went back to space. 

**IconicKitten** 245 points

Again, many more questions raised.

**NumberOneFan** 213 points

Are we being trolled? Is this a weird April Fool’s Day prank in November?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 19 points

Nope :)

**ConnieTheSword** 13 points

No.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 3 points

Negative.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** -4 points

You calling us liars? The mods believed our proof we don’t care if you don’t

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 3 points

Be nice Lars

**OverdressedDepressed** 195 points

What’s the best and worst advice you’ve been told?

**ConnieTheSword** 112 points

Best advice, “As you’re moving forward, balance is the key.” Worst advice, “When you live for someone, you’re prepared to die.”

**OverdressedDepressed** 136 points

I feel like I needed to hear your best advice. I’m starting to feel really overwhelmed with balancing college, my job, and friends, so I think I needed to hear that I should balance myself. Also, screw whoever told you to die for someone.

**ConnieTheSword** 52 points

My DMs are always open, I’m at college too, I know the struggles. I should say though, the balancing quote was about sword fighting. And both pieces of advice came from the same Gem. Same song in fact.

**IconicKitten** 68 points

College? Sword fighting?? Gem song??? Many questions raised

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 27 points

“If all pork chops were perfect, we wouldn’t have hotdogs.” Just makes me remember that mistakes happen and are ok :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 17 points

I always got too scared to tell people my actual interests and show my real personality (anxiety lol). Steven always told me to be myself and people should like me for me. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1 point

When someone gives you a gift, say “Wow thanks!” Worst advice was that I should learn my place and destroy the Earth.

**EtymolgyQueer** 155 points

What’s the meanings behind your usernames?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 124 points

It’s my name. I wanted my username to be StevenQuartzDiamondDeMayoUniverse but that was too many letters :(

**ConnieTheSword** 98 points

My name is Connie. I have a sword.

**IconicKitten** 17 points

Why do you have a sword though???

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 52 points

On Homeworld, due the vast amounts of Gems we are given ‘names’ that are used to distinguish us from other Gems of the same type. My full name is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, but facet numbers are often removed for convenience. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 29 points

LarsOfTheStars was taken by a guy who made is profile 4 years ago and hasn’t used his profile since. Dick move u/LarsOfTheStars

**PseudoLord69** 41 points

I’ll play along. What do you all do for jobs?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 70 points

I used to run a school but I retired because the stress was killing me :)

**ConnieTheSword** 56 points

I’m at college, studying politics and psychology.

**OverdressedDepressed** 1 point

Same!! 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 33 points

I am currently a teacher at Little Homeschool, where I teach about gardening, growing plants and crops, and occasionally I help the other teachers in their classes.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 8 points

Currently a space pirate. Also owner of a bakery. If you’re in Beach City you should check out Spacetries.

**IconicKitten** -2 points

Space pirate and baker. Sounds sus.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1 point

Go away

**DoneInAnInstant** -41 points

First!!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 203 points

Good for you pal

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 148 points

Lars, be nice :)


	2. r/AMA

**Betta_Splendin** 360 points

Okay so I'm pretty intrigued by all of this. Aliens?? It's a bit unbelievable, but I looked up what u/LarsOfTheStars-2 said (the bakery, beach city) and it's an actual place??? With colorful people??? Are the colorful people gems? Please explain.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 263 points

Of course it’s an actual place. We gave all the mods enough proof to convince them, you want to call it unbelievable then go ahead.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 448 points

Lars be nice. So, Beach City is where I was born and raised, Lars opened up a bakery there a few years ago but left Earth again later. The colorful people are an alien race known as Gems, the one that runs Spacetries is called Blue Lace Agate.

**ConnieTheSword** 42 points

I was sceptical at first. If Steven hadn’t trapped me in a forcefield bubble, been attacked by a monster, and healed my eyes, I doubt I’d believe much of this.

**IconicKitten** 43 points

I’m sorry, Steven did what??

  
  


**WetAndPutty** 336 points

So I researched these Gems as well. Is it gay for me to think they hot?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 22 points

Gems have no concept of gender, therefore we have no concept of sexuality.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 69 points

Like Peridot said, Gems don’t actually have genders so by human standards they’re non-binary. But applying human sexuality to an alien race with no gender is confusing. Pansexual would be the best label for finding a non-binary individual, but if you want to call yourself straight/gay then I won’t stop you :)

**WetAndPutty** 12 points

Gems confusing

  
  


**NotToBeCreepyBut** 255 points

Where are you right now?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 100 points

I’m spending my time exploring, right now I’m in a motel in Jersey :)

**IconicKitten** 688 points

I’m sorry to hear that

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 221 points

I like motels

**ConnieTheSword** 66 points

In my dorm. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 12 points

My home on the outskirts of Little Homeschool.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 3 points

Upsilon 9

**IconicKitten** 2 points

Where that??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1 point

Space.

  
  


**BigCatGoMeow** 129 points

I keep seeing mentions of Little Homeschool. What’s that?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 49 points

After Homeworld’s caste system ended, many Gems didn’t know their place in the world. Steven founded Little Homeschool to help Gems find their interests and skills instead of what they were forced to do. For example, I teach gardening and assist with meep morps, the current Head of the school teaches yoga and fusion, while other Gems and local humans teach a variety of classes.

**PseudoLord69** 44 points

Wait. Is this the school u/StevenQuartzUniverse used to run?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 49 points

Yep :)


	3. r/AMA

**SpaceVanDriver** 299 points

I’m sorry? Is nobody going to comment on the whole “Son of Greg Universe and a former alien rebel leader?” As in Mr Universe?? Writer of ‘Comet’ and manager of Sadie Killer and the Suspects??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 220 points

He’s my dad :)

**SpaceVanDriver** 119 points

Your dad is king

  
  


**MagnecticThorn** 272 points

I keep seeing ‘fusion’ mentioned by u/Peridot-Cut-5XG. Can some explain what fusion is?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 311 points

Fusion is when two or more Gems combine, allowing their minds and bodies to become one. On Homeworld only Gems of the same kind were permitted to fuse, such as Rubies fusing with Rubies, and only when a task required them to do so. However, after the dissolution of Homeworld’s norms, multiple Gems of any type are permitted to fuse for any reason, such as love, sports, fun, or any other reason they desire. This creates a new entity, rather than multiple minds sharing a single body. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 306 points

Like Peridot said, it’s when more than one Gem becomes one Gem. But because I’m half-Gem and half-human, I can fuse with humans as well. The easiest way to explain what being a fusion feels like is colors, I’ll use Garnet as an example. Garnet is the current Head of Little Homeschool, and is a fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire. For this example, Rubies are red and Sapphires are blue, which makes Garnet purple. But you wouldn’t call purple “half red and half blue” it’s just purple. That’s what fusion feels like, being something entirely whole but made from other whole pieces.

**ConnieTheSword** 142 points

It’s an experience. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 2 points

I wouldn’t know…

  
  


**MagnecticThorn** 211 points

Follow up questions, what are your favourite fusions?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 108 points

Smoky Quartz. When I’m them I just feel happy and carefree.

**ConnieTheSword** 102 points

As a human, my only fusion is with Steven and is named Stevonnie. They’re basically the best of both of us in a single body, with Steven’s friendliness and fun-loving spirit combined with my intelligence and practicality. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 72 points

I do not fuse. While I acknowledge and accept others that wish to fuse for any reason, the act of fusion holds no appeal for me.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** -14 points

Again, I wouldn’t know…

**ZachUpro** -133 points

You gay??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 171 points

Judging by how happy your mother is with me, no

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 119 points

Nope. Personally, I don't really get sexual attraction, I just go by personality. Not sure if that's from being part Gem though.

**ConnieTheSword** 54 points

I am not. Strong ally though.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 12 points

Gems do not have any sexuality, we simply see beauty and like what we like. As we do not reproduce, we have little need for sexual attraction, rather we have romantic and platonic attraction to others.

* * *

**Feel free to suggest questions**


	4. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 411 points

Steven Universe, how old are you? 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 450 points

I am 18 :)

**IconicKitten** 323 points

You ran a school at 18??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 395 points

No? I ran the school at 16 :) Ironic considering I never went to school

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 398 points

All this gem stuff seems hard to live with...are you all okay?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 502 points

I am now :) Had a few hard moments of trying to balance my Gem life with human life, and then trying to balance my work life with my social life, and then trying to balance my kid life with my saving the galaxy life. But I’m good now :)

**ConnieTheSword** 391 points

It was hard at first. My mom didn’t want me having anything to do with Gems once she found out about the war and dangers, but eventually I convinced her. She’s still a little hesitant about it, but she’s trying her best.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

“Hard to live with” lmao i literally died. And I have never felt better

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 31 points

"Gem stuff" is hard to live with? Have you tried living with human stuff, their need for constant energy maintenance, rest periods, and need for socialization?

  
  


**StepsonOfASword** 122 points

I vaguely know a guy from Beach City because we both go to DelmarvaCon each year. I always thought he was weird but is he actually right about all of this alien stuff?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 97 points

He is correct about some things.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 143 points

You mean Ronaldo? He’s weird and he’s right

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 12 points

Thanks Lars!

  
  


**Shake_It_Ship_It_Up** 104 points

Ok. So. u/StevenQuartzUniverse has said he can fuse with humans. u/LarsOfTheStars-2 has said he’s never fused. Could you fuse with each other if you wanted?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 573 points (edited)

We don’t know if we can fuse, we probably can.

Edit: We can fuse :)


	5. r/AMA

**BaldAndAmerican** 211 points 

Not calling you liars but what proof did you give to the mods?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

Fair question. Sorry to disappoint, but Connie says I shouldn’t talk about it because it “technically breaks a few laws.”

**IconicKitten** 147 points

Why does every answer you give raise even more questions??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 62 points

Enough proof that they didn’t call us liars

  
  


**Smiling_Joker_0_0** 200 points

Speaking of fusion, question for Steven and the Peridot. Who would you like to fuse with that you haven’t yet?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 242 points

Slightly loaded question. I know two Gems that haven’t had the best experiences with fusion. It might be nice to fuse with them and show them what fusion should be :) But only if they wanted to.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 24 points

Nobody. I have not fused with any Gem and I have no desire to change that.

**Smiling_Joker_0_0** -51 points

But how can you know you don’t like it if you’ve never tried??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 329 points

How can you know you don’t like being punched in the face by me if you’ve never tried it?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 201 points

Lars, be nice.

  
  


**AtillaTheFun** 127 points

What do you all do for fun?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 166 points

I like driving around the country and then exploring all the places I go to, it’s just a fun way to relax and see the world. And I make sure to video call Connie, my Dad, and the Gems at least once a week.

**ConnieTheSword** 112 points

I like to read, specifically fantasy novels. It makes a nice difference from constantly reading textbooks for college. And I run my college’s self-defense club on a weekly basis, it keeps me active and gives me something to look forward to instead of hyper-fixating on essays.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 98 points

Camp Pining Hearts. A brilliant show, obviously excluding the final season and the reboot. I also enjoy gardening and teaching others the optimal way of gardening.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 103 points

Season 5 = Trash

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 96 points

I live in a spaceship and I don’t need to breathe or eat or sleep. I can explore any planet I want at any time I want.

  
  



	6. r/AMA

**CaptainCasca** 221 points

Where’s your favorite place to visit? 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 333 points 

That’s a weirdly hard question. There’s this motel in Keystone, called the Keystone Motel, that I like visiting every time I leave my State. Gem Homeworld is always fun to visit to just chat with everyone and see what they’ve all been up to. But since I’ve left home, I don’t know whether to consider being in Beach City just a visit. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 253 points

The greenhouse. Since coming to Earth, I have found outside and nature to be a very relaxing place.

**ConnieTheSword** 211 points

Excluding visiting home for the holidays, probably my self-defense club at college. There’s something very comfortable in being able to put yourself in danger in a controlled environment.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 163 points

The planet Klavius 7 is pretty cool. Lots of spaceships and races.

**EtymologyQueer** 180 points

Question for u/Peridot-Cut-5XG. I watched one of the Little Homeschool videos that showed you and you pronounced your name ‘Peri-dot.’ However, this isn’t the correct pronunciation, the correct way to say it is ‘Peri-dough.’ Care to explain?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 189 points

The first use of ‘Peridot’ in written English history was in 1705 while the first use of Peridot as a Gem was over 5000 years ago, and was pronounced exactly as my name is. As my name’s pronunciation predates your version of pronunciation, I would argue it is you Earthlings that are mispronouncing the word.

**ChickenJaw123** 144 points

How many types of Gem are there??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 102 points

I have no idea :) At least 200 from what I can think

  
  


**OverdressedDepressed** 169 points

Personal question, but what are your biggest regrets?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 199 points

Taking care of everybody else instead of myself. I’m not saying you shouldn’t help others, but you can only really help others if you allow them to help you as well :)

**ConnieTheSword** 142 points

Allowing my parents to dictate my life, until I stood up to them. I know parents have what they think is our best interests at heart, but nobody should feel scared to tell them that their view of best interests might not align with our own.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 89 points

Like Connie, I allowed others I viewed as superior to control my thoughts, beliefs, and actions. It wasn’t until I met Steven that he showed me I was fully capable and deserving of my own opinions.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 66 points

I never told anybody I liked them. I thought affection wasn’t cool. I didn’t acknowledge my friends or family as people i liked. I tried to fake my whole personality and hoped people would like the character i pretended to be because i was scared they’d never like the real me. I regret that. 


	7. r/AMA

**wick10** 181 points

This channel called Unus Annus just ended. It's whole message was the inevitability of death. "Momento mori" or "remember death."

Bring part human, what's your view on the inevitability of death/Death comes for us all?

Whether or not you WANT to die being part gem and all that? You wanna outlive your human friends?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 221 points

I have no idea. I think death is inevitable but I can reverse it, which raises the question of should I bring people back. Like Lars, he died and I accidently brought him back but never really considered if he wanted to come back. He was sad before he died, he’s happy now I brought him back, but there was no guarantee of that which means I could have just made him sad for an infinite amount of time. I don’t want to outlive my human friends, but as a Gem I know that I might outlive everyone, which would definitely make me sad especially knowing I can bring them back permanently. Essentially what I’m saying is death is inevitable, but whether they want to stay dead is up to them.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 32 points

Dying is easier than i thought it would be. No bright light or after life or anything. I died and then i was back with nothing i remember in between.

  
  


**FrowningCL0WN** 155 points

u/ConnieTheSword please elaborate on the whole ‘breaking the law’ to get proof for the mods.

**ConnieTheSword** 171 points

Without giving too many details, Peridot found the mods address, Steven picked them up on Lion, and then we took the mod to Lar’s spaceship.

**FrowningCL0WN** 102 points

Lion?

**ConnieTheSword** 107 points

Steven’s pet lion. Used to belong to Steven’s mother, found and named by Steven. 

  
  


**GarfieldAndOats** 142 points

u/StevenQuartzUniverse, Connie says you have a pet lion. What other pets you got?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 184 points

Like Connie said, I have a lion called Lion. A cat called Cat Steven. A goat called Steven Jr. Steven Jr’s children Steven the Third and Steven Jr Jr. And a pumpkin called Pumpkin.

**GarfieldAndOats** 124 points

A pet pumpkin?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 163 points

Yep :)

**IconicKitten** 211 points

You are not good at naming pets.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 183 points

Yep :) 


	8. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 315 points

To everyone: what do you see yourself doing 15 years from now?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 335 points

I think in 15 years I’ll have found myself and won’t be driving around anymore. I don’t know what I’ll be doing, but I think I’ll be happy doing it. Maybe I’ll be living back on Homeworld or Beach City, but I think I’ll be with friends and family again.

**ConnieTheSword** 298 points

I’ll have finished college by then, so hopefully I’ll be putting my degree to use. At the minute I’m hoping to be able to further integrate Gems into human society on a legal and political basis. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 211 points

I enjoy being a teacher at Little Homeschool and have no immediate plans to stop doing that. While my chosen subject to teach may change, I anticipate I will remain a teacher.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 96 points

I haven’t aged in 4 years and my crewmates haven’t aged ever, so i don’t think 15 years will be much different to me. Maybe i’ll try and recruit more Gems to my ship. Or open a space tourism business to people.

  
  


**Betta_Splendin** 289 points

YOU HAVE A PET LION??? EXUSE ME??? THATS AMAZING. Also is the pumpkin a plant? Like how some people say that they are plant mom's? Also also, I didn't get any of the death ramble by Steven, and now we know what death is like! (I feel like this is a big thing were skipping over..)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

The lion was my mom’s but he’s mine now :) Pumpkin was a plant, now she’s like a sentient dog-like pumpkin thing. I made her for some friends so they wouldn’t get lonely. They’re her plant moms, I’m just her plant parent.

Basically, death will happen but I can un-happen it if people want me to :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 175 points

Don’t get me wrong, dying probably hurts. Being dead is easy though.

  
  


**LordAndSaviour** 52 points

Do you believe in God and Jesus Christ?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 300 points

The Diamonds made Gems, so they’re kind of Gem Gods. I guess somebody might have made humans, but I’ve never thought about it. But if religion helps others then it’s all good with me :)

**ConnieTheSword** 72 points

I’m Hindu. I believe in many Gods. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 15 points (edited)

Jesus Christ as a person that existed, I believe in based on empirical records. As a man who performed miracles, I deem it unlikely. As for God, no.

Edit: Although if Jesus was an unknown Gem/Human hybrid it may explain his powers. I will conduct further research.

  
  


**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1 point

A God who gives people anxiety, depression, kills children in wars? Either fictional or a dick.


	9. r/AMA

**CaptainCasca** 221 points

What's your worst fear?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

Death. Not my death, but the thought of people I love dying terrifies me, even if it is part of life.

**ConnieTheSword** 288 points

Not making a difference. I know that might sound vain, but I see my mom save lives on a daily basis (she’s a doctor), and Steven has saved the planet, even though most people will never know that. I’m scared that I’ll just end up being a meaningless face in the crowd, and I’ll die without even being a distant memory to others.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 142 points

I literally died. Not much is scary after that. But i guess other people’s opinions used to scare me.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 85 points

Thunder. It sounds like a Gem weapon from Homeworld. Despite me logically knowing that it is not a weapon, it still causes me distress. I’m also scared that any future remakes of Camp Pining Hearts will be worse than the original.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 377 points

Remake = Trash

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 194 points

To everyone exept peridot (since she is a gem) how has all this gem stuff affected you? Do you think it has affected you positively or negatively?

**ConnieTheSword** 220 points

I think it’s like a weird paradox, I think meeting Steven and becoming involved with Gems is simultaneously the best and worst thing that could have happened to me. On the one hand, it gave me the confidence and drive to stand up to my parents, make friends, and decide to do what I wanted with my life. On the other hand, it meant putting myself in danger and repeatedly seeing the people I love in danger. But, if me and a parallel universe Connie who never met the Gems somehow met, I think she would be terrified for me, and I would feel pity for her.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 209 points

Sometimes I wonder how I’ve been affected as well. Like, how would my life be different if only my Dad raised me, or I was brought up by my grandparents, and just left the Gem stuff to the Crystal Gems. I would have had a ‘normal’ life, gone to a normal school, made normal friends, and not have ended up in a war. But I think this has been positive, because if it wasn’t for the Gems and Gem stuff, I would have never had the chance to help and save as many people as I have :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 199 points

Without the Gems and Steven, i’d be alive and still too scared to talk to people about my emotions and feelings for them. So i’d say it’s a positive.

  
  


**AustralianLion** 182 points

What are all your favourite Gems types?

**ConnieTheSword** 133 points

Pearls are always good for quiet and serious conversations. If you ever need advice, I recommend trying a Sapphire. Zircons are good for rational debates.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 109 points

Amethysts and Spinel are fun :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 94 points

Emeralds and Citrines are good for racing against. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 12 points

Peridots. 


	10. r/AMA

**KyuubiDono** 361 points

Can we have some more info on the Diamonds? They're Gem Gods right? How many are there?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 391 points

Ok, let me try and sum up 20,000 years of Gem history. About 20,000 years ago White Diamond was born/created/appeared (nobody exactly knows how she got here). She made the other Diamonds (Yellow, Blue, and Pink). She liked perfection and things knowing their place, so she made the Gem Caste System with herself at the top and the other Diamonds below her. The four Diamonds combined could make other Gems, which they did. Basically all Gems come from at least one Diamond, so they’re kind of Gem Gods in the sense they created Gems and rule them? The Diamonds used to colonize empty planets for resources and then rule the Gems they made. Yellow and Blue were allowed colonies but Pink wasn’t for a while. Then Pink Diamond was allowed a colony (Earth) but Rose Quartz recruited other Gems who didn’t want Earth to be destroyed. Rose shattered Pink Diamond, then had a kid (me), which made the other Diamonds angry at Earth. Then I convinced them not to be mad at Earth, because it turned out Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond in disguise. 

**IconicKitten** 206 points

So are you like a Demi-God to the Gems??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 350 points

Nope :) Because the Gems thought I was the kid of a Rose Quartz, I was just the first Gem/Human hybrid. And the Diamonds aren’t considered to be Gods any more, so I’m just Steven Universe now :)

**IconicKitten** 294 points

So if I meet a Gem, could my kid be Demi-Gem??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 488 points

Short answer, no. Long answer, yes but I wouldn’t recommend it.

**CaptainCasca** 322 points

You've saved the world? How have I never heard of that?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 345 points

Yep. Long stories that never really left Beach City. So a few years ago, there was a Gem called Lapis Lazuli that was found. She really wanted to go back to Homeworld, but her Gem was broken so she couldn’t fly home. So she tried to pull all the water from the planet so she could swim to another planet (Connie says the lack of water and its movement was bad for the ecosystem and life). Anyway I fixed her Gem, she put all the water back where it came from, and then she went home. But she told the Diamonds that the Crystal Gems were still alive so a few years later Yellow and Blue came to Beach City because that’s where the Crystal Gems were based. Then I showed them that Pink Diamond and Rose Quartz were the same Gem, so they stopped trying to destroy us. Then a year later, another Gem, Spinel, also hated my mom for abandoning her for Earth, tried to kill the planet by injecting it with a bio-poison. Turned out she was just angry at being forgotten when all she wanted was friends, so I talked to her, and then she ended up moving to Homeworld to live with the Diamonds.

**IconicKitten** 369 points

Do you just … befriend everything that tries to kill you??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 420 points

Yep :)

* * *

**Feel free to suggest questions.**


	11. r/AMA

**fantasychica37** 413 points

What is the weirdest thing about humans, for Gems?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 311 points

Gems are solar powered. We can simply gain energy by being outside, or in contact with natural lighting, with no need to rest or spend active measures to function. Humans are not this efficient, and to function adequately must eat at least three meals per day along with many humans choosing to snack, they must sleep for 8 hours to ensure they are stable for the other 16 hours of the day, and once the food has been used for its nutrients, it must be expelled as waste from the body. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

I can answer as well. I never realized before how many times people breathe and blink. Since i died and came back i don’t have to do either of those things anymore. Same with sleeping, i used to love to sleep but when i visited my parents i realized how much more free time i had when they had to go to sleep and i didn’t. My body is basically stuck at the point when Steven healed me, no hunger and full energy.

  
  


**citrusella** 25 points

JAZDRIGO FOR LIFE!!!!!!!1!!!1!!!!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 129 points

An acceptable pair. Personally, I believe that Pierre and Percy are obviously the optimal pair, with their strengths and personalities meshing easily, Percy being calm and suited to the water which complements Pierre’s land based skills and blunt personality. However, Jasmine and Rodrigo are a well suited couple to each other.

**Percette4Life** 10 points

If you ship Percy and Pierre, who do you ship with Paulette?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 31 points (edited)

Paulette has no need to exist. She has zero unique skills that others in the camp do not possess, and zero chemistry with any camp members. Frankly, the show could continue to exist with zero impact if she never existed.

Edit: However, Steven has told me that you are entitled to your incorrect opinions. 


	12. r/AMA

**CaptainCasca** 447 points

Personal question, do any of you have a SO?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 451 points

I have Connie :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 309 points

No. I used to but we didn’t work out. We’re still friends though and we’re both happy that way

**IconicKitten** 254 points

Why didn’t you work out??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 297 points

People change. Sometimes you like someone for their personality but when you grow and evolve as a person it means your personality changes and sometimes that means you don’t work as a couple any more. We tried to make it work but we’re just different people then we used to be.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 410 points

Love you Lars xx

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 398 points

Thanks Sadie. Love you too

**IconicKitten** 599 points

I’m sorry?? The undead space pirate and Sadie Killer used to date??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 327 points

Damn right we did.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 104 points

There are many significant people In my life. However, if you mean in a romantic sense, then no.

  
  


**mann3ify** 419 points

Have u/StevenQuartzUniverse and u/ConnieTheSword considered marriage after college and becoming parents?

**ConnieTheSword** 366 points

I think Steven and I both have things we want to do first, I want to do college and Steven wants to find himself. But yes, we have both agreed to get married in the future. Children are a thing that we need to formally discuss and consider.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 343 points

Marriage = yes. Children = hopefully, but we still need to figure out if that’s possible since I’m half-Gem. 

  
  


**KyuubiDono** 227 points

If Gems are solar powered, do you guys get stronger with more sun or different kinds of stars? Like Superman? Or are you like batteries? Do Gems store power? To be used later? Do you ever think about how much?

P.S. For Steven; So is the Earth technically your colony? Because I for one welcome our new (half-)alien overlords.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 217 points

I have never met this Superman, so I am unable to confirm or deny your comparison. However, Gems essentially store energy while they use it to maintain our forms. The level of sunlight nor its color impacts our strength. When our forms are damaged, it costs us stored energy. When a Gem’s form is dissipated due to continuous damage, also known as ‘poofed’, we retreat into our Gems so we can recharge more efficiently by absorbing light without using it to maintain ourselves.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 194 points

I don’t think I own the Earth? When my mother faked her death, her colony was redistributed to Yellow Diamond, but now none of them run any colonies. Which means, Earth just belongs to the humans :)

* * *

**Questions are always welcome to be submitted.**

**However, updates may be slower from today. I officially have my first job, working for the government :D**


	13. r/AMA

**pathetic_weeb12** 409 points

How different is life now compared to when the diamonds ruled the universe?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 458 points

To say it is vastly different would be an understatement. All my life, I was told what to do, and never questioned if it was what  _ I  _ wanted to do. I was simply assigned my place in the world and was expected to stick to that position without any deviance. 

Then Steven came along. He showed me, and the Diamonds, that the only one who decides what you do, is you. I am now free to pursue whatever I wish to do. I find that to be very different, and much more enjoyable, than before.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 523 points

Aww, love you Peridot :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 402 points

Wow, thanks

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 453 points

Biggest difference for me is less fighting. When the Diamonds were running things, there was a lot of fighting and capturing corrupted Gems because we couldn’t heal them. Now that the Diamonds are on our side, we can heal any Gems we find.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 420 points

I asked my crew this question. Little background, my crew are the Off Colors which are what the Diamonds used to call any Gem that was defective compared to the Caste System. Two of the Gems are Rhodonite who’s a fusion of a Ruby and a Pearl, and Fluorite who’s a fusion of 6 Gems. They had to spend their lives hiding because the Diamonds didn’t approve of them loving each other. Then there’s Padparadscha who’s supposed to see the future but can only see the past. The Diamonds would have shattered her if she wasn’t just abandoned instead. The Rutile Twins are two Gems that share a body (but not fusions) that would have been shattered if they hadn’t scared the other Gems off and ran. 

Since the Diamonds stopped ruling, they can all just exist as them.

  
  


**J_The_Master** 355 points

To explain the comparison to Superman for you Peridot, Superman is a fictional character who hails from the planet krypton. His species absorbs the light of non red stars and gains powers from it. These powers include but are not limited to super speed, super strength that is capable of moving planets, flight, heat vision, x-ray vision, enhanced senses. No need for oxygen nor food, and nigh invulnerability. I hope this explains Superman to you Peridot.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 389 points

The explanation is appreciated. That being said, this character seems illogical and absurd.

Firstly, it is highly unlikely that an organic being would be able to absorb solar energy to gain powers from it. Secondly, increased strength should not give anybody the power to move planets, it would simply break the planet with enough force applied. Thirdly, how can his eyes be affected by the sun to give him increased vision, heat vision, and x-ray vision. Is he able to use all three of these vision abilities at once, or would that be too much?

  
  


**Triple_A_nuisance** 221 points

You call it poofing?? That’s a clinical term??? That’s adorable?!??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 135 points

The correct term is Regeneration due to physical trauma. However, as the term was commonly used in a time of war, it was far more convenient and morally supporting to name it ‘Poofing’.

* * *

**Questions still welcome**


	14. r/AMA

**J_The_Master** 243 points

If it helps Peridot early versions of the character were more reasonable. This was because originally he was nigh invulnerable had enough strength to jump over skyscrapers and stop trains, and had super speed. Also in some continuities the sun only provides the more absurd abilities. In these continuities the speed and strength come from the fact the planet he was born on has significantly higher gravity. The magnitude of which is sometimes hundreds of times that of earth.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 263 points

Steven can do all of that, and more. Would he be able to defeat this Superman? And I suppose the Superman adapting to local gravity contains a semblance of sense, compared to Gems who can instantaneously adapt to any gravity without any alteration to our forms. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 319 points

Now everybody is going to asking if I could be Superman :(

  
  


**wick10** 219 points 

Are the gems aware of how many times humans were close from destroying the Earth (like ww2, the cold war, the cuban missle crisis, and the invention of the nuclear bomb?)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 427 points

Of course we were aware of this. However, we chose not to interfere as the more you humans fought each other, the less resistance we would have faced when we also fought them. Intervention only occured when something major and detrimental could happen to Gems, such as a political leader knowing too much, in which case a Gem was dispatched to end the problem. 

  
  


**Shake_It_Ship_It_Up** 202 points

Ooh, question. So, fusions are made of other Gems. So what fusion Gems do you know that you’d like to defuse more often so you could see their parts more often??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 214 points

That’s … kind of a rude question. I know it’s hard to understand, but that’s comparable to wishing your married friends would get a divorce just so you could see them alone more often. Yes, I enjoy seeing Ruby and Sapphire when they’re not Garnet. But I enjoy seeing Garnet more because I know it means they’re happy.

**Shake_It_Ship_It_Up** 152 points

I’m sorry :’( I didn’t know that was rude.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 136 points

Douche question. Fluorite and Rhodonite are both fusions. They are fun when they defuse because it makes it like a party in our ship. But i’d never ask them to defuse because i think it would be more fun for me.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 393 points

Lars, be nice.

  
  


**ErotiCat** 173 points

My girlfriend’s sister has a boyfriend from Beach City. He says all Gems have weapons? So what are all your weapons?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 188 points

Your source is fundamentally incorrect. Not all Gems have weapons. Gems are the physical embodiments of a Gem’s personality however some cannot summon a weapon. My greatest weapon is my sharp mind and intellect.

**ConnieTheSword** 120 points

And the power to control metal.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 101 points

Yes, and the power to control metal.

**ConnieTheSword** 172 points

I have a sword. I’m not a Gem, but I have a weapon.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 169 points

My spaceship has laser blasters. Those are weapons.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 151 points

My weapon is a shield :)

**ErotiCat** 94 points

A shield … is not a weapon ??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 342 points

It is if you throw it hard enough :)

* * *

**Like always, questions are welcome (the fic kind of dies without them)**


	15. r/AMA

**StepsonOfASword** 391 points

Ok. Weapons are an extension of a Gem’s personality. When Gems fuse, they’re minds combine. What happens to their weapons??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 402 points

Their weapons usually combine too :) Well, they don’t have to though. For example, Garnet has her gauntlets and I have my shield. When we fuse, the weapons fuse to become suction cup gloves, but we could summon the gauntlets and shield if we wanted to. There’s one fusion, Alexandrite, who’s made from Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, who uses all of their weapons and all of their fusions’ weapons, but Alexandrite doesn’t actually have a fusion weapon of her own.

  
  


**SETUP** 240 points

So you talked about this Gem named Spinel before, would you say your on good terms with her now that she’s not, you know, trying to kill you anymore? :)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 256 points

Oh yeah, we all good :). I think some people get angry at themselves and the world, and just need somebody to talk to and for them to listen.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 253 points

I can say with no exaggeration that Steven is on good terms with practically everyone that has tried to kill him.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 211 points

What was the story behind the giant pink monster that showed up off the coast of Beach City?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 179 points

You know, that is another perfect example of somebody that was mad at themselves and the world, and just needed somebody to talk to.

  
  


**Coconut24** 180 points

Question for Steven, and the rest if they want, what superhero is most like you? Also could you have beaten Thanos yourself??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 249 points

Captain America, I guess? We both have shields? And we’re both good guys? 

As for Thanos, hard no by myself. Moves into a solid maybe if I can bring the Gems and friends to help.

**ConnieTheSword** 220 points

Got to go with Lady Sif. We’re both loyal to those we love and eager to prove our worth. And y’know, we both got swords.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 169 points

I’m not really big on superheroes but i asked Connie and she said i’m Jason Todd because “both assholes, both died, both undied.” Damn right i could have beat Thanos, what’s he going to do, re-kill me??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 112 points

I refuse to pay any substantial attention to your superheroes. You humans like them because they represent the powerful and the impossible, but I see them as organic beings that are still less able than many Gems. 

* * *

**QUESTIONS ALWAYS WELCOMED**


	16. r/AMA

**Toast_The_Red_Gay** 416 points

Question for all: Was there any gem related incidents that have shown on national television?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 511 points

Yes. One of your presidents was dispatched by a Gem on live television. 

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 624 points

Did … did a Gem kill President Kennedy???

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 633 points

I will neither confirm nor deny this.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 383 points

Yep :) When Lapis stole the oceans, that was on the news pretty much worldwide. And there’s a picture of me and Lapis when she flew me over Jersey one time. 

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 338 points

To Peridot, what do you think about superheroes that are AIs, like Vision or Red Tornado?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 311 points

I approve of these heroes and relate to them quite strongly. Like me, they were designed to carry out specific tasks under the supervision of their creators. And like me, they rose above their programming to do what they felt was right instead.

  
  


**Coconut24** 224 points

I know that Lars is a space pirate and Peridot is set in her career, but if you guys could get your dream human job, what would it be? Also, completely unrelated, how much are gems involved in human government?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

I thought my dream job was to open and run a bakery. Turns out i like being a space pirate much more. I’m living my dream right now

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 244 points

As I have stated, I have no plans to stop being a teacher. However, I may consider expanding my teaching subjects to include Gem technology and history to any human that is interested. 

**ConnieTheSword** 201 points

In the past, Gems have been completely uninvolved with human governments. But when I realized how much the media would report the Gem incidents that happened, I decided it might be time to try and start integrating Gems and Human governments, that way we could share resources and learn from each other. It’s one of the reasons I’m studying Politics.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 141 points

How do I apply to be Gem Government Worker???

  
  


**citrusella** 193 points

For everyone: What's your favorite movie?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 169 points

Evil Bear 2. The uncut original though not the remake

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 103 points

I still have the original. We should all watch it next time you're back on Earth

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 155 points

Deal

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 144 points

Fangs of Love is sweet :) And Dogcopter films are good for nostalgia

**ConnieTheSword** 121 points

I’m more of a book person. If they made a Spirit Morph Saga movie series, I’d watch it, no questions asked. The Dogcopter films are good adaptations though.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 165 points

After everything the diamonds have done for thousands of years, what are all of your opinions on the diamonds?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 342 points

I am neutral on the remaining Diamonds. When a group is given power and supremacy above other groups, and that is accepted by others, it is difficult to change when exposed to new information or ideas. Despite this, the Diamonds are trying to change and have begun to realize they are not above other lifeforms, but they are our equals.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 299 points

I like them :) We might have all got off on the wrong foot but now they know the truth about everything, they’re good.

  
  


**SETUP** 144 points

For Peridot: how did you end up meeting the Crystal Gems in the first place?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 179 points

During my early life, around 3000 years ago, my job was to repair and maintain Gem colonies. Due to my performance, I was noticed by Yellow Diamond and personally asked to check the completion of a weapon as well as the progress of experiments, all while repairing a Communication Hub so I could report back to Yellow Diamond. After a fight with the Crystal Gems, I was captured and held for information. This led to me slowly learning about their opinions and beliefs, while I eventually told them of my goal. When Yellow Diamond told me to continue the job she had assigned me, I refused, and formally joined the Crystal Gems.

**IconicKitten** 92 points

You’re over 3000 years old???

  
  


**VesperRiver** 69 points

Im interested in learning more about you guys, can i come and visit?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 101 points

Yep :) Little Homeschool and Little Homeworld are both fully open to tourists to visit. We’re even thinking of letting humans use our teleporters so they can explore Homeworld.

  
  


**ralliersring** 4 points

Ok so there's been a war and killing is a huge part of war, right? Has any of you all killed someone?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 121 points

I was created after the war had finished, therefore I had no part in killing humans. However, many humans were killed in the wars, along with many Gems who were shattered.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 69 points

I died, does that count enough for you??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 22 points

I have never killed anyone in a time of war :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS = GOOD. NO QUESTIONS = TRASH**


	17. r/AMA

**fantasychica37** 373 points

What’s your favorite and least favorite things about humans?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 412 points

My least favorite is simple. Like Gems, humans have the tendency to assign people personality traits and expectations based on assumptions. Humans divide others into meaningless categories based on gender, cultural background and ethnicity, and who they find attractive. However, humans are also extremely adaptable, with most very willing to reassess their thought processes when confronted with new information that contradicts their assumptions and expectations of others.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

Easy. Least favorite is that people care way too much about what other people think of them, like if they’re cool and fun, and my favorite thing is that good people really don’t care about things like if you’re cool or fun.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 445 points

I think you’re cool  _ and _ fun Lars :)

**OfficialSadieKiller** 729 points

I agree with Steven!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 302 points

Thanks guys. You’re not too bad yourselves 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 333 points

I think my favorite and least favourite are the same. I like how people are flawed. It makes them easy to relate to and helps you realize that nobody has to be perfect, because nobody is perfect. We’re all just allowed to have problems.

  
  


**crystalqueen9** 302 points

How old are all of you?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 294 points

I’m 18 :)

**ConnieTheSword** 245 points

  1. 18 in a few months though.



**LarsOfTheStars-2** 169 points

I was born 20 years ago but since i age slowly i don’t actually know if i can say i’m 20 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 143 points

I am 3004 years old, by Earth standards.

**IconicKitten** 221 points

But you so smol??

  
  


**citrusella** 299 points

First, for Connie: "If they made a Spirit Morph Saga movie series, I’d watch it, no questions asked." Actually, there WAS a movie for Unfamiliar Familiar! It was PG-13 and ruined everything about the book so fans eviscerated it and it faded into nothing but a few memes. It's basically the Last Airbender of book adaptation movies--good for a laugh, if you can get past how much it makes you want to cry, sleep, and/or throw up.

Second: Um? Steven?? "I have never killed anyone in a time of war :)" What's with the specifying of "in a time of war" and the smiley face??? Did you kill someone NOT in a time of war???? Is it prying for me to ask that????????

**ConnieTheSword** 421 points

We do not talk of that butchered abomination of a film. They completely changed the dynamic of a platonic witch-familiar friendship to a sexually charged relationship between a witch and a falcon with abs. Steven and I tried to watch it when it came out, but we were too young so I only recently watched it. I have never regretted watching anything so much.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 326 points

I’ll add to the list of movies for our next movie night

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 343 points

People and Gems have definitely died as a result of me. But, I brought them back so it’s ok :)

  
  


**Coconut24** 216 points

What's all of your favorite memes, and TubeTube creators if you watch that?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 322 points

I used to love TubeTube, had my own channel and everything! Not had much time to watch it anymore since I went to space and then ran Little Homeworld. I probably have thousands of videos in my subscription box to watch :( 

**IconicKitten** 233 points

Any plans to carry on with TubeTube??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 342 points

Maybe. Depends how many people would want to watch me :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS FUEL THIS FIC :)**


	18. r/AMA

**Betta_Splendin** 360 points

So if all of you gems are aliens what is space like and other planets? Are there other aliens? And what's a cool aspect of gems as a species?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 422 points

Space is largely empty. Other planets are interesting as they tend to differ from the norms of Earth and occasionally they are full of life, however most of these life forms are plant-based or of relatively low intelligence. 

Gems are optimally designed to adapt to a variety of different conditions and cannot die by natural causes. We do not have to breathe, eat, drink, or sleep to survive, and we do not age. Our bodies alter themselves on an instinctual level to help us survive in any condition, such as differing gravity strengths and temperatures.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

Space boring but other planets fun. One time Steven and Connie got stuck on a moon that was like a jungle. It had blob/bird thingies and beetle/spider things. I think fusion is the coolest thing about Gems. Imagine your mind combining with someone else and somehow forming a brand new mind at the same time.

  
  


**OverdressedDepressed** 244 points

So this school, Little Homeschool, who actually works there? And can humans enroll?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 321 points

It’s not really a school where anyone enrolls. It’s more of a ‘turn up if you want, learn what you want’ place. But if you want to visit, feel free :). 

Garnet teaches yoga and fusion, Ruby teaches survival, Sapphire teaches predicting the future and chess. Amethyst lets you do what you want for an hour, Pearl teaches technology and how to integrate with humans but she’s thinking of also teaching Gem history with Peridot who currently teaches gardening. Lapis teaches art and sculpting, Bismuth teaches weapon smithing and forging, and Jasper teaches self-defense and combat strategy. 

If you want to visit, I’d look online to see our class schedules and then come and join in :)

  
  


**Smol_Bean_Goth** 199 points

Did gems have anything to do with the Roswell incident, if not, what do they think of it?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 324 points

Ah yes, that incident. In 1947 a Red Eye, used primarily as a Gem locating and tracking device, was sent to Earth to scout for any remnants of the Crystal Gems. Due to the controller’s inexperience combined with an attack from the military, the device took significant damage, causing it to crash and be deactivated before any information could be gathered from it.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 345 points

Aliens at Roswell confirmed!!

  
  


**LadyScientist** 36 points

"I can say with no exaggeration that Steven is on good terms with practically everyone that has tried to kill him."

question for steven:

first, that really can't be healthy??? i mean forgiveness is cool and good and all but casually hanging out with people/gems who tried to kill you... doesn't sound great??

also, "practically everyone"? that suggests exceptions, are there any people/gems who you haven't been able to forgive?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 102 points

I disagree with you. Steven tries his hardest to use violence as a last resort, instead showing others his beliefs and allowing them to change. As many of his enemies-turned-allies were now opposed to Homeworld and it’s regime, myself included, it only made sense for them to join the Crystal Gems to allow other Gems the chance to reject their enslavement. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 74 points

I mean … people and Gems change. Sometimes you just get off to a bad start, but then you end up liking each other. The way I think of it, we can either hold grudges forever, or we can forgive each other for our mistakes and move on with our lives. 

I’ve made my peace with everybody. I used to have to try my best to pretend to move on, but now I’ve just accepted the past. Some Gems haven’t forgiven me or my mom for what we’ve done but  ¯\ _ (ツ) _ /¯

**Marfog** 21 points

In the same vein, for Steven: How in the hell are you not dead from murder by now!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 95 points

I just try and talk it out. And if we do all have to fight, I make sure we win :)

* * *

**ASK AWAY PEOPLE**


	19. r/AMA

**crystalqueen9** 463 points

Ok,so if Peridot is 3000 years old, how old can gems get?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 394 points

Gems do not age the way humans do. I may have been in existence for 3000 of your Earth years, but physically I am the same as the day I formed. 

White Diamond is the oldest Gem, at over 20000 years old, and shows no signs of aging or weakening. 

**IconicKitten** 245 point

White Diamond old

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 412 points

Just a quick check up guys: how are you guys doing today :)?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 389 points

I’m good :) I’m in West Keystone, visiting my grandparents :)

**ConnieTheSword** 220 points

Just finished an essay. Feeling good about it, so I am good.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 129 points

I am fine, thank you for asking. Currently, I am trying to condense 20,000 years of Gem history into a teachable experience with a Pearl at Little Homeschool. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 122 points

In space. I good. Gonna visit Beach City some point for a movie night when everyone is free

  
  


**J_The_Master** 347 points

Just how powerful/skilled are all of you?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 401 points

I am the combination of one of the most powerful Gems and human adaptation. I have powers that most Gems have, like shapeshifting and superstrength, and my mom’s power of healing the living and resurrecting the dead. Since I’m human and Gem, I can fuse with both. I’d say I’m powerful.

**ConnieTheSword** 373 points

As a human, I was never really made for fighting Gems. But, seeing I could make a difference, I enlisted Pearl to train me. She taught me how to properly wield a sword, as well as how to fight unarmed with my fists. I might not be as powerful as them, but I’m skilled enough to fight alongside them.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

I’m technically immortal after being dead for a brief period. With my crew i can command a fully functioning warship. Call me weak or unskilled and i can show you just how powerful my ship is

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 333 points

I have the skills needed to create and maintain many weapons of mass destruction. My intellect is what got me personally assigned to Earth by Yellow Diamond. Unlike most Peridots of my time, I have the power to manipulate metals and its polarity. I believe I am both skilled and powerful.

  
  


**Stellar_shades** 281 points

so if gems absorb energy from light, can they do the reverse? Just heat up at will, or zap someone with electricity? Could a gem just power something on their own?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 206 points

All Gems are capable of expelling excess energy from their gems as a source of light, commonly known as photokinesis. A minority of Gem types have the ability to manipulate their energies as you described, for example Rubies have the power to create heat and fire through the use of thermokinesis and pyrokinesis, while Yellow Diamond has the power of electrokinesis. A Gems ability to finely manipulate energy may also transform when they fuse, such as Garnet, who is made of Ruby and Sapphire. Sapphire’s power of cryokinesis combined with Ruby’s pyrokinesis fuses to also become electrokinesis.

  
  


**OverdressedDepressed** 240 points

Hypothetically, if I did come and visit Beach City and Little Homeschool, would I be allowed to record and review it online?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 341 points

Yep :) If you wanted to, could I organize some people and Gems for you to interview as well?

* * *

**ASK AWAY PEOPLE**


	20. r/AMA

**VesperRiver** 329 points

Am i allowed to go to homeworld?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 634 points

Not yet but maybe soon :) I’m currently in talks with President Zircon on opening Homeworld to the public via teleporters or Lars’ spaceship flying people there.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 433 points

SPACE! ALIENS! YES! 

**IconicKitten** 356 points

How do I become the first living human to be on this spaceship??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Sorry but you can’t. Steven and Connie have already been on my ship. So has Sadie

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 103 points

You invited Sadie on your ship before me!?!? You wound me Lars

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Sorry Ronaldo. Sadie saw the entrance, my private quarters, and all the rooms on the way.

  
  


**Wishflare** 252 points

What is your TubeTube channel called?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 276 points

StevenQuartzUniverse (I’m not very creative with usernames :) ) Most of my channel was just reviews and theories about Crying Breakfast Friends though.

**IconicKitten** 339 points

I just checked. You have a video where you cook with your lion??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 422 points

Yep :) My ‘Cooking With Lion’ series. Never took off, too many people thought it was just really good CGI and effects.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 249 points

To Steven Universe, have you considered doing a series of videos about your travels? That could be interesting. #vanlife

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

I don’t know. Would people really be interested in me driving, reviewing motels, and doing paperwork on Homeworld?

**IconicKitten** 566 points

On behalf of everybody here, we would be very interested in that.

  
  


**stellar_shades** 211 points

is it possible to turn a human into a gem? how are new gems made? if gems need a power source to function (even if light is rather abundant) what happens if the batteries run out?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 201 points

Gems cannot become humans. Humans cannot become Gems. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 176 points

Gems are created in facilities known as Kindergartens, using devices called Injectors. These Injectors drill into a planet’s crust, to gather the planet’s natural gems before combining them with the four Diamond’s ichors, allowing the gems to become Gems, which then begin to drain the life from its surroundings before the Gem creates an exit hole and leaves the ground it was formed in.

As for the second question, if a Gem does run out of enough energy to function, they simply retreat fully into their gem to allow them to recharge efficiently. 

  
  


**samphonia** 189 points

I knooow I should have better questions for you all about Gems and Space and these big events on Earth, but I actually really just want to know how you all dress? What fashion trends do you like? Do you lean toward practicality or flamboyance? The Space Pirate career track especially seems like it would require a *stellar* outfit.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 492 points

All questions are good questions! So, all my shirts are my dad’s old Mr Universe merchandise and I usually just stockpile on jeans that fit me :) And a few years ago I started wearing a pink jacket that Connie bought me

**WednesdayMeanGirl** 204 points

We do all stan a boy in pink

**ConnieTheSword** 424 points

I used to have long hair and grew my hair out. But, since joining the Crystal Gems, I decided I had to be much more practical. So I cut my hair so opponents couldn’t grab it, I exclusively wore shorts or jeans to allow me some flexibility, and I wear only running shoes in case of emergencies. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

Damn right i look stellar. Once i became a space pirate i decided i needed to look iconic. So i got these badass black gloves and boots, white pants, a top that Sadie says is burgundy, and an awesome black cape. I’m immortal so practicality isn’t too important anymore. Making an impact is much more important

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 229 points

Gems tend not to have ‘fashion styles’ or an interest in human clothes. As our clothes and appearance are extensions of our form, we can change them as needed when we regenerate. Many Gems now chose to have a star emblem on our bodies, as a homage and thanks to Steven and the Crystal Gems for freeing us, which could be argued to be a fashion trend.

  
  


**stevenneedstherapy** 19 points

To everyone: If the moon is made of cheese and Pluto is 12, how many waffles could you make on Jupiter?

**ConnieTheSword** 446 points

Are you ok?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 202 points

Obviously they’re not

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 448 points

Be nice Lars

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 323 points

The moon is not made of cheese. If it was, the Moon Base would not be a suitable location for a Gem observation tower.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 259 points

I tried to make waffles near Jupiter once. Did not go well and i ended up throwing them out the airlock. Also i think you’re the one that needs therapy

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 331 points

Lars, be nice!

* * *

**I REACHED 10000 WORDS! ONLY POSSIBLE BECAUSE OF ALL OF YOU ASKING QUESTIONS, SO PLEASE KEEP ASKING TO KEEP THE FIC ALIVE**


	21. r/AMA

**Betta_Splendin** 543 points

To Mr.LarsBeNice (LarsOfTheStars-2) do you have any interesting or funny story's about being a space pirate? Also your outfit sounds cool :>

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

My outfit is very cool, thank you for noticing! So i stole my ship from a docking bay that was being guarded by 67 Citrines. Citrines are kinda elite guards, think of them as ninjas for valuable things. But my crew basically snuck by them and we stole an Emerald’s ship. Then we had to pretend to be officers and guards for a cosmic jubilee so we could escape. Me and Emerald still meet up every once in a while to talk about spaceships and space and stuff

  
  


**J_The_Master** 331 points

Hey Peridot have you ever heard of the show Ben 10. It’s about a guy who gets a powerful alien weapon known as the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix is a storage device that contains the genetic information of over a million sapient species from throughout it’s universe. It also allows it’s wearer to transform into any species within it allow access to the species abilities. Could something like this exist? Also could you make it? If so could I have it.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 121 points

I have researched this ‘Omnitrix’. It is absurd. A device that holds genetic information is perfectly reasonable. A device that allows one to turn into one of these aliens, essentially overwriting your DNA while somehow also retaining this DNA to allow you to transform back is less reasonable. I highly doubt something like this could ever exist, but if it could, I would be the one to build it. And no, you cannot have it if I am successful. 

  
  


**SETUP** 310 points

So I’m pretty sure someone mentioned Homeworld having a military at some point. If space is so empty and the rebellion on Earth was a one-time deal, why purpose did it serve outside those instances?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 342 points

The Gems are a race designed to conquer other worlds. These worlds occasionally had other forms of life that needed removing through violent means. While you are correct in saying the rebellion was a ‘one-time deal’, it also lasted roughly 5,500 years, meaning both sides needed a fighting force. An military force was also used for intimidation, to convince Gems to stay in their place as deemed by the Caste-System.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 291 points

Question to my fellow human, half-human and un-dead human: in your opinion, what do you consider the weirdest thing about gems?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 422 points (edited)

I don’t know? I guess growing up with stuff doesn’t make it seem weird. 

Never mind, I thought of something. Gems don’t have to sleep. That means it’s not uncommon to wake up in the morning to see them either watching you sleep or practicing their combat skills against imaginary enemies. One time I woke up to see Pearl staring at me, Garnet shadow boxing the air, and Amethyst eating a pizza and the plate.

**ConnieTheSword** 326 points

That they have powers. I mean, I’m a human with a sword, which is impressive by human standards. Yet Gems can shapeshift, fuse with each other, summon weapons from themselves, and never age or die. Some Gems can control metals, or water, or summon fire and ice. Gems that can bring back the dead, control your mind or your emotions. Just imagine being around things with that level of power.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

They remember everything! Some of Fluorite’s components are over 6000 years old and still remember the day they were formed. And when they fuse to be Fluorite they have 6 different memories in one body. It's like a whole new level of understanding to just mesh together like that.

  
  


**Magmaster** 251 points

What are your favorite video games?

Do you have a favorite Pokemon?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 322 points

Does anyone remember Golf Quest Mini? Amethyst and I once spent a whole week playing that so we could see all the endings.

And I like Clefable and Sylveon. Actually, I just like Fairy types :)

**ConnieTheSword** 293 points

I was never allowed to play games growing up. Since I’ve started college, I have been playing Creature Adventure though. Steven says I would have a Honedge. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 144 points

All the video games. As soon as I got back to Earth one of the first things i did was grab my game system and tv. I liked Charmander and Mewtwo. Never played past first gen though

  
  


**ralliersring** 202 points

I love how Steven keeps telling Lars to be nice, it's so funny and also describes you guys' personalities better than any bio =)) Lars - the one who either says things as they are or just expresses himself freely; Steven - the one who just wants everyone to have a nice time. luv u both!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 330 points

Thanks! Love you too <3

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

Look, i spent most of my life saying what i thought people wanted me to say. I tried to be aloof and cool by basically pretending i had no emotions, and i tried to guess what others would say and i’d try to say it first so they’d agree with me.

Then i died, and realized there are so many things more important than trying to please everybody else. I wanted to be someone worth remembering, and i realized even if people did remember me, they wouldn’t be remembering me they’d be remembering the person i was pretending to be

So i started to say what i wanted and didn’t care if people liked it or not because i like me and i like saying my truth

  
  


**dalekusa** 169 points

Steven, you mentioned earlier that you don't experience sexual attraction. First, do you consider yourself hetero-romantic asexual, or demisexual (i.e. you have to develop a close emotional bond with someone, in your case Connie, before feeling sexual attraction to them)? Secondly, could this be because you are waiting for the right moment (like her 18th birthday, your wedding night, or if/when you're ready to have kids) to take your relationship with Connie physical, if she wants to?

(P.S. Sorry if this is a bit too prodding, by the way. I hope you don't get mad. I'm just a bit curious, because, well, you are teenagers/young adults and all. If you don't feel comfortable answering, then you don't have to.)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 696 points

Don’t worry about it :)

Honestly, I don’t really consider myself to be anything. I’m definitely romantic though. 

I think the way I see other people’s beauty is different from how the rest of the world sees attraction. To me, Connie is like a flower. They’re both beauty and danger and resilience in one lifeform, and I like that about both of them. But my attraction to both of them is emotional and not sexual.

I can’t say I have any drive to do anything ever but I’m not opposed to it, but if Connie wants to then I will because I love her. 

**ConnieTheSword** 440 points

Love you too Steven <3

* * *

**ALL QUESTIONS ARE GOOD QUESTIONS**


	22. r/AMA

**comicxsans** 388 points

for all of you, what are your favorite constellations? are there any gem-specific constellations? sorry, ive just always found them interesting.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 431 points

The Gems do have their own constellations. Typically, they are named after the Diamonds. There is the White, which is a set of 6 stars with the appearance of White Diamond and her 5 hair points, the Yellow which is set of 5 stars with the appearance of Yellow Diamond and her hair, the Blue, which is a group of 4 stars with the appearance of Blue Diamond and her hair, and finally there is my personal favorite, the Steven, a set of 7 stars in the shape of a round shield. 

**ConnieTheSword** 139 points

Orion’s Sword. 

**IconicKitten** 42 points

Why?

**ConnieTheSword** 203 points

Because sword

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 109 points

Perseus. A hero given a shield so he can go on an adventure

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 69 points

Stories about stars aren’t really my thing. The planets near stars, much more interesting 

  
  


**VesperRiver** 363 points

Do gems have their own language? Whats your favorite word to say in that language if it does?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 243 points

Gems have their own written language known as Gem Glyph and a verbal language. However, our verbal language is instantly translated by our gems to help others understand our words and intent. Because our intent is easily translatable, new words are very common in the Gem language. My personal favorite is ‘Clod’ meaning both a useless lump of earth and an unintelligent individual. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 225 points

My favorite word is Garneted. It’s the Gem word for a formal ceremony where Gems promise to stay fused outside of battle :)

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 291 points

Uh, hi! There was a mention of “corruption” and shattering, and I think I have a guess about the latter, but what do these mean?

Steven, you said you didn’t go to school, does this mean you didn’t get a high school diploma? Or a GED?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 289 points

Corrupted Gems are Gems that had their minds broken, bodies warped, and emotions overwhelmed. Their forms shift to monster-like and they become controlled by their instincts and need to survive. They were caused by a last resort attack from Yellow, Blue, and White Diamond, but we’re all healing them now by working together :). Shattering is when a Gem’s gem is broken. It basically kills the Gem because their gem is a Gem’s brain, body, and heart in one place.

And yeah, no school for me :) Pearl and Garnet taught me a lot of school things, and the rest I just had to figure out by myself or friends :)

  
  


**SETUP** 252 points

What does it look like on one of those “Gem Colonies” you refer to?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 114 points

Utterly devoid of organic life. As I previously stated, Gems are made by harvesting a planet’s natural resources. This has the effect of killing plant life, which then kills the organic lifeforms on the planet. If a planet was judged as being suitable for other purposes, such as bases or observation facilities, it was terraformed by a group of Gems before construction began.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 225 points

(keep it happy Peridot)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 121 points

Right, happy. Gems do not do this anymore.

  
  


**Pearl_Winchester** 230 points

u/LarsOfTheStars-2

You remind me so much of Shane Madej

And for u/StevenQuartzUniverse

What kind of questions should we avoid as to not upset you

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 319 points

I’ll try and answer anything, as long as it isn’t purposefully trying to be upsetting :) Thanks for asking though

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 169 points

I don’t know who that is but i’ll assume its a compliment. So thanks

**IconicKitten** 202 points

You know? The ghost guy from TubeTube?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 254 points

You think i watch much TubeTube when I’m in space??

**OfficialSadieKiller** 994 points

Apparently you just spend all your time of Reddit <3

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 121 points

Peridot, I know gems dont need to eat, but do you like to eat food? Why or why not?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 272 points

I do not eat. I have no need, which means if I ate it would be taking food away from those who actually require it for survival. 

**IconicKitten** 142 points

So you think that Gems that eat are selfish??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 211 points

I abstain from answering.

* * *

**ASK AWAY EVERYONE**


	23. r/AMA

**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 281 points

Question for Peridot, how much of earth have you seen? Personally, I mean; not from a camera or whatever.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 337 points

I have seen Beach City, as that is where I currently reside. I have also seen two of the now-defunct Kindergartens, the locations of which I will not provide due to the curious nature of humans often outweighing their sensibilities. I have also seen the Communication Hub, which formerly allowed Gems on Earth to communicate with Homeworld. 

  
  


**SETUP** 233 points

“Utterly devoid of organic life. As I previously stated, Gems are made by harvesting a planet’s natural resources. This has the effect of killing plant life, which then kills the organic lifeforms on the planet. If a planet was judged as being suitable for other purposes, such as bases or observation facilities, it was terraformed by a group of Gems before construction began.”

Ok that’s...a fine description but I was actually referring to what a colony would look like after it’s finished. Like are there cities? Houses? Streets? That sort of thing.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 321 points

Ah. They are efficient. A Gem colony is well-designed, with all involved knowing its intended use and the Gems that will reside or work there. For example, a bunker for Ruby soldiers will be narrow and built for their limited stature while the Diamond’s Palace is large and grand to accommodate their size. This ensures that no area goes to waste and allows it to fit its intended usage. As Gems have long had the ability to build teleporters, known as Warp Pads, the need for streets is non-existent, as are the need for houses due to Gems not requiring rest or sustenance.

  
  


**coconut24** 124 points

Okay, what is the weirdest gem thing to ever happen to you (at the humans of the group, of course), and at Peridot, what is the strangest earth thing you've ever endured? Like, just in general. Also, I know there are more types of gems, but how different are they?

**ConnieTheSword** 294 points

Weirdest Gem thing, definitely the day I formally met Steven. I was reading a book on the beach near Steven’s home when he rides his bike near me (and crashes). A rock on a cliff starts falling towards us, and suddenly Steven has us trapped in a bubble. Like can you imagine that, you’re enjoying your book and then a stranger suddenly traps the two of you in a pink forcefield?? Then we ended up in the sea, where we were attacked by a corrupted Gem in the form of a giant worm. Long story short, the Gems beat the monster, and that’s how I met Steven.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 252 points

My entire life is one weird Gem thing :) Most non-fusion Gems are actually pretty humanlike. Most have two arms and legs and eyes (except Sapphires and Nephrites, they have an eye). Fusion Gems are weirder, they usually get more limbs and eyes as they fuse.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 244 points

Casual sports. You humans purposefully tire yourselves out and risk injury all while becoming aggressive at those you call friends, and I am supposed to believe you get enjoyment from this?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 169 points

Kidnapped by Gems. Saved Gems. Killed by robots built by Gems. Unkilled by Gems. Became leader of Gems I saved. Stole a Gem’s ship. Became space pirate with Gems.

  
  


**stellar_shades12** 112 points

so! are there othrr ways a gem can regain energy? light, as stated and I'm GUESSING that food at least provides energy in small amounts, if unneeded ones, so what else is there? can you soak up heat as well? plug into an outlet and recharge? turn into a wind turbine or something?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 95 points

Food provides no energy to Gems, as we have no digestive tract to derive nutrients from the food. We are powered by ultraviolet light and radiation, and thus we can recharge using UV lamps although this is much less efficient than sunlight. 

  
  


**Hansledane** 42 points

To Lars: Hey, maybe kinda probing, but I think I may have figured out why your body doesen't need to draw energy from the food you eat anymore, based on how you supposedly rarely eat: Based on pictures I've now seen about this whole 'gem-ordeal' there have been sentient and small humanoid watermelons walking about? I assume these were created by Steven, based on the similarity of their faces. If this is true, that means that Steven's healing tears, or "ichor" also animates inanimate objects while healing them, similarly to how the injector juice, which has been said to be made of the diamonds ichors, you mentioned earlier animates rocks in the ground. Said gems, as we have been informed, are solar powered. The sentient watermelons also show no sign of gaining energy via eating, likely based on their lack of guts, meaning that they COULD also be solar powered. Based on this trend, my best guess is that your body is now solar powered aswell. Unless it passivly takes energy from other sources. What do you think of that?

If my speculation is correct, does that mean that we can safely assume that Stevens healing 'gem-ify's' it's subjects?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

I know i don’t need to sleep ever, but i’m still not going to read all that. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 201 points

Lars, be nice!

The Watermelon Stevens were made by me when I ate a watermelon and spat the seeds. My saliva gave the watermelons life. The Four Diamonds all had powers based on different aspects of living, and my mom’s and my aspect are Life. I guess it could be that Lars is solar powered, he spends enough time around stars that he might be getting energy from them?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

So you’re saying if i spend enough time in the dark i’ll get tired and sleep. Sounds good to me

* * *

**QUESTIONS GOOD. COMMENTS GOOD TOO THOUGH**


	24. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 441 points

Okay, easy question, favorite doughnut?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Black Donut Holes. Only available at Spacetries.

**IconicKitten** 331 points

Did you just plug your own store??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 420 points

Damn right i did

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 331 points

Doughnuts are good. Cookie Cats better :)

**ConnieTheSword** 124 points

Doughnuts are too high in trans fats for me to have regularly. Saying that though, I’d sell my soul for the right strawberry jam doughnut with sprinkles. 

  
  


**stevenneedstherapy** 393 points

What would you do if you met your past selves? Specifically from about 3+ years ago? Also, my user is purely a coincidence.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 292 points

I’d just talk and listen.

**ConnieTheSword** 204 points

Chat to Steven more. Get a good head start on college prep.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 169 points

Visit Earth. Keep in touch with friends I already had. Speak more to friends I didn’t have.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 151 points

Begin construction of Little Homeworld and Little Homeschool earlier. If I had the additional knowledge that I currently have, I would be able to optimally design the facility to maximize its potential and educational output. 

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 321 points

What are my chances of seeing a random gem walking down the street? Are gems on earth only living in beach city and little homeschool or are they living anywhere in the country?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 344 points

Very unlikely. Most Gems that have chosen to live on Earth live in Beach City. There are a select few however that have followed me around the country (I wouldn’t recommend talking to those Gems, they’re dangerous)

  
  


**VesperRiver** 230 points

Lars, whats the best thing you have stolen since becoming a space pirate? Also, do gems have any type of currency?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

I stole a ship and my cape. I like both of those. Other than that i once stole an energy cannon from Homeworld but Steven made me give it back. And Gems don’t have currency because they were basically given everything they needed for their job and didn’t really need fun. They’re starting to get the idea of it now that they’re living on Earth and can buy entertainment for themselves

  
  


**stellar_shades** 195 points

just how tough do gems tend to be? im guessing it varies, but, what's the average? im guessing rather tough considering what you all get up to.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 156 points

Compared to humans, Gems are much more durable. Due to being specially designed for certain tasks, Gems are either; stronger, faster, or smarter than humans.

  
  


**Magmaster** 184 points

For Steven, would you rather play in another big flashy gimmicky band again or do a solo indie career?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 327 points

I don’t really want to do either. I’d definitely do collabs with my dad or Sadie though :)

**OfficialSadieKiller** 1.5k points

Let’s make it happen :)

**SpaceVanDriver** 420 points

Mr Universe, Sadie Killer, and Steven concert?? Take my money!!

  
  


**AlexTaylor** 94 points

Hey Steven, I know I asked this before but I'll ask again. Do you hate your mother? You have to understand what your mother, Pink Diamond has gone through (like the way the diamonds treated her like dirt). Yes she made many mistakes (like keeping secrets) and some idiotic decisions (like abandoning Spinel), but do you at least forgive her?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

What I’ve learned from therapy is that forgiveness doesn’t change the past. What’s happened has happened, and no matter how angry you are or how ok with the past, it's still happened. All you can do is accept it.   
But yeah, I forgive her. I might not approve of what she did but I can understand it. We’re all getting over what she did to us all, and we’re all getting over the parts we played in what happened to her.    
That’s all you can do in these situations. Acknowledge what happened and why, and start to move on.

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD FOR THE FIC :)**


	25. r/AMA

**stellar_shades** 423 points

So if a gem runs out of power they just... pass out, for lack of a better word. What about an excess of energy? does having TOO MUCH energy cause any big issues? Does it cause something like a sugar rush in humans? Does it cause empowerment to a degree? Does it make you EXPLODE?!?! Also do certain wavelengths of light provide more energy than others?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 221 points

Sugar rush is an accurate term. Energy excess usually requires activity by the Gem, such as fighting, agility, or, in my case, thinking and designing. Wavelengths of light are not more or less effective than other types. The wavelength is either efficient in recharging us, or they do not work at all.

  
  


**wick10** 410 points

So these gems projecting your form are like a CPU or something?

Based on your comments about the nature of gems, it's starting to sound like the functions of a computer here on Earth (Well, besides the part where they summon weapons and projecting forms of light but you know what i mean!)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 322 points

Our Gems are like a CPU in the sense that they are both needed for both to function, provide a template, and run properly. 

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 389 points

Steven: How close are you to your father's family?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 333 points

Not close, but not distant either. I’ve only met them since I turned 18 and decided to visit them. They never really approved of my dad leaving home to become a musician, and they really didn’t approve of me not going to school and being raised by aliens, but I’m still their grandson :)

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 299 points

I was wondering, what do Gems think of jewelry stores and such?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 303 points

While they are aesthetically pleasing, jewelry seems to serve no real function. However, if humans wish to spend their currency on pointless jewelry, that is their choice.

**IconicKitten** 232 points

What if their function is to look aesthetically pleasing??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 201 points

Then their function is pointless.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 291 points

Connie won’t let me buy wedding rings with jewels on them because she’s scared I’ll cry on them and bring them to life :)

**ConnieTheSword** 277 points

You know I’m right <3

  
  


**mann3ify** 233 points

StevenQuartzUniverse do you want to go back to Beach City after your road trip is done?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 244 points

Definitely. I can’t just not go home again ever, but I don’t know if I want to move back there permanently again, especially if it means moving back in with everyone again. Maybe I’d consider it if I bought a house for just me and Connie once she’s graduated. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

With a guest room for me?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

Of course :)

**ConnieTheSword** 246 points

Sounds good to me <3

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 122 points

Favorite hobbies?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

Does driving count as a hobby? If not, I like writing and performing songs :)

**ConnieTheSword** 293 points

Combat training. Great way to keep your body and mind active, while being a good distraction from other things. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 233 points

Camp Pining Hearts. Creating art. Gardening and crop management. Essentially, anything that Homeworld could not provide, I enjoy.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 169 points

Baking and cooking. I might not eat but other people do so they may as well know someone that can make great food

  
  


**Fant4Stic4** 92 points

So u/StevenQuartzUniverse, you said that the Four Diamonds have powers based on the aspects of living. Expand please?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 349 points

Sure :)   
White Diamond is the Mind; all the thoughts Gems have and all the thoughts they don’t have are from White   
Yellow Diamond is their Body; the forms they choose and the forms they are given  
Blue Diamond is the Emotions; all their joy and rage, their happiness and grief  
And Pink Diamond is their Life and the deaths and everything in between.

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD**


	26. r/AMA

**LadyScientist** 420 points

wait, steven, you're currently being followed around the country by dangerous gems? is that, like, normal for you?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 464 points

It’s not exactly the first time that Gems have tried to kill me :) But yeah, they’re just stuck in their ways and angry at me for changing everything.

  
  


**Magmaster** 389 points

Steven you said you have the power to create Pink Sheilds and Bubbles, do you think if you practiced you'd be able to create constructs just like Green Lanterns or in your case a Star Sapphire?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 403 points

Probably? I can already make walls and give my shields spikes, so if I wanted to make specific shapes then I probably could.

  
  


**Lizzie_The_Bean** 322 points

This isn’t a question but more of a demand.

Lars, be nice for 5 mins.

Please.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

Make me

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 333 points

Lars…

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 420 points

Fine

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 312 points

What is the scariest thing you've ever experienced?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 340 points

Does growing up and facing reality count? Because growing up was not fun for me :)

**OverdressedDepressed** 442 points

Mood

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 274 points

The first time I told my former leader, Yellow Diamond, that I had my own opinions that did not meet her demands. In response, she tried to trigger an explosion in the communication device we were communicating through. In human terms, I quit my job so my boss tried to murder me. I was then rendered homeless and forced to live with those that I had tried to previously defeat.

**ConnieTheSword** 222 points

I mentioned this a bit ago, but it was the day I met Steven. Until then my life had been completely normal, all I knew was to listen to my parents and do well in school.

Then I move to Beach City, and suddenly everything is different.

There were rumors about the weird women that live in the temple near the beach, and I thought ‘Huh, a beach sounds nice. I’m sure the rumors are just small-town talkings.’

So, I go to the Beach with my newest book, sit in the sun and start reading.

Then Steven shows up and shatters my sense of normality and reality.

A monster Gem shows up and Steven traps us in a shield ball from his stomach.

And suddenly I realize, I know nothing about the world. I always thought that magic and monsters were only found in my fantasy books, and then I found out I moved to a city where all of those were reality.

It’s a scary experience to find out everything you thought you knew was never true.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 169 points

The time i stood up to robots that were trying to kill Gems i’d just met. The robots weren’t trying to kill me but i knew someone had to be the one to save them. Scariest and best thing i’ve ever done

* * *

**QUESTIONS = GOOD**


	27. r/AMA

**GayMushroom** 260 points

Have you always had your powers? Or did you discover them? And if so, when and how?

Feel free to not answer tho

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

I always knew/hoped I probably had powers, but I never knew what they were. Then I figured out that I could summon a bubble shield, just like my mom’s (Connie already explained that story in one of her comments). At first I couldn’t figure out how to actually summon or use it when I wanted, but now I am the shield master :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 274 points

I was unaware I had powers, due to Era 2 Peridots typically lacking the powers of their Era 1 counterparts due to limited resources on Homeworld. However, due to Amethyst attempting to throw my tablet from Steven, I then found I had the power to control and manipulate metals.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 201 points

Peridot … I don’t think this question was for you …

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 355 points

I saw a question applicable to me. I answered. That is the point of an ‘Ask Me Anything’, is it not?

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 242 points

So, Connie, you essentially went from standard boring societally acceptable life plans to sword fighting intergalactic dictators in... a summer? Year? Are you okay?

**ConnieTheSword** 333 points

I’m good. Once you accept that your perception of reality isn’t true, it’s a lot easier to adapt to anything. But yeah, I was 12 when I officially met Steven and joined his world, and I was 13 when I helped Steven and the Crystal Gems to battle the Diamonds. 

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 212 points

Now I'm going to ask the opposite of my previous question: what was the best thing that ever happened to you?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 454 points

Meeting Connie <3

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

Does dying count. If i never died i’d still be a scared guy constantly worried about what everybody else thought of me, instead of just trying to be happy about who i am

**OfficialSadieKiller** 1.2k points

There’s no nice sounding way of saying this, but I’m glad you died Lars <3

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Thanks Sadie <3

**ConnieTheSword** 333 points

Steven agreeing to date me when I asked him.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 223 points

Standing up to Yellow Diamond. It was the moment that all of what Steven had taught me sunk in, and I realized I had much more worth and power than I was led to believe.

  
  


**Mann3ify** 129 points

Ever heard of time travel? I know I heard there was an hourglass of time, but would any of you use it to change the timeline? If so, explain why.

**ConnieTheSword** 555 points

I would not mess with time travel. There are too many variables that could lead to unforeseen outcomes. Imagine going back in time so you could meet your best friend earlier than you did before. But now, due to your excitement, they are put off by your personality and you never become friends.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 342 points

I could never be put off by your personality <3    
But to answer the question, I time traveled once. Never again. Plus, I broke the Hourglass, so no time travel for anybody :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

Maybe but only if i could know how my changes would actually change the timeline. If i can’t control it, then it's not worth it.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 222 points

How do you know of these Gem Artifacts. Reveal your sources. 

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 499 points

Why does this person have better sources than me?

  
  
  


**Daniello** 101 points

Who are the gems that are following you? What do they look like? Just so we know who to watch out for…

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 203 points

One of them is a Ruby, so she’s short with light red skin and boxed shape hair. Her left eye is where her gem is (so I named her eyeball).   
The other is an Aquamarine, also short and bright blue with a blue bob haircut. She has a teardrop-shaped gem under her left eye, and she has wings made of water.   
The third Gem is the fusion of Eyeball and Aquamarine called Bluebird Azurite, so she has both of their Gems, and she’s mainly blue with patches of red and green. She still has water wings, but she also has four legs.

**ConnieTheSword** 120 points

And Bluebird has a weird British accent.

* * *

**QUESTIONS KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE!**


	28. r/AMA

**Lizzie_The_Bean** 803 points

Hi I'm back to say good job to Lars for being nice for a little while.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

See, now i’m gonna be mean to spite you

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 605 points

Please don’t

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Fine

  
  


**Itharax** 474 points

... if gems are aliens.... how do they have accents? Like Bluebird’s before-mentioned British one? I know earlier it was said that Gems are basically auto translated and it would make sense for the translation to be of the same accents as the location they’re in... but once they’ve left said location and hon to another one where a different accent is more prevalent, wouldn’t the previous one fade into the new one? Or is it sort of like a preference?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 492 points

You know how some smells have weird associations in your head. Like if you smell a coconut it might make you think of holidays. It’s kind of like that. Sometimes you just hear a Gem’s noise and everybody goes ‘Yep, that’s a British noise’. The accent doesn’t even change depending on who is listening either. I showed a recording of Bluebird to Connie’s mom (her first language is Punjabi) and she heard Bluebird speaking Punjabi but with a strong British accent.

**ConnieTheSword** 444 points

Bluebird is short, has a bowl-cut hair, and weird teeth. How can you not know that she’s British?

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 427 points

Steven, Do you have any resentment to the Crystal Gems?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 440 points

Nope :) Here’s the thing, the Gems had zero experience with raising a baby, all they really knew was war and death. But they did their best anyway

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 412 points

Can any of you gimme some sort of crazy gem fact that will possibly blow my mind?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 553 points

When Gems fuse, the fusion instinctively knows what type of Gem they are, even if none of the fusion components have heard of the Gem type. Same with their weapons. When Amethyst and Pearl fuse to become Opal, she has a bow. Opal becomes an instant expert with bows even though Amethyst and Pearl have never used bows.

**ConnieTheSword** 302 points

A large amount of female mythological creatures were probably inspired by Gems. Lapis Lazulis are likely the source of mermaids, and Yetis could be Snowflake Obsidians.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 288 points

If Yellow, Blue, and Pink Diamond were to fuse, they would likely form a White Diamond. I do not believe this was accidental on White Diamond’s part.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

Even though a Gem’s gem placement is random when they form, they still place a lot of pride in symmetry. This is why many high ranking Gems have their Gems in the middle of their bodies.

  
  


**StrawberryBlossom** 388 points

Yes or no: does Bluebird look like a cockroach. This is purely for research reasons.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 422 points

Nope :) She’s more of a child with four legs growing where two legs normally do

* * *

**I ENJOY QUESTIONS (HINT HINT)**


	29. r/AMA

**Alex_Taylor** 569 points

Hey Steven, this may be suggestive, but is fusion the gem equivalent to sex? Think about it. Fusion is the ultimate connection between gems. We humans have something similar to that, and that is sex. They're both pretty similar within the context. Of course they're not the same by any stretch. Garnet even told Stevonnie that they're an experience when you and Connie fused and because you and Connie fused, Stevonnie should enjoy that time together. Basically the gems make a new living being when making their "special dance", mixing the parents and creating an offspring. That is similar to sex within the context. Now sex is what humans do (Male X Female). Humans have sex to create a new being, it is how we make a relationship complete. Again, sex and fusion are both similar within the context. Does all this make sense? Is fusion the gem equivalent to sex?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 781 points 

Considering I’ve fused with my dad, all of the Crystal Gems, and Lars, I can say with confidence that fusing is not sexual :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 744 points

As Steven has explained, fusion cannot be equivilated to procreation. While some Gems, such as Garnet and Fluorite, do choose to use fusion as an expression of their connection and relationship, for other Gems, fusion is simply a practical necessity. For example, squads of Rubies would often fuse to increase their chances of victory while fighting. But nobody would claim these fusions were sexual or romantic in any capacity.

A more accurate comparison for fusion would be a relationship. This could be any form of relationship, ranging from friendship, to love, to an amicable working relationship.

But definitely not inherently sexual.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Imagine thinking you need kids for a relationship to be complete. Can’t relate.

And i’ve fused with Steven. Haven’t had sex with him. They very different things.

  
  


**SETUP** 555 points

So from what I’ve gathered so far, A Gems gemstone placement seems to be indicative of their personality. That’s all well and good, but what if one of them is unhappy with the placement of their Gem? Is there some way for them to change it? And if so, would it have an effect on their personality?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 542 points

You would be correct in claiming the placement indicates personality. However, a Gem’s gem placement cannot be changed. They can be rotated along any of their axis, but they cannot be moved in any form.

A uniform (that is to say the average for their Gem type) is never unhappy with their Gem placement or personality. When a Gem is formed, they are created with their personality, gem placement, and their purpose readily formed. Because of this, if a Gem is treated fairly and normally, they will not develop any aversion to any part of their inherent design.

  
  


**StrawberryBlossom** 442 points

Do you have any powers that are funny for whatever reason? Or did they show up in a funny way? Also, do any of you speak another language?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 503 points

Yep :) So the way I age isn’t like normal humans. Instead my age is basically however old I feel or want to be. So the more mature people treat me, the more adult-like I become. Ooh, and I can possess people while I sleep if I focus hard enough.

And I can only speak English :)

**ConnieTheSword** 489 points

I can speak Punjabi. Not much of it, but enough that I can talk to my grandparents without needing Boogle Translate.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

I can speak Tagalog. And i can use my hair as a storage compartment.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 444 points

I speak all languages with fluent ease. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 565 points

Your Gem translating languages for you doesn’t count 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 456 points

Then I retract my statement.

  
  


* * *

**FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST QUESTIONS. THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN IS I DON'T USE IT.**

(also, the fic hit 100 kudos, and is coming up for 2000 views, so big thanks to everybody that has read this fic)


	30. r/AMA

**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 533 points

Rather mundane, but what are all of y’alls favorite colors?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 553 points

Pink :)

**WednesdayMeanGirl** 341 points

Ooh, what shade of pink?? Bubblegum, Princess, Salmon??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 421 points

Yep :)

**ConnieTheSword** 519 points

Pale blue. Like, so pale it’s almost white.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 512 points

Black. I’m cool like that

**OfficialSadieKiller** 1.8k points

Same!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 475 points

I do not understand how you humans find some colors more aesthetically pleasing than others. However, if I had to pick a color I enjoy, I would say I appreciate lime green.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 503 points

Is that because your skin is lime green??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 498 points

Yes. Yes it is.

  
  


**BlueberryPie** 529 points

Lars, on your space travels, have you ever met or seen any non-Gem sentient aliens? Travelling through space sounds super cool! Have you documented any of your travels?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 601 points

Yeah i’ve seen tons of aliens. Haven’t documented any other than taking photos on my phone to show people back home

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 336 points

And I will forever appreciate you showing me them.

**StepsonOfASword** 223 points

New TubeTube series concept. You and Ronaldo explore space and record your adventures.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

If Ronaldo could breath in space then i’d be down for that

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 442 points

YES. ALL OF THE YES. GEMS (AND STEVEN) START RESEARCHING HOW TO GET HUMAN TO BREATH IN SPACE.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 1.4k points

And I could be there too!

**IconicKitten** 293 points

Favorite alien you’ve seen?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

So most aliens aren’t what you’d expect. People usually think of aliens as being grey humans but most are actually just plants or bacteria that grew on a different planet.

But my favorite alien is one that doesn’t have a name (because i haven’t named them yet). But they’re from the planet Kepler-78b which is made of mostly lava. The aliens there, which i’ll just call Lava-Thingies, have the body of a penguin, the lower half of a seal, and the face of a whale, except that they live only in the lava.

**IconicKitten** 832 points

Can I have a baby Lava-Thingy??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 311 points

Nope. Steven said rule one seeing aliens was to not bring them back to Earth.

**ConnieTheSword** 420 points

Steven complaining about alien life on Earth seems strangely ironic.

* * *

**ONCE THE QUESTIONS STOP, THIS FIC STOPS**


	31. r/AMA

**crystalqueen9** 599 points

Do gems celebrate any holidays?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 442 points

Some do. Homeworld had little time for Gems to frivolously spend celebrating imagined or historical events. Despite this, since Gems have started to move to Beach City, many have taken up celebrating various Earth holidays such as Halloween and Thanksgiving.

  
  


**Itharax** 524 points

I forget if this was already asked/addressed but did Gems or corrupted Gems have anything to do with mythology/ mythological creatures? For example Medusa or dragons?

Have a great day!!!!!

**ConnieTheSword** 611 points

I briefly mentioned this in another comment. I think that Lapis Lazulis are likely the source of mermaids, and Yetis could be Snowflake Obsidians. Obviously, I can’t say for sure considering I wasn’t alive back then, and the Gems that were alive didn’t exactly keep up with mythologies they inspired. But based on drawings of Corrupted Gems that I’ve seen, I can guess that corrupted Chrysocollas are Krakens, Centaurs are likely Corrupted Zebra Jaspers, and the Loch Ness Monster is probably a Nephrite.

  
  


**SETUP** 511 points

So... if the Diamonds created the rest of Gemkind, do any of you know who or what created the Diamonds?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 492 points

Nope :) I don’t even think she knows. It’d be like asking the first human where they came from.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 422 points

No. As far as the records show, 20,000 years ago, White Diamond just began to exist.

**ConnieTheSword** 413 points

Could be evolution. Or just a random mutation in something that resulted in life.

  
  


**Raxaon** 489 points

You keep mentioning this White Diamond, the one who made all of the gems and was the first one. What is she like? You mentioned she is like a deity in a way. What do you guys think of her?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 503 points

The easiest way to explain the relationship between Gemkind and White Diamond, is like comparing a former student to their old school principal. At one stage in your life, you see them only as a supreme being, one full of power and authority, without the need to question them. And then suddenly you are expected to be the same level as them. However, you will always see them as someone that is better than you.

As for what she is like, I would not truly be able to say. My only experience with her is when we were on opposite sides of a battle.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 492 points

She’s basically my grandmother. But like, a distant one that you only see every once in a while. But she’s family so :)

  
  


**CraCRaEve** 453 points

Question for Peridot! What was it like adjusting to life on Earth? Was it weird getting used to the whole what I'm assuming is a new environment?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 441 points

Gems are adaptable, our forms help us adapt and survive in new environments. If you mean was it socially and mentally difficult, then yes, it was. 

On Homeworld, I knew of my power and my status. I knew where I stood in the chain of command and I knew where others stood. I thought I was content to stay in my place, to carry out my role as was expected from me. Then I was seemingly thrust into a new reality, where there was no status, and what was taboo on Homeworld, such as fusions, defective Gems and those acting out of their designed roles, were commonplace on Earth. Weather was a foreign thought to me, and forced me to think of Gem Weapons of Mass Destruction. It was all a shock to the system and truth be told, I may still not be used to it all.

But I know I enjoy life on Earth much more than I did Homeworld.

  
  


**Darkspirit** 420 points

Question for Lars: From all the aliens, except for gems, that you and your crew have met, was any of them sentient or were they alien animals? And how did those aliens react when they saw your crew?

For Steven: Is Jasper in good terms with the Crystal Gems now that she works in Little Homeschool? Or is there some tension between them?

For Connie: About videogames, I recommend you play The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild. Trust me, it's superb! The graphics, the battles, the characters, the story, the soundtracks. You'll love it! :)

Also, which are the sword fight styles you have learned?

For Peridot: Can you make a summary about the old hierarchy of Homeworld? From the most elite to the simplest gem? Also, which are the rarest abilities a gem could have that can be weaponized or be deemed as extremely important?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 444 points

To explain the old hierarchy would take far too long based on the amount of Gems. A summary would be White Diamond at the top, followed by Blue and Yellow Diamond, followed by Pink DIamond. Emeralds, Aquamarines, and Garnets were next. At the bottom of command, was Pearls and Rubies based on their commonality. The rarest abilities are the ones the DIamonds possess, being as the Diamonds are the only ones to possess their abilities.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Mostly alien animals. Sometimes plants. No sentient ones yet though. They kinda react how animals do when you drive into their territory. They either run away, attack you, or just don’t care

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 411 points

I still want to see the aliens.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 420 points

You ever had a friend that none of your other friends like? But then you all hang out because you have the mutual friend, and almost everybody tries to be nice and get along, but it’s still slightly awkward but everybody tries to ignore it? 

Jasper is that. She keeps to herself, but without actively avoiding most Gems.

**ConnieTheSword** 339 points

I feel like that’s a game Stevonnie would enjoy more than I would. We could combine Steven’s love of exploration and story, with my love of swords. Thanks for the suggestion though.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 331 points

We should start a list of things that Stevonnie would enjoy <3

  
  
  


**Magmaster** 359 points

Steven if you had a child with Connie would it have a gem as well?

Would it be dangerous because of how gem suck the life out of planets?

Most gems have elements that are toxic to humans, some aren't so would you prefer another Pearl or a Diamond?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 411 points

So I’ve discussed the whole child having a gem thing with my dad, the Diamonds, and all the smart Gems I could find. They have all said ‘probably not’ to our child having a Gem.

Gems themselves don’t suck the life from planets, only the Diamonds way of creating Gems from gems did that.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 665 points

If you consulted ‘all the smart Gems’, why was I not asked about this?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 324 points

Gems are not toxic to humans or their planets. They are purified by the Diamond’s essences to remove any toxins and impurities, allowing them to safely live on any planet desired.

  
  


**IAmRat** 333

How many gems can fuse at once?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 411 points

Theoretically, all of them. In reality, much harder to say. Fusion is the epitome of mutual goals, willingness, and trust, so all Gems would have to consent to being fused with every other Gem. Certain Gems, myself included, have an affinity to avoid fusion, which would limit this hypothetical All-Gem fusion.

  
  


**Thornrose270** 270 points

Yo Steven can u fuse with both a human and a gem at the same time?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 440 points (edited)

I don’t know? Give me a minute. 

Edit: Nope :)

* * *

**PEOPLE SHOULD ASK QUESTIONS (HINT HINT)**

Also, question for people that has nothing to do with this fic. I've been thinking about starting another fic, a Skyrim and Steven Universe crossover. Would that be something people would be interested in?


	32. Chapter 32

**Marie_Nomad** 439 points

Connie, what is your workout routine?

**ConnieTheSword** 734 points

Everyday, I do 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 kilometer run.

Nah, I’m kidding.

It depends on how busy I am with classes and essays etc, but everyday I try to do an hour of cardio by running on my treadmill, about an hour doing weights, and then an hour of practicing my sword fighting.

**OverdressedDepressed** 993 points

Wow. I read your first answer and thought “Wow, that’s a lot of exercise.” Then I realized you were joking, read your real answer and thought “Wow, that’s a lot of exercise.”

  
  


**Darkspirit** 431 points

Question for Peridot: Have the gempire ever heard of interdimensional travel or portal to other dimensions? Does the challenge sound appealing for you? Not that I'm challenge you, just curiosity.

Question for Steven: This is sort of a personal question, so if you don't want to ask, that's ok, but I wonder if your dad talked to you about your grandparents so you could be prepared to anything once you met them.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 453 points

Yeah, me and my dad briefly talked about my grandparents when we went to their house once. They’re definitely different from how my dad raised me, they’re both strict and regimed while my dad is relaxed and spontaneous. But it wasn’t until I started therapy that I understood my dad’s thought process of his parenting style. His thinking was ‘My parents raised me one way, and that made me sad. Therefore, if I do the opposite, it will make my child happy.’ 

Obviously it didn’t quite work out, but the thought was there :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 419 points

The existence of alternate realities, while interesting, is pointless. As far as is known, this is the only reality, and thus we should focus on the ‘here and now’ rather than speculating about ‘what-ifs’.

However, while I would be interested in devising a device that allows dimensional travel, Lars has asked me to create a spacesuit for his friend.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 221 points

Thanks Peridot! I might go to space!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 425 points

You are welcome, strange friend of Steven

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 663 points

Peridot, be nice

  
  


**fantasychica37** 437 points

But- but- what do you mean Steven can’t fuse with a human and a gem at the same time???

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 512 points

Nope :) I asked Peridot and Pearl, and they think it’s because 100% humans and 100% Gems were never meant to fuse with each other. I can only fuse with them because I’m 50% both of them.

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 431 points

The old way of making gems has been mentioned several times, but I don’t think anyone has asked what the new way is

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 468 points

There isn’t one :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 416 points

There are enough Gems in existence, and currently there is no need for more Gems to be made. Therefore, the old way of making Gems has ended, and no new method has replaced it.

  
  


**BlueberryPie** 399 points

Lars, do Gems often think that you're also a Gem when you're out in space doing adventures, considering you're immortal, pink, and are wearing a badass outfit? Alternatively, do you ever have to pretend to be a Gem to fit in or whatever during a mission? Hmm, do you have any special Gem-like powers after having been brought back to life by Steven (other than being immortal now)? Sorry for bothering you with all my questions, lol.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

No. Gems have like a weird sixth sense about who other Gems are. It’s kinda like when you watch a movie that has CGI people, you look at it and go ‘ i know it looks like a person, but it is definitely not a real human.’ Gems are like that, they see my pink skin and badass outfit and go ‘it might look like a Gem but it is not Gem.’ and yeah i have powers. When i saw what powers Lion had i wanted to see if i had the same powers since we were brought back the same way.

Turns out i can walk on water and if i yell hard enough i can literally knock things back.

**IconicKitten** 727 points

Walks on water? Came back from the dead? Are we really sure Jesus had nothing to do with Gems??

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 312 points

Who is stronger: stevonnie or steven?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 299 points

Stevonnie 100%. Stevonnie has all of my powers combined with Connie’s thinking and combat training. That’s more than me or Connie have individually. 

  
  


**DigitalRabbit** 299 points

Does Stevonnie like things neither of you like, and isn’t even a combination? Just sort of something entirely new.

**ConnieTheSword** 282 points

Not particularly. While Stevonnie has developed their own personality and skill set, they were originally simply a compromise and combination of Steven and I.

  
  


**StrawberryBlossom** 282 points

This one’s mainly geared towards/about Steven, but anyone can answer!

What’s something besides stunted growth that you thought was normal but wasn’t? Like any physical features (besides the gem) that are abnormal? I don’t mean powers, really, I mean things more like dietary, sleep, physical form, and the like ^^

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Does feeling alone when you’re surrounded by people count. Because i thought that was normal for way too long

**OverdressedDepressed** 833 points

Big mood

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 532 points

I used to think I had a really high pain tolerance. Then I found out that my Gem half was actually just healing about 99.9% of my injuries almost instantly. Kinda put all my ‘comical injuries’ into perspective. 

And if people have looked at photos of Beach City and Little Homeschool (feel free to visit both), they might have noticed I’m not exactly the thinnest guy. Turns out, like Gems, I can gain some energy and fuel from sunlight, but because I was still eating a regular amount of food, it gave me an excess amount of weight.

* * *

**QUESTIONS???**

And for people that asked about the Steven Universe and Skyrim crossover. The main idea would be that Steven and Connie go on a mission to find an ancient Gem artefact. While using the Warp Pad to return home, the artefact would interfere with the teleportation and send Steven and Connie to Skyrim, where the fic would start roughly a month or so before the events of Skyrim would start.


	33. r/AMA

**Itharax** 521 points

This is kind of a two part question for Stevonnie. First, I know it was said that you’re an experience and have your own personality and two sets of memories (I’m assuming since it was said Fluorite has this it’s the same for you given you are... 1/4 gem) but, did you have your own first experiences with everything the first time you... formed (I guess for lack of a better word?)? For example simple things that tend to happen daily like sunsets, sand between your toes, etc.. Second part being: if you did experience your own first experiences with everything, how was it? I ask because most people experience these things really early on in life and forget the initial experience (granted there are exceptions).... I really hope this makes sense…

**ConnieTheSword** 485 points

Being fused is a weird experience. It’s like you suddenly have somebody else’s memories in your mind, but with your own interpretation and feelings about them.

So, Stevonnie formed for the first time on Beach City beach, and it was definitely something new. We could hardly walk without falling, and our senses and sensitivity to things basically combined to the point we were feeling everything twice but in one body, if that makes sense. 

It was definitely like experiencing everything for the first time, even just meeting people we’d known for years and them meeting Stevonnie for the first time.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 454 points

It was weird experiencing everything again for the first time. It felt like even though you knew you’d done it before, it was like paying attention to it for once and experiencing it all over again.

  
  


**Darkspirit** 512 points

Question for Peridot: Do you know any gems who have elemental-based powers besides the ones that are common in Homeworld? Like Yellow Diamond has elektrokinesis; Lapis, hydrokinesis; Ruby, pyrokinesis; Sapphire, cryokinesis, but what about terrakinesis, aerokinesis, and others that can manipulate lava, magma, etc?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 492 points

Bismuths have limited aerokinesis, as they can breathe with enough force and control to cool a superheated piece of metal. Pyropes are also able to manipulate and control the air with ease.

Serpentines have the power over earth, while Obsidians have an internal section full of lava and magma that they can manipulate or release.   
  


**IconicKitten** 499 points

Question for everybody but Steven, if you could fuse with any Gem who would it be?

**ConnieTheSword** 412 points

Probably Pearl. I’d be the Knight Gem With Swords. Hopefully I’d have two pairs of arms and a sword for each hand.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 393 points

If I did have to fuse, which I have no interest or desire to do so, it would be with Garnet. 

As far as I am concerned, Garnet is the epitome of being a fusion by desire rather than necessity or force. I feel that by fusing with her, I may develop a deeper understanding of her reasoning and choices.

Assuming I develop an understanding of this opinion and fusing, I would then ask my friend Lapis if she would like to fuse with me, as she has had a negative experience of being fused.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

All of my crew. No reason i just want to see what would happen.

**IconicKitten** 311 points

What would happen if all of your crew fused with each other??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Then you’d get a big Gem

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD**

For those interested in the Skyrim fic, I'll try to start working on it, but no promises since I'm working full time and doing this fic daily. But if I do write and upload it, I'll definitely post about it here to let everybody know


	34. r/AMA

**Darkspirit** 511 points

Question for Steven: Can you summon your pink force fields while on any random place? Like in the air, or in the middle of the road, just when you feel overwhelmed? Or now you can control that power?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 562 points

Yep :) I could make a bubble around me, a wall in the air, or a ramp in the middle of the road if I wanted to. Sometimes it does happen if I get overwhelmed though. It’s mostly an instinctual reflex to emotions or events if I can’t control it though.

  
  


**IconicKitten** 508 points

Ok. Steven. You can fuse with human or Gems. You can’t fuse with both at once. Can you fuse with multiple humans at once?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 733 points

I will find out when Connie and Lars are free.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I’m free whenever

**ConnieTheSword** 633 points

I can happily take a brief break from my workout for this experiment

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 621 points

Experiment over, we can all fuse :)

  
  


**DigitalRabbit** 499 points

Would Stevonnie or any other fusions be willing to answer questions? If so - What is it like knowing you don’t always exist?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 563 points

Stevonnie here, ready and willing :). Being de-fused doesn’t exactly feel like not existing. It’s more like being asleep, just a lack of thoughts, feelings, and consciousness. And when Steven and Connie fuse into me, it’s like I wake up and go ‘Oh, I’m back again.’

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

I’ll also answer since me and Steven fused once. Being fused is like your brain just activated another level that you never knew it had. Being defused is like that level can’t be reached anymore, like you’re aware of it but you know you can’t reach it alone.

  
  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 442 points

Lars, what do you and your crew do to pass time when traveling between systems?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

Sometimes i point at random planets and go ‘let’s explore that one on the way’. And i video chat with Sadie pretty often depending what time it is on Earth. And my crew just does their job while we travel? The Rutile Twins do play I Spy a lot though

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 412 points

Can you tell us more about some of your allies and friends who helped you guys save the universe?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 444 points

Sure :) So, the main Gems that I haven’t spoken much about that helped save the universe were Lapis and Bismuth. Obviously the other Crystal Gems, Peridot, and Connie were there too but you all know about them by now.

Lapis was trapped in a mirror during a fight between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld Gems. I ended up freeing her, but because she was mad at the Crystal Gems for keeping her captive, she ended up returning to Homeworld where she told the Diamonds that the Crystal Gems were still active. She returned with Jasper and Peridot so that Peridot could check the progress of a Gem weapon, but once they found out about the Crystal Gems still being active, they took us in a ship. We crashed the ship and then Lapis betrayed Jasper and Peridot by fusing with Jasper and holding the two of them underwater. By the time they unfused and Lapis joined us, Peridot had also joined the Crystal Gems, so the two lived together and both ended up teaching at Little Homeschool.

Bismuth was part of the original Crystal Gems. She told Rose Quartz of a weapon she made that could be used to permanently shatter Pink Diamond. Rose Quartz refused and bubbled Bismuth and told everybody that Bismuth was shattered in a fight with Homeworld. Years later Rose Quartz would actually take Bismuth’s idea and ‘shatter’ Pink Diamond. Obviously, it then turned out that Rose and Pink were the same Gem. I ended up finding Bismuth’s Gem, un-bubbled her, she tried to kill me, I re-bubbled her, un-bubbled her again, and then she rejoined the Crystal Gems when everything was explained to her. Now she teaches at Little Homeschool as well.

**IconicKitten** 621 points

So Little Homeschool is basically run by people that have tried to kill you at least once???

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 522 points

Pretty much, yeah :)

* * *

**ASK AWAY PEOPLE**

For people curious about the Skyrim fic, I will try and get at least one chapter done, so I can at least get a sense of how many people like the writing and ideas.

For people telling me to take it easy, thanks for your concern, but this fic is actually one of the easiest and most fun things I do all week, and it's mainly all possible thanks to people asking questions and pushing me along in the comments. 

Also, tomorrow will be a month since I started this fic, which means I'll have done at least one chapter a day for a solid month, which is more than I have done for anything else, so go me :)


	35. r/AMA

**Darkspirit** 743 

Question for Peridot: how many objects of metal can you make levitate with your ferrokinesis? And, if you could meet the creator of Camp Pining Heart, what would you do?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 944 points

The amount of objects I can control is however many I can concentrate on at once. 

I would question why they waited so long to confirm the Percy and Pierre romance. It was obvious from the start that they would end up together, and yet we had to wait five seasons for them to show it. I would also ask why in the fifth season, many characters were seemingly relegated to being background characters and props, rather than being the actual characters we were expectant of and used to seeing.

**DigitalRabbit** 683 points

If you could fix season 5 of Camp Pining Hearts (which we all know SUCKS) what would you do?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 733 points

I would have more episodes focussing on background and secondary characters, rather than every episode being about the normal main characters. The camp counselors redemption arc should also be much more gradual rather than shoehorned and forced in the finale. I would also remove Paulette from the show, as her only role was to distract Percy and stand as an obstacle for him and Pierre becoming a couple. 

  
  


**Itharax** 711 points

Random questions for everyone: favorite pie, ice cream, and cake?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Favorite pie - Black Hole Bottom Pie. Favorite ice cream - Cone Fly With Me. Favorite cake - Red Dwarf Velvet Cake. All available exclusively at Spacetries. 

**IconicKitten** 420 points

Are you just going to promote your store every chance you get??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Damn right i am

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 523 points

Cookie Cats good.

**IconicKitten** 201 points

What about Lion Lickers??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 442 points

Lion Lickers bad.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 398 points

No.

**ConnieTheSword** 211 points

I was never allowed those as a kid, because of the high amount of calories, trans fats, and sugar content. Even now I find myself limiting my snack and sweet intake. I’ll eat most foods though, just in moderation.

**OverdressedDepressed** 432 points

That does not sound fun.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 412 points

To Everyone: What do you think about Mukbangs?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 433 points

Food and friends. What could be more fun :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 433 points

Gorging on copious amounts of food while talking about meaningless drivel. Apparently some find this to be ‘fun’.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 411 points

As long as i get to make the food or people buy it from Spacetries, i am down for any Mukbang

**IconicKitten** 219 points

Promoting your own store again...

**ConnieTheSword** 384 points

Not really my thing. As much as I love talking to friends and family, I’d rather do it in a natural setting rather than over large amounts of unhealthy foods.

  
  


**DigitalRabbit** 401 points

Do you have any funny/embarrassing stories about each other?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 622 points

Lars sleeps naked. Found that out when I woke up in his body one time.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

We agreed to never talk about that

**WednesdayMeanGirl** 31 points

Any more details about naked Lars ;) ??

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.5k points

I know details about naked Lars. They’re not for you though xx

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 595 points

Due to living in Steven’s bathroom for a limited time, I frequently got a demonstration of what humans frequently ‘do’ in the bathroom from Steven. It was not a fun experience.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 622 points

You could have just left the room!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Connie once debated trying to eat an alien/bird thing. Fun fact about those alien birds, their blood is what human would call ‘acid’

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 662 points

So I was right in not eating them!! Connie - zero points, Steven - one point :)

**ConnieTheSword** 533 points

Peridot once wanted me to help her train her ferrokinesis and combat skills, by fighting her while she controlled my sword. Her longest record for fighting me before I beat her was 9 seconds.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 332 points

I still maintain that with more training I could best you.

**ConnieTheSword** 521 points

Name a time and place for the rematch then.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 311 points

… I have not yet had enough training.

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 441 points

Who all do the Chrystal Gems currently consist of?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 555 points

That’s hard to answer since most Gems are now Crystal Gems or allies since Homeworlds reign ended. But the main ones that helped me fight the Diamonds are; Garnet (which also includes Ruby and Sapphire), Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis. Crystal Gems from the war time that are still around Beach City are; Biggs Jasper (not to be confused with Jasper), Snowflake Obsidian (not to be confused with Obsidian), Larimar, Crazy Lace Agate (who is a fusion of an Amethyst and a Jasper), and Watermelon Tourmaline (who is a fusion of two Watermelon Tourmalines). Unofficial members/allies include; Jasper, Spinel, Pink Pearl (who goes by Volleyball), and the Diamonds. But pretty much every Gem now believes in what the Crystal Gems stood for, so go us :)

  
  


**Magmaster** 416 points

Earlier Peridot said the gems have there toxic components purified by the gems, doss this mean if I ate the dust of a gem I couldn't die of mecury or aluminum poisoning?

**IconicKitten** 677 points

Asking the real questions here

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 533 points

I do not know. Steven has instructed me to say ‘please do not eat a Gem, or their gem dust.’ 

However, if you decide to neglect this warning and you do decide to ingest a Gem or their dust, can you, or your next of kin, inform me of the results?

  
  


**mann3ify** 31 points

Hey, guys, gal and gem!

Question for Great and Adorable Peridot: Are you interested in the concept of love even though you're not sexually active?

Question for Lars of the Stars: What do you do if you met Emerald again not just as frenemies but also as "lovers"?

Question for Connie the Warrior Princess: After college, do you want to be in love with someone else that's not Steven?

Question for Steven Quartz DeMayo Cutiepie Diamond Universe: How are you doing and if you were stuck in an island with no warp pad, have Connie by your side and be gentle and loving to her in "intimate moments" due to hormones?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

No

**ConnieTheSword** 678 points

No.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

No.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 542 points

I’m good :) But no

* * *

**ALL QUESTIONS ARE GOOD QUESTIONS**

So, today's chapter marks one month of daily posting. In that month the fic has had almost 200 comments, just over 100 kudos, nearly 25000 words, and 29 subscriptions. 

Honestly, if it wasn't for the comments and support, I would have stopped writing this fic weeks ago, so thanks to everyone that has read and commented.


	36. r/AMA

**crystalqueen9** 935 points

New years' is coming up, do any of you have any plans?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Connie will be back from college and Lars is going to come back from space, so I’m back for the holidays and we’re all going to have a party/concert on the beach :)

**SpaceVanDriver** 811 points

Will Greg Universe and Sadie Killer be there?

**OfficialSadieKiller** 1.8k points

We will both be there

**SpaceVanDriver** 799 points

Can I be there?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 988 points

You can :)

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 912 points

Apart from your selves, which of the "main" crystal gems are you most close with, or your favorite?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 892 points

Amethyst :) She’s like my big sister, and I can talk to her about anything and she just gets it

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Gonna have to say Amethyst as well. Mainly because she’s one of the only Crystal Gems I’ve talked to and she makes up like 10% of food bought from Spacetries

**ConnieTheSword** 779 points

Pearl. She taught me everything I know about sword fighting, and she’s always open to meaningful conversations about anything. Sapphire is also good for introspective and existential conversations, but I don’t see Sapphire much since she’s usually teaching when she’s not forming Garnet.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 755 points

I approve of all of the Crystal Gems. They all taught me to think past what I was originally taught to believe, and that any Gem can accomplish anything they set their minds to, no matter who believes in them. 

Amethyst is my favorite though.

  
  


**SETUP** 888 points

“But pretty much every Gem now believes in what the Crystal Gems stood for, so go us :)”

So your saying all these several millennia-old beings were perfectly willing to give up on everything they ever knew in just a matter of a few years? Huh, that’s lucky.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I mean, the Crystal Gems stood for the end of the Diamond’s reign so that all Gems could do what they wanted. Once the Diamonds stepped down as leaders, every Gem was allowed to do whatever they wanted, so they pretty much became Crystal Gems by proxy.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 891 points

You also have to consider that few Gems were even aware they could think for themselves. For many, myself included, they had to be told and encouraged that they could reach beyond their designed role and caste. 

Once this is pointed out and attempted by Gems, many do find they prefer being self-thinking to being assigned roles for life.

  
  


**mann3ify** 633 points

Steven, what will you do if your mom was around, but you don't have her gem?

Peridot, how come you hate Paulette and what gem is similar to her?

Connie, who is your favorite gem to hang out with and why?

Lars, do you miss Sadie even though you used to love her and be the best at being space captain?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 711 points

I don’t know? Probably have a more normal life since my mom could have done all the Crystal Gem stuff instead of me. 

**ConnieTheSword** 701 points

Pearl and Sapphire. Good for talking about serious things without judgement.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I miss everyone from home. But people change and their lives and needs change, so you just have to enjoy it while you can

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.2k points

And Lars and I are still friends and we talk whenever both of us are free. 

And love is a strong word to use, we were both literal teenagers when we dated. We both grew up, changed our personalities, and just didn’t mesh as date-mates anymore. Nobody’s fault, these things happen.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

True that

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 666 points

Paulette is a pointless character that should have been relegated to the background of the show. 

As shown in episode 54, she is continuously unsure of her personal feelings for Percy, eventually deciding she does not like him to then transfer her affection to Pierre. This was only done to keep the status quo of a romantic interest, where she stood between the rising chemistry of Percy and Pierre.

Quite frankly, why the Ghost and Campfires tried to possess her in season 8 is beyond me.

Paulette cannot be compared to any Gem. All Gems, whether defective or broken, can serve a purpose. The same cannot be said for Paulette.

* * *

**ASK AWAY PEOPLE**


	37. r/AMA

**mann3ify** 636 points

Hey, everybody! (again)

Lars, how is space and are the Off-Colors okay?

Connie, do you want to be a civil servant and if so why?

Peridot, can you figure out why I mentioned the time piece thingy?

Steven, have you consider having some muscles or try to be lean, not mean, and peaceful machine?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 787 points

Nope :) My Gem side gives me enough strength to literally move boulders and beat Gems over double my size. My muscles have nothing to do with my strength.

And plus, peaceful is better than fighting :)

**ConnieTheSword** 694 points

I want to get into politics, so we can integrate humans and Gems, allowing us to share knowledge and resources. 

**OverdressedDepressed** 303 points

If I finish my politics/psychology course, can I intern with you?

**ConnieTheSword** 595 points

PM me your resume, we’ll talk

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Space is big and empty. Makes it fun to find the not empty areas. Off-Colors are good. Most of them say hi. Padparadscha will probably say hi in a few minutes.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

You want to time travel? You want me to time travel?

  
  


**Zoe** 588 points

Hey Steven, this is gonna sound weird, but I need you to Google yourself.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 667 points

Ok? There’s a few things on Little Homeschool. One of Ronaldo’s blogs about the Crystal Gems. A few news articles about my dad. 

What were you hoping I’d find?

  
  


**Darkspirit** 543 points

Question for Peridot: in your opinion, who is the strongest Crystal Gem?

Question for Connie: what's the most important thing to be a knight?

**ConnieTheSword** 676 points

Loyalty and trust. You need to wholeheartedly know you’re following the right person and be willing to help them. Even when you know they can do more than you, you have to believe that you are still playing a part in helping.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Love you Lady Knight :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 412 points

Without a doubt the strongest is Obsidian. They are the fusion of Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven, and are able to stand up to the Diamonds without instantly perishing like other Gems would.

However, if we are only including ‘original’ Crystal Gems, I would say Garnet. Like most Homeworld fusions, she is optimal for battle and strength. 

Although, if we exclude Obsidian for being a fusion we must also exclude Garnet. Therefore, my final answer is Pearl. She is highly adaptable and perfectionist, and able to think as well as fight efficiently. She is far more than I originally expected from a simple Pearl.

  
  


**SETUP** 536 points

“Once this is pointed out and attempted by Gems, many do find they prefer being self-thinking to being assigned roles for life.”

So that’s cool and all, but I wonder if theres any Gems out there who may miss having some kind a purpose they were working towards? I know Steven mentioned somebody who’s still trying to attack him or something but have you guys met any Gems who haven’t outright attacked you but still have expressed their own issues with the way things are now? If so, how did you handle it?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 676 points

I think we have to stop thinking of a Gem’s purpose as only being what they were designed to do. Humans don’t have an inborn purpose, we just make our own goals and work towards them, now Gems can do the same.

Course, a few Gems did have trouble adjusting to their new lives, but when they realized they could just do what they had always done, most were fine. Take Rubies for example, used on Homeworld for security and guarding important Gems, now most of the security guards in Beach City are Rubies. Difference is, now they’re doing by choice rather than being forced to do it with no other option. 

Jasper is one of the Gems who definitely had trouble with the Diamonds reign ending. Jaspers was used to basically being a weapon, used for Homeworld for destruction and fear. When that ended, she felt like her purpose for existing ended with it. 

It took a lot of talking, and a lot of fighting, but now she knows that whatever she does now, she does by her own choice.

* * *

**QUESTIONS = FIC**


	38. r/AMA

**Darkspirit** 676 points

Question for Lars: Have you and the crew had to rearrange the course of your space journey because of a black hole, a space storm, a rainstorm of asteroids or anything else?

Question for Steven: Why the Zoo men aren't on Earth? Do they like more the huge ship they have?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 808 points

They’re allowed to visit whenever they want! Some of the humans and Gems there have come to Beach City before, but the Zoo is basically their home.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Usually we know about those obstacles and we can make plans to avoid them. But the Rutile Twins are great pilots so usually storms and asteroids are pretty easy to fly through.

  
  


**Magamaster** 644 points

Steven, do you find yourself more tired when you spend days outside of the sun? If so I would not recommend moving to the pacific northwest.

Connie what do you think of the Unfamiliar Familiar Prequel focusing on Arcum Icarus thats coming out next year? Brilliant idea or cash grab to expand the lore for the amusement park on Florida Island?

Peridot should we contact you if we spot a corrupted gem?

Lars what is the most important thing to know before becoming a space pirate?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 634 points

Sometimes? I think I’m just used to being outside and near nature though. It’s why I didn’t like Jersey too much, so much smog and buildings.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 611 points

Please inform either myself or any of the Crystal Gems. There is an emergency contact number on the Little Homeschool website only to be used in cases of Corrupted Gems.

**ConnieTheSword** 589 points

Brilliant idea - Yes. 

Lore expander - Yes. 

Cash grab - Yes. 

Will I watch it on its release date? Yes!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Know how to both fight or flee when needed. Know how to talk well with your crew. Know how to breathe in space and alien planets

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 442 points

Have you lot watched any Studio Gibli movies? If so, which do you like most?

**ConnieTheSword** 411 points

Kiki’s Delivery Service! Steven made me watch a load of Ghibli films when he discovered them

  
  


**mann3ify** 402 points

I wish I could time travel to Beach City to convince Steven's mom to make her future child fully human (NOT using time piece thingy). Peridot, what if you time travel to prevent Lapis Lazuli to be stuck in the mirror? It would be really good in the long run!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 804

The Butterfly Effect is the belief that one small change can result in much larger changes in the future. This would be one of those cases.

Lapis would have no reason to ally herself with the Crystal Gems at that point in time, so it is likely she would have returned to Homeworld as a loyal servant. This may have resulted in many battles ending more in Homeworld’s favor. 

Or, she may have been corrupted by the Diamonds. This could result in the Crystal Gems being injured, which would have unforeseen consequences. 

There is a possibility, however remote, that she would join the Crystal Gems, providing Rose Quartz shielded her from being corrupted. This may have resulted in beneficial outcomes for the Crystal Gems, however it may impact other Gems in unknown ways.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 312 points

Since you are a half gem steven, can you die of old age or are you like a normal gem? And if you can die of old age, what would happen to your gem after you die?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Way to keep this thread upbeat…

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 422 points

My age is however old I feel, so the older I want to be, the older I am. We’re not sure about the whole death by age thing, I guess we’ll all just find out in the distant future?

  
  


**DigitalRabbit** 291 points

FAVORITE MEME.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

Success Kid. He’s too wholesome :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

Sarcastic Willy Wonka. I relate

**ConnieTheSword** 222 points

I’m not too big on memes. I like the Chuck Norris memes though, mainly because I can replace Chuck Norris’ name with any Gem and it’s still accurate.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 192 points

Meme? What is this meme?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 302 points

It’s like a picture with text? And they’re relatable or funny? I’ll try and explain next time I see you.

  
  


**Blue_Roses** 278 points

Kamusta po kayo lahat!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

YES! Hello to you too fellow Filipino speaker

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 233 points

Hello :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 222 points

Greetings.

**ConnieTheSword** 201 points

I don’t know what this means, so yes?

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD FOR ME**


	39. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 538 points

I heard about this gem named Jasper. What can you tell me about her? She seems interesting.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 606 points

Jasper was formed in the Beta Kindergarten to fight the Crystal Gems. She was loyal to Pink Diamond, which meant she was opposed to Rose Quartz. She’s a Perfect Gem, which means she formed better than 99% of other Jaspers. After the war ended, she came to Earth with Peridot and Lapis to check on a Gem Weapon, but she discovered the Crystal Gems still being active instead. 

We fought, she won, we got kidnapped in a spaceship, we fought again, she lost. Then she fused with Lapis, but Lapis betrayed her and stuck them both underwater for a long while.

Jasper escaped the fusion with Lapis, but then fused with a Corrupted Gem which started to corrupt her as well.

Once we beat the Diamonds, we were able to uncorrupt Jasper, but without Homeworld’s orders she felt she had no purpose or meaning in life. We talked, argued, fought, but eventually I convinced her to start thinking for herself.

After I left Beach City to travel, she joined Little Homeschool as a self-defense and combat strategy teacher.

**IconicKitten** 505 points

So Jasper was loyal to Pink Diamond. Pink Diamond was actually Rose Quartz. Does this mean that Jasper would have been loyal to Rose Quartz? If Jasper was so loyal, why didn’t Rose/Diamond just tell her and make her join the Crystal Gems??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 711 points

Simply put, Jasper was totally loyal to the Diamonds, Homeworld, and it’s regime. 

The Crystal Gems needed those that were opposed to all of these things. This is why Pink Diamond fought in disguise, to ensure that only those loyal to change would join her, rather than those that only joined out of loyalty to their Diamond.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 512 points

What was the hardest part about being in the gem war?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 533 points

None of us were actually in the first Gem war. 

The hardest bit about the most recent war was definitely the fighting though. I’d prefer talking for peace, but that’s hard when some only want death and war.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 498 points

I can tell you about the hardest parts after the Rebellion. 

There was a distinct lack of resources, with many Gems lost, shattered, or corrupted during the war, with limited means to create new Gems due to the lack of Pink Diamond’s ichor. 

Due to Pink Diamond’s ‘shattering’ many Gems, such as Jasper, were reallocated to the other Diamonds, which they may not have been fully loyal to, which led to a noticeable lack of morale in the survivors allied to Homeworld. 

  
  


**mann3ify** 433 points

Do you any of you guys and gem like music? If so, what's your favorite song, singer, and/or genre?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 632 points

I like my dad’s music! :) Check out Greg Universe everyone!

**SpaceVanDriver** 201 points

Great choice.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 403 points

Thanks :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Favorite singer/genre is Sadie Killer. Favorite song is The Working Dead.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.8k points

Thanks Lars <3

**ConnieTheSword** 552 points

I like LoFi the best. No favorite song, I’ll listen to anything chill that lets me zone out or focus on my college work.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 444 points

There is a song that Steven taught me, as well as one I wrote in return. Those are my favorite songs.

  
  


**Luxerain** 380 points

Question for Steven: Do you ever worry about rogue gems coming to Earth and wreaking havoc on Humans or Human cities? It sounds like there are still some gems out there who aren't too fond of the new system.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 443 points

I’m not exactly worried because I know that the Crystal Gems and friends can take care of any rogue Gems. But there are definitely a few Gems that are angry about the changes and will take it out on others.

But that’s fine, because I know that one day we’ll all be getting along fine :) I’m used to Gems trying to wreak havoc before we become friends

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD FOR ME**


	40. r/AMA

**mann3ify** 383 points

I wish Gems can celebrate human holidays such as Christmas. Imagine Homeworld working with Santa! Would any of you guys like it or not?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

… You do know that Santa isn’t real right?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 566 points

Lars, be nice! But a lot of Gems actually are starting to celebrate Christmas but in more of a gift-giving celebration way. No point in us humans trying to force a specific religion on literal aliens.

**ConnieTheSword** 504 points

I mean, my family are Hindu. We kind of do Christmas, but it’s more of meeting friends and family with food and presents, rather than the whole Santa/Jesus aspect.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 486 points (edited)

Who is this Santa?

I have been informed that ‘Santa’ is a man that lives in arctic isolation until he travels worldwide once per year to deliver gifts to children he has never met.

According to my calculation, this would mean he would need to travel at over 5,000,000 miles per hour or over 8,000,000 kilometers an hour.

This would be impossible unless he has access to specific skills, abilities, or technology.

Therefore, I would like to meet this ‘Santa’.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 312 points

So since you guys are like, heroes that brought peace to the universe, are you guys gonna be in gem history books and have stories told about you guys?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 505 points

I hope so! There’s already some books about people’s adventures with Gems, like the journal of Buddy Buddwick (he helped found Beach City, with help from William Dewey and the Crystal Gems). 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 495 points

Recently, Pearl, Jasper, and myself have come together to think of how we can turn Gem history into teachable lessons to those who visit Little Homeschool.

We would like it to be a unbiased account, so we will have the view of one of the first Crystal Gems, one of Homeworld’s most loyal, and of a Gem that only formed after the Rebellion had ended.

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 242 points

What are your guyses styles? Like, what kind of decor do you prefer?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 402 points

I’m pretty minimalistic I think. Mostly my decor is just pictures of friends and family for memories. And I guess a few posters of films I like are always good.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

My private quarters on the ship doesn’t really do decor. At Beach City though, my house had loads of posters and games consoles. Basically anything that could kill my brain and distract me from having to go outside.

**OverdressedDepressed** 365 points

Mood.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 303 points

My room in Little Homeworld is highly organized. I feel no need for meaningless clutter or decoration, rather I have an area for any of my current area of interest or research.

**ConnieTheSword** 444 points

I have seen a literal sculpture of a pumpkin in your room.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 633 points

Lapis made that for me. That gives it enough meaning for me to keep.

* * *

**THE DAY THAT THIS FIC GETS ZERO COMMENTS IS THE DAY THE FIC ENDS. SO ASK AWAY.**


	41. r/AMA

**Darkspirit** 606 points

Question for Steven: Does Jasper visit Skinny Jasper and Carnelian? After all, they were made in the same Kindergarten as her.

Also, doesn't it worry you that Jasper being a teacher in Little Homeschool might cross paths with Lapis or you are sure the Gems can take care of possible tension between them?

Question for Connie: Do you have a favorite type of sword?

Question for Peridot: Do you make colaborative classes with the Crystal Gems like Bismuth and Lapis?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 550 points

Nope :) They don’t visit each other at all, as far as I know. Jasper is still working on some things that Homeworld ingrained in her, like her view on defective Gems. Plus, even though they’re from the same Kindergarten, they went to different Diamonds. Jasper joined Yellow Diamond, but Skinny and Carnelian went to Blue Diamond. So they had literal years where they never saw each other.

There’s kind of no tension between Jasper and Lapis either. But that’s mainly because they civilly ignore each other. Their relationship is basically ‘divorced couple that still has loads of mutual friends and workspace.’ 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 533 points

Occasionally I will join Lapis in her art class, and help Bismuth in her metal forging classes by transporting various metals around the class.

**ConnieTheSword** 499 points

The sharp kind. 

Seriously though, my sword is a gladius, a two-edged blade which lets it cut from either side of the blade, as well as having a tapered point for stabbing.

It’s the only sword type I’ve been comfortably trained in, so it’s my favorite by default. Not many people realize that just being trained with a certain sword doesn’t mean you can use all swords properly. Give me a katana or a rapier, I’ll have no clue how to use one efficiently.

  
  


**dalekusa** 598 points

Steven and Connie, what do you consider your respective "love languages”?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 695 points

Words of affirmation. I like being told that people like/love me :)

**ConnieTheSword** 705 points

Love you Biscuit <3

**ConnieTheSword** 605 points

Quality time. Since I’m at college now, I have to appreciate every moment I actually see the people I care about. I don’t even care what we do together, I just enjoy existing near them.

  
  


**mann3ify** 533 points

Steven can you ask Smoky Quartz that she's awesome? Lars would you say hi for me to the Off Colors especially Paddy? Peridot how come you never have Lapis be than just friends? Connie did you had sex ed or your doctor mom gave the talk to you?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 606 points

Smoky says ‘Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself’. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points (edited)

I said hi. You might get a response in a few minutes.

Edit: She said ‘I predict someone will send me greetings. Tell them I say hello to them.’

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

There are many reasons why mine and Lapis’ relationship has remained platonic.

The main reason is that neither of us want it to be more than platonic.

**ConnieTheSword** 202 points

My mother gave me ‘the talk’ in very graphic detail using all of the terminology normally reserved for a hospital. It was not a fun experience for either of us. My school’s version of sex ed was basically ‘this is sex, sex is bad, don’t have sex.’

  
  


**The_Theory_Group** 513 points

Hey Steven, are you worried that tensions between you and Lapis will rise because of the fact that you're friends with Jasper? Are you worried that your friendship with Lapis will end because she hate the fact that you're friends with Jasper?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 663 points

No? When I befriended Lapis it was because I forgave her for trying to hurt me and my family, so she can’t really be surprised or angry that I forgave Jasper for doing the same thing. And Jasper already knew that I was friends with Lapis, so she came into the friendship knowing there’d be some level of awkwardness involved. 

Lapis doesn’t hate that I’m friends with Jasper. She doesn’t like it, but she’s not going to dictate who I can and can’t be friends with just because they tried to kill everyone. 

  
  
  


* * *

**QUESTIONS AND COMMENTS ARE GOOD FOR THE FIC :)**


	42. r/AMA

**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 442 points

Connie! Hello! I’m wondering wether your classmates know about all the saving the world business, and if they think it’s a hoax or something?

**ConnieTheSword** 606 points

Ok, so outside of Steven I have three main friends. Jeff, Patricia, and Daniel. 

I properly met Jeff when he accidentally spooked me, and I broke his arm by throwing him over my shoulder. The next day, I apologized to him and he asked me to teach him some fighting moves, so I guess he was technically the first person I taught self-defense. Anyway I kind of had to explain how I knew how to break someones arm in a single move, even though he did think I was joking at first. But when a Gem started to poison Beach City via injector, he suddenly believed me.

Patricia and Daniel are friends I made while at a college prep course, and they were already aware of Beach City and it’s weirdness. Because they believed me, they are always willing to back me up when somebody at college doesn’t believe me.

  
  


**Darkspirit** 410 points

Question for Connie: Have Pearl taught you some popular swords moves she learned a time ago? If so, what are their names?

Question for Steven and Lars because it involves fusion and Padparascha: if Padparascha and Sapphire for the Crystal Gems fused, how do you the vision of the fusion would be? Just watching the future and the past or having a more complex vision for certain events?

Question for Peridot: Have you ever thought of creating a Peridot federation on Earth?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 744 points

We’ll probably never know. Ruby and Sapphire never fuse, unless the other one is involved, so Sapphire is very unlikely to ever fuse with Padparadscha. If they did fuse though, the fusion would probably just be very aware of the ‘here and now.’

**ConnieTheSword** 550 points

Pearl has taught me many sword moves. Such as; the stab, the slash, and my personal favorite, the flail your sword around.

But seriously, Pearl taught me how to conduct a Passata Sotto, which is an evasive move where you drop below your opponent’s weapon as they attack and stab them while you remain groundward.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 444 points

I would highly approve of a Panel of Peridots. However, I do not know of many Peridots that would be willing to serve me on my panel.

  
  


**GayMushroom** 302 points

Question for Steven: What’s your least favourite power? Like, if you had to get rid of one of your powers which would it be?

Question for Connie: Do you have any tips on sword fighting?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 502 points

Probably my shapeshifting. It’s never really been a power I could use well by choice.

I’d happily get rid of it forever :)

**IconicKitten** 432 points

Weirdest thing that’s ever happened to you while shapeshifting??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 694 points

Either the time I accidentally turned myself into hundreds of cat heads, the time I accidentally aged myself into a hundred year old me.

**IconicKitten** 707 points

… I know you answered my question, but your answers always seem to raise so many questions

**ConnieTheSword** 493 points

Make sure you hit your opponent with the pointy bit of your sword.

Serious answer, find the center of balance for yourself and your blade. Use the sword as an extension of your arm. Never take your eyes off your opponent.

Most important, never give up, even when everything seems futile.

  
  


**mann3ify** 12 points

teven and Connie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love.

Then comes marriage.

Here comes baby Stevonnie in a baby carriage,

Sucking their thumb,

Wetting their pants,

Doing the hula, hula dance!

What you think of the rhyme?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

It … definitely rhymed :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS GOOD**


	43. r/AMA

**Darkspirit** 420 points

Question for Peridot: Were you made on Homeworld or in one of its many colonies? Also, can you ask Lapis and Bismuth if they were made on Homeworld or one of its colonies too? I'm super curious.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 454 points

I was created on Homeworld, as was Bismuth. This is because the two of us were intended to be primarily based on Homeworld, so it made logical sense for us to be created there.

Lapis was made in a colony, the one Neptune to be precise. This is because Neptune has a high amount of water that the newly formed Lapises can use to hone their hydrokinesis. 

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 398 points

Neptune is an alien base. This is good to know.

  
  


**dalekusa** 409 points

Connie, have you considered taking up fencing, at least as a hobby? Considering your love of sword-fighting, that would seem right up your alley, even if some of the techniques you mentioned might be a bit too "showy".

Peridot, I once heard rumours that Steven and Amethyst tried stretching you in order to see if you could shapeshift. First, is that true, and two, how tolerant is a gem towards pain?

Lars, do you ever dwell on the events that lead to your "death"? Would you consider yourself traumatised by the whole ordeal?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points (edited)

I don’t really think about it. Sometimes i think about the person i used to be before i died, and i use that as my reason for being a good person. I need to be someone who people don’t regret bringing me back, and i definitely didn’t deserve to come back.

No trauma though. Dying was pretty good for me. Edit: Dying wasn’t good, the bit where i came back was good.

**ConnieTheSword** 444 points

I have the speed, strength, and skill to fight aliens triple my size and still win.

If I fenced another person, I would outclass them to the point of utter unfairness.

**StepsonOfASword** 102 points

Have you considered teaching people how to stab properly.

**ConnieTheSword** 303 points

I teach self-defense already. Turns out, not many people want to buy and learn to use swords.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 299 points

Teach me to use a sword! I could use the skills to perfect my Lonely Blade cosplay!!

  
  


**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 401 points

Yes, this is true. Their experiment proved that I am unable to shapeshift.

Gems do not feel pain the same way that you humans do.

Our pain and discomfort is limited to our gems, when they are shattered or damaged, that is when we feel pain and change to ourselves. 

  
  


**pathetic_weeb** 312 points

Is there a downside to being heroes of the universe? If so, what are they?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 505 points

When you’re the hero, people expect you to always be the hero, which makes you always think you need to be the hero.

It can be a lot of pressure to always feel needed to help but it’s good now :)

**ConnieTheSowrd** 464 points

Just because the majority believe you are the hero, it doesn’t mean that everybody thinks you’re the hero. Some will view you as the villain, and will happily try to end you and everything you stand for.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 455 points

Sometimes your friends will ask you to be part of an online AMA instead of allowing you to dedicate your time to your teachings.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 555 points

You said you were happy to help :(

  
  


**mann3ify** 102 points

Would any of you do say happy birthday to me? (My birthday is on June 13 and I'm 27). It would be like Cameo except I don't pay you guys for a personalized video message!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 404 points

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday Dear mann3ify

Happy Birthday to you

**ConnieTheSword** 333 points

Happy Birthday. Hope your birthday will be good.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 301 points

I hope you enjoy the anniversary of your birth.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 69 points (edited)

No.

Unless you pay me, then i’d consider it

* * *

**SUBMIT YOUR QUESTIONS PLEASE**


	44. r/AMA

**SETUP** 511 points

“Our pain and discomfort is limited to our gems, when they are shattered or damaged, that is when we feel pain and change to ourselves.”

So like, what if someone say, punched a Gem in the face or something? It would still hurt to some extent wouldn’t it?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 494 points

In a sense this causes what humans would call ‘pain’ however to Gems, it is more akin to unwanted manipulation of the physical form causing stress on our gem’s production of our bodies.

It does not cause pain, but our gems must adapt to the unwanted stimulus which causes us symptoms comparable to pain.

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 483 points

Ok, so question for Steven, well request really: there have been several mentions of 'Pearl' 'Amethyst' and 'Garnet' and I would like to ask them each what about Raising a half gem baby was like, and if there was anything about it that made them panic/extreme distress/ horrified/ shocked?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 552 points

The Gems didn’t raise me by themselves. My dad did most of it because the Gems had no idea how to treat a baby, and they thought I was just my mom in a different form.

I only moved in with the Gems full-time when I was eleven and I could start taking care of my human needs by myself.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 412 points

Now I'll ask the opposite: what's the best part about being heroes of the universe?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 606 points

The understanding that you can accomplish far more than you were ever meant to.

When you are continuously told ‘this is your job, this is what you can do,’ you begin to internalize it.

Becoming a hero showed me that I am the master of me, and only I can decide what I want to be.

**ConnieTheSword** 555 points

The confidence the experiences bring. I went from a meek child who was too scared to disagree with her parents, to a skilled warrior capable of fighting Gem elites that have thousands of years more experience than me.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 532 points

The peace that comes with it. When the heroics are done, you’re just left with peace :)

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 342 points

Does Homeworld use electricity? It’s a bit of an odd question, but still. Or is it some other power source?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 404 points

I don’t know? It has lights and stuff though, so I assume so

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 389 points

It does not. The lights use an alternate power source that automatically recycles and renews the energy it uses, in order to run permanently to help maintain a Gem’s energy levels.

All Gem technology uses miniature Warp Pads that allows the energy to be transmitted from our power production cores to the technology as needed. The miniature Warp Pads are also what is allowing Lars to access the internet from his ship while he travels space.

  
  


**IconicKitten** 300 points

Question about fusion. So I get that different Gems can fuse to make other different Gems but what happens if the same type of Gems fuse?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 609 points

Mega Gems! 

A good example of a typical Mega Gem is Rubies, which usually travelled and worked in squads which would fuse for battle.

**IconicKitten** 404 points

So a Ruby and a Sapphire make a Garnet. What does a Garnet + Ruby or Sapphire make? What if another Sapphire or Ruby joined the fusion afterwards??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 399 points

A Ruby and Garnet make a Cinnabar. A Garnet and a Sapphire make a Tanzanite. 

Tanzanite and Ruby, and Cinnabar and Sapphire, will both make Mega Garnets :) But only if the Tanzanites or Cinnabars were fusions, otherwise you’ll just get a normal fusion Garnet.

**IconicKitten** 559 points

Fusion causes me confusion :/

* * *

**QUESTIONS GOOD.**


	45. r/AMA

**SETUP** 633 points

What Galaxy is Homeworld in and how much of the Universe do the Gems currently occupy?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 444 points

Homeworld is located in Homeworld’s Galaxy.

Gems tend to only occupy either Homeworld or Beach City, although few do now travel the universe and it’s planets.

The Diamonds previously owned 43 different planets, those planet’s moons, and two star systems, however they have now given ownership of these up.

  
  


**crystalqueen9** 609 points

Steven: what fusions have you been part of, and what are they like?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 676 points

Sure :)

Me and Connie make Stevonnie. They’re basically our compatibility and relationship in a single body.

Amethyst and me make Smoky Quartz. Smoky is just a happy kid with a yoyo :)

Me and my dad can make Steg. He’s optimistic and charismatic and showmanship.

Pearl and I make Rainbow Quartz 2.0 (My mom and Pearl were the first Rainbow Quartz). He’s fun and caringness, so he’s basically an amazing nanny.

Garnet and I make Sunstone. They’re positivity and relaxation in a body.

And then there’s Obsidian. Obsidian is Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and me. Obsidian is war and battle, and a determination for peace. Obsidian is a weapon given life, only made for destruction.

  
  


**Magmaster** 589 points

Is being fused with multiple gems different from being fused with just one, can it get uncomfortable having all those voices all at once.

Also Steven have you made any new human friends since leaving Beach City?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 601 points

Nope :) It’s kind of like being in a car. The fusion is the one in the driving seat, and the components are the passengers, but it usually doesn’t make a difference how many passengers you have.

And nope, no friends made :) Between travelling constantly and having a weird life story that people can’t really believe/relate to, I don’t spend too much time talking to strangers.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 512 points

Favorite person in the entire world?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 702 points

Connie and my dad :)

**ConnieTheSword** 694 points

You’re my favorite too x

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I am. I am my favorite person

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.2k points

I am offended!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 392 points

I am also offended!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Fine! Both of you can be my favorites

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

My favorite person is Steven.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 566 points

Wow, thanks!

  
  


**IconicKitten** 422 points

Any plans for Christmas??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 606 

Party!

In the morning everybody is going to be with their friends and families. 

And at night, I’m hosting a giant get together at the beach for everybody.

I’m getting Lars and Lion to pick everybody up, so my grandparents will be there, and Connie, and my dad, and all the Gems, and me :)

**IconicKitten** 202 points

And alcohol?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 601 points

And alcohol :)

* * *

**SUBMIT YOUR QUESTIONS TO ME**

So, update tomorrow is quite unlikely since it's Christmas and I will be drinking with family that I haven't seen in months.

But if I get drunk enough, there will be probably be a drunkenly written chapter, so submit questions anyway :)


	46. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 600 points

Steven: Can you ask Lars if he can sense where you are and your emotions?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I sense … I sense that Steven is approaching Beach City and he’s excited to see everybody again at the Christmas party tonight.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 634 points

Lars only knows that because I’m in his ship and we’re both heading to Beach City, and about two minutes ago I said to him “I’m excited to see everybody again at the Christmas party tonight.”

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Don't ruin this for me

  
  


**RicklePick15** 515 points

...Is the drunk version of anyone here something that should be worried about?

Also, can gems get drunk?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 606 points

Connie will have a sword.

Lars has a spaceship.

Imagine them drunk…

Honestly though, I’m more worried about my dad and his parents getting drunk and talking to each other

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

Gems cannot get drunk as we have no organs, such as kidneys, brains, or blood, that will be affected by alcohol. However, we can dilute Diamond ichors and blend them in various proportions to achieve similar results and emotional shifts.

**Re12re** 501 points

Steven: Has the federal government/ Fbi ever gotten involved in beach city? Reguarding all spaceships and aliens about?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 504 points

Nope :) Never even heard from them

**ConnieTheSword** 488 points

I have two theories about why we have never heard from any government officials. Theory One, we are so efficient that the government had never found the need to help us. Theory Two, the government is so useless that they have never realized that we needed help.

**wick10** 410 points

You like baby Yoda/Grogu?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 609 points

Grogu cute.

**ConnieTheSword** 555 points

I have questions about Grogu. Obviously, both Yoda and Grogu are either natural users or experienced in the Force. But what I want to know is if this is pure coincidence, or rather if Yoda's/Grogu's race is naturally experienced in the Force. It would be a big coincidence if they both just happened to be both gifted in the Force, but nothing as been implied to suggest this is a natural racial trait in their species.

**LarOfTheStars-2** 469 points

The hell is a Grogu??

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 785 points

I will add the show to our next communal television show watching.

**fear** 401 points

What do yall think about flat earthers? What shape is the earth?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

The Earth is round. All planets are round. I have seen Earth from space. I have seen other planets from space. They round. All morons are welcome to argue otherwise. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 666 points

The majority of planets are spherical. This is due to gravity rounding out and flattening the planet as it orbits the nearest star. This is common science and physics. Please do not tell me that humans disagree with basic physics.

**ConnieTheSword** 598 points

I have some bad news for you...

**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 398 points

What are your guyses opinions of cats? And dogs?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 774 points

I accidentally turned myself into kittens once. And I have a cat. Cats good :)

**IconicKitten** 533 points

Too many questions raised from this.

**PumaMillionaireFan** 509 points

What your cat called?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 488 points

Cat Steven :)

**PumaMillionaireFan** 668 points

... I don't know if I'm surprised by this answer or not...

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 442 points

I have been told that Pumpkin resembles a dog. Therefore, I like dogs.

**IconicKitten** 344 points

How is the alcohol involved party going? How are your grandparents and dad doing?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 773 points (edited)

The party is good, everybody is having a good time :)

My dad and grandparents haven't spoke yet. I'll update if anything happens.

Edit 1: They're talking.

Edit 2: They're yelling.

Edit 3: They're all crying.

Edit 4: Back to yelling.

Edit 5: They're hugging now.

Edit 6: Now they're all hugging and yelling.

Edit 7: Crying and shouting.

Edit 8: Crying and hugging.

Erit 9: My grandparents want to go home. I told Lion to take them home. My dad is passed out, and using a rock as a pillow. I think it went well :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD. I AM DRUNK. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

bonus point to anybody who guess exactly when i became drunk while writing and editing this 


	47. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 733 points

Peridot: Involving all those Diamond Ichors, what is the most interesting combination that could alter a gem's mood?

Steven: Have you experimented with Diamond Ichors on yourself?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 615 points

Nope :) I prefer to rely on myself to regulate my mood instead of altering it through substances.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 552 points

First, let me explain what the various Ichors do. Pink Ichor is used for healing Gems and organics, and can also be used to make them feel happier. Yellow Ichor is typically reserved for battles, as it causes aggression and heightened energy in those who ingest it. Blue Ichor is the opposite of the yellow, as it causes calmness. White Ichor is used for those who wish to focus on a specific thought, memory, or task, as it allows the taker to be incapable of thinking about anything that was not their desired thought.

The different combinations can cause a mixture of the effects. For example, White and Blue Ichors were often used by Sapphires, as it allowed them to clear the mind entirely and focus only on their future visions. Yellow and White was used for war, allowing a Gem to embrace their rage and focus only on causing pain to others. Blue and Pink mixtures were often used for the survivors of battles, as it relaxed their minds and alleviated the stress and pain of war.

After Homeworld was unable to gain any Pink Inchor, it often meant that few common Gems could be healed, both physically and mentally.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 712 points

If you can choose any pet you want, what would it be?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 773 points

I want more lions :) Lion army please 

**ConnieTheSword** 742 points

I’d want a falcon, but I think that’s just because I want to fangirl over The Spirit Morph Saga.

**OverdressedDepressed** 655 points

Good choice!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

A Pumpkin.

**IconicKitten** 492 points

… A pumpkin is not a pet??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 522 points

You are incorrect.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Everytime i see an alien i want it as a pet. But steven won’t let me in case it messes up another planet’s ecosystem or it can’t survive outside their planet

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 792 points

But an armada of aliens!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Take it up with steven

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 332 points

Don’t worry Lars, I have already started writing a strongly worded email for Steven!

  
  


**ElyBun** 646 points

I have a few questions.

First, I looked up Little Homeworld, and there was a really buff woman with rainbow hair. I'm assuming she's a gem? Is she one of the Crystal Gems?

Second; Steven, you never really went into specifics about how you were made, and why your mom had to die? I'm guessing it's confusing as a 'one off' happenstance?

Third; Also Steven, Peridot said that the creation of gems via the Diamonds drained planets of life before they were turned into colonies; with your healing powers, would you be able to heal these planets? Or does your healing only extend to 'life forms', be they gems, humans, or other?

Fourth; Peridot, what do you think about the CPH Prequel Spinoff that was teased involving Paulette and Rodrigo? Do you think it might give Paulette some actual characterization, or just cement her poor qualities as permanent?

Fifth; Sadie, have your experiences in Beach City and the general 'weirdness' (for lack of a better term) with gem experiences inspired any of your music? (I know she's not technically an official part of the AMA but I've seen her post soooo)

(also hi Sadie I love your work, you and Shep are great)

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.5k points

Thanks for your support! 

But no, none of my songs are to do with Gems. 

When I was writing my music, I thought about the things I’d want to listen to, and decided I wanted my songs to be things that people could relate to, like working at a job you don’t like or not feeling seen.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 594 points

I’m not sure if anybody knows the exact specifics about me being made. All I know for sure is that my mom shapeshifted herself to give her all the parts needed for every stage of conceiving and carrying a baby, and when I was born she had to give up her physical form for me to live.

And I think I could heal other planets, but because they were already lifeless it wouldn't actually accomplish anything by me fixing them.

And rainbow Gem is Bismuth. Part of the original Crystal Gems, rejoined a few years ago, and now teaches armor and weapon crafting and maintenance. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

If season five was anything to go by, the upcoming prequel will be a colossal waste of time for anybody watching.

But still, Paulette and Rodrigo obviously had a past with each other based on their interactions in the show, so I am curious about how the show writers will show a relationship that was only previously implied and inferred. 

The only way the writers could give Paulette some actual positive characterization would be to drastically alter her personality and character as a whole. And if they were to give her valid characterization, it would only raise the question of why she is so devoid of personality in the main series.

Therefore, I doubt the show will be worth watching at all and find it will be unlikely to fit into the known timeline and universe.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 522 points

Are we still going to watch it all together when it comes out though?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 609 points

Of course.

* * *

**YOU KNOW THE DRILL, ASK QUESTIONS AND I ANSWER THEM.**

Hope everybody had a good Christmas/holiday/week :)


	48. r/AMA

**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 642 points

Connie, how are you finding the classes? What’s the most frustrating/dumb test/essay you’ve had to do?

**ConnieTheSword** 505 points

Classes are pretty interesting. I won’t say they’re fun, but it is all interesting to listen to and learn about. 

I can’t think of any outright dumb questions I’ve had to do because I can see the thinking behind the , but there was one question which was ‘Examine the role of the societal majority in regards to acceptance of minorities.’ Obviously, they wanted me to talk about things like racism or sexism, so I think my professors were quite surprised when they had to read an essay about alien lifeforms. 

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 612 points

To steven and connie: how do you feel now that you guys have saved the universe at such a young age? Do you feel like you've accomplished enough?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 662 points

I feel good for saving the universe :) I think I’ve accomplished a lot, but there’s always chances to do more :)

**ConnieTheSword** 555 points

Honestly, I don’t quite feel like I accomplished much.

I know that I’ve done far more than most people, but it was only due to circumstances. I feel like if it was someone other than me that Steven befriended and trained, they would easily take my place and accomplish the same as I did.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 799 points

Nobody could take your place <3

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 441 points

So you’re saying if I wanted to be a space hero, all I had to do was be friends with Steven earlier? 

  
  


**ElyBun** 547 points

I think you're right. Unless it's long enough (and let's be real, no prequel is ever good enough to run for more than 2 seasons, tops), there's no way they can realistically make a compelling backstory for Paulette without shoehorning a bunch of deus ex machina, or some last minute traumatic event that left her 'scarred from love' or something dumb like that.... I'm still gonna watch it, though. Just in case.

Also, are Bismuth's classes open to humans? I'd love to uh... learn how to make weapons. Blacksmithing is cool. Yeah.

Lars: If you could have any one person, fictional, dead, celebrity, or otherwise, to join you on a spectacular adventure, who would it be?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 544 points

I have already decided the show will likely be abysmal at best. But it is a tradition for myself, Lapis, and Steven to watch any iteration of the show, and I do not wish to change that. Besides, if I could watch the reboot of the show, I do not see how I could not manage to cope with a prequel.

And yes, Bismuth’s classes, as well as all classes in Little Homeschool, are open to the public. I would recommend looking at the Little Homeschool website to find any classes you wish to join first though, just so you can ensure you start a class at a suitable point rather than near the end.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Hitler. Just so i could launch him out the airlock

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 694 points (edited)

I am offended you did not pick me!

Edit: My offense is from not being picked to join you on the adventure. Not that you didn’t choose to launch me from your airlock.

  
  


**SETUP** 470 points

So Steven and Connie, what’s your take... on Donald Trump? :/

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 989 points

Haha, nope :)

**ConnieTheSword** 555 points

Since I’m majoring in Psychology and Politics, he comes up in conversations quite a lot. He is fascinating to talk about and listen to.

**IconicKitten** 722 points

But like, what do you actually think about him??

**ConnieTheSword** 555 points

That he is fascinating to talk about and listen to. Let’s just leave it at that before his cult followers get offended at my freedom of speech being used against them :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD FOR ME**


	49. r/AMA

**emmerroser** 648

For lars:

How accurate would you say space travel is portrayed in movies and television?

What was it like opening a business in such a small town? Does Spacetries get good business, and would you ever consider opening more Spacetries in other locations?

For steven:

Is the way aliens are portrayed offensive in anyway?

Are you sure that you are the only hybrid of gem human? Could one have lived/died during the first gem war?

For connie:

If you couldnt go to college for poli-sci, what would be your major?

How tall are you?

For peridot:

Whats the most impressive/surprising thing about humans/earth?

You've mentioned gardening before? What kind of plants do you have? Whats your favorite?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 744 points

I don’t think they’re offensive? I’ve never met an alien that said they were offended.

And I think I’m the only hybrid? I’m definitely the only known hybrid.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 444 points

I do not believe your interpretations of aliens are offensive. Presumably, alien species are diverse and thus cannot be fully accurate or inaccurate.

And according to Gem records, wartime logs, and planetary reports, Steven is the first Gem/Non-Gem hybrid. While it is possible there may be other hybrids, we have not found them nor have they made themselves known.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Space is way more interesting on tv. In real life there are literal months of just sitting around and waiting until you get to where you want. On tv it’s always a quick montage or time skip and then they’re just there.

And they always get cool plot lines, like being attacked or characters fighting. On my ship the closest thing to a fight was the Rutile Twins arguing about if a rock was a meteor or an asteroid while they were playing I-Spy.

Small towns still have people. People like food. And it’s a good experience for tourists that came to visit Little Homeworld. I want more Spacetries. Target is at least one store in every state.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 595 points

I still want to go to space! I will happily do months of empty space flying!

**ConnieTheSword** 578 points

Maybe sociology. I’ve never really thought about it, I’ve pretty much always been set on poli-sci.

And I am 6’1”. 

**OverdressedDepressed** 402 points

Connie out here, repping the tall and smart girls

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 442 points

Both Earth and its inhabitants are highly adaptable. No matter what happens to both, they still continue to survive and thrive.

I have far too many flowers, crossbred plants, and genetically improved flowers to list. My favorite though is the Sunflower. For me, they perfectly represent the ability and grow and change, as well as being the first plant I successfully grew myself.

  
  
  


**IkilledHitler** 522 points

Question for Parties involved, if you could transform into any animal, what would you choose?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 604 points

A big cat. Like a puma or a lion :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 304 points

I have recently discovered that some cultures link monkeys to metals. Therefore, I would take the form of a metal-controlling monkey.

**ConnieTheSword** 301 points

Something fast with opposable thumbs, because I still want my sword training to have some use. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 269 points

A Tardigrade. Only known Earth animal that can survive in space

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 420 points

… I am surprised by your knowledge.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

I know my space trivia

  
  


**wick10** 449 points

Steven, what's inside the chest? you know what im talking about. (Don't ask how i know)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 694 points

Nothing :) I emptied it a few years ago

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 412 points

Peridot are you up-to-date with human politics? What's your opinion on it?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 503 points

Human politics confuse me. You have one side that is trying to get healthcare and equal treatment for all versus one that does not want that. It is strange, to say the least.

* * *

**ASK AWAY PEOPLE**


	50. r/AMA

**emmerroser** 480 points

Steven: Youve mentioned healing spit and tears...do ALL of your bodily fluids have healing powers...like...hypothetically…

For lars and connie: did you guys play any sports in highschool?

For anyone that can answer: someone mentioned how gems are technically nonbinary in human terms, but you were also using she/her pronouns? I know its just some words, but are there other pronouns that are applicable? Or is it just a personal preference?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 610 points

Yep :) My sweat and blood are healing too

**ConnieTheSword** 692 points

… Steven, I don’t think that’s  _ quite _ what they were asking. But to answer the question, yes, ALL his fluids have his powers

**ConnieTheSword** 588 points

Lmao, no. Unless reading a book, alone and in the corner counts as a sport?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

I played football and did track running. I was told by tv that ladies loved jocks. Tv lied to me

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

Due to many Gems resembling human females, they are often referred to with she/her pronouns. As Gems do not technically have pronouns on Homeworld, they do not mind being labelled this way if it makes it easier for humans to comprehend Gem life. 

However some Gems, most often fusions, use they/them pronouns due to being multiple minds or bodies in one.

Essentially, when a Gem, or a human for that matter, tells you their pronouns you use those pronouns.

  
  


**citrusella** 439 points

Lars, does Spacetries have a website? Or do people just word-of-mouth it?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Word of mouth. People going there and telling their friends about the alien-themed-alien-run bakery is much more effective and believable than a website or a few adverts

That and i wouldn’t know how to run a website

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 412 points

Have you ever thought about getting a tattoo? And if you do, what kind of tattoo would you have?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 502 points

Maybe a rose? Or a star? Or a rose and a star?

**ConnieTheSword** 498 points

I think my mom might kill me if I get a tattoo. She thinks the risk of infection is too high just for ‘a picture I’ll regret in 10 years.’ But if I did get one, I think I’d go for a sword tattooed along my back.

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 399 points

Peridot, do gems consider Pluto a planet?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 405 

Yes? Do humans not do the same?

**ConnieTheSword** 372 points

We need to talk about this…

  
  


**Magmaster** 354 points

Connie are you close to your grandparents as well?

What part of India does your family come from?

**ConnieTheSword** 355 points

I have met neither sets of my grandparents. My father’s parents both died before I was born, while my mother’s parents disowned her for marrying outside her caste.

Both sets are grandparents are from Punjab, however after their died or disowned their children, my parents both came to America before I was born.

  
  


**RicklePick15** 315 points

So pretty sure obvious answer at this point in your guy's crazy universe......I just saw a sentient cactus nearby....guessing that was gem related?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 582 points

He’s Cactus Steven. He likes exploring the world. I accidentally made him when I got some spit on a cactus :)

* * *

**QUESTION AWAY PEOPLE**


	51. r/AMA

**emmerroser** 648 points

For steven: Do you produce music? Is your dad still making music or is he focusing of managing bands atm?

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.8k points

Mr Universe actually manages me and my partner. As for him making music, I will neither confirm nor deny this…

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 933 points

Was I not supposed to tell people that my dad makes music still??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 788 points

I write music sometimes, but more just to express thoughts rather than it for being heard. My dad manages a few different music groups right now, and he writes a bit of music in his spare time.

**SpaceVanDriver** 902 points

Petition for Mr Universe, Sadie Killer, and Steven collab.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

While I’m telling secrets I probably shouldn’t be announcing, Sadie, my dad, and me are all performing at Beach City’s New Years’ Eve Party.

**SpaceVanDriver** 909 points

Take my money and let me watch?!?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Entry is free. Make sure to check out Spacetries if you visit though

  
  


**IkilledHitler** 622 points

Question for the King of the space pirates, whats the coolest thing you found in space?

For Peridot, have you Seen Gremlins? you should watch it.

For Stevio Lion lickers are supreme change my mind.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I found a fancy rock that refracted different colors depending on what type of light was shining on it. Long story short, it turned out to be an egg and steven made me return it back to it’s home planet.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 643 points

No need to convince you of anything. You’re perfectly entitled to your incorrect opinion :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

The film about small monsters? I have not seen the movie, however the plot has been explained to me after numerous Beach City residents mistook me for a Gremlin.

  
  


**dalekusa** 589 points

Steven and/or Connie: How often do you see each other in person?

Peridot: Apart from gardening and CPH, do you have any other hobbies?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 677 points

Well, Lion can teleport so we meet whenever we’re both free :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

Does teaching count as a hobby? Does helping Steven answer the questions of strangers? 

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 512 points

How's the roadtrip going so far steven?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 606 points

Road trip is good. I think I’ve been to most of the states already, but not done exploring yet. I’m in Keystone right now. Spending the night in my favorite motel so I can be back in Beach City for New Year’s Eve :)

  
  


**mann3ify** 499 points

Happy New Year! Do any of you believe in resolutions? (Don't be embarrassed as my resolution would be to lose weight).

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Either to travel space more or to stay on Earth more

**ConnieTheSword** 555 points

Exercise more. Study more. Socialize more. Fun more.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 513 points

I don’t know? I guess find a new place that I can call home.

**Peridot-CUt-5XG** 489 points

No. I believe that if you want to change yourself or your life, you do not have to wait until a new year to do so. You should simply do it.

  
  


**Bees_n_worms** 391 points

Sorry if this is probing but, what is your guys' sexual orientation? Are any of you lgbt+?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 592 points

I like Connie <3

**ConnieTheSword** 577 points

Love you too <3 (and I’m straight)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

I have no interest in romance. I have more important things on my mind, such as the newly announced prequel series of Camp Pining Hearts.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Exploring space is my love. That and women

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD FOR ME**


	52. r/AMA

**emmerroser** 748 points

Lars and steven: you guys said you fused? What is your fusion like?

For all space goers: what is the worst/least fun/most unpleasant planet youve been to?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 801 points

We named our fusion ‘Stars of the Universe’ or just ‘Stars’ for short. He’s a cool guy, really nice, and curious about exploring space and helping whoever he can. 

And I like all the planets I’ve been to!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Plus Stars has an awesome outfit.

And if you like all the planets you’ve been to then you obviously haven’t been to Kyanite. 

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 804 points

I don’t care how unpleasant it is, please take me to Kyanite.

**ConnieTheSword** 767 points

The only space place I’ve really been to is a Jungle Moon that orbits Secteven. It’s the only place I’ve been to where practically every living organism wants you dead.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 677 points

Would anybody be offended if I said Earth. Compared to Homeworld in its prime, Earth felt like a colossal downgrade, in every sense ranging from technology to who I knew. I knew nobody, and was living with my former enemies, as well as having an existential crisis regarding my place in the universe. 

However, I am very glad I came to Earth.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 702 points

I’m glad you came to Earth too :)

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 742 points

Lars, how does your cape react to 0-gravity/the void of space? Can you still get it to dramatically fwoosh without wind?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

When there’s no gravity it makes my cape float. But i’m floating as well so it’s fine. Sometimes it’s hard to make a dramatic entrance without wind, so i usually just wave it around before i need to have a cool entry.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 751 points

Steven: Have you thought about being a professional musician?

Also Steven: What would happen if you donate blood to someone? Would that person get super powers or get healthier? Like, if you donate blood to your father, would he grow back his hair?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 822 points

I’ve barely thought about the future. I have enough money to just relax and do what I want until I make an actual decision on my life.

And I think if I donated blood, it would probably heal the recipient. I don’t think my dad would get his hair back. Balding/haircuts don’t really count as an illness or injury :)

  
  


**Scott the Woz fan** 712 points

Hey Steven, do you plan on getting the Xbox Series X?

Hey Connie, does you parents allow you to sign up for fencing or are they strict about that?

Peridot, how would you, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, and Spinel react if you guys found some type of device that turns you guys into humans?

Lars what's your favorite music?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 735 points

Nope. I live in my car or motels, that doesn’t leave much time for gaming :)

**ConnieTheSword** 702 points

I think my parents gave up on trying to dictate me years ago. If I wanted to sign up for fencing, which I don’t, they wouldn’t stop me.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Sadie Killer

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.5k points

Thanks pal <3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 31 points

Speaking only for myself, I would not use the device. As a Gem I require no sleep or food, have strength and durability unmatched by humans, and I have other powers humans can only wish they have.

I would not give those up just to become human.

  
  


**Blue_Roses** 651 points

Hello, Hello ulit, Hola, Bonjour!

I’m back and I’ve got questions. :D

Steven. favourite gem?

Connie. Pick, Steven or sword.

Peridot. I have no question for you sorry.

Lars. Is death really just a void?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

It’s more of a complete lack of anything. No vision, no sounds, no thoughts. Just complete nothingness

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 660 points

At least try and make it sound optimistic Lars

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 667 points

Me. Me is my favorite gem :)

**ConnieTheSword** 655 points

Sword. Then I can stab the person making me pick between Steven or Sword.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 612 points

What is your opinion on KFC and McDonalds making gaming consoles?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I bought all the consoles. They’re all in my ship’s private quarters for when i want to chill

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 602 points

Sometimes you have to try something new to adapt. I won’t buy either though. Seems too weird to walk into a shop and be like “Hello, I would like one games console and a Big Mac please.”

  
  


**mann3ify** 513 points

Steven, so have you heard or seen Zach Callison? (I heard he's a good singer and a fine voice actor.)

Can you Peridot and Lapis imagine meeting the cast of CPH and please don't go all fangirl?

Connie I know you're in college, but would you have a baby before 40? (I hope it's Stevonnie as an infant!)

Lars how you will listen to music like Star Lord with his Walkman or a Zune in Guardians of the Galaxy movies?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 611 points

He sings good. I recommend people check his songs out

And I’d love to meet the cast. Ooh, maybe they could give me a cameo or background role?

**ConnieTheSword** 540 points

I mean, if we do have kids I’d hope it was before I was 40. After the age of 35, women have a harder chance of conceiving and the pregnancies are much more likely to result in birth defects. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

My music player broke years ago. So now i just walk around and shout the lyrics to Sadie’s songs

**OfficialSadeKiller** 3.1k points

I do the same thing!!

* * *

**ASK AWAY PEOPLE**


	53. r/AMA

**SETUP** 658 points

For Peridot: did you have any friends or acquaintances on Homeworld before you came to Earth? And if so, were they relieved to see you were alright when you came back for Era 3, however briefly?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 611 points

I had many acquaintances on Homeworld, as Peridots tend to work in groups to maximize potential while brainstorming ideas and solutions. However, we did not befriend each other, but rather kept a casual working relation at all times. 

I saw none of them while on Homeworld, although one of my former workmates does now reside on Little Homeschool, acting as a tour guide.

  
  


**Billybopcat** 652 points

For steven :)

Do you and Connie go on date nights? If so what do you do and whats the best part?

For Peridot

Do you have any feeling towards the gems who made you, like a maternal connection

Also how do gems know what their made 4. I gem is made in era 3 would they know they had no "purpose"

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 697 points

We have date nights whenever Connie is free. Usually we just relax with each other in whatever motel I’m staying in :) The best part is seeing her and hearing about everybody back home is doing :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 481 points

There is no immediate maternal connection to the Diamonds/Gems that made us, but rather a boss/mentee relationship is instilled in us from formation by our ‘superiors’.

There are no ways to accurately explain how a Gem knows their purpose that a human could comprehend. But from the moment a Gem is formed, they are fully aware of the skills and intended purpose, and are ready to immediately begin their role. A Gem made in Era 3 would still retain their inherent skills for their Gem-type, but would be free to use those skills for whatever purpose and role they desired.

  
  


**Scott the Woz fan** 520 points

Follow up question for Steven: Steven, if you do plan on getting the Xbox Series X, do you also plan on buying a portable monitor so that you can play games in a car or motel or wherever you live now?

Question for Connie: Do your parents know about Stevonnie?

Follow up question for Peridot: If you and the other gems I mentioned do become humans with that device, how would you all react?

Question for Lars: Do you wish to visit Earth for a special occasion?

Question for Sadie: I would you react if you were invited to a music competition?

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.1k points

If someone invites me to a music competition, I would agree in a heartbeat

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

And you’d win it too :)

**OfficialSadieKiller** 1.4k points

Thanks Steven <3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.0k points (edited)

I would attempt to create a device that would return me back to a Gem.

Edit: No offense to any humans.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

None taken

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I usually make sure i’m back for any major holidays like birthdays and christmas and stuff. And if people give me a heads up and tell me they want me back for movie night and hanging out etc then i usually just clear my calendar and fly back.

**ConnieTheSword** 666 points

Oh Gods, I don’t think we ever told my parents about Stevonnie. How do I casually mention this, “Mother, Father, Steven and I can fuse into a new being, any thoughts on that?”

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 635 points

Nope :) I think a console and portable tv would take up too much space. Or make me a target for being mugged.

**IconicKitten** 533 points

Would getting mugged really be a problem for you though??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Nope. It would be a problem for the mugger though :)

  
  


* * *

**QUESTIONS = GOOD**


	54. r/AMA

**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 532 points

Steven, what are some of the more interesting things/places you’ve seen during your journey?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 604 points

There's a restaurant in Empire State where every course is meringue. That was pretty interesting. Didn’t taste nice, but it was interesting :) Most interesting Gem place was the Sea Shrine, which is where Gems used to store powerful artefacts. It’s currently destroyed due to flooding, but in about 95 years it will time travel and revert itself to a perfect state again.

  
  


**emmerroser** 511 points

For steven: can you poof like full gems do?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 611 points

Short answer, no. Long answer, my Gem can be separated from me, which can then probably be poofed as a normal Gem would be, while my human side would obviously not be poofed.

But as a whole, I cannot be poofed.

  
  


**3DTuning Guy** 433 points

Hey Steven, is your car a 1979 Volkswagen Golf GTI MK1?

Hey Connie, would your parents allow you to get a motorcycle or are they strict about that?

Peridot, have you ever tried making a hover bike?

Lars and Sadie, have you both ever went to a car meet?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 545 points

I have successfully created many hover bikes. And a hover car. And a hover chair. 

**IconicKitten** 604 points

And can humans buy these creations?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 422 points

You cannot. Steven told me to not allow them into human hands until humans have created the technologies for themselves.

**IconicKitten** 1.2k points

Killjoy Steven :(

**ConnieTheSword** 521 points

Please, if I wanted a motorcycle, I’d ask Peridot to make me a hover-cycle instead. I’d just tell my parents that it would ‘allow me to be more independent.’

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 499 points

Nope :) It’s a 1996 Dondai Supremo. It used to be my dads but then he gave it to me once I could drive.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

No. Looking at cars is not fun

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 412 points

Question for steven: do gems on homeworld and earth treat you like a celebrity or something since you saved all gems across the universe? Do gems build statues of you yet?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 591 points

Some of them? I haven’t met most Gems, so most just see me as the guy that lets them do what they want. A couple see me as the villain that ruined everything they had for them but that’s fine :)

I haven’t seen any statues of me.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

There are statues and paintings of you in Little Homeworld. There are also statues of you on Homeworld.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 703 points

I don’t know if I like that?

  
  


**mann3ify** 333 points

Hey, Lars can you say hi to Sadie for me? I like her song about looking forward!

Connie, what will you do if you turn pink after you stay cute forever?

Peridot, would you and Lapis freak out if you saw the cast of CPH?

Steven, what if there was a comedy roast about you and how will you react?

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.2k points

Thanks! That’s one of my favorite songs too!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** points 525 points

would be more likely to interrogate them on their atrocious plot writings and how they somehow decided that the scripts they wrote were of acceptable quality. 

**ConnieTheSword** 498 points

I am choosing to simply smile and nod my head.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 444 points

I’d watch it :) It’s not like they could say anything I haven’t already thought about myself :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS AWAY PEOPLE**


	55. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 550 points

Peridot: Did gems in Little Homeworld and Homeworld write fan fiction stories about the Crystal Gems and Steven?

Steven: Is it true that the Zoomans love your father?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 642 points

Only some of them loved him. I think it’s because he was the person that introduced the concept of choosing who you love instead of it being assigned to them. But none of them particularly like my dad after he rejected them all.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 611 points

A strange amount of both humans and Gems have been known to create their own stories about the Crystal Gems and Steven. I find it to be strange.

**IconicKitten** 441 points

Have you thought of writing Camp Pining Hearts fanfiction??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 895 points

One day I might, assuming I find free time in between socializing and working at Little Homeschool. Besides, it’s not like I can write anything worse than the actual show writers did.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 512 points

What is your favorite class from little homeschool?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 606 points

I used to teach interpretive dance! But I guess my current favorite class is Amethyst’s Liberty Class, it’s where you just do what you want for the lesson :)

**IconicKitten** 1.1k points

Please do a TubeTube series, but it’s just you telling stories of your life through interpretive dance.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

My crew brought me to Jasper’s combat training when we visited Beach City once. Turns out that Padparadscha and Rhodonite are weirdly good at fighting. Other than that i haven’t actually been to any classes

**ConnieTheSword** 611 points

Wait. Were Rhodonite and Padparadscha the Sardonyx I fought?!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

You mean the Sardonyx that kicked your ass?? Damn right that was my crew

**ConnieTheSword** 559 points

Combat training. It’s always fun to be able to use your full potential with no need of holding back out of fear of seriously injuring the opponent. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

My own.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 644 points

… I don’t think you’re supposed to pick one of your own classes.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 565 points

Very well. In that case, my favorite is the upcoming History Class.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 672 points

You can’t pick any class you have a part in running.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 599 points

Why are you explaining the rules of the question after I answer? My final answer will be Pearl’s Technology Classes, as it is a subject I am well versed and experienced in.

  
  


**wick10** 510 points

Are you all getting sick of these superlative questions?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

If i knew what superlative meant i would give you a real answer

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 622 points

I have no real opinion on the quality of the questions asked. I came into this with no specific expectations about what people would ask, therefore I simply answer all relevant questions as they arise.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 619 points

I’ll never get sick of answering questions! It’s all just a fun way to pass time to me, so just ask away :)


	56. r/AMA

**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 642 points

I don’t really have any interesting questions, so how are you all doing today?

**ConnieTheSword** 833 points

You know when you’ve finished your work for the day, and all you want to do is relax, but you know you’ll hate yourself for being unproductive, so you make yourself do something, and you hate yourself for not relaxing instead?

Yeah, that’s how I feel.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 809 points

I’m good :) Still enjoying being back in Beach City for New Years

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I’ve been hanging out with Ronaldo and Sadie for about 4 days straight now. I say hanging out, they’ve been sleeping multiple times while i watch tv alone

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 666 points

I have been spending my free time trying to timetable multiple new classes for Little Homeschool. It is infuriating trying to schedule everything where nothing interferes with other lessons and free time.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 692 points

Why do you think I quit :)?

  
  


**fantasychica37** 555 points

Did Pearl name “Liberty Class”?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 611 points

Nope, that was all Amethyst’s idea :) She wanted to teach Gems to have individual liberty of themselves. (I was surprised that Amethyst knew the word ‘liberty’ too)

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 512 points

How fragile are your gemstones? Let's say I have a pistol and shot directly at your gem, would it shatter completely or will it just crack?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 684 points

… Please don’t try and shoot a Gem’s gem.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 567 points

As Steven has said, do not attempt to harm a Gem. They will harm you back. Many Gems come from a time of war and surviving, and they have not lived this long by being fragile. If you intentionally try to test the durability of a Gem, I doubt you will even live long enough to regret your actions.

  
  


**mann3ify** 355 points

Steven, have you been thinking about going to Alaska and Hawaii?

Peridot, what are you doing and where are you?

Connie, did you know and heard of Grace Rolek?

Lars, I know the question is dumb but do you had any magazines?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 632 points

My plan is to go to every state. And then maybe every continent :)

**ConnieTheSword** 612 points

Can’t say I’ve heard of her. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 579 points

Currently, I am sat in my office in Little Homeworld. There has been an increase of Gems who wish to teach lessons of their own, so I have been tasked with finding if these lessons are worthy of being taught, and to schedule the classes that are acceptable.

**IconicKitten** 499 points

Any cool new lesson ideas???

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 525 points

There is a Ruby that wants to teach wrestling, which Amethyst has also expressed interest in. A Nephrite wishes to teach basic pilot skills and flight. A Blue Lace Agate wants to teach baking and cooking when she is not working at Spacetries, joined by a Bixbite. 

Rejected new lessons include roller skating and competitive swimming. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Course i’ve had magazines. I used to buy loads of gaming and tv ones. I don’t have any now though. Turns out space doesn’t really have any magazine shops floating around

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 303 points

From what I remember, you had some other magazines as well :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

Which we agreed to never talk about

  
  


* * *

**FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS**


	57. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 656 points

Have you ever heard of the Cartoon Series 'Jem'? If yes, do you think that Synergy is based on a Gem?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 723 points

It’s a fun series. It was obviously meant more for kids, but I do like the way they cover a few more mature themes as well.

I don’t think Synergy is based on any specific Gem considering that production of the show started before Gems became more publicly known, but I’d say Synergy is most comparable to Garnet since they’re both made of multiple entities.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 612 points

What do you look forward to?

**ConnieTheSword** 891 points

Finishing my essays for good.

**OverdressedDepressed** 766 points

Big mood

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 888 points

When Connie finishes college and I finish exploring the country, because it means we can actually start seeing each other every day :)

**ConnieTheSword** 798 points

<3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 814 points

The day when I can finish organizing classes and lessons that I have little interest in.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Spacetries being in every state. Having enough money to let my friends and family work only if they want to. The day i can honestly say that i’ve been to every galaxy

  
  


**Sonicthehedgewolf** 560 points

Hey Peridot, is being a Kindergartner something that all Peridots just know how to do when they pop out of the ground or did you have to take a specialized course to learn everything?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

From the moment we were formed, all Peridots were given intrinsic knowledge of how to maintain Kindergartens and technology. Which set of skills we are tasked with using was at the discretion of whichever Gem was commanding us at the time. 

  
  


**mann3ify** 556 points

Lars, could you take me to space? I'm stuck at my house being bored.

Connie, have you considered joining the White House?

Peridot, did you have any platonic crushes? I hope it was Steven or Lapis.

Steven, what if instead of shattering Jasper she survived but her outfit is ripped?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I could take you to space. I'm not going to for 3 reasons. Reason 1, i doubt you could breathe in space or on my ship so you would die very quickly. Reason 2, i doubt you have the survival skills of an undead space pirate or of Gems that can all live forever. Reason 3, i don’t want you on my ship

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 753 points

Lars, be nice

**ConnieTheSword** 654 points

I would honestly love to work in the White House. I want my own department or branch that involves humans, Gems, and whatever other alien life we find, so we could all integrate together and learn from each other.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 232 points

And I could be your second in command!

**ConnieTheSword** 798 points

… We’ll see

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

I suppose the closest things to platonic crushes were Steven and Lapis, as they were both who I actively desired to befriend out of my own free will, rather than those I befriended merely out of proximity based convenience and mutual friends.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 531 points

Gem’s outfits are just an extension of their physical forms, so they don’t really rip unless the Gem wants it to be ripped. They’d just recover and maybe change their outfits if they wanted to.

* * *

**THIS FIC DIES WITHOUT QUESTIONS, SO ASK AWAY**

Seriously though, I do feel this fic is slowly grinding to a halt. It's getting less and less views as time goes on, as well has comments becoming more occasional.

So, as soon as this fic gets zero questions, I will be stopping with the daily updates.


	58. r/AMA

**crystalqueen9** 699 points

What are your favorite places that you’ve been to?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 732 points

Jersey is actually quite nice once you get used to all the smoke, and pollution, and noise, and the people :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

There’s a planet called Hat-P-7b, where it literally rains rubies and sapphires.

**IconicKitten** 812 points

So it rains Garnets?? See, I understand fusion

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 932 points

Haha, fusion jokes!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 512 points

Earth is much nicer than I initially assumed it would be. I would confidently say that Earth is one of my favorite places.

  
  


**SETUP** 659 points

Do any of you watch Cartoon Network? If so, what’s your favorite series?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 721 points

Crying Breakfast Friends! Just for the nostalgia. 

**ConnieTheSword** 678 points

My mom never let me watch cartoons growing up. She said it ‘numbs your brain to reality, and kills developing brain cells.’

Jokes on her, I just watched them all at Steven’s house instead!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I don’t watch cartoons for two reasons. Reason 1, my spaceship doesn’t pick up tv signals. Reason 2, I’m not a prepubescent child.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 808 points

… I still like cartoons … 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

You’re allowed to like them

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 657 points

So I think I remember something about gems not needing to eat, but can if they so choose. Do certain foods have certain effects? Would consuming something considered inedible by humans be harmful to a gem?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 701 points (edited)

Amethyst used to drink motor oil and eat glass, so I don’t think Gems are too bothered about what they eat.

Edit: Saying that Amethyst did get food poisoning from a burrito once, so maybe logic shouldn’t be used when thinking about Gem’s digestive systems.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 570 points

Have you met Alternate versions of yourself?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 691 points

I once accidentally made alternate timeline versions of myself. Then I deleted their timelines from existence.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I wish. Alternate universe is definitely on my to do list

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 612 points

If you do find a way to get to an alternate universe, take me with you?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Of course

  
  


**Carmen** 641 points

Anyone wanna vibe with me?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 692 points

Vibe check! 

You passed :)

  
  


**DigitalRabbit** 570 points

How does one achieve comedy?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 601 points

In my opinion, true comedy is a commentary on things that are commonly accepted, yet still absurd when logical thought is applied. Comedy is achieved when these things are pointed out to others, as they tend to be relatable to most yet strange when thought about.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 589 points

I like when animals fall over or sneeze :)

**IconicKitten** 701 points

I see you are a true man of culture

  
  


**Magmaster** 557 points

Steven, any word on Greg Universe' next album?

Will you or the gems have any contributions?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 982 points (edited)

I have been told to neither confirm or deny any future albums, or any of the contributions that Gems or other music acts will feature on the next album.

Edit: Not saying there is a next album. Or that anybody other than my dad is on it. I will simply say that there may be future projects, and some Gems and other music acts may feature on the album.

* * *

**ASK AWAY FRIENDS**

8 questions from one chapter, thanks people :)


	59. r/AMA

**DigitalRabbit** 659 points

EVERYBODY QUICK GIVE ME YOUR BEST FUSION JOKE

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 704 points

What kind of car would Garnet drive??

A Ford Fusion!

Get it, because Garnet is a fusion? And the car is called a Fusion too?

**ConnieTheSword** 693 points

Explaining Garnet’s identity to strangers is hard, because on one hand she’s a Ruby but on the other hand she’s a Sapphire.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 694 points

Haha, this is humorous because the Garnet in question is indeed a Ruby on her left palm while her right palm is a Sapphire!

**ConnieTheSword** 703 points

… Thank you for explaining my joke Peridot.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 771 points

You are very welcome.

  
  


**Littlefrenchboi** 580 points

Lars, what do you do besides touring planets with your crew?

Board games?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 606 points

Video games. Long distant film nights with Sadie and Ronaldo. Video chatting Sadie and Ronaldo. Staring out of the window. Playing I-Spy with my crew.

  
  


**crystalqueen9** 509 points

Do any of you speak a language other than English?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I can speak Tagalog. It’s technically my first language

**Blue_Roses** 580 points

To the zombie boy, translate this. "Maging mabait!"

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 559 points

Only Steven can tell me to do that

**ConnieTheSword** 631 points

I speak Punjabi. Not too much, because I was never formally taught it, but my parents used to speak it around the house so I picked a few words and phrases up.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 610 points

I can speak all languages fluently with ease.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 646 points

Your gem translating everything for you does not count.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 591 points

Then I retract my statement.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 458 points

Has White, Blue, and Yellow tried fusing yet?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 691 points

Look, the Diamonds have definitely evolved in their views, and they’ve happily allowed everything that they used to hate and consider taboo. But that doesn’t mean they’re all willing to suddenly do what they used to ban. As far as I know, no fusion has ever taken place involving any of the current Diamonds.

  
  


**Billybopcat** 442 points

Did I miss something? Are lars and Ronaldo dating?????

Hey Steven is there any human things you can't do because your half gem, or any gem things you can't do because your human?

What is most traumatizing human expirance

Are there any human gem couples (besides Steven parents)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

No?? Where did you get that idea?? You never heard of two guys chilling together?? Besides, Ronaldo isn’t even into guys

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 703 points

I don’t think so? Maybe?

I think because I’ve always been half of both, my experience is like my default, so I’ve never been able to compare it to being fully human or Gem.

I think a traumatizing concept is death. Not me dying, but other people dying. You ever look at your friends and family and just think ‘one day you won’t be here, but I’ll still be here without you.’

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 693 points

As far as our records and investigations can tell, Steven is the only evidence of a successful human/Gem couple. While there may have been other relationships in the past, we have found no proof of this.

  
  


**wick10** 411 points

The capitol building just got stormed, any thoughts?

**ConnieTheSword** 606 points

As a politics major, I have many thoughts on this. But if I use my free speech to express these views, I’ll probably get shot by “protesters”, so I’ll just stay quiet :|

  
  


**Magmaster** 402 points

Steven since Peridot is out of the question, what do you think a fusion with Lapis, Bismuth or Jasper would be like?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 554 points

Out of all those Gems, I think only Bismuth would actually be open to fusing.

I think our fusion would probably be very happy but also determined. 

Hypothetically though, I think if Jasper fused with me, we’d be a very strong but angry fusion, and if I fused with Lapis we’d be powerful but kinda neutral on fighting.

  
  


**SETUP** 358 points

To Steven: how much of Gem society did you actually experience firsthand before starting Era 3, just curious?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 522 points

Not much :) Pretty much none now that I think about it :) Most of my experience of Gem culture was exactly the norm, it was mainly seeing Lar’s crew hiding in caves, and for a bit I was on Homeworld for trial (long story), and at one point I was on a spaceship that held humans in a zoo :)

**IconicKitten** 695 points

You can’t just mention those things and then not explain them.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 783 points

Watch me :)

  
  


**mann3ify** 333 points

Connie, are you proud that a vice president is a woman?

**ConnieTheSword** 912 points

I feel like some people don’t see how important this is to people. Young minorities are starting to see themselves represented and holding positions of power. When my parents were young, seeing people that looked like them holding power would have been an absurd dream.

Now it is a reality.

Damn right I’m proud.

* * *

**LONG CHAPTER IS LONG. AND IT'S BECAUSE OF QUESTIONS BEING ASKED (HINT HINT)**


	60. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 759 points

What's your favorite Reality Show?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 801 points

The Real Housewives of Empire State. It’s trash, but it is great trash :)

**ConnieTheSword** 772 points

24 Hours in ER. It’s the closest thing to reality I’ve seen, it’s just cameras and a crew in a hospital that records the normal day to day passings that happen.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 404 points

Why would I watch reality shows? I can experience reality at all times, why would I watch somebody else’s scripted version of ‘reality’.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 492 points

Because it’s fun to pretend these people have interesting lives!

  
  


**Blue_Roses** 722 points

Quick Steven, tell Lars to be nice!

Maging mabait na zombie boy!

>:(

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 791 points

He is being nice!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I’m spending my free time answering stanger’s questions. How much nicer could i even be?

  
  


**Meh42_frickyoutowhoeveralreadytookit** 642 points

Entirely random question, what are all your opinions on grass? And favorite flower?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 733 points

A Gem tried to kill me by giving me grass to eat once. 

I like Pink Hibiscuses. Hibisci? Pink Hibiscus pretty.

**IconicKitten** 892 points

A Gem, tried to kill you, with grass??? Explain more????

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 938 points

A Gem tried to feed me grass, peanut butter, and clams. Connie thinks she gave me these because they’re the most common deadly allergies. The Gem still tries to kill me sometimes too :)

**ConnieTheSword** 701 points

I think Roses are a guilty pleasure of mine. There’s just something so cliche about being given roses for no reason. 

And grass is cool, I guess?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 565 points

Sunflowers. Highly adaptable plants that can thrive and survive in many conditions.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Honestly can’t say i’ve ever thought about flowers. My mom used to grow Chrysanthemums because they’re associated with long lives. Kinda ironic thinking about that now

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 612 points

I need to add more variety in my music taste. Gimme your favorite songs and/or artists.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 622 points

Mr Universe! He’s great if you like rock/pop

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Sadie Killer for dark and deep music. Shep if you like techno.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.3k points

Thanks pal! And Shep says thanks too!

**ConnieTheSword** 530 points

I like lo-fi music, just because it lets me zone out or focus on specific things.

But since everybody is promoting Beach City music acts, there’s a DJ called Sour Cream, stage name is DJ Sour Cream, that people should check out.

  
  


**Luz_Noceda** 590 points

Steven: Sé que esta es personal, pero ¿te gustaría tener una mamá con quien pasar tiempo?

Connie: ¿Steven y tú se hablan por Skype?

Lars: Hola Lars. ¿Qué tal el espacia?

Peridot: Hola Peridot, siempre me pregunté cómo suena el idioma Gem. ¿Cómo suena el lenguaje de las gemas? Si quieres puedes hablarlo.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 606 points

Because I am nice, I will translate.

Steven: “I know this is personal, but would you like to have a mom to spend time with?”

Connie: “You and Steven talk to each other on Skype?”

Lars: “Hey, Lars. How's the space?”

Peridot: “Hi Peridot, I always wondered what the Gem language sounds like. What does the language of gemstones sound like? If you want, you can talk about it.”

Gem language, when it is not translated to Earth languages, sounds like a mixture of static electricity and buzzing noises. These noises are instantly translated by other Gems to learn the meaning and intent behind the sounds.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 682 points

Thanks for translating Peridot! 

I used to wish that I knew my mom, but I’m happy with how my life turned out without her being around. I had all my friends and family around, and I wouldn’t swap them for anything :)

**ConnieTheSword** 632 points

Yeah, me and Steven video chat whenever we’re both free. Usually it’s me who’s busy, either with college work, my self-defense class, or socializing.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Space big. And empty. It nice.

  
  


**dalekusa** 459 points

Peridot, I think you read Billybobcat's question wrong. I think they meant if there are any instances of Gems and humans dating, beyond Greg and Rose (and Steven and Connie, I might add).

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 503 points

There are no records of Gems and humans dating. Steven is the only definitive piece of evidence that a Human/Gem relationship has ever occurred. 

It is possible that there have been undocumented examples of these relationships, however there is no proof.

  
  


**mann3ify** 333 points

How come I'm still a virgin? (I hope any of you except Peridot "get lucky!")

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

It’s probably either your face, body, or personality. Definitely your fault though.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Be nice Zombie Boy :)

  
  
  


* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD FOR ALL**


	61. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 600 points

How do you feel about the Stevencest fics?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points (edited)

What’s Stevencest?

Edit: I researched it. I regret everything now :(

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 512 points

How many of you guys are still virgins?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 599 points

I am. However, this is not noteworthy as most Gems are ‘virgins’ by human standards.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 573 points

Nope :)

**ConnieTheSword** 601 points

Same.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Haha, no. I obviously get all the ladies

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.3k points

Of course you do ;)

  
  


**mann3ify** 433 points

Steven, did you know funky flow in Urban Dictionary means the ability to seduce women?

Peridot, are you asexual?

Connie, do you wish Earth is peaceful with no violence?

Lars, ever heard of Manny Pacquiao? FYI, some girls think I'm cute even tho I'm phat and autistic.

**ConnieTheSword** 621 points

I mean, yeah? Who doesn’t want peace? If you asked whether people want war or peace, I think only a psychopath would say they’d rather have war.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 601 points

Really?? But I’ve only ever seduced one woman.

**ConnieTheSword** 598 points

Yeah you have <3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 587 points

I have no desire for sexual or romantic relationships, which does make me asexual by human standards. I also have no desire for fusion, making me essentially asexual in Gem standards also.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Of course I’ve heard of him. Boxer and senator of the Philippines. Just because i don’t visit the Philippines doesn’t mean i don’t keep up with their politics and celebrities. 

And if some girls think you’re cute and you think they’re cute just get some confidence and say something to them. Worst that could happen is they say no to you. I spent literal years liking a girl who liked me back and said absolutely nothing about it to her until it was too late.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.1k points

It literally took us being stranded on an island before you even kissed me

  
  


**Billybopcat** 414 points

Do you ever feel like your suck in the same place, like all your efferts are florted by you ignoring future efferts and it feels better to nothing than do something and it not to work

Sorry I forgot to eat and got depressed

Woops

Take care of your selfs

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 606 points

Haha, all the time :)

**ConnieTheSword** 601 points

EAT! AND STAY HYDRATED! AND THERAPY IS EVERYBODIES’ FRIEND!

**Billybopcat** 565 points

Hey connie

Any studie suggestions

Like how to not forget to eat

Or sleep

Or basic homeostasis while studying

**ConnieTheSword** 673 points

Buckle up, because here are the pieces of advice I wish somebody had given me.

Make time to study. And I don’t mean study in your spare time, specifically schedule time to study just like you would for your classes. Make sure you know when your deadlines for work are, and make sure everything is finished and checked through before it’s due.

Same with eating. Have meals. Buy snacks. Just don’t let yourself go hungry. Try and be healthy, but if you want to eat a chocolate bar and doughnuts for a snack, no judgement. Same with drinking. Stay hydrated. There is nothing worse than being in class or doing an essay and thinking about how hungry and thirsty you are.

Make sure you get enough sleep. It doesn’t have to be at night, it’s fine if you sleep or nap during the day, as long as you actually get enough sleep to function properly. 

Take time to socialize. You’re going to be in classes with the same people for years, so you may as well get to know them. But don’t neglect the people you already knew, keep in touch with them even if it’s just a weekly text or video call.

Find out what you like when you study. Some people like to be around other people and background noise, while some like to be fully alone and in silence. I’m not saying either of these choices are better, but finding out what is better for you is important.

Don’t be afraid to ask for help if you need it. Whether it’s therapy, talking to your class teacher or classmates, if you need help people will be there when you need them.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

I do not. I constantly attempt to keep myself busy, and I think of any failures as time well spent, as they allow me to improve myself and my future efforts to be productive.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

Nope. YOLO everything and give it a go. Remember that the first step of being great at something is sucking at it first

* * *

**ASK AWAY FRIENDS**


	62. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 712 points

To Steven: I'm so sorry I exposed you to that. You went through too much.

Okay, how about a much lighter question?

What's your favorite Pokemon?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 733 points

You know, from a completely abstract standpoint some of the fics were very well written and fun to read. And if it went too far, I just stop reading and let the writers write what they want to :)

I like Sylveon! Sylveon is so cute and helpful :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Ronaldo gave me his switch and copy of pokemon sword when i told him i’d never played past gen 1 of pokemon. I like sobble, he my little anxious baby. 

And the legendary is a wolf with a sword u/ConnieTheSword

**ConnieTheSword** 592 points

I could be a sword trainer? Dibs on playing it when you’re finished.

  
  


**mann3ify** 613 points

Thanks, Lars!

Connie, I hope you didn't get pregnant.

Peridot, it's okay to be yourself no matter what!

Steven, how you do feel about Steven (you) having sex in stories? Sorry

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 794 points

Honestly, pretty neutral on it. A lot of the fics I’ve looked at were well-written, and as long as people don’t think I’m actually like that and they know they’re just writing a characterized version of me, then it’s all good by me :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 696 points

Of course it is okay to be myself? Who else would I be?

**ConnieTheSword** 677 points

Believe me, as soon as my parents found out that Steven and I were in a relationship they gave me a very graphic powerpoint presentation on every form of birth control they knew. And my mom is a Doctor, she knows a lot of birth controls. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 632 points

Yeah, Connie’s mom practically gave us a lifetime supply of birth controls.

  
  


**Strawberry_Blossom** 610 points

Howdy, salutations, greetings, etc.! What’s your favorite way to greet someone?

Steven: I noticed you ever only use the “:)” emoticon? Any reason? (Personally, it’s one of my favorites as it can be sweet, passive aggressive, or sadistic depending on the situation!)

Connie: what gets you motivated to start school work? I’ve been in accelerated classes my whole life and, combine those expectations with years of bad mental health, I never learned good study tactics. I think I study better outside (if it’s sunny) and with a friend nearby— though that’s kinda unachievable currently lmao. What’s a way I can motivate myself to take the first step that isn’t the fear strategy I normally go with (all it did was make me apathetic). Thank you!

Peridot: what’s something from Homeworld that you prefer (or simply “hits different”) than Earth? I mean more of the surroundings and appearance btw, but anything works! :)

Lars: 1. Love the attitude. You go funky space boi. You give me the energy of “I’ve done served my time, I don’t fear prison anymore!” (From “the one thing you can’t replace, just replace prison with death) 2. If you could only have the option of one of any accessory (I mean gauges, necklaces, rings, etc.) what would it be? Doesn’t have to be something you own :)

Hope all of you are having a good day/evening/time/night/and more ^w^

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 707 points

I always start with “Hi, how are you?” just to let people know I care about how they are, and I use :) because it’s nice to let people know they’ve made you happy. Therapy taught me that I should be proud to let people know they’ve made me happy and to spread the happiness around, but I shouldn’t think it’s my sole purpose to do it :)

**ConnieTheSword** 699 points

Focus on the future. Learn some study habits, even if those habits are taking a minute break after you complete writing or reading a paragraph. 

And know that if college doesn’t work out for you, it doesn’t mean that you’re a failure. It just means you’re meant for other things.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 678 points

The buildings in Homeworld are much better designed than your buildings. Our’s are streamlined for efficiency while your blueprints for buildings look as though the rooms were placed completely at random. For example, in the majority of homes, humans must wake up to complete their bodily functions but they must first walk to the other end of the house before returning to their bedrooms, which interrupts the sleep cycle.

**IconicKitten** 404 points

Some bedrooms have their own bathrooms.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

But why not all of them? It costs no more money to place a bathroom next to the bedroom than it does to have it on the other side of the house. Why should only the rich have the luxury of not having to walk far to relieve their bodies?

**IconicKitten** 1.1k points

Peridot says ‘Eat the Rich.’

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 201 points

What? When did I imply you should engage in cannibalism with the financially secure?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Please, after getting kidnapped by aliens, dying, un-dying, and becoming a space pirate, you’re priorities become so much more than ‘be cool’.

And definitely gauges. When i was pre-dead i used to have a collection of plugs for stretching my ears. But now that Steven has brought be back to life my ear holes can’t change size anymore so i’m stuck with the ones that fit when i died

  
  


**Magmaster** 599 points

Lars if you are so interested in ladies why are you in space. I'm not trying to be mean, but that seems like a pretty big negative when it comes to being in space.

Also Steven, Adventure Time or Regular Show?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 601 points

ADVENTURE TIME! I like the happy and upbeat cartoons that still aren’t afraid to tackle more mature issues :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Ladies are temporary, space is forever.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 875 points

Space is forever, until the inevitable heat death of the universe or a star goes supernova and disrupts space as whole.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Thanks for that info Peridot

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.3k points

You are very welcome.

* * *

**QUESTIONS HELP THIS FIC A LOT (HINT HINT)**


	63. r/AMA

**mann3ify** 623 points

Steven, I'm so proud of you! What will happen if I met a gem like CG Amethyst (Purple) and Jasper?

Peridot, do you know there are stories about you? I think most of them are about Lapis x Peridot.

Connie, will you be jealous if Steven use his Universe Charm/Funky Flow on other females and gems? I hope you won't beat up your future husband.

Lars, ever heard of Matthew Moy? He was in 2 Broke Girls and other TV shows & movies.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 701 points

Amethyst would probably say hi to you and ask if you want something to eat. Jasper will just glare at you until you leave.

But you should still feel free to visit :)

**ConnieTheSword** 688 points

Steven is welcome to charm any woman he wishes. And I am free to leave him if he does so.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points

You know I only want to charm you <3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 611 points

Why? Do people not realize that platonic relationships exist? Where are you humans even getting the idea that Lapis or myself wish to be romantic with each other, or anyone for that matter?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

I have never heard of that man in my life

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 620 points

Steven: Is there anyone you hate?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 648 points

No. Hate is a strong word. Even though people/Gems have done things that I don’t like or agree with, I can understand the logic they used to come to the decisions they made. 

I might not like certain people and Gems, but I’d never say I hate them.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 512 points

What was the worst decision you've ever made?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 701 points

Not trying therapy earlier, and trying to keep everybody but myself happy. 

Turns out when you try to force yourself to be the hero, you only make yourself your own villain.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Thinking that everybody was better than me

I tried so hard to hide my real personality and fake an entire personality just to get people to like me and all it did was make people think i was annoying

Once i started actually being myself is when people started to actually know and like me

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.1k points

I always liked you!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 101 points

Yeah, the real you is much more preferable to the ‘cool’ guy you always tried to be

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 369 points

Thank you??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 567 points

Not thinking for myself earlier. I spent 3000 years mindlessly following the orders of others, just because I had been indoctrinated into believing they were my superiors. Once Steven and the Crystal Gems taught me that I am worthy and equal to others, the quality of my life increased greatly. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 643 points

Wow, thanks :)

**ConnieTheSword** 543 points

I used to let my family control everything I did. My friends and their families had to be approved, they decided my hobbies and the sports I played, and they chose how I spent my free time.

Then I met Steven, and he changed my whole perception of what I knew. 

Suddenly I was in this world of freedom, where I controlled exactly what I did with myself. 

If I could tell my younger self one piece of advice, I would tell her that you are the only person that can decide your life for you.

  
  


**Magmaster** 462 points

Steven and Connie do either of you feel like you put behind your childhood too soon and should have taken more time to enjoy life while saving the universe?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 550 points

Definitely. Looking back at it, as much as I wanted to join the Crystal Gems and be involved in all their cool adventures, I shouldn’t have been allowed.

I was a child, and then I was part of intergalactic wars and dictators and murderous Gems all before I was 16. 

I should have just let myself be the child I was.

**ConnieTheSword** 548 points

I don’t think so. Unlike Steven, I actually made the choice myself to be a part of his world of my own free will. He told me it was dangerous, and the Gems told me it was dangerous, but I still made the informed choice to give up my childhood and join the fight.

And besides, who knows how much I helped the war. If giving up my childhood meant that others could enjoy their childhoods in peace, I’d say it was well worth it.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE, ASK QUESTIONS PLEASE**


	64. r/AMA

**Astralic** 762 points

Hey Peridot! I have a few questions for you!

  1. With bismuth being a metal, does that mean you can control Bismuths (or just their gem) with your metal powers?



  1. Do your metal powers work with molten metals or are they like magnets where they don't work when the metal melts?



  1. Not exactly a Peridot specific question but I think you're one of the best people to ask, are Bismuths the only metallic gems? Or are there other gems made of metal?



Thank you in advance!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 773 points

I can control the metal bismuth, however I can not control Bismuths due to them being Gems.

My ferrokinesis only works on solid metals, due to me controlling the metal’s magnetism and polarity rather than the metal itself.

Bismuths are the only Gems that you humans have deemed a metal. 

**IconicKitten** 871 points

I’m sorry, are you saying bismuth isn’t actually a metal???

  
  


**Littlefrenchboi** 663 points

Steven and Connie, does stevonnie have different music tastes than the both of you or do you both listen to the same music so it doesn't matter.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 689 points

Stevonnie is big into rave and techno music. Which is weird, since me and Connie have never really liked that kind of stuff.

  
  


**Magmaster** 630 points

Well Steven I hope your road trip has let you rediscover your human side and teaching you how to be a normal teenager.

Still, what do you think it would be like if the roles were reversed and Connie was the half gem and Steven was just a human who got raised by his more strict grandparents.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 707 points

The road trip is good :) Definitely what I needed to do for myself.

I think that would be weird. For one, my grandparents don’t live in Beach City so I wouldn’t even know Connie or the Crystal Gems. Connie would make a cool half-Gem though, I can see her using my shield and her sword at the same time. Which means even if role-reverse Steven did know Connie, he’d be a bit useless, since he would have no need to train just to do what Connie could already do.

  
  


**mann3ify** 598 points

Lars, Star Trek or Star Wars?

Connie, have you heard of stories where you have a gem like Steven?

Peridot, do you want to check out videos where you "procreate"?

Steven, is Amethyst available cuz I love food?

**Billybopcat** 963 points

Peridot don't listen to them, its not worth it

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 789 points

Amethyst is always available when food is involved :)

**IconicKitten** 755 points

Amethyst is mood

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 777 points

Why would I want to watch videos of me procreating? Who is even interested in watching and making these videos? The vast majority of Gems do not procreate, due to having neither the desire to nor the necessary parts needed.

**ConnieTheSword** 752 points

Heard of them, read them, wrote them.

And I am amazing in all of them!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Haha, no.

  
  


**Billybopcat** 563 points

Idk if this is to personal but do any of you suffer from mental health issues

I may be making an assumption, but sometimes it nice to have someone you look up to go threw similar obstacles and still have a good life.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 677 points

According to my therapist, and Connie’s mom, I have anxiety and PTSD. I think I always put myself in life threatening situations that my body got used to constant stress and danger. 

But I’m working on getting better, just taking everything one step at a time :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points (edited)

Formerly anxious mess. Used to be so scared of people and their opinions that i would outright push away the people that actually liked me. And then i was kidnapped and killed by aliens, turns out not much more can scare you after that

Edit: Just want to say if you are anxious, death is not the answer. Death and coming back works well, but i doubt most of you can do that

  
  


**Billybopcat** 562 points

Hey Steven

I was looking for more info on gems 💎 and I found a page called "keep beach city wierd" and im concerned

Like 13 year old you was strait up being stalked...

Blink twice if I need to call the police

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 676 points

THAT’S ME! I’M THE STALKER!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 644 points

Haha, that’s just Ronaldo :) He was literally the only person in Beach CIty that was actually interested in Gems and investigating them.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 610 points

And the Sneeple! Don’t forget the Sneeple!

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 523 points

I used to watch underground wrestling, do anyone know what happened to Purple Puma and Tiger Philantropist?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 666 points

I hear they both retired from wrestling. 

From what I’ve gathered, Purple Puma stopped liking wrestling because he only used it to feel strong when he was sad, but stopped when he realized he was strong enough.

And, according to my sources, Tiger Millionaire/Philanthropist was only wrestling as a way to spend time with Purple Puma, so when Puma retired, Tiger retired as well.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.2k points

Steven, stop talking like that, we know you were Tiger Millionaire.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

I’m sorry, Steven was what??

* * *

**SUBMIT YOUR QUESTIONS FOR ME TO ANSWER**


	65. r/AMA

**Billybopcat** 630 points

When/if gems shape shift can they change color, how about when they reform

On a similar note what are yalls eye color.

Are the OG crystal gems more like you sisters or you moms

Do different chemicals effect gems in different ways. Like antifreeze making them drunk.

Btw you should listen to this song call "sweet habicus tea" by Penelope Scot

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 764 points

Gems have pretty limited shapeshifting regarding their colors, it’s mostly just being able to manipulate the shade and brightness of their default forms. 

When they reform, they become their default form, but their default form might have changed while they reformed. 

And I have brown eyes :)

I think the Crystal Gems are sort of various family roles. Amethyst is like my big sister, Pearl is my strict but well-meaning mom and Garnet is my more laidback and responsible mom.

And I listened to that song, now I’m sad :)

  
  


**ConnieTheSword** 711 points

My eyes are also brown. And I don’t think that Gems can get drunk or intoxicated, Ichors excluded.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Black eyes, really helps with the whole edgy space captain vibe. They used to be hazel but then i died and undied and they changed color

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 654 points

My eyes are dark green, although they are normally slightly covered by my visor. 

Earth chemicals do not affect Gems in anyway, as we have no organs, such as a brain or digestive tract, for them to alter. However, Connie is correct in saying that the Diamond’s Ichors can affect a Gem’s body, mind, and emotions in various ways.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 564 points

I saw pictures of Tiger Philantropist and young Steven Universe. Lars: Before you died, did you have vision problems?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 606 points

Yeah, for some reason illegal and underground wrestling was a very publicized event.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

I had many problems before i died. Vision was not one of them

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.8k points

Like trying to be cool??

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 606 points

And ignoring his actual friends?

**OfficialSadieKiller** 2.4k points

And slacking at work all the time??

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 449 points

And how he’d rather befriend strangers over people that already liked him?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

… Yeah, those were some pretty good examples of my problems

  
  


**crystalqueen9** 509 points

Do any of you like video games? If so, what kind?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 707 points

I used to really enjoy Golf Quest Mini, where you fight monsters with golf clubs :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I’m playing pokemon sword. Gonna catch ‘em all

**ConnieTheSword** 667 points

Once Lars has finished with Pokemon Sword, I have decided he will give it to me. Therefore, my spare time is currently spent playing the previous Pokemon games, so I can understand the lore, story, and battle mechanics. 

  
  


**Billybopcat** 465 points

what was the most terrify corrupted gem you encountered?

The weirdest corrupted gem

Whos was/is you fav corrupted gem

What causes gems to be corrupted

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 765 points

Gems were corrupted accidentally by the Blue, Yellow, and White Diamond. Their ultimate weapon was to unleash their powers; emotion control, body manipulation, and mind alteration, which basically broke all the Gems it hit but kept them alive as Corrupted Gems.

I think my most terrifying Corrupted Gem was Zebra Jasper, which was a fusion of Jasper and Ocean Jasper, just because she was a combination of power and unwillingness. Made me realize what some will do to themselves out of anger.

The weirdest Corrupted Gem was probably Orange Spodumene, she was basically just a giant water worm with a mouth on the end.

And my favorite former Corrupted Gem is Jasper, I used to see and talk to her the most out of all the ex-Corruptions.

**ConnieTheSword** 701 points

I think my most terrifying Corruption was Orange Spodumene. She was the sole reason I started to see the world for how dangerous and supernatural it really was, instead of this mundane and safe place I’d always thought it was.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 678 points

I like Spodumene! Apparently she wanted to teach competitive swimming at Little Homeschool, but Peridot said no :(

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 593 points

Of course I rejected it! Why would we need Gems to swim quickly when we can use Warp Pads or spaceships?

  
  


**Magmaster** 464 points

Steven your dad's singing voice kind of reminds me of the folk singer Cat Stevens, any chance that is where your parents got your name from?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 501 points

I don’t know? I think it’s just a name they liked.

But I might start telling people I named Cat Steven after Cat Stevens, makes me sound more sophisticated.

  
  


**mann3ify** 364 points

Lars, have you read stories about you? I wish Lars of the Stars and the Off Colors deserve a story or 2!

Connie, do u and Steven wish Kevin to turn pink? I hope he doesn't die too young. OOPS!

Peridot, can you forgive me? I'm not worthy! There's a video where you "procreate" with a human male for a job and another vid at the Temple where you read a dirty magazine before Garnet "helped" you in an experiment. Don't worry both of those videos are PARODIES!

Steven, can you Take on Me to your world so I can hang out Amethyst over food? (Sorry 80's song reference)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 692 points

I mean, if you want to eat food with Amethyst, all you have to do is come to Little Homeschool.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Please, i deserve more than a story. I deserve my whole tv series or something 

**ConnieTheSword** 622 points

Why would I want Kevin to turn pink?? And I hope he doesn’t die young too, he’s a bit of a jerk not a psychopath??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

That is disgusting. Why would you take somebody that has zero desire to either of things and put them in those situations for others to gratify themselves over?

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD FOR THE FIC :)**


	66. r/AMA

**Diamonddanger** 865 points

Ok those last few questions took a turn.

So how about something not potentially scarring.

What is your guys’ favorite magazine?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

NOICE. I read it for the articles though

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.6k points

Sure you do ;)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 881 points

I read way too many gossip magazines. Sometimes it’s just nice to not have to think. That and most motels have them for free :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 822 points

Your technology magazines entertain me. It is nice to see what you humans call ‘breaking-edge.’ 

**ConnieTheSword** 798 points

Personal Defense World. Weekly magazine that outlines basic self-defense weapons and skills.

  
  


**Billybopcat** 764 points

Steven universe

Are you a drag queen

I need to know :)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 801 points

Nope :) 

I mean, I’ve definitely worn clothes that were meant for women.

But I’m still not a drag queen

**WednesdayMeanGirl** 776 points

Steven out here saying clothes have no gender

  
  


**Magmaster** 745 points

Which is better Marvel or DC?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 806 points

Marvel, because Captain America :)

**ConnieTheSword** 805 points

I’d say DC, because of Wonder Woman.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 794 points

DC has a greater quality of animated movies compared to Marvel, while Marvel exceeds in live-action films. 

However for the comics, I would say it depends if you like gritty and dark realism or more fun lightheartedness. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Marvel because I am now Star-Lord

  
  


**mann3ify** 653 points

Steven, I need a warp pad to my house. Could you please?

Peridot, can I tell you where are the videos?

Connie, I'm sorry. Can you read a story about Stevonnie x Lapis meeting Pink Kevin? I forgot the title.

Lars, would you let a gem camera crew follow you and the Off Colors in a TV show? It's like The Office but in SPACE!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

YES. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 943 points

I would rather you stopped mentioning these videos in any form.

**ConnieTheSword** 921 points

I’m too busy with college work, and also, I just don’t want to :)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 903 points

Nope :) No humans are allowed the Gem tech, even Connie and Lars don’t have their own Warp Pads.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

… Could I have my own Warp Pad??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 897 points

Sure :)

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 612 points

What is the most exciting thing that happened to you this week?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 712 points

I went sightseeing! I’ve seen the Liberty Island Statue and the Liberty State Building. I got interrupted though, when some Gems tried to kill me again :(

**IconicKitten** 505 points

Same Gems as before??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 701 points

Yep. Keeps me active though, at this point it’s just routine for us all :)

**ConnieTheSword** 701 points

I got great marks on one of my college essays. Went celebrating with some friends. Not much excitement happens when you’re not with Steven.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 698 points

I finally finished the new timetable for all Gem classes at Little Homeschool. It only took me three weeks to accept the proposed classes and find times for them to be taught.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Found a planet that had a walking tree thing. That was pretty cool

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 606 points

Was it alien? Could it talk? Did you take pictures? Can you take me to the tree if I can go to space?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

To answer your questions, yes, yes, yes, yes

  
  


**Billybopcat** 601 points

What was your "INSTANT REGRET" moment in life

Connie favriot pokemon game :)

Ps peridot, you the best

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Trying to fight some robots that were attacking my future crew.

I barely even lived long enough to regret it

**ConnieTheSword** 901 points

I accidentally once broke a friend’s arm because he brushed by me at school. 

In my defense, my training had kept me in a state of constant vigilance. 

And I think my favorite is HeartGold. Something nice about Pokemon being able to follow you. And the story line is *chef’s kiss*

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 892 points

Telling my then boss that she was incorrect and calling her a Clod. Especially considering I was holding a device that she could set to explode.

And I am the best, thank you for noticing.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 878 points

I went slightly too far during a spar with Jasper once. 

She’s fine now though :)

  
  


**dalekusa** 598 points

Steven, How has Jasper been lately? Is she still as sour as I heard she was before she joined Little Homeschool, or has she softened a bit?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 806 points

She’s trying her best to socialize with almost everybody. But it’s hard, considering she used to hate the Crystal Gems since the day she was formed. But she’s softening as much as she can.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 578 points

Steven: what have you learned on your travels so far?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 752 points

That sometimes people can have problems and you can just shrug your shoulders and drive. People can solve problems without me having to involve myself every time. 

  
  


**Astralic** 543 points

Ok so first, thank you for answering my last question. On another note, HOW HAS ALL OF THIS NOT BEEN PUT ON THE NEWS. The most I heard of the whole gem invasion stuff was a small sentence on a list of conspiracy theories, and the only relation was that it was the same town. I don't watch TV that much but I thought maybe I would have seen a video on it! I just want to knooow! DX

Also what has the government done about this so far?

unrelated to the previous stuff but I heard there are gems that can control water? Can they control ice and water vapor too?

**ConnieTheSword** 765 points

The Crystal Gems have lived in Beach City since before it was officially founded, which means to the residents of Beach City, all of this magic space alien stuff is normal. And since it’s a small town, nobody wants to spill the secrets to the media for their own gain.

The government has done literally nothing. I think this is either due to them knowing we can handle these issues by ourselves, or they’re so inept that they haven’t noticed any of our issues.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 606 points

Lapis Lazulis are Gems that can manipulate water. The skilled ones are also capable of altering the temperature of the water they control, turning it to scalding hot water or to solid ice.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 998 points

And they can control orange juice :)

  
  


* * *

**MOST QUESTIONS ARE GOOD QUESTIONS, SO ASK AWAY**

Also, this chapter marks two months of daily postings, so good job everybody that asked questions that keep this fic going


	67. r/AMA

**mann3ify** 673 points

Lars, would you want a girlfriend like Gamora?

Connie, I understand you're busy. What would you do if you or Stevonnie were in the Hunger Games?

Peridot, I deserved slaps from you. Anyway, did you know there's a Peridot with square hair?

Steven, I can't go to Beach City. Would be you please send Leo the Lion for me? That'll be great!

**ConnieTheSword** 797 points

Win. Or, Steven would try and befriend everybody instead of fighting. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 653 points

It’s true, I would try and convince everyone to team up and we'd just see what would happen next.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Like do i want my girlfriend to be green? Then no. 

If you mean an edgy badass alien, then sure

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 753 points

Squaridot, as Steven named her. Yes we are aware of her.

After Era 3 began she began to repair and maintain the Gem technologies she could find. Occasionally she visits Little Homeschool to deliver lessons on Gem and Human technology. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 707 points

Nope :) Lion is for emergencies, and fun, only. 

  
  


**Markiplier_Fan** 641 points

I have a question. What would happen if the discovery and reverse engineering of the abandoned gem technology causes human technology to advance the way it did?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 559 points (edited)

Ha, do you sincerely believe that you humans could reverse engineer Gem technology?

No offense intended, but that is like giving a neanderthal a mobile phone and hoping they could learn how it works.

Even the smartest human minds are nothing in comparison to a Gem engineer. 

Edit: Again, no offense was intended.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 903 points

Peridot, you can’t just say ‘no offense intended’ and then compare all humans to neanderthals.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 441 points

My apologies. 

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 612 points

Question for steven: So now that the universe is saved, is it still very common for you to get attacked by gems? And I since you're basically moving around the country all the time, how do these gems keep finding you?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 703 points

Not many Gems are actually angry enough to attack me. 

Only two of them, a Ruby and an Aquamarine, are the ones who still chase me.

I think they just follow me all the time and occasionally attack once a week or so. I might just take them to Little Homeschool and try and convince them to stay. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 559 points

You could try and convince them to teach! Half the staff here has already tried to kill you at some point.

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER AS ONLY THREE QUESTIONS ASKED :(**

**FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY QUESTION WITHIN REASON**


	68. r/AMA

**crystalqueen9** 699 points

Steven, do you get sick, or does being half-gem prevent that?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 721 points

Never got sick in my life :) I think it’s because my Gem side auto heals me before I can get ill.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 682 points

Peridot: Have you or any other gems who tried to kill Steven apologize to him?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 341 points

I have not. While I regret my actions, we were on opposing sides of a war therefore murder and assaults were common from both sides.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 609 points

It’s true. We fought and that’s just how it goes. None of the Crystal Gems have ever apologized to Peridot, Lapis, or Jasper for beating them.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 553 points

Correct. However, for whatever it is worth, I apologize for my part in trying to destroy you, the Crystal Gems, and your planet.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

:)

  
  


**mann3ify** 633 points

It's a fun emergency, Steven! Why not?

Imagine a Mega Peridot. Peridot, do you wish to have double the intelligence along with Squaridot?

I hope there's a story about a 16-17 half-gem half-human hybrid Connie meeting a younger version of Connie along side Lapis, Peridot and Jasper as her guardians. How you feel about it, Connie? 

I wish Leggy the Ruby hang out with Paddy. Lars, what do you mean a female badass alien?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 701 points

What if Lion is needed but he’s too tired from teleporting people? And if I take you to Beach City, everybody would expect me to take them to Beach City too. So it’s easier to not take anybody :)

And a Leggy and Padparadscha would be such a cute couple! 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 698 points

Mega Peridots were quite common on Homeworld when dealing with severely damaged technology. However my intelligence is superior enough that fusion is not required.

**ConnieTheSword** 676 points

If you wrote it, I’d read it.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

An alien that is both badass and female. 

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.7k points

Didn’t realize your type was alien life. Maybe that’s where we went wrong :P

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 793 points

My type is alien life!

**LarsOfTheStar-2** 769 points

For some reason i already assumed that about you

  
  


**Magmaster** 612 points

Steven, it seems like the Diamonds only like you because you remind them of Pink. Have they made any attempts to better relate with you by learning about Earth or Human activities or they just that stuck in their old ways?

The same goes for you and your grandparents how do you usually spend time together when you visit?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 633 points

They … try their best. I definitely remind them of my mom, but they do know that I’m Steven and that I’m not my mom. 

And me and my grandparents usually talk when we spend time together, but we sort of avoid the whole ‘alien life and war’ bit of my life.

  
  


**Billybopcat** 599 points

Funniest/least traumatizing attempted murder attempt

Peridot what was the most confusing thing about movie to earth

Lars tell us more about your crew plz

Peridot your existence makes me smile

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 676 points

One time Bluebird tried to chase and murder me, but I was in my car and didn’t notice for about 3 hours. I only found out when I watched my dashcam footage back after she popped my tyre. Anyway, once I realized I was being attacked, I threw my shield at her which poofed them, then I just carried on driving :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 654 points

My existence makes me smile also. 

A confusing thing about Earth was the lack of structure. There was no assigned role from birth, which for a Homeworld raised Gem was quite surreal. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

Sure thing.

Rhodonite - Fusion of a Ruby and a Pearl that fell in love. Head of strategy. 

Rutile Twins - Two Rutiles in one body. Heads of flying the ship.

Padparadscha - Defective Sapphire that sees the past. Head of advising me.

Fluorite - Fusion of 6 Gems that I can’t be bothered to list. Former captain of the ship but is now Head of engineering.

**IconicKitten** 606 points

Do you know what Gems make Fluorite though?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Of course

  
  


**Markiplier_Fan** 492 points

Peridot, that was mean. All I asked was a question. What would happen if the discovery and reverse engineering of the abandoned gem technology causes human technology to advance the way it did?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 511 points

As I said previously, no offense was intended. 

However, I do believe that humans are fundamentally incapable of reverse engineering Gem technology. Gems have invented starships that can travel at lightspeed, observation orbs that allow holographic visualizations of entire planets, and limb enhancers that can double as jet packs and advanced weaponry. 

You humans are nowhere near that level of technological understanding.

**Marie_Nomad** 508 points

I thought I saw a phone that's see though. Humans are a clever bunch.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 600 points

… Indeed. You humans should feel proud of your transparent communication devices.

However, in the spirit of cooperation and politeness, if a human does find some abandoned Gem technology, they are free to bring it to Little Homeschool and attempt to study under the supervision of a Gem Technology expert. 

* * *

**QUESTIONS FOR ME? FEEL FREE!**


	69. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 712 points

Lars: can you do the same things Lion can do? Like make portals?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I can make portals by yelling very loud and I can walk on water.

They are both surprisingly not as useful as they sound

**IconicKitten** 809 points

But superpowers :(

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Teleportal shouting makes me tired. My ship does not. I can walk on water. Not many planets have water.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 929 points

I would still like to have your powers!

  
  


**Magmaster** 701 points

Lars, does Steven have a specific role when he does a space hang out?

**Marie_Nomad** 689 points

I'm guessing the guy in charge of morale.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Head of Updates, Morality, And Nothing Else. Steven was very insistent on his title. He basically just updates me on Earth stuff, Beach City and the people that live there, and keeps everybody happy

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 744 points

It’s a clever title!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 469 points

If you say so

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 612 points

If you could relive a moment of your life from the past, what moment would it be and why?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

You know those days where you just hang out with friends? Like you’re not actually doing anything except enjoying each other’s existence and company?

I think i’d just relive those days with Sadie.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.9k points

Love you <3

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 655 points

I think the day I ended the conflict between Earth and the Diamonds. 

It finally felt like all my work was done, and I could start just being Steven instead of having to be the hero.

  
  


**mann3ify** 601 points

Lars, have you and the Off Colors being contacted by NASA?

Connie, thanks! Are you ready for a new era on the 20th of January?

Peridot, do you miss being taller and not only cute but deadly?

Steven, did you have any parties for the Big Game (Super Bowl)? My favs are the game if it's good and/or the commericals!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 598 points

Sometimes I go to other friends’ parties for sports events. But I’m only there for the food and friends :)

**ConnieTheSword** 583 points

Nothing is going to happen. It’s all conspiracies, hoaxes, and fake news.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 569 points

NASA keeps sending my ship messages. I’m ignoring them under Steven’s request 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 692 points

Thank you!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 611 points

Good choice. Humans are not ready or responsible enough for lightspeed travel and our technology.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 609 points

Can I talk to NASA? I want to talk to NASA!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 531 points

I occasionally do miss the use of my limb enhancers and what they offered me, and Bismuth has offered to create a replacement.

However, I am proud of myself for what I can do without the use of them, so I have refused her offer.

I am still deadly though.

  
  


**Billybopcat** 568 points

My dearest Peridot

do gems already know everything about there field; or do they simply know the basics and have to have a crash corse on new information and specifics

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 510 points

We do not know everything about our specific fields, we have an overview about the entire topic, however for further information and knowledge we must study or learn as we work.

  
  


**OverdressedDepressed** 501 points

How can I get a job with Gems? Or at Little Homeschool?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 676 points

… I should probably know the answers to those questions.

I guess give us a CV and we might call you for an interview?

We’ve never actually had humans we didn’t already know ask us about jobs.

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE USEFUL FOR ME**


	70. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 802 points

How do the Gem Homeworld interact with Earth?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 783 points

They mainly don’t. I think I’m the part of Gem Homeworld that interacts the most with Earth.

The other Diamonds are pretty happy to let Earth do it’s own thing now.

  
  


**Cavery210** 769 points

For Steven: What do you think of fans who ship you with Spinel?

To all of you: What is your favorite anime?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 891 points

I think shipping anyone with their attempted murderer is kinda weird. But people can like what they want :)

I like the Lonely Blade anime :) Even if it is mostly filler episodes

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 699 points

Ooh, good choice Steven!

**ConnieTheSword** 844 points

I Can’t Believe My Stepdad’s My Sword. Perfect blend of character building, lore, action, and story.

**StepsonOfASword** 733 points

I see you are woman of taste

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 699 points

Ooh, good choice Connie!

**IconicKitten** 498 points

And swords?

**ConnieTheSword** 633 points

And swords.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Ronaldo made me watch Soul Blaster once. It was alright

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 699 points

Ooh, good choice Lars!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 641 points

What is anime?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 699 points

Come visit me sometime Peridot! I will show you the animes!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 922 points

Thank you, friend of Steven, but I am busy that day

  
  


**mann3ify** 733 points

Steven, what happened when you were 15 years old BEFORE Spinel invaded Beach City?

Peridot, do you want to do a TED talk?

Connie, did you hear about Apu not appearing on the Simpsons?

Lars, be nice to NASA! Anyway, did you hear about Steven being a monster?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 808 points

Not much. Diamonds were helping the Crystal Gems to uncorrupt Gems, the planning and building of Little Homeworld was getting started, and I was mainly just hanging out with friends and family :)

**ConnieTheSword** 801 points

I did. Not much thoughts on it either way, as long as he still sounds the same I’m fine with it.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

No. in the years since that happened, nobody had ever thought to bring that up to me

Yes i’ve heard about it!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 752 points

I would, however I doubt you humans could understand my knowledge without me being forced to dumb myself down by a significant degree.

No offense intended.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 891 points

Peridot, just saying ‘no offense intended’ doesn’t mean you can say offensive things

  
  


**Littlefrenchboi** 690 points

Peridot: what is your favourite plant to grow?

**Billybopcat** 633 points

I dont know why but I feel like its sunflowers 💛<3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 662 points

You would be correct. 

Sunflowers adapt to their environment in a way I used to aspire to, being able to thrive no matter the hardships they face.

  
  


**Billybopcat** 676 points

Hey Peridot (and friends)

What is your biggest foot in mouth moment, were you Instantaneously regret something You said.

Peridot do you still live in Steven's bathroom?

Ps love you

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 631 points

Thank you for the declaration of love, I do not feel the same way.

There was once a time where I was trying to bond with Amethyst through the use of comedy. However, I also inadvertently made some offensive comments about the Crystal Gems, and although no offense was intended, I do regret making the comments about my friends.

And I no longer live in Steven’s bathroom. After I moved out of Steven’s bathroom, I moved into his barn, and when the barn was destroyed being used as a projectile weapon, I began designing my own house which is now my office/house in Little Homeworld.

  
  


**wick10** 610 points

Connie, Physical books or Digital books? What do you prefer?

**ConnieTheSword** 677 points

Gods that is a loaded question. Digital books are useful since I can carry hundreds of books with me on my phone and laptop, but physical books have that smell y’know? That smell of ‘yes, this is a book’ that digital books can’t beat.

  
  


**Magmaster** 569 points

After reading up on the Spinel incident I am a little concerned about this planets safety.

I mean a gem that wasn't even built for fighting managed to incapacitate Steven and the three main crystal gems and obtain a giant planet destroying eco weapon. I'm not even sure if I can trust gems knowing the fact that there are probably many planet destroying weapons just lying around in space completely unguarded.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 604 points

That’s … kind of fair.

But Spinel was rage-filled and determined to win the fight, while the Crystal Gems were rusty since they hadn’t really fought since the Diamond War. 

And the Injector isn’t really a ‘weapon’ it’s more of a Gem birther that has the side effect of damaging the planets. 

And the real Gem weapons aren’t around space, most of them have been disassembled or moved back to Homeworld or Little Homeworld for safekeeping :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS CREATE THE NEXT CHAPTERS**


	71. r/AMA

**mann3ify** 703 points

Lars, did you hear about the Philippines being a colony to Spain and then US occupied it?

Connie, is there a wish what you really want like I don't know world peace or something?

Peridot, would you go to a TED conference?

Steven, do you think Tiger Millionaire and Purple Puma should do Def Jam Wrestling even though they're not hip-hop singers?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Are you asking, if i know, basic history, about my country?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 805 points

I would. However this would be dependent on if your human experts possessed knowledge that I am not already well versed in.

**ConnieTheSword** 798 points

Do people not want world peace? Like, shouldn’t that be everybodies’ go to first wish?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 832 points

My first wish would be to go to space! But world peace would probably be one of my next wishes!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 795 points

That would be cool!

Although I’m pretty sure that they’ve both retired from wrestling for good :)

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 699 points

Wait, Steven being a monster? Is that simply propaganda from the anti Era 3s?

Also, who protects the Gem weapons at Little Homeworld?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 892 points

Unfortunately it was not propaganda. Basically, self-corruption is a thing based on emotions and mental state which then affects the body.

But once emotions and mental state are good, body becomes good too :)

And the weapons are guarded by any Gem that wants to guard them. They used to be exclusively guarded by Rubies, Topazes and various Quartzes, but since the Gem-Caste system is over, any Gem can do it :)

  
  


**Magmaster** 645 points

If gems don't eat, how do you go to the bathroom if you're on a spaceship or on homeworld?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 677 points

We do not. As we possess no digestive tract, nor the need for sustenance, we do not create any bodily waste products.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Fun fact, since i un-died i also don’t need bathrooms or food/drink. Which is convenient since my ship doesn’t have any bathrooms or kitchen areas.

**IconicKitten** 1.2k points

So, you can walk on water, teleport by yelling, and you don’t need to sleep, eat, or bathroom?

How can Steven un-die me?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

I agree with this person!

  
  


**Littlefrenchboi** 607 points

Peridot:

Are you opposed to hugs and may I have one

**Billybopcat** 592 points

I would also enjoy a hug

But I respect your boundaries if you chose to keep your personal space :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 783 points

Overall, I am not opposed to hugs.

I am opposed to hugging strangers who I have never met.

However, if you visit Little Homeschool, you are both welcome to a brief handshake.

  
  


**Billybopcat** 570 points

That's fair peridot, lol

Btw does garnet have a British accent or does Britain have a garnet accent 🤔

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 894 points

This is the type of question I was hoping for when Steven asked me to take part.

Now, Garnet is over 5750 years old. What is currently known as the ‘British’ accent is roughly 300 years old.

Therefore, I would say that people from Britain have a Garnet accent. Although considering that Garnet nor the Crystal Gems have set foot in Britain, this may imply that other Gems have made themselves known in Britain’s past.

* * *

**ALL QUESTIONS ARE GOOD QUESTIONS**


	72. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 710 points

Steven: I'm glad you came out better. Being a teenager is never easy. Oh, have you been to an adult summer camp? You might like that.

Peridot: Do you watch any other TV shows besides Camp Pining Hearts?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 877 points

Thanks! Yeah, being a teenager is hard, especially when you’re involved in a war :)    
Adult summer camp? Is that a thing? I’ll have to look into that.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 843 points

Steven forced me to watch Crying Breakfast Friends once. He believes that my personality is comparable to Petty Pizza. 

However, there are few TV shows that I have watched of my own volition. 

  
  


**mann3ify** 703 points

Steven, did you check out stories based on a Tumblr page about you going back to when you're 13?

Peridot, will you crush my hand when I give you a handshake?

Connie, ever heard of famous people of Indian descent like Kal Penn and Mindy Kaling?

Yes, Lars! Anyway, what if you travel back in time to see your ancestors?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 899 points

People write stories about me and put them online? That’s a bit weird

**ConnieTheSword** 878 points

No. I have never heard of any famous Indian people. Ever. Not a single one.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Believe me, Peridot has repeatedly told us all to never interfere with the timelines. So if i ever did end up in the past i’d just stay to myself until i could get back

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 544 points

Correct, thank you for listening to my warnings.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 558 points

I will try to not damage any of your body parts.

  
  


**Magmaster** 677 points

What do you think of current anime?

Do you prefer Ninja Squad, New Ninja Squad, or Ninja Squad New Generation?

Have you seen Demon Slayer or Hero Academia or is seeing other children getting traumatized too relatable?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 707 points

I like some anime! Some are very ‘adult’ though.

I think I like New Generation more, New Ninja Squad just felt like an overly childish reboot of the original :(

Ronaldo’s been trying to get us all to watch Demon Slayer or Soul Blaster, but they both sound the same to me. And I haven’t seen My Hero Academia since I started traveling, so no spoilers!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 654 points

You need to watch more anime! I will send you my list of recommendations! 

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 612 points

To those who are no longer virgins: who and when did you lose your v-card to?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 808 points

Connie, and it was before I left to travel the country. 

Seemed like the right time to show her that I love her :)

**ConnieTheSword** 795 points

<3 Love you too 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

To Sadie. There was this video game that i wanted but i was banned from the store. So Sadie offered to get it for me and she ended up having to wait in line for about 7 hours so she could pick it up. I spent all that time cleaning my room and buying Sadie some of her favorite snacks to repay her and then one thing just led to another.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.7k points

That was your room after 7 hours of cleaning?    
I could have cleaned more in 7 minutes!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 752 points

… You told me you were just playing the video game all night

  
  
  


**Billybopcat** 599 points

Who are you

Are you coplation of your memories

Or are you the people you meet or how you look or

Are you how you act

Are you just a jumble of traits

What makes a person a person

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

I have not had enough coffee or sleep to even think about questions this deep.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 606 points

I am Peridot.

Without my memories, I am still Peridot.

But I would not be the same Peridot that others know me as.

We are shaped by our own life experiences and choices, without those we are nothing.

  
  


**Billybopcat** 515 points

Hey Steven

Depression and mental health is no easy journey, and even as things get better small issues and problems feel so big; just remember your support systems they'll stay with you from each problem and come back for more.

I'm saying this as much to myself as I am to you

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Thanks!

I’ll give you some advice that I wish people had given me.

All problems are temporary. It’s how you deal with them that can be permanent.

Therapy doesn’t mean you’re weak, it means that you're strong enough to know your limits.

You can never annoy your friends by asking for help when you need it.

If people do get annoyed or angry at you for asking for help, it means they are not friends.

You can change your life.

If you’re sad at the direction of your life, or the lack of direction, you can make a change.

Just take everything one step at a time :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD FOR ME, SO ASK AWAY PEOPLE!**


	73. r/AMA

**Earth-Worm-Sally** 720 points

Hi there fellow peoplez

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 804 points

Hello :)

**ConnieTheSword** 794 points

Hi.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Yo

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 713 points

HELLO!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Ronaldo, you know you’re not part of this AMA right?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 765 points

But I could be!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 654 points

Am I Included in this greeting?

If so, greetings.

If not, then I am offended.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 712 points

Favorite cartoon?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 744 points

Tears of sorrow, tears of joy!

There'll be tears to the very end!

Food with feelings!

Crying Breakfast Friends!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

None because i am not a prepubescent child

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Lars, be nice!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 642 points

I do not understand cartoons.

They often defy both physics and basic logic, so I do not understand why many enjoy them.

**IconicKitten** 595 points

Because they fun

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 421 points

You are entitled to your baffling and incorrect opinions.

**ConnieTheSword** 484 points

My parents never let me watch cartoons growing up.

They always said they would ‘kill my developing brain cells and their potential.’

Jokes on her, I just watched them at Steven’s house instead.

**IconicKitten** 676 points

Your parents sound fun…

**ConnieTheSword** 622 points

Look, they had good intentions it was just their execution that was a little off.

  
  


**mann3ify** 633 points

Do any of you ever heard of Rebecca Sugar?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 753 points

Nice person :) Made a lot of good shows.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 621 points

Steven: Yeah, people love writing stories about you.

Everyone: Guilty pleasure?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 712 points

And people read the stories about me? Why?

Am I supposed to have guilty pleasures? 

Why would I feel guilty about things I like?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 898 points

I enjoy reading stories about you!

And writing them too!

It is fun!

**ConnieTheSword** 696 points

I guess a guilty pleasure of mine used to be practising sword fighting skills.

It was just so dangerous and taboo that it was a thrill to do it and not get caught.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Used to be baking

I never wanted people to know that i baked because i worried they’d laugh at me

Now i can bake openly even though i don’t need to eat

But other people like my stuff and i don’t care who knows that i’m a guy that can bake

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.5k points

Plus, your ube is to die for

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I don’t know, i’ve already died but i wouldn’t say an ube would’ve make that worthwhile

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 641 points

Guilty pleasures seem absurd to me.

Pleasure is something you enjoy.

Why would one feel bad or guilty for doing something that causes them enjoyment.

Provided your activity is moral and legal, I believe that all should do what they desire.

Why would you care more about what others _ might _ say, over things that make you happy?

* * *

**QUESTIONS PLEASE**


	74. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 733 points

Steven: You are a half-alien prince with superpowers that lives on the beach and now traveling cross country. There should be a show about you.

What's the deal with all the animals made of watermelons? And what did Keep_BeachCity_Weird do to make a mob of Watermelons attack him?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 830 points

I don’t know how interested people would be in me traveling the country. 

Maybe the bits before that would be more interesting?

The Watermelon Mes were a happy accident on my part. 

I made the Watermelons when I spit some seeds and they grew into Watermelon Mes.

The animals just kind of evolved/grew from the older Watermelon Mes.

I’ll let u/Keep_BeachCity_Weird explain what he did.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 767 points

Gladly.

Steven grew some human-watermelons and I wanted to know how human they were.

For example, could they feel pain like a human or were they purely watermelons? 

Would there be seeds or organs inside them?

So, I decided to perform and record an autopsy on one I had bought from Steven.

Steven arrived to stop my study, so I hit him with a spatula.

Then the Watermelon Army attacked me.

  
  


**Potato_Boy** 719 points

Not a prepubescent child?

Have you looked in the mirror dead boy?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Damn right i’ve looked in a mirror

And i am undead, if you’re going to insult me then at least be factual about it dumbass

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 712 points

Steven: what is the best part about being the savior of the universe?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 811 points

The bit where you can just relax after all the work is done.

You can know you’ve done your part, now you can do whatever you want without worrying.

  
  


**mann3ify** 633 points

I wish there's a movie about you guys! How come any of you never went to the West Coast?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 783 points

I’d watch a movie about me! It could be fun :)

And I’ve been to the West Coast. And the East Coast. And the other Coasts.

**ConnieTheSword** 767 points

Movies are too short to explain full stories. 

It would take at least 6 seasons and a movie to explain the whole Steven Saga.

And college doesn’t give me time for traveling. I barely have time to go to Beach City now.

**OverdressedDepressed** 665 points

Tell me about it! I haven’t had time to see my family without worrying about my essays.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I’ve flown over the West Coast. I didn’t have a choice though, it was just one the way home.

And if anybody should have their own movie or tv show, it should be me!

* * *

**PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS! THE STORY NEEDS THEM!**


	75. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 744 points

Steven, if you kiss a bald man's head, could he grow back his hair?

Lars, I would watch a show about you.

Connie: what fun stuff did you try in college? When I was in college, I played DND.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 897 points

I don’t think so? My healing powers don’t really see baldness as an injury.

My powers basically just reset people to their ‘default’ stage or the average.

**ConnieTheSword** 799 points

I started teaching self-defense to whoever wanted. And I joined the BAME Society.

Hopefully those will help me when I finish college and start applying for jobs.

And I think some Gems at Little Homeschool have started playing D&D.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 766 points

They have started D&D! I am their Dungeon Master! You should join us!

**ConnieTheSword** 898 points

Maybe when I’m not busy. Just keep playing without me for now.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Thanks person. I’d watch a show about me too

  
  


**mann3ify** 733 points

Ha, a Community reference! Is it true gems don't have a gag reflex?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 808 points

What is this ‘Community’? 

And Gems do not have a gag reflex.

A gag reflex is for organics, as it allows them to keep airways clear from choking.

As Gems have no need for air, we do not need a gag reflex.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Why would you need to know? Not like you could set off anyone’s gag reflex anyway 

  
  


**Magamaster** 721 points

Which Sci Fi show do you prefer Star Battles, Space Trekkers, or Professor Whatsit?

Lars which of those shows is your adventure most like?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 834 points

My dad used to watch Space Trekkers, but I could never get into it.

I do like Professor Whatsit though. 

**ConnieTheSword** 784 points

Star Battles. 

But only because their combat fighting has been used by me in way too many sword fights.

**LarsOfTheStar-2** 769 points

I don’t watch any of those shows on account of not being a nerd

But i’d say my life is basically like Space Trekkers but without the storylines and fights

It’s usually just my crew and me flying around and looking at cool planets

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 633 points

That still sounds fun to me! I would still like to join you in space!

* * *

**PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS! QUESTIONS REALLY HELP THIS FIC!**


	76. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 755 points

Steven: Biggest tourist trap you saw?

Connie: Did your experiences with gems give you clout to attend any college you want?

Peridot: can you make a hoverboard?

Lars: Have you written any fan fics?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 887 points

Indiana says it has ‘the world’s largest egg.’ Except it’s just a model made of cement?

How is that a claim to fame.

‘Ooh, our state has a pretty statue of an egg.’

**ConnieTheSword** 798 points

I wish. 

You ever had to explain that you gained your confidence from an intergalactic war?

Or that the reason you’ve travelled to world is to fight monster Gems?

Most places will not believe you.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 783 points

I can. I have. No, you are not allowed one.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 919 points

Can I have a hoverboard?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 723 points

Ask Steven.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I’ve gotten pretty bored on my ship. I’ve never been that bored to write fan fic

**Keep_BeachCity_Weirs** 892 points

I have written fanfictions! I will send you the links!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

Please don’t

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 933 points

Too late! Feel free to read and review!

  
  


**mann3ify** 733 points

Lars, are space fights slow?

Connie, when's your birthday?

Peridot, do you have a pet?

Steven, will you be a godparent someday?

**Marie_Nomad** 745 points

I thought Peridot already talked about her pet Pumpkin.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 872 points

Pumpkin has been briefly mentioned.

But to answer the question, yes I have a pet pumpkin named Pumpkin.

Steven made him for me, so I would not get lonely living in his barn.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Not particularly.

There usually pretty quick since most fights are with whatever lives on the planets we visit.

And if we're in our ship we can just blast anything

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 721 points

I don’t know? It depends on if people have kids and want me to godparent them?

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.2k points

If I have children, you are officially being asked in advance to be godparent :)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 2.3k points

I ACCEPT :)

**ConnieTheSword** 655 points

November 20th.

**OverdressedDepressed** 233 points

Scorpio Squad, high five!

  
  


**Magmaster** 699 points

Connie, since you watch Star Battles do you often have the High Ground during sword training?

Peridot what do you think of people calling you Green Space Dorito?

**ConnieTheSword** 715 points

The high ground should always be where you fight.

Let the opponent come to you.

Then stab them.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 641 points (edited)

What is a Dorito? Is this a compliment or should I be offended?

Edit: I asked Amethyst what a Dorito is. She said they are good. 

So I am fine with being a Green Space Dorito.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 621 points

Steven, apart from gem related things, what's the weirdest thing you have seen on your road trip so far?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 707 points

Kansas City has the world’s biggest ball of twine.

It has a gift shop that sells miniature big balls of twine.

But they’re just normal balls of twine??

**ConnieTheSword** 676 points

Did you buy one?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 762 points

Obviously! Got to get those souvenirs :)

* * *

**HELLO HUMANS, PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS**


	77. r/AMA

**Bingus** 855 points

For all: Which Gem gives the best hugs?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 892 points

I go with Garnet. She’s literally made of love and her hugs show it :)

**ConnieTheSword** 827 points

Pearl. She’s strict, so when she hugs you you know she cares.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 799 points

I am.

I excel at most things.

Hugging is one of them.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 812 points

You can’t pick you.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 801 points

Why not?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 844 points

You’ve never hugged you.

So you can’t say how good at hugging you are, you have no evidence to prove it.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 811 points

Fair point.

In that case, my picks are Bismuth or Lapis.

Unless Steven is counted as a Gem, in which case I vote him.

**ConnieTheSword** 892 points

I never thought of Steven!

If he does count, I pick Steven too <3

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Padparadscha.

She won’t realize you’re hugging her for a few moments

So you get to hug for longer

  
  


**mann3ify** 763 points

Steven, is it true there was a giant egg in your house?

Peridot, are the hoverboards you made do fly? I hate hoverboards with wheels!

Connie, happy belated birthday! What do you do if you had no sword?

Lars, have you seen Pluto?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 801 points (edited)

There was.

I don’t know what happened to it though?

Edit: I asked Pearl what happened to it. Amethyst ate it.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Course i’ve been to Pluto. 

It cold there

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 888 points

I don’t care how cold it is, take me to Pluto!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Pluto is -400 degrees.

You’d be dead within the second

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

But it would be a good second!

**ConnieTheSword** 766 points

Thanks.

And if I didn’t have a sword, I’d get a sword.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 717 points

Of course they fly.

Why would I call it a ‘hoverboard’ if it couldn’t at least hover?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 692 points

Peridot, I lost the hoverboard you gave me.

Can I have another one please?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 711 points

It has been less than 24 hours. 

How did you lose it?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 902 points

I tried to do a trick.

I fell off the hoverboard.

The hoverboard kept going.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 784 points

Where is the hoverboard now?

Maybe it can be found and retrieved. 

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Based on the direction and speed it travelled at when I fell off, it is in space.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 999 points

… I will have another one sent to you.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 752 points

Steven: I live in Indiana! Did you see the round barn?

Connie: Can you get letters of proof from Beach City's mayor? Or if you are touring a college, be carried in by a flying Steven, or for maximum impact, Alexandrite carry you to the Admissions Building?

Peridot: Have you ever been to a Human Kindergarten?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 808 points

I did see the round barn!

It was definitely round!

And a barn!

**ConnieTheSword** 794 points

Those could’ve been good ideas, but I’m glad I got in on my own merit anyway.

And I think any Gem would have just terrified people, rather than make them listen to me.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 777 points

I have not.

While the humans of Beach City are accepting of Gems, I doubt humans everywhere are.

**IconicKitten** 1.0k points

Peridot, if I ever have kids, you are welcome to visit them.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Thank you stranger from the internet.

But no.

  
  
  


* * *

**PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS!**


	78. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 777 points

This is going to be awkward and if you want to ignore it, that's fine.

Steven: How did people treat you after you turned into a monster?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 828 points

Don’t worry, it’s fine :)

There was a lot of awkwardness and apologies from both sides.

People/Gems didn’t realize how I was feeling.

I never let them know how I was feeling.

We all had to change how we do things to adapt.

It was best for everybody for me to leave, so we could all learn to be more independent. 

  
  


**mann3ify** 733 points

Lars, I meant whether or not space FIGHTS are slow.

Connie, this is stupid but have you seen baby pictures of Steven?

Peridot, did you apologize to someone for being a clod?

Steven, I'm from the Golden State and have you seen the bridge that was on Full House?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 782 points

The Golden State Bridge?

Yeah, I drove across it.

It was definitely a bridge :)

**ConnieTheSword** 765 points

I’ve seen Steven as a baby, if that counts.

Gem shapeshifting is a weird thing.

**IconicKitten** 1.1k points

Every answer in this AMA just raises more questions.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 755 points

No.

I am never clod-like.

If others are acting like clods, they deserve to be called clods.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

And i answered.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 712 points

Steven: are there ever times where your powers don't work or you just can't control them? Or are you master at your powers and they work 100% of the time?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 733 points

My powers pretty much work when I want.

They used to be very emotion based.

Like, I could speed up when I was anxious, or summon my shield when I was happy.

But then I gained more control and can use all my powers whenever I decide :)

  
  


**Magmaster** 699 points

Did the gems play a role in the creation of the Egyptian Pyramid or rise and fall of the Roman Empire?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 722 points

Yes.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 874 points

Please elaborate!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 811 points

Pyramids were to be used as temples for Gems that required solitude.

We had nothing to do with the rise of the Roman Empire.

However, the Roman Empire posed a threat to Gemkind, so we made them fall.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 909 points

What other parts of history were influenced by Gems??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 899 points

More than your history books could ever comprehend. 

* * *

**THIS FIC NEEDS QUESTIONS TO SURVIVE! DON'T LET IT DIE!**


	79. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 780 points

I can hear all the conspiracy theorists just screaming in glee.

Steven: what was it like being a baby?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 821 points

Peridot wants to do a bit in her history lessons called ‘Crystal or Conspiracy.’

Where she gives conspiracies about Gems and things that actually happened with Gems.

But she won’t say which one is fact or fiction.

And I don’t really remember either of the times I was a baby?

Because I was a baby.

Do you remember when you were a baby?

**ConnieTheSword** 801 points

Steven is baby confirmed.

  
  


**SETUP** 744 points

Connie: What’s your favorite type of Gem you’ve met so far?

Peridot: How many times have you been poofed and how does that... feel, exactly?(Sorry if awkward question).

**ConnieTheSword** 793 points

That’s kind of a hard question.

It’s a bit like asking ‘Hey, what’s your favorite type of human.’

Saying that, I do like most Sapphires that I’ve met.

You know those people that don’t talk, unless they’ve actually got something to say.

Sapphires are like that. I like that.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 818 points

I am offended you did say Peridots.

Peridots are both great and lovable.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 676 points

I have been poofed twice.

Once by the Crystal Gems while I worked for Yellow Diamond.

And once by Yellow Diamond while I worked with the Crystal Gems.

Being poofed is slightly like sleeping. 

You are vaguely aware of existence, but your mind and body are focused on resting.

  
  


**mann3ify** 733 points

Steven, was there a gem who was stuck for 6,000 years the shape of her gem turned upside down?

Peridot, did the Diamonds and/or gems heard of Hitler and other evil dictators?

Connie, have you read stories about your mom cheating on your dad with someone else?

**Marie_Nomad** 808 points

Connie: If you haven't don't. Fan fic writers have twisted imaginations.

**ConnieTheSword** 802 points (edited)

Why would I read that??

Edit: Better question, why are people writing that???

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 792 points

Yeah, that’d be Spinel.

She lives on Homeworld now.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 121 points

We had heard of many of your past and present dictators. 

However, the more infighting between humans meant less humans to resist Homeworld.

So it was deemed allowed to continue.

We do not meddle now, as we feel many humans would not agree with political interference.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Please interfere! It’s not like you could make it worse!

  
  


**Magmaster** 695 points

Peridot, have you and Lapis ever considered Terraforming Mars to make it suitable for plant life?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 702 points

No.

As a whole, Gems no longer terraform planets now.

This is due to us now respecting the planets and all inhabitants that they may have.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I’ve been to mars. No life there. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 808 points

Well, Steven still won’t let us.

* * *

**ASK AWAY PEOPLE!**


	80. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 799 points

Peridot and Steven: If a hypothetical tech genius billionaire were to show up and ask for help in colonizing Mars, would you help them?

**Magmaster** 734 points

What the heck Steven, better the gems terraform Mars before a Billionare does for a profit. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 721 points

Hypothetically, it would depend on the reasons they wanted to colonize Mars.

If they wanted to set it up as a hypothetical tourist attraction for profits, then no.

However, if they wanted to set it up as a hypothetical second Earth, then maybe.

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 712 points

Peridot, what part of human history do you think is the most ridiculous?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.0k points

In India, there was once an overabundance of cobras.

So a financial incentive was offered, by allowing people to exchange cobras for money.

Many realized they could make money by breeding cobras and collecting the money.

Once the leaders realized what was happening, they stopped giving away money.

This resulted in people releasing their bred cobras.

Causing an even larger overabundance of cobras than they started with.

  
  


**SETUP** 679 points

Peridot and Steven: Have either of you read the story Don’t Even Bother? It’s a great story of you two becoming friends in a very different way then what you say actually happened and I totally recommend it.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 808 points

I’ve read it!

It made me sad. Then happy.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 714 points

I have not read it.

Although Steven did give me a running synopsis as he cried while reading it.

I do not understand the need for these kinds of stories.

The ones that alter reality in order to create fiction.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 735 points

But it was a good story!

  
  


**mann3ify** 633 points

Lars, I'm sorry I didn't ask you a question.

Connie, my apologizes for your mom being OOC in certain stories. Anyway, what if Steven Universe didn't exist and you'll fall in love with a guy who didn't get his arm hurt by reflex?

Peridot, did you read a story called the Peridot Effect? It's very good and life changing.

Steven, is it weird to fall in love with a gem? I have a crush on two in particular.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Believe me, i’m fine with it

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 939 points

I don’t know?

I’ve never been in love with a Gem, I’ve only loved Connie <3

And have you visited Beach City? Which Gems have you met to have crushes on?

**ConnieTheSword** 903 points

Love you too <3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 911 points

I have not. I likely will not.

My free time is very occasional, considering I am teaching, gardening and socializing.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

You seem to have enough free time to answer all these questions

**ConnieTheSword** 899 points

You mean Jeff?

I don’t think I’d have even met him without Steven.

And if Steven didn’t exist, I’m pretty sure the planet would have been destroyed by now.

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD, PLEASE ASK THEM!**


	81. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 810 points

Lars: I think that Peridot uses her advanced tech to be able to answer AMAs automatically.

Steven and Connie: What do you think of the fic 'Unconditional Surrender' by CeruleanTactician?

Peridot: What do you think of the Emu War?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Pretty sure she just waits for questions and answers them

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 892 points

I will neither confirm nor deny this.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points

Do people really think I could be like that :( ??

I’m not like that at all :(

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 635 points

It is a good example of the butterfly effect.

One tiny change in the past can have a great and unexpected consequence in the future.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 844 points

The Emu War.

A way to prove that humans can be outsmarted by those you deem less intelligent than you.

  
  


**mann3ify** 803 points

What is the meaning of life? It's fine if any of you don't know the answer. By the way, I LOVE AMETHYST and SPINEL!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Have you actually met either of them??

How do you know you like someone if you’ve never spoken to them??

And life is about just enjoying your life while it lasts

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 808 points

Life is about fun, friends, and family :)

**ConnieTheSword** 807 points

I think life is about finding your own space in the universe.

With no actual meaning of life, other than to give it your own meaning and reasons for living.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 794 points

Life has no meaning.

None at all.

So just enjoy it while it lasts.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Try and keep your answers cheerful :)

  
  


**Magmaster** 793 points

So what are the former members of Sadie Killers up to these days?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

According to my monthly updates from Steven

Buck is a medical student who studies under Connie’s mom

Jenny is designing and selling phone cases and covers (check out her stuff online)

And Sour Cream is a DJ (check out his stuff online)

**IconicKitten** 694 points

How can they afford to follow their dreams without getting real jobs??

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.9k points

Because I like to help my friends :)

  
  


**pathetic_weeb12** 723 points

What do you guys enjoy doing most in your free time?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 811 points

I drive a lot, and take pictures, and talk to Connie and my family, and drive more :)

**ConnieTheSword** 801 points

I read fantasy books, just to remind myself that not all books are useless textbooks

I chat with Steven whenever I’m free

And I teach self-defense to whoever is willing, just to keep myself active and useful.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 722 points

Gardening and agriculture.

Teaching.

Helping to run Little Homeschool.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 669 points

I spend weeks flying from planet to planet

All i have is spare time

My crew is master at I-Spy

I am master of pointless chatter with friends

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 431 points

I would like to play I-Spy with your Gem friends!

* * *

**ASK AWAY PEOPLE!**


	82. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 820 points   
How do gems on Earth earn money? Do they get jobs and if they did, how do they apply? Like, I can picture their applications: Date of Birth: N/A

Steven: No, I don't think that you could be like that at all. It's just that people love to imagine really good people as evil people at times. A lot of the fan fics written do show you in a much better light.

Oh, I was wondering, what's the idea of the name 'Fish Pizza'. Who eats fish on a pizza?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 891 points   
Most Gems on Earth don’t actually earn money, because they don’t need to use it.

They don’t need to eat, so they don’t buy food.

They don’t pay rent, since they live at Little Homeworld for free.

But the Gems that do work earn a wage, that they spend on whatever they want.

Most spend them on gifts for others, or decorations for their rooms.

And they apply by walking into a shop, and going ‘I would like a job please.’

(This only works in Beach City)

In Beach City, the owners will completely accept the whole alien thing.

And they’ll just judge you on how useful you’ll be.

In other places, they tend to scream/run/fight.

Most Gems stay in Beach City because of this :)

And since Beach City is a beach city (hence the name) there’s a lot of fish.

And sometimes that fish goes on a pizza.

And some people/Gems/Lions then eat the fish pizza :)

  
  


**crystalqueen9** 809 points   
Lars, what’s your crew like?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

My crew is weird and amazing

I’ve got Fluorite. Grandmotherly fusion of 6 Gems

Rutile Twins who are basically two Gems conjoined into one. Just imagine them as twins

Padparadscha is like everybody’s little sister who can almost see the present 

Rhodonite is like an anxious lesbian aunt

I also have two/three new crewmates

A Jasper who is a fusion of a Flint and a Chert, who is like a chill aunt that can kill you

And a Ruby that is just happy to be here

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 503 points   
I would still like to meet your crew!

  
  


**IconicKitten** 797 points   
Question for u/Keep_BeachCity_Weird. You’ve said you’ve written Gem fanfiction. Elaborate??

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 666 points

Sure!

It’s about a man called Ronald O’Fryman who saves a Gem called Bloodstone.

The Gem gets shattered by her enemies, but Ronald injects the shattered Gem into himself.

And eventually the spirit of Bloodstone gives her blessing and fuses her remains with me.

And the two of us fight evil Gems and criminals to save the world!

* * *

**PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS! THE FIC DIES WITHOUT THEM!**

But seriously, I do feel like this fic might be dying. I only had two questions, so I feel that people might be losing interest in the fic, which is fine, but without interaction and interest the fic will end.


	83. r/AMA

**mann3ify** 823 points   
Steven, have you read "Steven & Greg Bury a Body - The Perfect Father & Son Bonding Activity" by DepressedCarrot? (Spoiler alert: the dead body is not Kevin).

Peridot, have you heard or seen Forward to the Past movies? You can own or make a car that has a flux capacitor.

Connie, did you hear about Steven fighting a mascot of Beach Citywalk Fries? Let's just say he fought it au naturel.

Lars, which Ruby are you talking about? I hope it's Leggy or maybe Navy.

**Marie_Nomad** 901 points   
I am concerned about how much more trauma we expose to Steven by recommending all these fics.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points   
Haha it’s fine!   
I kind of like people recommending me things to read.

And the fic raises some good moral questions.

Like should I heal everybody because I can, or are some people undeserving completely?

**ConnieTheSword** 872 points   
Yeah, it was a weird day.

From what Steven told me, the mascot was possessed by some Gem shards.

Which was then fought by Steven and his semi-sentient clothes.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points   
The Ruby says that Steven named her Leggy

Because her gem is on her leg

Steven kind of sucks at naming things

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points   
It’s a good name!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 694 points   
Why would I make a time travelling car? I can’t even drive.

And the film series is acceptable, if one is able to overlook the numerous plot holes.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 707 points

I can drive it!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 699 points

And what happened the last time you attempted time travel?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

That is a good point.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 811 points   
Steven: I saw a few pics of you naked out in public (private areas censored) one time fighting a fry monster and another with you on stage. Are you a nudist and where's your father in all this? I am concern of the level of neglect involved.

Peridot: Is it possible to get gem powers by injecting yourself with gem shards? Just curious.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Look, sometimes you just got to get naked to get the job done.

And my dad was always around, and never neglectful.

He just couldn’t always keep an eye on me all the time once I moved in with the Gems.

But he did his best!!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 991 points

It is not possible.

Please do attempt this.

Ignore any claims from Ronaldo that this is possible.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 442 points

It’s just fanfiction!

  
  


**dalekusa** 802 points

Steven and Connie, what do you do when you go on dates?

Peridot, I saw video of the Spinel incident, and you had little spherical robot-things crawling all over the injector. What are they, and what else do you use them for?

Lars, a little birdie told me you stole your ship from an Emerald. Have you talked to them recently, or at least sometime after Era 3 began?

**ConnieTheSword** 2.2k points

Each other.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Connie updates me about college, I update her about my travels.

We watch movies and tv.

Sometimes we go out for meal and drinks :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 911 points

Those were my Visor Robonoids.

They scan objects, Gems, and humans, and send the readings to my visor.

I usually have little need to use them.

**LarsOfTheStars** 869 points

Yee

Me and Emerald meet up sometimes

Usually to race ships or to talk about ships or cool planets

She pretty much just explores space now as well

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 795 points

So, just out of curiosity, what are the Gems' takes on jewelry? Is it all good or will they gasp in horror if you're wearing a sapphire necklace or bracelet for instance? As an additional note, I'm an avid rock collector (non-sentient AFAIK), hopefully that doesn't get me put on a Gem enemy list or something…

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 633 points

Gems see little use in human jewelry. 

They are simply overpriced and uncomfortable objects for ‘fashion.’

We do accept that you humans seem to enjoy them though.

However, as long as they are only gems and not Gems, then you are free to collect them.

  
  


**bingus** 744 points

For Peri and/or Lars: How much of our science fiction TV shows/movies are accurate when it comes to space and extraterrestrial life?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I’d say not very realistic

Traveling in tv shows is alway quick when really it's a lot of sitting around and waiting

And most aliens in tv are alway two legged? When really they’re just not

  
  


**Magmaster** 720 points

Even though they are not citizens were any gems at least counted towards the US Census count last year?

Speaking of which did all you fellow humans remember to vote in November despite the lack of permanent residence?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 909 points

Nope! No official record of Gems, so no government logging of them (as far as we know)

And I voted!

**ConnieTheSword** 874 points

I did vote. 

Had to leave a lecture early to do so, but it was worth it judging by the result.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Course i voted

Had to plot an early journey from one of Saturn’s moons to get back in time

And some people can’t even be bothered to drive to the polling station and vote …

  
  


**kokomo_keyes** 682 points

so I just found this thread and whoooooa there's a lot to unpack here

Steven: how did you save the world, dismantle/rebuild a gem empire and kickstart a gem civilization in only a couple years and where can I join the Steven fan club

Connie: are you the president of the Steven fan club

Lars: are there any benefits to being pink?

Peridot: do you know about birthstones? because fun fact, the month of August's birthstone is actually a Peridot - we recognized your greatness before we even knew you! (my birthstone is an Amethyst just FYI and tbh from the way you've all described her I think we'd get along great)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

I had a lot of help from friends and family :)

But most of it was just convincing everybody to do the right thing and make a change :)

**ConnieTheSword** 879 points

Damn right I am.

Other members include; everybody that Steven has ever met.

**IconicKitten** 922 points

What about the Gems that keep trying to kill Steven??

**ConnieTheSword** 1.4k points

Judging by Steven’s track record, they’re probably future members of the fan club.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Makes me stand out on planets

I can color coordinate my clothes with my skin

People can spot me from a distance 

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.9k points

And you look cool.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

And i look cool

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 777 points

Birthstones are an odd thing.

Associating a gem with yourself based simply on your birthday.

And everybody gets along with Amethyst.

* * *

**PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS!**

11 questions/comments submitted last chapter, thanks everybody for interacting and showing interest :)


	84. r/AMA

**mann3ify** 933 points

Did any of you heard of the stock price of Gamestop going up? A lot of money was earned by a Reddit group.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

Peridot and Connie have both tried to explain it to me multiple times.

I still don’t get it :)

But people are getting money and that sounds good to me.

  
  


**IkilledHitler** 830 points

Question for Steven, connie and Peridot, How do I get a gem to fall in love with me? Could I date a gem? Or alternatively whats a good way to befriend a gem in beach city or little homeworld and come out with a best friend. ?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 991 points

Same way you’d befriend a human.

Just be a nice person and take an interest in them.

And I guess you could date a Gem?

They’d probably outlive you, by a lot.

But if you’re ok with that, then go for it.

You just have to convince them that you’re worth loving :)

  
  


**crystalqueen9** 809 points

Do Gems dream?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 733 points

Gems do not have the need for sleep.

Therefore, we rarely dream.

However, we can dream provided we choose to sleep.

Our dreams are like yours, usually memories combined with subconscious thoughts.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 794 points

Steven: So, if Gems were to break the law somewhere else, no one would hold them accountable?

Also Steven: I saw photos of that cool farewell gathering that had you passing them as you leave but where's KeepBeachCityWeird? Did you two have a falling out? Or did 'They' take him?

Lars: Could you grow a beard? I bet that you would look manly if you grow a beard.

Peridot: I won't try it but you have to admit it, Gem shards could bring clothes to life. If you put a gem shard in a dead body, would it control the dead body?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 911 points

I would hold them accountable! With my harsh words of disappointment!

(Because the police would probably just shoot first and ask questions never)

And Ronaldo was the one that took the photos!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 824 points

I’m always around! Always…

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Course i can grow a beard. I just choose not to

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.6k points

Don’t lie Lars. You have literally never shaved your face in your life.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

No need to out me like that.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 777 points

Theoretically, it perhaps could do that.

However, I am unwilling to test this theory, or allow others to test the theory.

  
  


**Bingus** 783 points

What does Gem music sound like?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 892 points

Music was only allowed at the Diamonds’ balls.

So it sounds very fancy.

Kind of like Waltz music but a weird remix version.

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 712 points

not sure if this was asked already but do gems speak human or do humans speak gem?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Neither.

Humans speak human.

Gems speak Gem.

Gem just sounds like humans to humans, and sounds like Gem to Gems.

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 698 points

Steven, I heard you collect G.U.Y.S.! Who's the coolest G.U.Y./G.A.L./B.O.Y. you have in your collection?

Connie, did you know Gems existed before you met Steven or was that all part of the package? Did you know what you were signing yourself up for?

Lars, should space travel ever be possible for us (mostly) normal, not-pink and undead humans at some point in the future - and we'll try our best not to screw it up - which planet is a "must see" spot?

Peridot, I've read a lot of criticism in this thread regarding life on Homeworld, but did you like anything about living there or do you consider yourself to be better off here on Earth?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 915 points

I have Ranger Guy that my dad got me! And the Ninja Guy red variant!

And I have American-Boy from Garnet.

And my favorite G.A.L is Karen :)

**ConnieTheSword** 899 points

Literally, zero clue.

I’d heard rumors of the Gems, but just thought they were small town rumors.

Because who would actually believe in the ‘magic women’ that have always lived there?

And I never even thought I was signing up for anything.

I only went to the beach to read my book, because my mom wanted me to have fresh air.

And then I met Steven.

And now I’m here..

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 999 points

I’m glad you came to the beach that day <3

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I’ll give you my list

Klavius-7. The aliens there really like racing

Kepler-78b. Lava planet. Aliens there are penguins/seals/whales that live in lava

Hat-P-7b. It rains ruby and sapphires (but not literal Ruby and Sapphires)

Lauma. Planet with talking tree aliens

But if you ever can explore space, just pick a direction and go. That’s what i do

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 777 points

Homeworld was very stable and efficient.

There was no worry about if you were underachieving, as you simply played your role.

There was never any lack of jobs or workers, as they were simply made as needed.

But I do consider life on Earth to be a vast improvement. 

  
  


**garlicbreadisthebestbread** 671 points

what would you guys tell your past selves? 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

Get therapy.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

Stand up for yourself.

Your parents are doing what they think is best for you, but only you know what you need.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Stop being a dick to people that like you for you just to impress people that don’t like you

Start being nice to people that actually like the real you

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

Past Peridot, you have a mind and thoughts of your own.

Stop allowing others to dictate you, just because it is easier and expected.

Be the master of you.

  
  


**Magmaster** 581 points

Be honest how long do you think Ronaldo would last in space?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

If I’m not there, then not long

If I am there, then long

If Steven is there, then very long

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Take me to space then! Let’s see how long I survive!

  
  


**WisdomCheck** 579 points

Do any of you play Dungeons & Dragons?

**ConnieTheSword** 616 points

Ronaldo does, with a few Gems. He’s invited me to a session whenever I’m free and willing

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Join us Connie! Embrace the dork side!

  
  


**BigKnifeWife** 555 points

Does,,,, does Steven have a Ss? I would imagine since you were born from a gem, that you wernt born in a hospital, since I would think that would raise too many questions. Are you documented, my guy?

Lars, you visit your friends and family back on earth right? Or at least keep more contact than just through Steven, yeah? Maybe its just me, but I would miss my family too much to be in space for so long.

Peridot, other than the diamonds, and fusions, which gem type is the tallest?

Connie, have you ever thought of using training with different weapons? Like different types of swords, sais, guns, ext?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 777 points

I was born on a beach :) 

And as far as I know, I am completely undocmented 

Unless the government knows more than I think they know…

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 990 points

BEWARE! THE GOVERNMENT KNOWS ALL!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I video chat friends and family sometimes

And I visit whenever i decide to come back to Earth

Sometimes it’s easier to communicate from a distance though

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.1k points

We need another night out when you’re back on planet

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Damn right we do

**ConnieTheSword** 763 points

My body and swords are the only weapons I need!

That and learning other combat styles and weapons is complicated.

People usually think ‘a sword is a sword’.

But they completely ignore different weights and fighting uses.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 711 points

Rose Quartzes, Jaspers, and Topazes are around 7 feet tall.

Excluding fusions, these are the tallest.

However various fusions may be taller depending on the components and results.

**SmallLittleBoi** -522 points

How to get big Gem to step on me?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.9k points

How do i unread something??

* * *

**PLEASE ASK THE QUESTIONS!**

Big chapter is big, so big thanks to everybody that submitted questions


	85. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 855 points

Steven: If you are undocumented , does that mean that you are driving without a license?

Get documentation now!

Connie: Can you help him? You are the most responsible one around him and I still don't trust his father.

**Magmaster** 801 points

Steven, you just said you registered to vote and must have a drivers license I think that means you are recognized by the government.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 912 points

I have a license.

But the instructor knew me already, since we’re both from Beach City.

Same with voting. I just walked in and said ‘Mayor Nanefua, I would like to vote please.’

And she gave me the ballot paper.

Makes it a lot easier to get paperwork done.

And how am I supposed to get documentation.

I can’t walk into the document place and tell them a half-alien has been here for 20 years.

And my dad’s been doing the best job he could.

It’s not like he could go to a ‘single fathers of half-alien children’ support group for advice.

  
  


**Bingus** 845 points

do gems like memes?

**Marie_Nomad** 840 points

More importantly, have there been gems that are memes?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 942 points

Yes to both of those.

A lot of the thinker and smart Gems like memes since they’re usually puns or relatable.

And somebody took a picture of Amethyst eating a plate and captioned it ‘Ate It Amethyst’

  
  


**CoconutBendaroo** 840 points

What is the current population of Gems living in Little Homeworld, and how many of them have tried to kill Steven in the past?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

Population of Gems is hard to count, since a few residents are permanent fusions.

But in total I think there’s at least 60+ permanent residents.

And most of them have tried to kill me, if we’re including Corrupted Gems.

But if we don’t count Corrupted Gems then only about 5?

Jasper tried to kill me when she thought I was Rose Quartz in disguise (irony)

Lapis tried to kill me for being a Crystal Gem (then she joined the Crystal Gems)

Peridot tried to kill me for protecting the Earth (then she started protecting Earth)

Bismuth tried to kill me for not wanting to shatter Diamonds (then I was a Diamond)

Another Lapis, Freckles, tried to kill me for not letting her terraform a planet

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 804 points

Peridot, what's your favorite Earth season?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 912 points

I enjoy Summer.

The warmth, lack of rain, and general excuse to socialize with others for no reason.

And it is good for my plants, and the planet’s environment.

  
  


**mann3ify** 803 points

Steven, did you know about Pearl's secret rap career?

Peridot, have you heard of Shelby Rabara? She's a dancer, an actor and does a very good impersonation of you.

Connie, when you saw Steven naked were you blushing and/or impressed with body?

Lars, do you know of a game called F Marry Kill? I'll give you an example like F-ck Amethyst, Marry Garnet, and Kill Pearl.

**Marie_Nomad** 792 points

Secret rap career? I want to see that.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 892 points

Believe me, Pearl can do a lot of things well. Rapping is not one of them.

But I know the video you're talking about.

A tourist came to Little Homeworld and made the video. 

It’s online if anyone wants to watch.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

Doubtful. Nobody can impersonate The Great and Lovable Peridot.

**ConnieTheSword** 886 points

It’s weird how interested some people are in a naked minor.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Course i know the game. I’ve had sleepovers before

  
  


**indefinitelyindifferent** 784 points

ok so hot take: season 5 of Camp Pining Hearts was good, change my mind

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points

You are entitled to your fundamentally incorrect opinions.

I will not attempt to change your mind.

I will simply point out that many characters were suddenly relegated to background roles.

The redemption arc was too rushed, no villains should be suddenly redeemed in the finale.

While many, like myself, believe that Percy and Pierre belong together, it was too sudden.

In conclusion; Season 5 = Trash.

  
  


**IkilledHitler** 700 points

History related question for Peridot, How often have gems interfered with human events/history, Killed important leaders and why, or why they were a threat to the empire to begin with?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 914 points

Political figures were killed once they posed a threat to Gemkind or the planet as a whole.

Such as nuclear weaponry, and those that would use them, could destroy the planet.

Which would make it useless to Gems and Homeworld.

Or leaders that began to wish to eliminate Gems.

In both cases, a Gem would be dispatched to eliminate the threat.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

How many politicians/leaders have died because of Gems??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Far too many to list in this thread.

* * *

**QUESTIONS GOOD. PLEASE ASK THE QUESTIONS. BE GOOD AND ASK THE QUESTIONS :)**


	86. r/AMA

**mann3ify** 863 points

What if there was a live action movie with CGI animation like Sonic the Hedgehog movie? I wish for Jack Black as the role of Greg Universe while anyone else has to look similar but different to the characters.

**Marie_Nomad** 860 points

What if Gems decide to play Gem roles?

**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 850 points

this post feels like a riddle 

I think he's asking what if there was a movie based on your lives? 

but it's a fair question, 

if there WAS a movie about your lives, who would you want to play you? 

and would you want other Gems to get involved as cast members?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I think I’d want to be played by Noah Jupe because we both have curly black hair.

And I think I’d want Gems to play Gems.

Better representation, and it’d just look weird if they were CGI.

And I think Jack Black would be better as Steg, rather than being my dad.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 850 points

Steven: Okay, contact the mayor and see about getting help being recognized by the Government. I suspect she has contacts. If you move somewhere else, you might need better documentation.

I am sorry about insulting your father.

Peridot: Is it possible for a Gem to pose as a human?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 914 points

Or I could just be an eternal drifter, forever wandering the empty roads.

That and I’m probably just going to move back to Beach City when Connie finishes college.

Or we’ll just both move in together wherever she picks.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 770 points

That is a good plan! Avoid the government and their records! Stay off the grid!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 892 points

In theory, a Gem could pass as a human, but only to other humans.

Gems have an acute sense of being able to recognize Gems as Gems.

A human does not have this skill, so it may be possible for a Gem to pass as human.

Provided the human does not see the gemstone attached to the ‘human.’

And the Gem in question has shifted their ‘skin’ and hair to a natural human color.

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 821 points

Steven, when are you going to update your TubeTube channel? It's been years...

Connie, what did it feel like to fuse for the first time? Is it kind of a "lose yourself in the moment" experience?

Lars, do other aliens know about the Gems?

Peridot, just how lovable are you?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 999 points

I got busy :(

With the whole attempted murders and reforming a galactic tyranny thing.

And now all I do is drive and travel, and I don’t think people would watch that.

**IconicKitten** 1.2k points

I’d watch that…

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

I would also watch you!

**ConnieTheSword** 943 points

It was weird.

I think that’s the only way to explain it.

One second I was dancing.

Then I was in a whole new body.

With somebody else’s mind also in the same new body.

Which made a whole new mind in the same whole new body.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Big mood

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Some of them

Gems are not very popular with other aliens

Because of the whole destroy other planets for their resources 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 864 points

The most lovable.

All revere me, due to my emotional and mental intelligence. 

  
  


**Bingus** 802 points

Steven, what's it like to have such a naturally radiating charm?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 944 points

Thanks, but my charm isn’t natural.

It is painfully forced and planned by me :)

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.3k points

Believe me, your charm is definitely all natural

**ConnieTheSword** 801 points

You mean your ‘funky flow?’

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 794 points

The Gems said they wouldn’t tell you about that…

  
  


**kokomo_keyes** 798 points

hey so uh I think I saw that "Bluebird" gem y'all were talking about in my neighborhood last night, she was throwing snow at people's cars and ding-dong ditching - what should I do? is there a gem hotline I could call? do I just ignore her and let her tire herself out?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 822 points

As long as she’s not violent, she’ll just wear herself out or get bored.

If she does get aggressive, there’s a number on the Little Homeworld website.

Ring that number with your location and problem, and we’ll send someone to deal with her :)

  
  


**SETUP** 766 points

For everyone: how would ya’ll react if someone turned you into a marketable plushie?

**Marie_Nomad** 850 points

Is it wrong that I now want to see Monster Steven as an adorable plushie?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

I’d want one of me!

And then one of everyone else doing this thread!

And then one of all the Crystal Gems!

**ConnieTheSword** 844 points

I think that could be cool.

I don’t know the morality of making plushies of people/Gems without giving them money.

But it’s not like Steven or the Crystal Gems need/want money anyway.

So, I’ll take one of each.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I’d buy a ton of dolls of me

And then give them out to friends and family

Be a good reminder of my existence

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 753 points

Do I get one?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Course. You are part of the whole friends and family thing

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 733 points

I don’t think I would like one of myself, for I know what I look like already.

Although if they made copies of the Crystal Gems, I would not object to being gifted them.

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 732 points

All-Gem rock'n'roll band when?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 844 points

My dad actually taught some of the Gems to play music!

He teaches it at Little Homeschool too!

Garnet plays the keytar, Amethyst plays drums, and Pearl plays violin and piano!

But I don’t think many Gems are interested in rock and roll.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.9k points

My next music project would suggest otherwise…

**SpaceVanDriver** 2.1k points

Please expand on this

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.2k points

Haha, nope. You’ll have to just wait and see :D

**SpaceVanDriver** 1.8k points

You tease.

  
  


**IkilledHitler** 711 points

'''Far too many'' says the rage dorito, Ronaldo I think thats your cue to do some research. Another history question for Peridot, was gem kind responsible for the roman empire falling? Or any ancient empires falling? If they were using bronze and iron weaponry, I hardly think they'd be an issue.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 919 points

Gems had no responsibility for the Roman Empire.

They managed to fall all by their own accord.

**IconicKitten** 992 points

That … is strangely disappointing :(

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 901 points

Do not worry internet stranger!   
I am conducting my own in-depth research into Gems throughout history!

(or I would be, if I was allowed to read the Gems’ history records and mission logs)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

Humans may not read Gem records.

Steven’s orders.

I’m sure your human records are adequate enough to find the information you want.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 694 points

But human records aren’t good enough! Gem records would be better 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 992 points

I was trying to be polite.

I am aware of your human records being lacking in quality and quantity.

You are still not allowed to access our records though.

  
  


**superdupercooldude** 685 points

I think I had a Gem encounter at a Mike Krol concert a few years back... there was this awkward-looking lady with a pearl on her forehead flirting with this other girl with long pink hair (who really seemed to be digging her, did anything come out of that?) as well a short purple girl with super-long hair and an amethyst on her chest jamming out to the music and I'm pretty sure I saw you there as well, Steven - I just assumed it was some kind of indie lifestyle choice, but after reading this thread, I guess I rocked out with aliens and didn't even know it? ...hell man I'm down with that

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

That was us! It was me, Amethyst and Pearl!

It was a weird day.

We got chased by the police since Pearl ran a red light, and she doesn’t have a license.

Since, y’know, she’s an alien without any government records.

But Pearl did get the woman’s phone number :)

But she was too far away for Pearl to date and Pearl was busy being a Crystal Gem anyway.

**IconicKitten** 1.5k points

How come I can’t meet a Gem when I try my best to??

And yet this person does it by complete accident without even knowing??

* * *

**HELLO FELLOW HUMANS, PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS :)**


	87. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 876 points

Steven: Why won't you let anyone read the Gem records? They could really advance what we know about ancient history?

Did the Gems start any religions? Did Steven accidentally start a cult with his healing powers?

Also, who owns Big Doughnut?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Gem records are too advanced for humans.

They have weapon/robot schematics, that people/governments should not have access to.

No cult here. Just friends, family, and fans :)

And one person has asked Connie if she thinks that Hinduism was inspired by Gems.

And somebody tried to figure out if Jesus was a resurrected human or Gem hybrid.

We don’t know the answer to either of those theories :)

Technically, me and Lars own Big Donut, although the ex-mayor is the one that runs it.

Lars just wanted practice with owning and running a bakery, and I had the money to help :)

**Bingus** 891 points

Steven did start a cult, it's called the Steven Fan Club and we're all in it

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points

It’s not a cult!

**Marie_Nomad** 812 points

By any chance there are 12 leaders below Steven?

**IconicKitten** 992 points

Steven is Gem Jesus.

Gemsus.

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 840 points

So... Lars is pink and magical, and Lion is also apparently pink and magical... if the two of you are together, does it cause some weird pink spacetime paradox?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Nope. Lion is too lazy to even try and make a pink paradox.

We do know we can’t go inside each other’s hairs though.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Lion likes his cat naps :)

Get it?

Because he’s a cat.

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 801 points

Are there any other planets in our solar system (yes I'm including Pluto, I still believe damn it) that might have Gems living on/in them or are they mostly contained to Earth?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 924 points

Nope.

Pretty much every Gem outside of Homeworld lives on Earth.

Except for some Rubies, who liked Neptune when I sent them there, and sometimes go visit.

  
  


**mann3ify** 733 points

Lars, are you and Ronaldo still friends?

Connie, have you heard of Bollywood?

Peridot, is it possible Gems can be sex workers?

Steven, did you know about HBO Max?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Damn right we’re friends

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

Does that mean that you’ll take me to space soon?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Let’s not go that far. 

You can come on my ship and talk to my ship next time i’m at home though?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Good enough for me!!

**ConnieTheSword** 812 points

Have you ever noticed that Bollywood films are basically the same plot?

Two people fall in love.

Sing a love song with a group dance.

Have a misunderstanding, causing them to break up.

Sing a sad song with a group dance.

Then they re-fall in love.

And sing a happy song with a group dance.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 798 points

HBO Max is good!

I’d get it, if I wasn’t driving or in a motel most of the time.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 777 points

Hypothetically, I suppose they could.

However, Gems do not experience sexual or physical attraction in the way humans do.

So I doubt many Gems would be interested in this job.

**SmallLittleBoi** -522 points

How much I pay to get big Gem step on me?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

How do i delete somebody else’s comment??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 822 points

More money than you will ever possess.

  
  


**Bingus** 686 points

Steven, what's the weirdest thing you've seen Amethyst eat?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 909 points

In no particular order;

An aeroplane’s wing.

Engine oil on a hotdog bun.

Popcorn with salt, sugar, AND butter.

A window pane, and the window.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE, PLEASE ASK THE QUESTIONS THIS STORY NEEDS TO SURVIVE :)**


	88. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 877 points

Steven: So, you own the Big Donut? I heard of this baker in Bluffington that is on a quest to make the 'perfect donut'. Have you heard of him?

Have you ever heard of the Luther Burger? It's a hamburger with donuts as buns. Never tried it myself but I heard it's delicious.

Connie: With all the crazy stuff you saw as a kid, did you get therapy as well? You seem very well put together.

Peridot: What was the dumbest thing you had ever seen a human do?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 919 points

I’m owner in name only, Lars is the one that actually does anything. I just financed it.

Who is this person? Do I have to declare a donut war?

I’m vegetarian, so that Luther Burger doesn’t appeal to me. Amethyst might like it though.

**ConnieTheSword** 898 points

Oh yeah.

PTSD therapy from near death and, watching my best friend almost die (repeatedly) 

Small anxiety from having to live near Gems that have killed me and friends

Small depression from my identity of sidekick suddenly ending when the war did

But, therapy exists, and I am not ashamed for working through it all.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 887 points

I once saw a human attempt to end a galactic dictatorship before he had finished puberty.

That was quite surreal.

Other than that, Ronaldo once spent months nursing what he thought was a poofed Gem.

It was a rock.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 901 points

Better to be safe than sorry!

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 870 points

Lars, so if you get a haircut, does it mess with your magic head portal or is it basically unchanged?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

My hair has barely grown at all since i un-died. 

At this point i’m too scared to cut it in case it takes years to grow back

**OfficalSadieKiller** 3.2k points

I don’t know, I think you might rock the whole pink and bald space pirate vibe.

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 863 points

Any chance we could send a Gem (or Steven) up to fix the dead Opportunity rover on Mars?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

u/Peridot-Cut-5XG, Peridot take Lion to Mars, I have a job for you!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points (edited)

Consider it done.

Edit: It is done.

  
  


**Bingus** 804 points

for all: what really grinds your gears?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 919 points

People that are stubborn.

Like, they make their opinions and then just refuse to change their mind.

Especially when new information is given and they just ignore it.

**ConnieTheSword** 873 points

People that try to order others around under the guise of helping.

Those that say ‘I’m doing what’s best for you,’ without considering it’s not what is wanted.

**IconicKitten** 1.4k points

… You can just say your parents, we won’t judge ...

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Bullies.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 843 points

Like Steven/Connie, I dislike those who rule others without allowing their minds to change.

For years, I allowed myself to be controlled by others who I believed knew better than I.

And then I gained new information, and allowed my thoughts to change with it.

And I saw others do the same.

Those who refuse to adapt make little sense to me.

  
  


**kokomo_keyes** 787 points

okay, quick update: bluebird is gone afaik but she wrote, and I quote, "STEVEN SMELLS >:P" in the snow... classy

tbh I'm not even scared of her, that's just kinda sad really

and she's supposed to be evil? seems to me like she's just a spoiled brat who didn't get her way

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 801 points

Yeah, it is kinda sad.

Thing is, I think if they gave Era 3 a try then they’d really like it.

Especially since they’re fusing with each other, which Era 2 wouldn’t have even allowed.

**pathetic_weeb12** 712 points

Question for peridot: on a scale of 1-10, rate life in era 2 compared to life in era 3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 822 points

While I lived in Era 2, I would have rated it a 10, as everything was logical and organized.

Now, with retrospect and current norms to compare it to, it would be a 0.

Era 3 is vastly superior.

  
  


**JackSuper101** 701 points

Steven: Then get HBO Max on your phone or laptop, Steven.

Connie and Lars: Have you ever watched HowToBasic on YouTube?

Peridot: Have you met Squaridot?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 911 points

But then how would I chat to everybody if I’m watching tv??

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

MULTITASK!

**ConnieTheSword** 902 points

I may have watched their video on how to restore a rusty knife.

But to restore a rusty sword instead.

Until I realized, these were not serious tutorials.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Nope

Nothing about me is basic

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 851 points

I have.

Occasionally she visits Little Homeworld to give lessons on Gem and human technology.

She is bearable. At best. Most of the time.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 912 points

Peridot, be nice!

  
  


**SomeKindOfGenius** 659 points

Steven, have you incorporated any of your Gem powers into your everyday life or are you trying keep those two lives separate?

Connie, what's the wildest (non-lewd) thing you and Steven have ever done together aside from saving the world?

Lars, do you ever need to sleep or does immortal energy cover that for you?

Peridot, have you ran into any Gems you used to know on Homeworld that are now attending Little Homeschool?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 811 points

That’s a hard question.

Because I don’t really consider what I can do to be ‘powers’

They’re more just part of me, if that makes sense?

So I usually just use them in private, and avoid them when I’m alone.

But now that there’s no war, I don’t really have a need to use them.

**IconicKitten** 923 points

Except when you fight Bluebird??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 955 points

Except for when I fight Bluebird :)

**ConnieTheSword** 799 points

We once stole Steven’s dad’s new car and fused together, just to race this jerk.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.2k points (edited)

Not to be the bearer of bad news, but Steven’s dad reads this thread.

I’d maybe delete this before he sees?

Edit: Never mind. He’s seen it. Be afraid.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Sleep is for the weak!

But no, i don’t need sleep. I can if i want to though

But my energy level has basically been stuck at max since i un-died

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.9k points

And yet, whenever your parents ring, you seem to be asleep.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Look

I don’t have to explain myself

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 752 points

Not many.

On Homeworld, Peridots were not found socializing, as we simply repaired technology.

Therefore, the Gems I have met from Homeworld, are other Peridots or technicians.

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 597 points

Peri: Who's your favorite human that isn't named Steven?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 901 points

In a specific order;

Connie Maheswaran

Lars Barriga

Greg Universe

Ronaldo Fryman

Sadie Miller

All other humans

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.8k points

6th place, I’ll take it.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 999 points

I’m more liked than Sadie! I win!

  
  


**mann3ify** 533 points

Have any of you heard of Coronavirus?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I just lick everybody I know :)

Virus = Gone

  
  


* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE. THE QUESTIONS. YOU SHOULD ASK THEM.**

Also, hello new readers/commenters, hope you are enjoying the fic.

And, old readers/commenters, thanks for sticking around every chapter :)


	89. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 888 points

Steven: Actually, I was thinking you go to this baker and taste his doughnut. See how 'perfect' it is.

How did your father react to Stevonnie stealing his new car?

Have you tried plant-based meat? Like the Impossible Burger?

Everyone: There's this really long Fan Fic series that have you in the Marvel Universe. It's called 'For a Diamond is a Marveled Thing' series by aenor_llelo. It features Steven as a form of Space God-King Eldritch Entity that's a huge dork and married to Connie who is taller than him.

Peridot: In Ronaldo's defense, he thought he was helping an innocent gem. Better to be wrong than do nothing if it was a real Gem. I mean, I heard of this poor Gem that was attached to a mirror and wasn't helped for thousands of years because she was mistaken for a regular magical mirror.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

But a donut war could have been fun :(

But fine, next time I’m in their state, I’ll visit and eat the donut. 

I have tried the Impossible Burger! It tastes like beef! 

And let’s just say if I was still living in Beach CIty, I would definitely have been grounded :)

Ooh, have I met Captain America in the story? We could be Shield Brothers!

I’ll see if I can read it when I have a chance :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I opened it

Looked at the word count

Closed it

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

I have read it! 

I would recommend it!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.0k points (edited)

Fine 

I will read all the bits with me in

Edit 1: Did i sleep with Thor??

Edit 2: Am i dating Steven now??

Edit 3: and i’m dating Connie as well??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 876 points

While Ronaldo’s caringness was admirable, it was obvious this was a rock and not a Gem.

For one, the rock was larger than him. 

Secondly, he thought it was a Gem because he ‘doesn’t remember that rock being there.’

Thirdly, approximately 20 people and Gems told him it was an ordinary rock.

  
  


**mann3ify** 833 points

Steven, are you straight, gay, bisexual, pansexual, or non-binary?

Peridot, have you heard of TikTok?

Connie, did you read a story about you as POTUS while Steven is First (or Second) Gentleman?

Lars, were you a bad person before you un-died?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

Well.

My human side was assigned male at birth.

But my Gem side is non-binary on account of Gems not having genders.

My human side loves Connie.

My Gem side can love anybody.

So when you combine all that to make me.

It just makes Steven :)

**ConnieTheSword** 878 points

Love you to Biscuit <3

And no, I haven’t read any fiction on me being POTUS. 

I’m working on that being a reality instead.

**LarsOfTheStars** 869 points

I don’t think so?

I definitely don’t think i was a good person

But i don’t think i was a bad person

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.7k points

I think you were a good person :D

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Thanks pal

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 833 points

TikTok is confusing. 

One second I am watching dancing, then it is pets, then I am listening to sea shanties. 

  
  


**IkilledHitler** 801 points

Peridot, are you implying all humans are your favorite humans? thats a bit surprising coming from you, But most surprising is ronaldo is on your list, Kinda surprised you like him.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 922 points

Of course I like Ronaldo.

He takes a regular interest in Gem culture and technologies.

He has a thirst for knowledge and memory for various Gem types.

And he happily listens to all potential Little Homeschool lessons and gives feedback.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

And I can recommend anime to people and Gems!

**Bingus** 788 points

I'm Peridot's favorite human too, I feel so lucky and blessed~

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 902 points

No. All humans that I have not met are equally favorable to me. That is to say, not at all.

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 788 points

Peridot, have you been able to convert any other Peridots/Gems into r̶a̶b̶i̶d̶ passionate CPH fans or is it just you?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 808 points

I have managed to set up a fan club for the show at Little Homeworld.

Where we meet, watch an episode, and then discuss any thoughts and theories we have.

It is a small group so far.

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 738 points

Is there a reason Bluebird hasn't been contained yet? Like, is it because she's as difficult to catch as a mosquito in July or is it because she's relatively harmless? Do you think she'll ever get the hint? Because I feel bad for the other Aquamarines and Rubies who are all probably cringing right now like "yeah we don't claim her..."

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

I don’t want to poof and bubble them, because then they can’t change.

They’ll just be dormant, but angry at me and the world as it changes and they don’t.

So for now, I’ll just fight them and try to get them to at least give Era 3 a chance.

And yeah, a few Rubies are definitely not a fan of Eyeball as she is right now.

All her old squad has adapted to Era 3 and embraced it.

And she’s just stuck in the past.

  
  


**Bingus** 702 points

best and worst movies you've watched?

**ConnieTheSword** 999 points

Worst film, without any semblance of doubt, is the original Spirit Morph Saga adaptation. 

In the books, Lisa and Archimicarus’ relationship is platonic and gradually shifts to romantic.

Which makes sense, considering Lisa is a pre-teen and Archimicarus is a falcon. 

However in the movie, Lisa starts as a teen and Archimicarus is a man-bird with abs.

All so they can immediately shoehorn the romance aspect in.

And I’m a big fan of Kiki’s Delivery Service by Studio Ghibli.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I like Evil Bear 2. The uncut original not the remake

I dislike the remake of Evil Bear 2

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 831 points

Good choices!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

I tend not to watch and rank movies.

They all seem to be flawed to various degrees, especially when one thinks about the plot.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 663 points

I like most movies :)

But mainly ones where I don’t have to think too hard.

  
  


**Magmaster** 688 points

Was it weird/awkward the first time Stevonnie had to use the bathroom?

**ConnieTheSword** 702 points

Yes and no.

No, because at the time it felt natural, like just having to use the bathroom as normal.

Yes, because when we defused, we were very aware of the shared bathroom experience.

  
  


**SETUP** 654 points

Peridot: Really? A 0? Just like that? I mean I’m glad you found something better but your really gonna just go out on a limb and say there was absolutely nothing redeemable about your previous life? Cuz tbh I kinda like the idea of having a world where everyone works together toward a specific goal and advancing far above anything else that exists at the time, even if it means reaching that level of coordination means sacrificing a level of freedom. Obviously I never lived that reality and while I see the downsides for sure I can’t really see it being an outright 0/10, but eh, what do I know?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 989 points

Then consider yourself very privileged you have never had to experience Homeworld.

It was not ‘sacrificing a level of freedom’ it was sacrificing all freedom and individuality. 

You had no thoughts of your own, no opinions, no worth.

You were simply a cog in a finely tuned machine, and easily replaced by other cogs.

  
  


**Aaahlex** 641 points

Have you guys seen NASA's recent article ? Apparently Opportunity ~somehow~ repaired itself, but they can't figure out how. The strange pink and green blur briefly seen on the camera also add to the mystery. The article is full of speculation about what happened.

It's honestly pretty fun to read (especially for those in the know :P).

**Peridot-Cut-5XG**

Maybe humans should be more reliable in maintaining their technologies.

Instead of relying on alien-life to do so for them.

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. YOU ASK THE QUESTION AND I WILL ANSWER THE QUESTIONS.**

Also, this is now my most viewed fic, which I have very mixed feelings about, but thanks to everybody that has read it and stuck around to keep reading :)


	90. r/AMA

**kokomo_keyes** 900 points

oh thank god someone else hates the Spirit Morph movie as much as I do, I still can't believe they did my girl Lisa dirty like that, no matter how the books ended - which by the way, the ending of "Destiny's End"? ...yeah I'm still trying to work that one out, it felt way too Deus Ex Machina for the build-up it had, which I don't think they salvaged any better in the movie itself

smh they could've done so much more with that adaptation if they tried

**ConnieTheSword** 991 points

See, originally I thought the ending of Destiny’s End was a bit … sudden as well.

But once I reread the series with the ending in mind, I could see all the foreshadowing.

All I’ll say is pay attention to the background characters in relation to new characters.

And hopefully they’ll make a tv series adaptation, so they won’t have to remove/alter plots.

  
  


**SomeKindOfGenius** 890 points

What would your Hogwarts houses be?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Hufflepuff!

Loyalty, acceptance, and morality!

**IconicKitten** 1.0k points

Hufflepuff Pride!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

Ravenclaw.

Intelligence, curiosity, and knowledge are all traits I relate to or aspire to have.

**OverdressedDepressed** 1.0k points

Same!!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 973 points

I have asked Steven and he believes I would be a Slytherin.

I researched Slytherin and the traits associated with them, and I believe him to be right.

Slytherin is linked to self-preservation, resourcefulness, and ambition, all of which I possess.

Therefore, like Steven suggested, I will declare myself as a Slytherin.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

I only said Slytherin because you and Slytherin are both green :)

But your reasons make sense too :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Gryffindor.

Because they’re the good guys

And i’m a good guy too

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 889 points

Okay, so tailing off that last question - Ronaldo, do you have a Gem anime club now? How's that working out for you?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 919 points

I have!

It is good!

Some Gems are very good at predicting storylines and plot twists!

It sometimes makes it hard to enjoy shows with them watching!

But it is fine!

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 855 points

Steven, have you taken up any odd jobs or hobbies while on the road?

Connie, if and/or when you become President, what would your first order of business be?

Lars, are you able to breathe in space or do you still need some sort of protection for that?

Peridot, when did you realize that Steven was your friend rather than your enemy?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Is sightseeing a hobby? Or taking photos of tourist attractions?

Because if those aren’t hobbies.

Then I have no hobbies.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

To begin an active and public search for advanced and intelligent alien life.

We know Gems exist, and Lars has found so much life out there.

We need to be able to contact the aliens, and find ways for us to integrate.

So we can share our life experiences, technologies, and any advice we could have.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Dibs on being part of your space government

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 922 points

Agreed! I also wish to be Earth Ambassador!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 893 points

The time he unbubbled me and offered one of my limb enhancers as a peace offering. 

Then also allowed me to learn and adapt at my own pace, instead of dictating my thoughts.

Although I was not accustomed to being treated that way, it was appreciated. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I don’t have to breathe

At all

Ever

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 789 points

So we've heard about the tallest gems, what about short gems? Who are some of the smallest gems out there?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

Geode Gems are the shortest known Gems, followed by Aquamarines and Rubies.

  
  


**Bingus** 765 points

Steven, do you have any other nicknames for gems?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 899 points

All Gems deserve nicknames!

Because it’s hard to have conversations when all Gems of the same type share a name.

So, for Rubies there’s Leggy, Army, Eyeball, Doc, and Navy.

For Lapises, there’s Freckles and Curly.

Skinny Jasper.

For the Rose Quartzes I know, there’s Shy, Hippie, and Superfan.

And for the Pearls, there’s Yellow, Blue, and Volleyball.

**IconicKitten** 1.1k points

Why Volleyball??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Because she needed a name and I saw a volleyball :)

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 752 points

Peridot: Okay, Ronaldo can be stubborn but if that rock is not sentient, how come it has it's own Twitter account?

Lars: Lots of people love to pair you and Steven for some reason. Have you met Jasper? The both of you being 'brought back' by Steven.

Connie: Have you watched Cells at Work anime? It's funny and educational.

Steven: As fun as a donut war sounds, the baker has twin sons that are mad scientists. You better be careful around them.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 855 points

I believe the rock in question is a different rock.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I have met Jasper

She scares me

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.5k points

She scares me too :(

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 901 points

And me!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 899 points

She makes a lot of humans scared. And Gems. 

I advise you to stay away from her unless necessary.

**ConnieTheSword** 821 points

I have not seen it.

I might give it a go one day.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 819 points

I have seen it!

You should also see it!   
I will add it to my Anime Club watch list! 

And you will watch it with all of us when you are free!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 801 points

I know Peridot.

There are no madder scientists than her :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 789 points

Wow, thanks?

  
  


**IkilledHitler** 701 points

Peridot, I think you and ronaldo could be best friends, Reasons being, you are probably one of the few who understands his intensity and his desire to learn about gems to such a extreme degree. I can just imagine you just sitting on a stool and listening to ronaldo while he goes on a passionate rant of theories and other stuff regarding gem culture. He is lucky to have you as one of his friends. ALSO! LARS get that boy into space soon,

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 802 points

Ronaldo is the only human I know who is willing to listen to vast amounts of information.

And then to reply with his own vast amounts of information and trivia.

Even if the two topics were not related at all.

It does make for an enjoyable conversation.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

Look when he can breathe in space and fight aliens then he can come

  
  


**SETUP** 698 points

Peridot: Guess I shoulda phrased that better, wasn’t trying to make Homeworld’s old ways seem less imperfect than they clearly were, just that I find the idea behind it, a society that is able to work together to reach a common goal, to be an appealing one, which I believe you said yourself was an aspect of old Homeworld you were alright with, even if the actual execution was more restrictive and potentially harmful than anything. I apologize and hope I didn’t cause any offense.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 793 points

Minimal offense was taken, although I accept your apology.

While Homeworld’s ideas were, in theory, admirable and desirable, they failed in practice.

As they forced workers and those below ruling class to essentially become slaves.

And when slaves exist for too long with fewer rights, the resistance is inevitable.

**IconicKitten** 1.7k points

Peridot is pro protests confirmed.

  
  


**mann3ify** 633 points

If Steg is a fusion of Steven and Greg, but can he fall in love? It would be weird/awkward that father and son to like a fusion of Amethyst and Pearl.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 822 points

I guess he could fall in love?

But me and my dad have very different tastes in people, so I don't know who Steg likes?

And Steg has only met Opal once, and we didn’t even talk. We just sang a song together :)

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE, YOU SHOULD ALL ASK QUESTIONS. ALL OF YOU. EVERY SINGLE PERSON READING SHOULD ASK A QUESTION.**


	91. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 910 points

Steven: How do you meet diferent people while traveling?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Well, most of the people I meet I’m buying things from, like food or motel rooms.

Other than that, sometimes I’ll just casually chat to whoever looks like a nice person :)

  
  


**Bingus** 901 points

this is gonna sound cliché but do Skinny Jasper and your Jasper know each other? also is there any awkwardness between you and the other Rose Quartzes?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Skinny and Jasper have met.

It’s awkward for them 

Because Skinny’s partner is a Lapis, and that brings up bad memories of Jasper’s past.

It used to be awkward for me and the Rose Quartzes.

But we’ve all moved past it.

We just had to realize and acknowledge that none of us were my mother.

And none of us should be blamed for her mistakes.

  
  


**IkilledHitler** 890 points

Steven, is steg a jojo character? On a more serious note, what are his powers and how does his power compare to the other known gem fusions you know of.? Lars this is a would you rather question. With your Undead Space pirate gig and pink body, would you rather have the ability to shapeshift your hands into any known weapon currently existing, or control any 1 element to its fullest ability? This question goes for connie and Peridot as well.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 939 points

No?

Steg is me and my dad fused.

He has 4 arms and can summon a double-necked electric guitar.

And he can float, slow his descent, and make other things levitate.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Power of fire!

Or wind

If i choose wind could i make people breathe in space??

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 722 points

If you choose wind, could I breathe in space? 

Because I would very much like to breathe in space.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 852 points

I would pick the element of earth, assuming you are talking about traditional elements.

I believe earth control would complement my use of metal control.

That, and the other Crystal Gems have enough control of the other elements between them.

**ConnieTheSword** 801 points

Bismuths can turn their hands into any tool or weapon that they want.

I always thought that was a pretty cool skill.

So I’d go for that, and have sword blades for hands.

  
  


**crystalqueen9** 799 points

Do you have a favorite anime?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 912 points

The Lonely Blade anime adaptation!

That new plot twist about 

SPOILERS 

Lonely Blade’s brother, senpai, and enemy all being the same person.

*chef’s kiss*

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 892 points

Or when Lonely Blade’s long-lost mother turns out to be his ‘dead’ girlfriend in disguise! 

TRUE PERFECTION!

**ConnieTheSword** 896 points

I Can’t Believe My Stepdad’s My Sword.

Perfect blend of deep lore, an interesting storyline, and combat scenes.

**StepsonOfASword** 733 points

I see you are woman of fine taste

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Soul Blaster.

Brother with a cannon that is powered by his dead brother’s ghost fights evil ghosts

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 844 points

I do enjoy Ninja Squad New Generation.

Although I have never seen the original Ninja Squad to compare it to.

Although Ronaldo has promised the original is not needed for the sequel to be understood.

  
  


**beanieboi** 765 points

Steven: What's the most underwhelming tourist trap you've seen?

Connie: Can you tell us about Steven's "funky flow"?

Lars: I'm aware time moves differently in space, but do you have some way of reminding yourself what day it is back on Earth when you're lightyears away?

Peridot: Is it easy bein' green?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

There’s a shop called Doughnuts of Voodoo.

And they’re supposed to be amazing.

So I bought one.

Ate it.

And thought ‘Wow, Lar’s stuff is so much better than this.’

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.3k points

Damn right my stuff is better

Only available at Spacetries in Beach City

While stocks last

**ConnieTheSword** 999 points

Steven has this aura of friendship and likability.

He doesn’t try to be nice or make friends, he’s just genuinely a great person.

And people seem to tell that instantly, and can’t help but to like him.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Thank you <3

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I have a phone

That has the time and date on it

I also start most video calls with ‘what time is it on earth and can you talk?’

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.9k points

Is that why you call me at 4 in the morning?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

No i just get bored and lonely sometimes

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 940 points

I suppose so? I have never not been green. So I have no alternative to compare the two.

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 732 points

How do you guys like to spend the weekend?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Connie is usually free on the weekends. 

So I sometimes get Lion to bring me to her.

Or I make sure I’m not driving and just spend the day video calling her :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Sadie and Ronaldo are free most weekends

So we have virtual film and anime nights

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 893 points

Yes! We still have many more animes to watch together!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 876 points

The weekend is when the majority of Little Homeschool classes are on break.

However, this often means that tourists come to visit on the weekend.

Therefore, I try my best to avoid all human interaction by staying in my office.

**OverdressedDepressed** 1.3k points

Peridot is a big mood

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 713 points

Question for everyone: What is the sweetest, silliest and/or most surprising thing that your (current or former) significant other or if not applicable your best friend has done for you and why did they do it?

**ConnieTheSword** 944 points

One time, I was stressed with college work and really wanted to have junk food like pizza.

I text Steven to vent and complain.

And he shows up on Lion’s back.

Says ‘trust me, and let’s go’ so I get on Lion’s back.

And within 5 minutes we’re just eating pizza in Italy. 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Any time <3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 879 points

Once Steven left to explore the world and to find himself, I was lonely and missed him.

So, Lapis used her watercolors to paint myself, Lapis, Bismuth, and Steven together.

It is now hung in my office.

  
  


**SETUP** 701 points

So I remember hearing somewhere that prior to Era 3 Homeworld was having a “resource crisis” of some kind, how did you guys go about helping fix that while transitioning Gemkind into a new Era?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.6k points

Sometimes I use a warp pad to send my fluids to Homeworld :)

**IconicKitten** 1.8k points

… I don’t know how to interpret this information … 

  
  


**BananaMan** 690 points

Peridot: Why do most Gems possess a somewhat humanoid form, given the relative inefficiency of it? While for humans bipedal locomotion was a compromise brought by evolution, there are much more efficient ways of transportation. Same goes for other human characteristics such as hair, which Gems don't really have a use for.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 893 points

Do Gems possess a humanoid form? Or do humans possess a Gemnoid form?

But to answer the question, 

Bipedal walking saves energy, as it is more efficient than other forms of movement.

As a Gems form is dependent on the energy conserved, saving energy is important.

Hair was used as an indicator to recognize various Gem types.

For example, Rubies have functionally identical hair to mark them as Rubies.

While other Gems, such as Pearls, had different hairs to easily distinguish them from others.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 993 points

Is Gemnoid even a word??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points

I used it as a word.

You all recognized it’s implicit meaning and understood it.

Therefore, it is a valid word.

  
  


**mann3ify** 633 points

Did any of you 2 guys, 1 girl, and a gem went to Walt Disney World? It's for people from the world besides sports champions like Tom Brady and The Bucs!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

u/ConnieTheSword , next date night is Disney World??

**ConnieTheSword** 992 points

YES!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Am i invited??

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.1k points

If I pay for everyone, do I get an invite?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 901 points

If Sadie pays for everyone, do I also get an invite??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 2.5k points

Group trip to Disney World!!

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE, YOU SHOULD ALL ASK QUESTIONS RIGHT NOW :)**


	92. r/AMA

**PeanutButterHater** 911 points

Peridot: Given that all gems are born through the absorbtion of natural resources and other means that in the end damage the local ecosystem, isn't it safe to assume Gemkind as a whole is a big sentient parasitical race? Also, now that the caste system is gone, who will decide what kind of Gem type any future Gems would be?

Connie: what happened to the whole "space camp" thingy?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 902 points

Young humans are born through the same ways.

They lay dormant, absorb nutrients from the host, all to fuel themselves for survival.

Would you say that by logic unborn humans are ‘a big sentient parasitical race?’

And Gems are the ones that decide their jobs and roles.

Just like humans do without any need for dictating, Gems make the choice for themselves.

**IconicKitten** 1.2k points

Peridot says babies are parasites confirmed.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.5k points

I never said that. I believe it, but I never said it.

**ConnieTheSword** 878 points

They kicked me out of space camp.

Apparently, I caused a ‘mass panic’ when a lion teleported in, and coughed up a sword.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 910 points

Lars: If you are in space, how do you cook for your donut busines?

Steven: If your fluids have healing powers, and you send them via warp, do you pee in bottles to send them to Homeworld?

Everyone: Does anyone think that Lonely Bade and Steven are similar?

**kokomo_keyes** 834 points

calling it now, Lars brings his baked goods to space as peace offerings

imagine if we start communicating with other species because Lars gave an alien a donut

**Marie_Nomad** 855 points

If that's true then, I'm concerned that Lars might accidentally introduce sugar to aliens and make them addicted to them.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I don’t cook them

A Gem called Blue Lace is running the store and doing all the cooking bit

But i do have a load of food on my ship just in case a human or alien wants food

I still come up with recipes and names for stuff though

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 843 points

Sometimes :)

Usually I just spit or sweat in containers though.

**ConnieTheSword** 831 points

I think Lonely Blade and Steven are very different.

For one, Steven doesn’t use a sword.

And secondly, Lonely Blade is attacked by enemies disguised as friends.

While Steven is attacked by enemies who then become his friends.

  
  


**Bingus** 899 points

so Skinny's partner is a Lapis? how does your Lapis feel about that? does she share Jasper's discomfort or is she supportive of the whole relationship?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Discomfort = Yes

Supportive = Yes

She’s not the biggest fan of the relationship because of her past trauma

But she’s not going to use her pain as a reason to stop others being happy.

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 879 points

What is your idea of paradise?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.3k points

I’m shaking hands with Dumbledore. I’ve won the House Cup.

Or, I’m in the White House. I’ve just signed the first intergalactic law between planets.

So now I’m relaxing with Steven at our future home.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I found a home. 

I’m surrounded by friends and family.

I’m happy.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I’ve found a planet suitable for human life.

All my willing friends are now in space

I’ve settled down on New Earth to hang out with them

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

I want to be part of New Earth!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 929 points

I enjoy my life as it currently is.

I do not believe I would change anything.

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 879 points

Steven & Connie: When did you know you were right for each other? Or, when did one of you realize the other was "the one"?

Lars: Do they have tourist traps in space?

Peridot: Do you ever wish you were a human?

**ConnieTheSword** 991 points

I honestly don’t think there was ever a single moment of realization.

It was of a gradual realization that what we had was special, and could be so much more.

We didn’t even have an official moment of becoming girlfriend/boyfriend.

It just happened because we both allowed it and wanted it to happen.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Not really

There’s a few planets that sound cool

Until you’re there and it’s suddenly much less impressive

But other than that most space things are pretty cool

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

So when do I get to see all the ‘pretty cool’ space things?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 944 points

No.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Why not?

Human is good!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 989 points (edited)

Humans are inefficient.

You need to balance rest, hydration, nutrients, and oxygen, all to simply survive.

A Gem needs none of this, and therefore, we are much more efficient.

To become a human would be a significant downgrade in quality.

Edit: No offense intended.

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 791 points

Steven, what does your dad think of the Rose Quartzes? Does he want to try and help them out or is it too weird even for him?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 873 points

He’s only met them once. For a few seconds.

Basically, he walked in on them, realized who/what they were, and left.

He just can’t handle it.

  
  


**TimeLordVictorious** 777 points

Bit of a standard question for you all: if you had a time machine (TARDIS, gem technology, whatever), which point in history would you most like to go back and see?

**TimeLordVictorious** 759 points

I should add this applies to both human AND gem history

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.4k points

Jesus Christ.

I would like to see if he is fictional, exaggerated, a man with powers, or a Gem Hybrid.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

If you do find out, please give us your finidngs of Jesus!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I think I’d try and see my mother.

Not to interact with her or meet her.

I’d just want to see what she was like for myself.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

The Big Bang

It’d be cool to see

**ConnieTheSword** 951 points

I’d go see Hitler. And then he’d get to see my sword up very close :)

  
  


**mann3ify** 733 points

Steven, what happened to Mystery Girl S?

Peridot, did you did improv comedy?

Connie, is Jeff in a relationship with PeeDee?

Lars, do you read stories about you and Sadie?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 929 points

She lives in Maryland.

That’s a long way from Beach City.

Especially considering we were in a war.

So nobody has seen her in a while.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 900 points

I have not.

I have occasionally made humorous remarks to the other Crystal Gems.

But apparently the line between humor and offense is very fine.

**ConnieTheSword** 898 points

I don’t think so?

u/Keep_BeachCity_Weird is your brother dating a guy called Jeff?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 782 points

He is dating a guy! He is not called Jeff though!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I try my best to not read at all

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.7k points

Read them! Some of them are sweet!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

But reading fanfiction is for nerds though

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 712 points

What is everyone's favorite genre of music, favorite song and is there a reason that song is your favorite beyond just liking how it sounds?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 873 points

I like punk/pop/rock music. Like my dad’s music.

I think my favorite song is Let Me Drive My Van.

It’s basically about acknowledging you’re not perfect, but you can do your best to be happy.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I like Working Dead by Sadie Killer and the Suspects. It’s about being dead

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.1k points

That is not what that song is about and you know it.

**ConnieTheSword** 821 points

I like LoFi beats.

Where I don’t have to listen to lyrics and I can just zone out to sound.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 818 points

I do not particularly listen to music.

However, I did once write a song with Steven’s assistance.

It was about the insanity of dying for a cause, and how I would still happily do so.

  
  


**The_Therapy_Group** 691 points

Hey Steven, if Lapis does stop being friends with you because you were friends with Jasper (meaning you and Lapis’s friendship end in the worst way possible), and then Lapis treats you poorly, would you be heartbroken?

Hey Connie and Sadie, this may sound inappropriate, but have you ever felt insecure about your bodies?

Peridot, what is your favorite moment on Camp Pining Hearts?

Lars, have you had a bit of a temper before you turned Pink?

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.4k points

Well, yeah?

I’ve always been short and pretty ‘heavy set’ as my mom says.

And I have to shave my legs basically every day to stop stubble.

And you never really see girls that look like that in the media, or tv, or cartoons.

So I never really believed that I could find love because of it.

And then I found a guy that liked me. And I liked him.

And then I realized I was worth so much more than someone liking me.

What was important was that I liked me.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 3.6k points

(it’s me. I’m the guy)

And i wouldn’t say i had anger issues

More of emotion issues

Mainly admitting i had emotions and expressing them

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 909 points

I don’t think Lapis would ever leave me for being friends with Jasper.

I forgave Lapis for trying to kill, she won’t get mad at me forgiving Jasper for the same thing. 

And Jasper knew I was friends with Lapis, so we all knew there’d be some awkwardness. 

Lapis doesn’t mind that I’m friends with Jasper.

She doesn’t like it.

But she’s not going to dictate who I can talk to, based on her own feelings.

And if either of them does decide to call off our friendships because of it.

Then I’ll be sad, but I’ll accept it.

Because I’m not going to be a toxic person that puts my feelings above others’.

**ConnieTheSword** 899 points

Not particularly my body, since my entire vibe was basically ‘scrawny geek girl.’

But in terms of actual representation, I never really felt seen.

I didn’t really see any Indian girls on tv, or in real life for that matter.

It does sort of make you see yourself as an ‘other’, rather than a person.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

I appreciated the redemption of Season 3’s main villain, the Devil Werewolf.

Especially the part where 

SPOILERS

The Devil Werewolf sacrificed herself to save Dr McCactus from the Mummy-Mage

* * *

**HELLO ALL. ALL ASK QUESTIONS. ALL QUESTIONS ARE GOOD. ALL QUESTIONS ARE NEEDED.**


	93. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 959 points

Steven: Do you do family therapy with your father and the gems?

Also Steven. How do you sweat in containers?

Peridot: Can Gems get addicted to stuff?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Nope :)

Not many places will let the Gems to therapy, because immortal war aliens are a bit above their pay grades.

But my dad has started family therapy with his parents since they've reconnected, but that's all for them.

And I usually just sweat on towels and ring them out into containers.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 919 points

Technically yes. And also no.

As Gems have no organs, very few substances can alter our minds or form for us to become addicted.

However, the various ichors from the Diamonds can be diluted and mixed to achieve various changes.

These can be alterations in the mind, body, emotions, and energy.

As these are the only known substances to affect Gems, it has been known for Gems to become addicted to their properites. 

**SkippityDippity** 933 points

Lars, have you found any planets that could be considered habitable for humans and/or gems in the future?

**Marie_Nomad** 920 points

I'm sure Gems could inhabit any planet since they don't need to breathe?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

You right

Gems can adapt to any planet since they don’t need food or air

And they immediately change their form to balance with gravity pulls

So i could literally drop every Gem on a random planet and they’d be fine

So, space science time

Scientists think there are about 40 billion planets that could support human life

But they class ‘support human life’ as has water and isn’t too hot/cold

But they ignore everything else

like hostile life, radiation, the geography, and the ability to grow crops

So 40 billion planets that support life doesn’t actually mean humans could live there

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.4k points

I could live there. Gems - 1 point. Humans - 0 points.

  
  


**xX_EpicGamer_Xx** 925 points

Peridot: Now that Earth and Homeworld aren't in direct conflict anymore, have you considered asking for a new set of limb enhancers? and if not, why?

Steven: Have you tried somewhat mastering your "pink"/diamond form for combat situations or do you prefer distancing yourself from it?

Lars: Do you miss sleeping?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 933 points

I have pretty much mastered it.

It is only for combat situations as a last resort.

And I do prefer to distance myself from using it.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

I briefly considered it, and Bismuth has offered to create me a ‘new and improved’ pair.

However, I do not want them.

I used to be highly dependent on them, as I believed I was unable to function without them.

Now I know that I am perfectly well with what I can do in my natural form.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Kinda

I don’t miss sleeping since sleeping is basically ‘do/think nothing’ for hours

But at least it was a reason to not do anything

Now my choices are to do something or be bored at all times

**OfficialSadieKiller** 3.9k points

Or ring me at 4 in the morning…

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

You are never going to let that go are you?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 833 points

I would happily do nothing all day as long as it was in space!

  
  


**mann3ify** 903 points

Did any of you watch videos on TubeTube where there are parodies like We Are The Homeworld Gems or Staven Universe?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 934 points

I watched the Staven Universe video.

It was definitely … a video

:)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 919 points

And I watched the ‘We Are The Homeworld Gems’ video.

It was an interesting interpretation of Jasper, Lapis, and I pre-character development.

  
  


**Bingus** 898 points

what sorts of things do you keep in your pink storage containers (a.k.a. Lars's head and Lion)?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

A portrait of my mom. A watercolor painting that Lapis painted for me.

Clothes for me and Connie, for if we ever have a spontaneous meeting.

A washing machine.

Some money.

The remains of a couple of Gem weapons of mass destruction :)

  
  


**beanieboi** 881 points

I don't know if this was asked already, but can Gems be telepathic or emphatic?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

I have a power, which Peridot has named ‘Empathic Telepathy’ 

Basically, it lets me sense other Gems, and travel into the dreams of humans and Gems.

And I can send my mind to other bodies which Connie says is basically super-telepathy.

And Blue Diamond has enough empathy control that she can alter other’s emotions.

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 868 points

Who would win in a fight, Space Pirate Lars or Captain Jack Sparrow?

**LarsOfTheStars** 969 points

Obviously me

I literally can’t die

**OfficialSadieKiller** 5.1k points

I mean, you literally have died once, so … 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Low blow there Sadie Killer

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 855 points

If you could spend a day with a fusion and their components (ex: Smoky Quartz + Steven and Amethyst) which would it be and what would you spend the day doing?

Peridot, you said Lapis made a watercolor painting for you. Has she made any others and which is your favorite (besides the one in your office)?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Ooh, this is a cool question!

I think I’ll go for a slightly cop-out answer and say Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire.

I just think that could be a fun day of doing literally anything between us all.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Fluorite and her components

There’d a 7 Gems and me

It’d be a mini party

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 912 points

Am I invited to this hypothetical mini party?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Sure you are

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 974 points

I would have to choose Smoky Quartz, along with Steven and Amethyst.

Steven is my favorite human, and of the Gems he has fused with, Amethyst is my favorite.

Therefore, using basic logic, Smoky Quartz is my favorite fusion.

Based on mine and Smoky’s previous meetings, we would likely find creatures to fight.

Lapis has made many other watercolor paintings. 

I believe she has done one for every resident of Little Homeworld.

My favorite is one she painted of me in combat with a ‘past me’ with Limb Enhancers.

Lapis says it symbolizes the evolution of myself, and the departure from my former mindset.

I just believe it is a cool painting.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

That could be fun!

I wonder if I’d like Smoky??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.3k points

Well, I like Smoky, and I have excellent taste when it comes to friends.

**ConnieTheSword** 966 points

I’d pick Bluebird, Eyeball, and Aquamarine.

I would fight them.

It would be the perfect mixture of combat training and revenge.

  
  


**CakeofRage** 832 points

Have any of you seen a series from a couple decades ago called Stargate? If so, what do you think about how they handle space exploration/space politics?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

It bad

Space exploration is always bad in tv, since they don’t want to show all the flying

Since flying is usually sitting around and doing nothing

But the space politics in the show is terrible. 

Most aliens aren’t immediately friendly/hostile

They just usually exist and wait to see what you do

They only try to kill you because to them you’re a random alien that appeared on their planet

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 797 points

I like the show!

  
  


**RulerOfEverything** 800 points

hey guys, it's my birthday today! what's the best birthday gift you've ever given/recieved? (not counting Peri - unless gems have birthdays too?)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR RULER OF EVERYTHING

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

But to answer your question

My dad gets me shirts every year for my birthday, that only change in size and color.

And I enjoy them every year :)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

For my last birthday, Bismuth made me a new sword.

And Pearl found a book from around 3000 BC that outlined sword combat.

Apparently, Gems seem to think I have a thing for swords.

But Steven took me and my family to India for their first time in years, so that was sweet.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 977 points

Gems do not have birthdays, as we were not expected to care about our emergence date.

Steven has raised the idea of yearly gifts, from when the Gem joined the Crystal Gems.

Lapis always paints or creates a decoration for the Gem’s accommodation. 

They are always appreciated.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Sadie bought me a new phone once.

And Peridot modified it with Gem tech to let it make calls from space

And have WiFi! In space! With unlimited battery!

And my parents bought me a cape and some earrings since i un-died. V appreciated.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 2.2k points

u/Peridot-Cut-5XG Peridot, can I have a Gem phone??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Very well.

* * *

**PEOPLE. QUESTIONS. YOU SHOULD ASK THEM.**


	94. r/AMA

**Aaahlex** 794 points

Hey Peridot, a bit weird of question, and I deeply excuse if it makes you unconfortable, but while you did say you did not care much for romantic relationships, would you ever consider being in a QPR (Queer Platonic Relationship) ?

If you don't know what it is, it's basically being someone's partner, but with friendship. Beyond that, it depends on the people. Some are fine with things like small kisses (or even more!), while others are more like, very, VERY friends. I hope it makes sense ^^"

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 811 points

I have been assuming that all relations with partners included friendship?

Personally, I do not see the need for kissing, so I am content with simple friendships.

  
  


**Bingus** 777 points

how many badass capes do you own rn Lars?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

4

My original one which i stole from a Zircon

A black one from Sadie which i use for stealth

The one from my parents which they made with a skull on it

And one from Bismuth which is made of Chroma which means it can kinda shapeshift

And if Steven and me fuse, the cape can actually change and fuse with us

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.6k points

A shapeshifting Gem cape kind of makes my black cape gift seem a little bit ‘meh’

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 752 points

Where do Gems from Little Homeschool go once they've graduated? Do they take up work in the city or do they go back to Homeworld with the things they've learned?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 808 points

Little Homeschool is really like a real school.

It’s more classes to keep Gems busy and adapting, rather than formal teaching.

Gems can attend as many or as few lessons as they want. 

So they can leave when they want too.

And they can go where they want (within reason)

Some go back to Homeworld, some get jobs around Beach CIty, and some explore.

  
  


**beanieboi** 733 points

What do you guys have planned for Valentine's Day (a.k.a. Garnet's favorite holiday)?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

College work  kill  me  now  :’)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

It’s a surprise :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 919 points

Well, Valentine’s Day is a Sunday this year.

So I will be in my office, overseeing Little Homeschool’s activities and events for the week.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I will be in space

Or in Beach City

I have not decided

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.9k points

Come to Beach! We can have a movie night with everyone!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Sounds like a plan then

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 999 points

Or, counter proposal, come to Beach City and then take us all to space??? 

  
  


**obligatory_username** 701 points

"And I can send my mind to other bodies which Connie says is basically super-telepathy."

does this apply to gems or just other humans? who have you tried this on?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 924 points

I have done it with Lars by accident.

And a Watermelon on purpose. 

I haven’t tried to actually do it with a Gem. I feel like that might cross a line.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

I would consent to an experiment to determine if you could do this with a Gem.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 699 points

What do you think of the news of this rapper who had implanted a 24 million dollar pink diamond in his forehead?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

… Is that really a thing someone did??

You know what, if it makes him happy, who am I to judge?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

I’m judging him

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.8k points

… Yeah, so am I.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.4k points

I will happily judge him.

He spent 24 million dollars.

On a jewelry implant.

Imagine how many schools that could have been funded.

How many food banks could be fully stocked.

All the homeless shelters and domestic violence shelters that could stay open.

But he wanted a pretty pink rock in his head instead.

  
  


**JingleJangleJingle** 676 points

Steven & Connie: Does Stevonnie know how to drive now that at least one of you has a license?

Lars: Have you ran into anyone from the ISS while you've been up there?

Peri: So if Gems don't sleep, what do you guys usually do during the night?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 803 points

Stevonnie could already drive pretty well.

They could probably drive a lot better now that I can drive.

**ConnieTheSword** 929 points

I wouldn’t say Stevonnie could drive well. They could turn the wheel and press accelerate.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I briefly saw a NASA flight

I don’t think they say me

On account of nothing being said in the news about me

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 743 points

Whatever we desire.

I typically consider the philosophical thoughts of the universe.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Don’t lie, you watch Camp Pining Hearts and the animes Ronaldo has recommended. 

  
  


**mann3ify** 633 points

Lars, is there space paparazzi or it's made up?

Peridot, ever heard of twerking? There's a video where you danced by shaking your butt but Garnet is the master.

Connie and Steven, have you read Sweet Dreams Are Made of This? It's about Steven ended up in Pink Pearl's body while Connie is Blue Pearl.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 2.2k points

Why are people watching this?

A better question, why are people creating it?

Do people not have better things to do with their limited time on this planet??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points

I haven’t read it. I might read it if I get some spare time :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

People that take pictures of space and try to find new stories?

Yeah they real

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 910 points

Are you in any of their photos?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Only the ones i wanted to be seen in

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 600 points

You guys mentioned Skinny is in a relationship with a Lapis (btw does she have a nickname?). Which makes me curious has there been any Malachite fusions and how do Lapis and Jasper react around them?

Also, Steven, has Jasper made any other friends yet?

Everyone: what is one thing that you do/like that most of the people who know you would be surprised by if they knew? Ex: I've always been a quiet kid and one of my brother played the song Riot by Three Days Grace to tease me - he really wasn't expecting me to start singing along to the chorus.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 899 points

The Lapis is called Freckles :)

We used to call her ‘Nice Lapis’ but that made it sound like our Lapis wasn’t nice.

So I changed her nickname to Freckles.

Because she has freckles.

They’re not Malachite too often, because they know how it makes Jasper/Lapis feel.

And Jasper has made a lot of acquaintances. And she knows a lot of Gems in her class.

I think some people would be surprised that I was practically in a fight club with Jasper.

I think that’s why Jasper ended up officially teaching a combat class at Little Homeschool.

**ConnieTheSword** 866 points

Does being a sword master in a war count?

Because my mother was definitely surprised when I had to show her my combat skills.

Most people just look at me and see a bookworm girl.

And then find out that I could kick their ass with both hands behind my back.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 811 points

Many are surprised that I am a near-constant member of the Beach City Anime Club.

And that I was once loyal to a mission to destroy the Earth.

And that I enjoy Camp Pining Hearts.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

One of those things is bad! How can you like Camp Pining Hearts?!?!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

People used to be surprised that i can bake

Mainly because i hid the fact that i could bake

Because i didn’t want to people to know i could bake

Toxic masculinity kinda sucks

**OfficalSadieKiller** 5.1k points

And now you own and run your own bakery. We do stan your character development <3

* * *

**ASK THE QUESTIONS PEOPLE!!**


	95. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 1.2k points

Steven: Did you watch the movie Fight Club? What do you think of the twist at the end?

Also Steven: If you pee at the side of a road, would plants start appearing?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

You know when a movie doesn't make sense? And then you get to the end, and it suddenly makes sense.

It was like that. Except I though the movie made sense the whole time. Then it made more sense at the ending.

Or less sense. I still haven't decided.

And I don't know how to test the peeing on the side of the road theory.

Other than, you know, peeing on the side of the road.

Which I don't think I'm allowed to do.

**ConnieTheSword** 674 points

Please do not pee on the side of the road.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Ignore her. pee on the road. for science

**  
SkippityDippity** 999 points

Are gems temperature sensitive?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Well

I've watched Bismuth literally stick her head into lava.

So for her sake, I'm going to say probably not.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.0k points

You would be correct.

Gems are able to adapt to extreme temperatures instantly, and we also have no organs that can be affected by the temperature.

**Bingus** 995 points

"And a Watermelon on purpose."

uh wow okay so what's it like inside the mind of a watermelon?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Pretty normal.

Except instead of skin I had watermelon rind

Instead of blood it was juice

And instead of organs it was pulp :)

But the mind is just mine when I possess them.

  
  


**FloopinTheThird** 944 points

Best donut?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

The ones from Spacetries

Get them while stocks last

(i recommend Black Hole Donuts tho)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 788 points

Those are my favorite from your store!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

You should show your appreciation for them and go buy some 

**ConnieTheSword** 932 points

Easy.

Jam filled. Strawberry frosting. With sprinkles.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

Cookie Cats!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Those are not donuts

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Then why did the Big Donut sell them?

Checkmate, space boy.

  
  


**beanieboi** 921 points

Steven, have you been able to have any good experiences on Homeworld now that you're not having to worry about saving the world or rescuing someone?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 991 points

Yeah!

I was a guest of honor when President Zircon was elected.

And I’ve been able to take an official tour of Homeworld.

But I left early because the Gems started getting more interested in me than the tour.

  
  


**mann3ify** 913 points

Have any of you heard of Gravity Falls, Oregon? I heard it had strange events but otherwise a normal town. I hope you haven't met Bill!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points

I have vaguely heard of the town while I travel. 

I think I drove near it once.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 899 points

Strange events in an otherwise normal town.

I am intrigued. 

  
  


**parenthesis** 905 points

hey so I heard there's this big gem thing in the center of the earth? what's up with that?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

They’re not there anymore :)

They were The Cluster

Which was a weapon made from defective Gem shards and shattered Gems from the war.

It ended up being bubbled by me, then they joined us against the Diamonds.

But since the Diamonds joined us, Yellow Diamond has been repairing them.

Two of them fly with Lars on his ship now.

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 894 points

Fusion related questions:

Steven, what is your fusion with Lars called and what do they look like?

Connie, have you met any of Steven's other fusions?

Lars, did you know that Stevonnie was Steven and Connie's fusion when you first met them or did you figure that out later?

Peridot, did you drive yourself crazy trying to figure out how Steven, a half-gem half-human hybrid could fuse with a full 100% human like Connie when you first met Stevonnie?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 929 points

Stars Of The Universe!

They tall. My shirt with Lars’ cape. My hair, except the middle is Lars’ hair.

**ConnieTheSword** 901 points

I’ve met most of them at various points.

Some of them are very strange. Most of them are nice.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Course i knew

How could i not know

They look like Steven and Connie

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.8k points

Don’t lie, you had no idea that they were Steven and Connie.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

In my defense

it’s not like i looked at them and i thought ‘ah yes, Steven and Connie’s fusion’

And you didn’t know it was them either!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 855 points

I did not.

It made sense to me.

Steven’s Gem side allows him to fuse.

His human side allows him to do this with humans.

  
  


**Magmaster** 849 points

Hey Steven you seem more cynical then I imagined, is that because you have been hanging out with Lars so mucn?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 912 points

I’m not that cynical! I just have a lot of life and death experience :)

And me and Lars don’t really hang out that much.

We see each other like once a month, at most.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Then come and visit me??

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 811 points

Steven, you mentioned the gems being above a regular therapist's pay grade, which made me curious are there any gems that are intrested in psychological and possibly becoming a therapist? Because it definitely seems like something a lot of gems would benefit from of there is.

Have any of you listened to the songs about you guys by Princess Rizu? If you have, what do you think of them and which one is your favorite and why?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

Some Gems are interested in psychology!   
Mostly the ones that were used to be thinkers and problem solvers.

And I think most Gems are happy to work through their thoughts by themselves though.

A lot of them definitely need relationship therapy though :)

And I like ‘An Experience’ :)

  
  


**StarDude=)(==)** 794 points

So, i know that steven can't fuse with a human and a gem at the same time, for some reason, but. What actually happens if he tries? does it just, not happen? does the human/gem steven was fused with already just get shoved out of the fusion?

Also, are there any species BESIDES gems that can fuse? if so, can these aliens fuse with gems or only eachother?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points

Nothing happens :)

If I’m already fused, it basically just becomes like a pure human and Gem trying to fuse.

And I have met no aliens that can fuse.

u/LarsOfTheStars-2 answer to question please?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points 

Can’t say i’ve met any fusing aliens

Won’t rule it out tho

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.3k points

If you do find any, make sure to let us all know! We deserve the truth!

  
  


**astronium** 733 points

Were/are there other galactic empires besides gems? Or were gems basically just the biggest fish in the pond so to speak? How big actually WAS the gem empire, anyways? it was powerful, i know, but more in terms of like, on a map (and also are there any other empires out to start gunning for earth now???)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Ok so

There are other aliens on other planets

Most of them have never left their own planets

But Gems have been colonizing other planets for about 20,000 years

So they weren’t just the big fish, they were basically the biggest sharks in the sea

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

The Gem Empire was vast.

The Diamonds previously owned 43 different planets

Those planet’s moons

And two star systems, however they have now given ownership of these up.

**IconicKitten** 703 points

43 planets and moons doesn’t sound like much? I was kind of expecting more??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 2.2k points

Really? Please explain how many planets you Earthlings own.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 932 points

Well.

I’ve already dismantled one alien empire that wanted Earth gone.

So if any other aliens want Earth, they’ll have to go through the whole Crystal Gems first :)

* * *

**HI PEOPLE YOU SHOULD ALL SUBMIT QUESTIONS RIGHT NOW :)**


	96. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 995 points

Steven: I saw multiple pictures of you in a box dressed up as a robot. No one seemed to recognize you. Are you a master of disguise, part of your Gem powers, or the people of Beach City are just that dense?

Also, has the Cluster been fully healed?

Steven: Did the Gems and your Father ever apologize for the trauma caused by your childhood?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

For the sake of all Beach City residents, I will say that I am a Gem master of disguise.

The Cluster is almost healed, according to Yellow Diamond.

There were a lot of shards, so they need to be recovered, then reassembled and healed.

Sometimes some of the Gem shards were left at the place they were shattered.

Which makes them harder to find and fix.

And they have not.

Part of therapy is accepting the past.

And realizing no amount of apologies will change that.

But you also need to admit the part you played in your past.

For example, I begged the Crystal Gems for years to let me join them on missions.

So I can’t get mad at them for finally letting me join their missions.

  
  


**mann3ify** 993 points

Steven, ever heard of Estelle? She has a bunch of songs including American Boy with Kanye West. She's British and sounds like Garnet!

Peridot, did you see the movie Space Jam? It's ridiculously fun! Michael Jordan and Looney Tunes characters against non-gem aliens who stole basketball skills from NBA players.

Connie, what do you think of India? I wish there's a Gandhi statue! Anyway, I'll bet there's a lot of people and tourist places.

Lars, can you do sports? Imagine you with a basketball or a volleyball! I bet you and the Off-Colors can beat anyone in tennis or billiards or soccer or maybe in boxing.

**Bingus** 1.0k points

"I'll bet there's a lot of people"

most places have people in them, yes

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

India was nice. Very hot though.

We didn’t do the tourist places, we mainly just explored at our own pace.

But if we go again then we might visit some tourist places like the Taj Mihal.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 919 points

Who are these non-Gem aliens?

Are they dangerous or hostile?

What is basketball?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

One time i did some sit ups so you could say i’m pretty sporty

Most of my crew aren’t sport Gems

But when Padparadscha and Rhodonite fuse they make a badass Sardonyx

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

Let me rematch your Sardonyx when you’re back. I bet I can win this time.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 799 points

Never heard of her :)

**BiggerDonut** 901 points

Are gems conscious whenever they've been "poofed" or are they basically in stasis?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 899 points

The easiest way to explain it is to liken it to human sleep.

When you humans wake up from your sleep, you are able to tell time has passed.

Being poofed is the same. 

We know we have been dormant for an amount of time, but we do not know how long.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.3k points

One time I stayed awake for four days straight and then I passed out for a day!

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 870 points

Steven & Connie: I hope this doesn't sound rude, but would you like your (future) kids to be around the Gems or would you rather they had some semblance of a normal life first before you start thinking about that?

Lars: What sort of space food exists out there? Because you often see things like nutrient pills/paste/packs or gelatinous substances depicted as alien food in sci-fi, and I'm not sure if that's one of the few things those TV shows/movies got right or if it's even wilder than that...

Peridot: Do you ever go back to Homeworld for any reason or are you pretty much permanently based on Earth at this point?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Yes :)

**ConnieTheSword** 999 points

What Steven means, is that we’re likely to do both.

Our kids are going to have to know the Gems

On account of them making the majority of Steven’s family.

Plus, if we live in Beach City it’s not like we can ignore the alien life forms.

I’m hoping we’ll have a house together

So we can live mundane human lives and then see aliens later when we choose to.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

It’s hard to explain the food that grow on other planets

Because we can’t really categorize it like we do human foods

Most of it sort of grows from the ground like fruit and vegetables

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

You should bring the alien food to Earth!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.1k points

I would but Steven won’t let me

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

I don’t want the aliens to get hungry :(

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 929 points

I am on Earth at all times.

I suppose I could return to Homeworld at any time for any reason I choose.

However, I have no interest in returning.

I am content with my life on Earth.

  
  


**beanieboi** 855 points

Connie, does Lion live with you while Steven's on the road or is he more of a free spirit?

**ConnieTheSword** 919 points

My college dorm does not allow animals.

This includes undead pink magic lions.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Yep.

Lion is a free spirit.

He does what he wants, and when I want him I just ring him and he’ll come to me.

**IconicKitten** 1.3k points

You ring your lion?? How???

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.6k points

With my phone? I ring his phone?

  
  


**astronium** 841 points

In regards to the diamond empire, its scale is rather in line with my expectations, kinda. I was imagining either just a bunch of colonies that the gems owned on the lower scale of things, or that you could basically circle one giant part of the milky way and say 'everything in here belongs/belonged to the gems'. In human pop culture at least, things tend to be like that- On one end of things is having a manageable amount of stuff, and on the other its 'everything west of Beetlejuice is ours' levels of titanic scale.

Another question i have: Why did the diamonds only own two star systems? I would kinda assume that having an entire planet colonized would be reason to at least CLAIM its system as your own, unless by owning the systems you mean that they managed to quite literally colonize the entire system, with all of its planets.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 811 points

Would you consider the Milky Way to  _ belong _ to humans?

Just because you happened to evolve on a single planet it belongs to?

However, I did mean that they colonized two systems, plus 43 planets, plus their moons.

In total, the Diamonds used to control over 200 celestial bodies.

  
  


**StarDude=)(==)** 802 points

Is there an upper limit to how many gems can be in a fusion? I do know that fusion is more of a conversation than just plugging two magic rocks into one hologram, but i figure that even taking into account how... Social? (I've heard it described as a conversation at least) it is in its nature, there would eventually be a point where there's simply too many gems for them to effectively communicate past a (probably Very Large) point.

Speaking of- To lars (of the stars) how do flourites individual members coordinate, if its not rude to ask (and i dearly apologize if it is!)? She seems rather slow and deliberate in her speech, which gives the impression of less a sort of vague free-flow, and more of, well, an ongoing conversation on what all to say/do.

Finally, apologies if any of my questions are, well, rude. Im deeply fascinated by this sort of thing. but im not really a gem so i dont know the ins and outs of whats appropriate to ask.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Fluorite is made from six other Gems and she says she’ll fuse with more if it feels right

So i don’t think there’s any limit to how many can fuse ot once

Fluorite has six minds in her body which is making a new mind

So there’s a lot of talking going on before they make decisions

But they agree on most things

They just have to talk to know they’re agreeing first

  
  


**PeridotFan** 799 points

If its not rude to ask, whats the strangest technical issue you'd ever fixed from back in your technician days?

Also to Stars Of The Lars, what's the strangest alien species you've ever met? Living volcanoes? Giant robo-men? Polymorphic sentient space rocks?!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 999 points

Finally, a human that has acknowledged my status of being fan worthy.

Unless you username is a reference to you liking the Earth gemstone that shares my name.

In which case, why would you be a fan of a rock when you could be a fan of me??

But to answer your question, most technical issues were quite commonplace and routine.

Yellow Diamond frequently needed things repairing, on account of her anger breaking them.

Now my technical skills are more mundane.

Apparently, most residents of Beach City believe I am a free form of technical support.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Peridot! My dad says his fryer isn’t working. Please help!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 919 points

… Fine. Tell him I will arrive shortly.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Probably the talking tree that ranted to me about the Diamonds

It was the planet Lauma

They were very happy to know the Diamonds were no longer dictators

They still don’t like the Diamonds tho

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 750 points

Bit silly but favorite loony tunes character and why?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 912 points

I like the Tasmanian Devil

Because if I had one and resurrected one

I would basically have an animalistic and pink tornado for a friend :)

**ConnieTheSword** 899 points

Bugs Bunny.

Can’t go wrong with the classics.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Marvin the martian

Because he’s a martian

And i wanted to meet a martian

Even if it turned out that Mars doesn’t really have alien life

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.5k points

You should take me to Mars! Then I can confirm the lack of life!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 855 points

What is a ‘Loony Tunes’?

* * *

**QUESTIONS? QUESTIONS!**


	97. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 970 points

Steven: Why did you beg the Gems to take you with them for missions?

Steven: How do you call your Lion? How did Lion have a phone?

Lars: If Steven call out your name far away, can you sense it?

Connie: How does the Crystal Gems show that they love Steven?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Because fighting monsters using magic and weapons sounded cool!   
And it would be a good way to spend time with the Gems instead of being left at home!

And Lion has 3 phones because I bought them for him.

One is in his stomach, one his in his mane, and one is lost :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I don’t think so

I mean we both have phones so he can just call me on the phone instead??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I just yelled your name a few times. Did you sense it?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I did not

**ConnieTheSword** 954 points

The Crystal Gems are pretty good at showing their love and appreciation for people.

Garnet is very care-free, and will outright say she loves Steven and compliments him.

Pearl is like a mentor to everyone, and shows concern for but also wants to better Steven.

Amethyst shows love by trusting people. When she tells you her insecurities, she loves you.

  
  


**JungleBoogie** 966 points

Steven: Worst motel experience? Everyone has a few.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

There was this one motel that I’ll not name.

When I got there it was about 1 in the morning, so I went to bed.

Immediately, bed bugs everywhere.

Then I looked around the room, and the walls were more damp than actual wall.

The entire room smelled of stale cigarette smoke and sweat.

And when I looked in the closet, there was a bag of used adult diapers.

I left the motel after about 10 minutes.

**Bingus** 960 points

do any of you have an OTP?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Ok

From Crying Breakfast Friends, I ship Pining Grapefruit with Weeping Egg Cup.

They’ve never flirted on show, but I think they’d get on since they both loved Troubled Tofu.

And From Camp Pining Hearts, probably just Jasmine and Rodrigo.

I know they’re canon, so it’s a boring answer, but their relationship seems to actually work.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Wrong.

The only relationship from Camp Pining Hearts that actually works is Percy and Pierre.

They both perfectly complement the other and make up for their shortcomings. 

**ConnieTheSword** 925 points

Boring answer as well, Lisa and Archimicarus from The Spirit Morph Saga.

Though they were strangers, their change to friends to lovers was realistically gradual. 

I liked that, instead of forcing them into a romance plot when it wouldn’t have worked.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I don’t watch enough, read enough, or think enough to even have any ships

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 855 points

Can we include crossovers?

Hayahiko from I Can’t Believe My Stepdad’s My Sword with Kyosuke from Soul Blaster!

  
  


**beanieboi** 944 points

I remember seeing something about a giant pink pair of robotic legs chilling out on the lighthouse hill for a while, I'm guessing they were yours - what happened to them?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Those were my mom’s! So I guess they’re mine now.

But I don’t use them, so they’re in a docking bay back on Homeworld. 

They’re basically just a Gem tourist attraction now :)

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 912 points

Which is better: Crying Breakfast Friends, Camp Pining Hearts or Dogcopter?

**beanieboi** 878 points

early CPH is god tier ngl

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 998 points

This human is correct!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 844 points

Ok.

Crying Breakfast Friends for low effort watching, like passing the time and background noise.

Dogcopter for pure nostalgia. (I rewatched some recently, it was not good)

Camp Pining Hearts for actual plot and theorizing watchings.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

None because i am not a tween girl or a prepubescent boy

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

Be nice :(

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 901 points

Give it time, Peri, I'm sure you'll have a devout human fanbase before you know it - I'm sure you have a few at Little Homeworld as well, yeah?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 981 points

I’m sure you are correct.

How could humans not meet me and become my fans?

And I’m sure many Gems on Homeworld are in awe of me, I just have not met them.

**IconicKitten** 1.3k points

We do love some self-confidence.

  
  


**Barack_Obama** 870 points

Peridot/Steven: is the general human populace, or even the people in beach city, aware of the abandoned gem structures and/or the tectonic damage the war caused (such as Siberia dissapearing or India becoming an island)?

Lars: do you ever regret being immortal/pink/lion-like?

Connie: are you worried that Steven might outlive you?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 902 points

India has always been an island? Like for thousands of years?

Why blame the Gems for that?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869

Well 

The alternative would be being dead on an alien planet

So i’m happy being pink and immortal and alive and a space captain

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.9k points

I’m happy that you’re alive as well :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.7k points

I am also happy that you still live! 

I would be happier if I was on your spaceship though!

**ConnieTheSword** 855 points

I’m not worried about it.

Even though by all accounts he will outlive me.

But that’s true in any relationship, someone usually dies before the other person.

So you just have to enjoy the moments that you have together.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

Love you <3 :)

  
  


**Magmaster** 796 points

Peridot why do you keep stealing washing machine parts?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 899 points

Sometimes my inventions need mechanical parts.

Sometimes I do not possess these parts.

Sometimes various washing equipment does possess the parts.

Therefore, those parts become mine.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

You know you could just ask and someone will buy the parts you want??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points

I am aware

But then I would have to wait for the parts to be delivered.

Which makes minimal sense when the parts I desire are already near me.

It is much easier for me to acquire the parts from your devices.

And then for you to simply replace the device.

  
  


**mann3ify** 777 points

Everyone except Peridot what do you think of the movie Space Jam? It made Michael Jordan come back to the NBA after a stint in minor league baseball. MJ and the Tune Squad vs Monstars from Moron Mountain!

**Bingus** 1.7k points

sir this is a Spacetries

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Good choice. Visit Spacetries. 

And the movie existed i guess?

Weird plot line but whatever

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 915 points

I thought it was good.

Never thought I’d watch an old movie about aliens and basketball players.

But here we are :)

**ConnieTheSword** 911 points

I have not seen it.

But I can honestly say that after hearing your question and reading the replies.

That I will hopefully never see it.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 899 points

This seems like the correct answer to me.

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 732 points

What's one thing all of you want to/plan to do this year?

Also, Peridot, Looney Tunes are (the easiest way I can think of explaining them) a group of cartoon characters that while most have their own shows are also often in shows together such as Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Honestly, they're just really funny to watch.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Finish exploring the country.

And either; settle down in one place, or start exploring the planet.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 911 points

Since apparently Lars won’t let me explore space since I ‘ can’t breathe in space ‘

If you explore the planet, can we make it a group road trip?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

YES!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 923 points

That certainly sounds like a show.

I will happily continue to not watch them though.

I would like to complete a few projects for myself and friends by the end of the year.

I have been working on them for sometime, so I would like them completed soon.

**ConnieTheSword** 878 points

I would like to finish this year of college.

And then start my next year of college.

The excitement of college life …

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Open at least one more Spacetries location

Hopefully in another State

Or another planet

Probably another State tho

Sadie and Steven have already offered me the money to open more stores

But i want to do it with the money that Spacetries has actually earned

Feels more right to do it like that

  
  


**stellar_shades** 711 points

I've heard from some places that gems are sort of magic computers or something? If thats the case, what does stuff like lag look like when a gem experiences it?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 555 points

No.

To compare the mind of a Gem to your computers, is like comparing a star to a flashlight.

One is much more advanced, powerful, and useful.

In conclusion, Gems do not ‘lag’.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS OF DAILY CHAPTERS! KEEP ASKING QUESTIONS FOR MORE DAILY CHAPTERS!**


	98. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 988 points

Lars: Have you thought about opening a Spacitries on Homeworld? I know that Gems don't need to eat but with them eating as more as a hobby, it could be popular.

Steven: Have you stayed with other families on your travels?

**Bingus** 970 points

"eating more as a hobby"

why do I feel that Amethyst is responsible for this

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.0k points

I do want a Spacetries on Homeworld

But i’d rather some more on Earth first

On account of most humans actually needing food and having money

But still

Maybe one day

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

I would like a Spacetries from space!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

You know you could just go to the Spacetries near your house though?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

But that one is not in space!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 933 points

I did briefly consider seeing if any people had some spare rooms.

But I didn’t know how to explain “I was part of an alien war so now I’m backpacking.”

Plus, with Bluebird following me, I didn’t want to put anybody in danger.

  
  


**beanieboi** 980 points

Peri, what made you want to protect the Earth? did Steven "Steven" his way into your non-existent heart? (and yes Steven I did just use you as a verb, that's the power of the funky flow)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Steven is very peculiar.

According to Homeworld, all organics had little standing or need to exist.

They were simply obstacles to remove in Homeworld’s goals.

And all planets were simply tools to further the Gem Empire.

But Steven showed me that life was worth so much more than Homeworld. 

Him and the Crystal Gems were able to show me that I was valid, and not simply a pawn.

He was the one that taught me that all things; Gems, humans, even plants, are worthy of life.

So yes, he did “Steven” his way into my heart.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Wow, thanks!

  
  


**JingleJangleJingle** 970 points

Saw in an earlier question that Steven was accidentally inside Lars's head for a bit - how was that experience for you, Lars? I mean, of all the people to have in your head, I'd imagine Steven would be far from the worst option.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I have no memory of what happened

Because i was inside Steven’s body and sleeping

Everybody had to explain to me what Steven did while he was inside me

All i found out was that most people prefer Steven-Lars to Real-Lars

**OfficialSadieKiller** 5.1k points

Don’t worry, I’ve always preferred Real-Lars :)

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 944 points

Steven, any recent Bluebird sightings we need to be aware of?

Connie, which gem do you enjoy sparring with the most?

Lars, so I know taking Ronaldo to space is still a bit iffy, but have you at least taken Sadie up with you for a quick trip?

Peridot, which invention of yours are you most proud of?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 955 points

Bluebird isn’t really much of a threat to humans, on account of not caring about them.

But she was last seen in Empire State.

Just remember, if you do see her and feel in danger, contact Little Homeworld.

**ConnieTheSword** 933 points

Jasper is very fun to spar with.

Mainly because she doesn’t think “Ooh, a frail human, I must restrain my full power.”

She thinks “A sparring partner. We will spar.”

Other than that some of Lar’s crew are very fun to spar with.

They didn’t survive thousands of years just by running and hiding. 

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Sadie’s seen the inside of my ship

But she hasn’t been to space

On account of not being able to breathe in space.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 4.9k points

Well, we can’t all have been so lucky to have died and un-died :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 999 points

New idea, Peridot makes us all spacesuits and we take a group trip to space!

**OfficialSadieKiller** 5.1k points

I am very ok with this idea :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 855 points

A hoverboard.

Not one of those so called human ‘hoverboards’ which are simply wheels and platforms.

But an actual hoverboard that is fully capable of flight.

Unfortunately, I made my hoverboards for Ronaldo, and they are all now in space.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

My bad! Can I have some more hoverboards though?

  
  


**RaineLionheart** 897 points

Peridot: In our science fiction stories about humanity leaving our solar system to explore neighboring stars and planets, we are faced with the reality that our limited average lifespan would necessitate the need for technologies and extended planning to execute. Given your knowledge of organic life and your extensive mastery of technology, which option would you recommend as the most efficient and plausible:

1) Holding human beings and other organics in a form of stasis (ie. Temporal or Cryogenic) until their destination is reached; or,

2) Generation ships, on which humans and other organics are left to lead their lives on board, continuing to procreate over the course of the journey (thousands of years), resulting in an entirely new group of explorers?

This is assuming that such a ship or group of ships, built in orbit to facilitate the mass of such an undrrtaking, would be traveling at sublight speeds (estimates by human scientists say it would take roughly 75,000 years to reach our closest neighbor, approx. 4 lighyears away, or 40 trillion kilometers). Food would need to be grown aboard said ships. The use of hydrogen scoops or Bussard collectors are theorized to be potential power sources.

I look forward to your answer.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points

I would recommend Cryostasis.

While the procreation method could work in theory, in practice it is unfeasible. 

Like you have said, food would need to be provided and constantly grown.

As well as the future generations having no input into any part of their existence.

They would simply have predetermined lives, made only because of their ancestors’ goals.

Other than that, I would suggest that humans discover and build more efficient spaceships.

For example, Gem ships can travel faster than light.

Or, wait for a Gem to find the planets and set up Warp Pads for near-instant teleportation.

  
  


**mann3ify** 833 points

Lars, are you waiting for a phone app for Spacetries?

Connie, how was your Valentine's Day date?

Peridot, have you consider joining a school like MIT?

Steven, could you watch The Last Dance docuseries? It's on Netflix and you might enjoy Michael Jordan and 1990's Chicago Bulls.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Nope :)

**ConnieTheSword** 923 points

It was good.

Steven waited until all my college work was done enough for me to take a break.

Then he came over and we went to France for a romantic dinner.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

An app could be good

Except most people that go to Spacetries are from Beach City anyway

Or they’re tourists who want to see the alien space bakers

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 855 points

No offense intended, but I do not believe they could teach me anything of worth.

On Homeworld, I spent thousands of years working with highly advanced technology.

On Earth, the most difficult problem was a broken fryer that just wasn’t plugged in.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 919 points

My bad! My dad said he didn’t remember unplugging the fryer!

  
  


**Magmaster** 797 points

Lars kind of has a point about your taste in TV Steven, Connie is great but don't you ever wish you had more guy friends?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

You saying i’m not manly enough to be considered a ‘guy friend’ ?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 999 points

My taste in TV is excellent!

You are just uncultured swines!

And I don’t really think I’ve ever really thought about having more guy friends.

To be honest, I’ve never paid too much for the genders of potential friends?

I just talk to whoever seems nice :)

  
  


**PeridotFan** 767 points

To peridot: What was the most CHALLENGING repair work you ever did on homeworld? Like, your best showcase of technicianly might!

As well- What's the strangest similarity between earth and gem technology you've noticed? I figure there are some sorts of things that are so, basic, that what earth has would be about as advanced as would be PRACTICAL to make it (I can't think of any particular examples, sadly, but still.)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 899 points

There was one time that a Roaming Eye had been damaged.

Unfortunately it had some very important data stored on it.

As a safety measure, Roaming Eyes will self-destruct when sufficiently damaged.

This prevents their data from being discovered by the enemy.

The Roaming Eye had landed in one of Homeworld’s docks and would detonate in minutes.

It was up to me to fully repair the ship to prevent an explosion and loss of data and Gem life.

Needless to say, I succeeded in my task, and the ship was fully operational within minutes.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

My dad said it took you 10 minutes to figure out his fryer wasn’t plugged in?

* * *

**REMEMBER PEOPLE. QUESTIONS ARE GOOD. NO QUESTIONS IS BAD.**


	99. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 999 points

Steven: Well, if you go to AirBnb, they do offer rooms in houses. Maybe, you can put an ad online. 'Traveler going cross country: Stalked by crazy alien seeking a normal family to live with for a week. Will pay for damages.' I am sure there are humans that are tough and can handle Bluebird.

Also Steven: Did you think of going to a support group for war vets? I know that they deal with human war but they might be able to help you.

Connie: What did you and Steven do in France?

Lars: Have you been seen by a human doctor to get a better idea on how your body work?

Peridot: I think that you might like Willie E Coyote of Looney Toons. He's super smart and very durable.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I’m sure a lot of humans could handle Bluebird.

But I don’t want it on my conscience if she attacks someone who can’t handle her.

Or if they get caught in the crossfire.

And I don’t really want to join a support group.

I think I’d feel imposter syndrome.    
Like, I know that technically I’m a vet.

And it’s for vets.

But I feel like I’m the wrong kind of vet.

**ConnieTheSword** 988 points

We ate food in Paris.

Then had a shopping trip in Cannes.

Cruised down the Seine River.

And then back to the Eiffel Tower to watch the sunset.

And then back to college for my essay prep -_-

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I saw Connie’s mom and her intern 

Since they’re both from Beach City and know about Gem stuff and me being dead

All they discovered was i have a slow heartbeat

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

I can see why you’d believe I would like him.

As I too, am both smart and durable.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Again, it did you take 30 minutes to check if a fryer was plugged in…

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

In my defense, I assumed that would be something that would have been checked.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.3k points

Well then, you assumed wrong :D

  
  


**Bingus** 956 points

what topic could you talk about for hours with no prep?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 987 points

Gems.

Camp Pining Hearts lore.

**ConnieTheSword** 970 points

Sword fighting and combat throughout history.

Politics and Psychology.

Ideal integration methods between multiple groups of norms and ideals.

**IconicKitten** 1.0k points

See, I know that last one was a smart person thing because I couldn’t understand it.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Planets that are extraordinary by Earth measures

For example Gj 1214b is entirely out of boiling water

Gliese 436b is a planet made of ice that is around 440 degrees hot

GJ-504b is a planet that is pink. That’s all, but pink is cool

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

You know what would be extraordinary? Taking me to any of those planets (hint hint)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 944 points

The pros and cons of various canon and fanon relations from Camp Pining Hearts.

For example, Pierre and Percy have no cons.

While anything involving Paulette has no pros.

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 932 points

Lars, what are some of the coolest things you've seen up close in space (like comets, asteroids, nebulas, supernovas, auroras etc.)?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I have seen all of those things

I saw an asteroid very close once

Basically the Rutile Twins were distracted

And an asteroid hit us

  
  


**beanieboi** 901 points

do Gems consciously choose what they want their outfits to look like when they reform or does it just sort of happen? btw I love Pearl's jacket, we stan a fashion icon

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points

Yes :)

A Gem can change their clothes at any time, since clothes are an extension of their body.

But, when they reform they can change their ‘default’ appearance.

It’s not exactly ‘intentional’ but it doesn’t just happen. It’s more of a reflection of themselves.

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 898 points

Who are the biggest inspirations in your lives?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points

Probably my dad.

He gave up his dreams and lost his love, but still put me above all of that.

He could have abandoned me, or given me to the Gems to raise, but he didn’t.

**ConnieTheSword** 910 points

My mom.

Her parents disowned her for finding love that they didn’t approve of.

So she had a choice, stay unhappy in the life she always knew, or leave completely for love.

And she still managed to become a medical doctor while raising me.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 900 points

Myself.

I am an inspirational being.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

You can’t pick yourself.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 999 points

Then no.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Oh god

No judgment 

But probably Steven

He just did not care what anybody thought about him

He’d go talk to the Cool Kids then happily go chat to Ronaldo

And nobody cared because Steven just wouldn’t care if they said anything anyway

And i could never do that because i cared way too much about what people might have said

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 981 points

That’s probably the nicest thing you’ve said about me :’)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Yeah

Don’t get too used to it

  
  


**Magmaster** 844 points

I mainly meant guy friends you could relate with, Lars is great but he is in space most of the time not exactly a normal thing to relate with.

Also I cant see justification for if every Porkchop were Perfect we wouldn’t have Hot Dogs when the person who says it is a vegetarian who has no use for either.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 999 points

… Being in space is much more relatable than most guys I know …

You know, like being in space and fighting or talking to Gems,

Much more relatable than the other guys in Beach City.

My dad made that phrase! And I haven’t always been vegetarian! 

I only started becoming vegetarian when my healing spit turned out to be a thing :)

  
  


**mann3ify** 833 points

What's your opinion on Saturday Night Live (SNL)? I wish I could watch seasons 1-5 cuz it was wild and crazy but very funny. Don't watch when SNL had Robert Downey Jr. and Anthony Michael Hall as cast members in the 1986-87 season!

**Bingus** 1.2k points

are you okay

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Wow that show is old!

  
  


**thatoneguywiththeface** 812 points

aaaa coming in with the random late night question - what's the most cringeworthy thing you've done in the past that seemed cool at the time?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I once faked a back injury

To get out of work

And bounce on a trampoline

With people that didn’t actually like me

**OfficialSadieKiller** 5.7k points

And I still haven’t forgiven you for leaving me to handle the store alone :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

I once questioned Yellow Diamond on if she remembered my betrayal before we fought.

She had no recollection of me.

I was sad.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 944 points (edited)

I don’t think I have ever tried to be cool :)

Edit: Wait, I have.

So when I wanted to meet Connie, I rehearsed my opening lines and moves.

Then I crashed my bike.

And ran away :)

**ConnieTheSword** 924 points

Oh, I never did anything to try and seem cool.

When you’re a lanky, glasses-wearing bookworm. 

You realize that people are never going to think you’re cool.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I think that you’re cool!

  
  


**StarDude=)(==)** 800 points

Do gems need to fuse to combine their weapons? Or could, say, you and amethyst make that giant yoyo just Whenever?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 999 points

Yep :)

Weapons are like an extension of a Gem’s self.

So fusion weapons are an extension of the fusion Gem.

And you can’t summon the extension of the fusion Gem if you aren’t the fusion Gem.

  
  


**BigKnifeWife** 787 points

Steven is the son a diamond, yes? Shes pretty tall, but when she was disguised as Rose Quartz, she became smaller, yeah? Your dad doesnt look all that tall either,,, is there a set height Steven will grow into?

Will he be as tall as Pink Diamond, or just, regular human sized?

**Marie_Nomad** 745 points

I think that he's as tall as he wants to be. 

Steven: Do you want to be slightly shorter than Connie in the future?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 944 points

I’m the son of a Rose Quartz.

Who was actually a Diamond.

So my height comes from my mom’s Rose Quartz form and my dad’s normal height.

Which means my default end height will probably be around 6 and a half to 7 feet tall?

So I will be tall human but very small Diamond.

But if I wanted to be taller or smaller, then I could be.

I just don’t have the concentration or want to change size :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS?**

**YES!**

**QUESTIONS!**


	100. r/AMA

**JannahxTFP** 999 points

So a few years back, a (friend maybe? Let's go with acquaintance) of my was convinced that there was something in the weird person hole canyon (his name for it, not mine) a three and a half hour drive from his house. So he set up some hidden cameras, and there was this blue sphere on roadrunner legs(!?) being chased by a tiny lime green triangle gremlin thing and an adorable chubby kid with messy black hair and a red shirt with a star. I just thought he was messing with me because it looked like a homemade wiley coyote episode, but now I'm not so sure. Do any of you know what that was? Thanks!

**Marie_Nomad** 999 points

Did you post it online? That would go viral.

**JannahxTFP** 976 points

I don't have any rights to it, unfortunately it's all his. 

But I think he did post it. I'll have to ask him.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

That was us!

I’m the adorable chubby kid!

The Blue Sphere was a corrupted Labradorite!

The weird person hole canyon was a Gem Kindergarten.

It’s where a load of Gems were created for the Rebellion. 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.3k points

Wait.

Does this make the ‘tiny gremlin thing?’

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.6k points

Yes.

Yes it does :)

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 989 points

Steven: I understand. Why don't you ask your therapist for his (her) advice about the support group thing? Still might be worth a shot.

Lighter note: Did you ever watch 'I was Reincarnated as a Slime'? The main character heals all the time, makes friends with every enemy he meets, and is flat out adorable.

Lars: Are you like your own mascot for your bakery? I mean, having a sign of you in full space pirate gear? That would look amazing!

Peridot: I'm sorry that Yellow Diamond forgot about you. You are really cool.

Connie: Do you have your own fan club? I mean having a real-life swordfighter that serves actual space royalty would be kinda cool. Maybe have your own action figure and cartoon series.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

My therapist thinks I shouldn’t lie about my past.

But I probably also casually tell people ‘I’m the leader of an alien dictator/rebel leader’

So I’m sticking to talking to people that know all the details already.

Ronaldo keeps recommending that anime to me.

He says it’s like me ‘but cooler because it’s not real!’

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 933 points

Then watch it!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

The logo for Spacetries is my ship

We don’t really have a mascot

I don’t think i’d go with me though, because space pirate doesn’t give off a baked goods vibe

**Bingus** 944 points

if there isn't a Connie fan club somewhere either on Homeworld or Little Homeworld 

Then there needs to be

**JannahxTFP** 932 points

I volunteer to help fund these action figures!

**ConnieTheSword** 911 points

No official fan club.

I’m pretty popular around Beach City and my college though.

On account of probably being the human most involved in a space war

And I would happily accept action figures of myself.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

… i was pretty involved in the war too

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

My bad.

I’m the human that survived the space war :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.1k points

Touche

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 900 points 

I am cool!

Thank you for noticing!

I now officially deem you smarter than Yellow Diamond.

  
  


**citrusella** 954 points

Wow, I had to duck out for awhile (work stuff) but this AMA has really taken off! You've gotten so many questions! How much longer do you think you'll do it? It snowed big time here last night. What's the weather like where you are?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

I think we’ll do this as long as people want to read :)

It was snowing for me too! Very glad I was sat in a motel room!

**ConnieTheSword** 933 points

It was cold. No snow though, which was disappointing. 

I wanted snow so my college could at least look scenic.

Instead, I just got to shiver in bed all night.

And I’ll stay doing this AMA as long as I don’t get too busy with work.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 878 points

It rained.

I do not like rain.

It is still raining.

I do not like it.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I was in space

It was space weather

I’ll do this AMA as long as i have spare time. Which i have a lot of

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

I would like to experience space weather!

  
  


**beanieboi** 912 points

"6 and a half to 7 feet tall"

absolute BIG BOY legend, I see lots of piggyback rides in your future - how tall are you now, then? because looking back at some of your old TubeTube vids to some more recent stuff, it looks like you went through quite the growth spurt

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

I’m probably around 6 foot now.

And yeah, my growth spurts were quite sudden.

My body didn’t change at all from the time I was 9 until I was 16.

And then it started changing again since I moved out of Beach City :)

**JannahxTFP** 899 points

Ok, 

I know what you meant, 

but the way you phrased it gave me the mental image of some poor soul 

trying to give a piggyback ride to this absolute behemoth of a man. XD

**beanieboi** 901 points

I mean in theory there's probably a few gems who could do that

**Marie_Nomad** 888 points

Could Lars give Steven piggyback rides?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points (edited)

:O    
One minute while I find Lion to get to Lars and test this.

Edit: No. No he cannot.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.7k points

New rule

Nobody encourage Steven to dive on my back

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 873 points

Steven, if you had to have a gem as your road-trip buddy, who would you like it to be and why?

Connie, what sorts of advantages do gem swords have over human swords? Or are they basically the same thing except one's from space?

Lars, do the Rutile Twins think/feel differently from each other or they pretty much equal-minded?

Peridot, what's the biggest thing you've used your ferrokinesis on?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Maybe Amethyst or Spinel.

I kinda feel like an upbeat buddy would be fun.

But also somebody that understands having down days and space would be needed.

**ConnieTheSword** 966 points

Gem swords are basically unbreakable by human standards.

And Gem swords are made of Chroma.

So Gems can store them in their Gems, as well as fuse them with other Gem weapons.

Human swords can do none of that.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 922 points

If I ask Bismuth nicely enough, will she build me a Gem Katana made of Chroma?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.4k points

Gods, I hope not.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 901 points

I can hold literal tonnes of metal.

I believe the heaviest I have lifted is an entire wall of scaffolding. 

I can also hold several vehicles at once with ease.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Rutile Twins have different minds

They are basically Gem equivalent of Siamese twins

Two separate beings, that happen to be joined in one body

  
  


**mann3ify** 833 points

Bingus, I'm okay! It's just I messed up the season 11 years, so it was actually 1985-86. Why Lorne Michaels Why? I wish Robert Downey Jr. is a guest host instead of WORSE CAST MEMBER EVER! By the way, I'm a millennial.

**Bingus** 1.4k points

are we still talking about gems or just whatever pops into your head

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.8k points

I just politely smile, nod, and then move on :)

  
  


**Astralic** 812 points

To Steven, how did that gem possession experiment go with Peridot? If it worked what was it like being a full gem as opposed to only half?

To Connie, sorry if this has already been asked but do your parents know about Stevonnie, and have they met them?

To Peridot, did Gems cause the Great Russian Sea?

Another for Steven, how would you react to someone calling you Steve?

To Lars, have you ever been trapped on a planet? If so, what was it like?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 922 points

We haven’t tried it yet. 

I don’t want to make a trip just for a science experiment that might not work.

Imagine me being called Steve :L

‘Hello I am Steve Universe, nice to meet you’.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

But Steve, think of the science!

**ConnieTheSword** 902 points

I have told them about Stevonnie.

It was not a fun conversation.

They have still not met though.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 895 points

Yes. Yes we did.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Crashed an a planet once after a comet hit our main thruster

Chilled there until the ship was repaired

Was fun

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 999 points

I would like to chill on an alien planet!

  
  


**mann3ify** 333 points

Lars, would you be in a space talk show or in talk to a talk show host via Zoom?

Connie, who is your mom's assistant? Just nos- curious.

Peridot, do you remember when you, Steven, and Purple Puma the Amethyst going after Jasper? I heard the chase was like Road Runner/Coyote cartoon.

Steven, how big is your d-? Sorry, I'm not gay and just questioning about your manhood.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

… I’m not even going to consider answering this …

Why would you even ask this?

Why?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Why?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Sure

Find me a show that wants a space pirate

And is willing to pay me

And i’ll do it

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Yes I remember.

**ConnieTheSword** 923 points

His name is Buck Dewey.

Son of the former mayor of Beach City.

Former member of Sadie Killer and the Suspects.

**IconicKitten** 1.1k points

Ah yes, rock star turned medical doctor. The logical progression.

* * *

**MOST QUESTIONS ARE GOOD.**

**YOU SHOULD ASK THE GOOD QUESTIONS.**

Also, this is chapter 100. Thanks all for reading.

Also, this officially my most viewed and commented fic.

In about 25 Kudos, this will also be my most Kudosed fic.

Many mixed feelings about this :)


	101. r/AMA

**Bingus** 1.0k points

does Jasper have a softer side or is she always on "angy brooding mode" 100% of the time?

**JannahxTFP** 1.0k points

From what I've heard of her, 

I'm imagining that her 'softer side's is more like a 

'this is my fragile squishy thing, if you touch it I will shove your head up your ass' 

or a 'I do not hate this being therefore, according to Steven, they are are my friend?'

**JannahxTFP** 933 points

Basically I'm thinking either nesting emu, or cat

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

That is weirdly accurate :)

Jasper is kinda broody, but not angry

But when she likes you, you will know it 

Because she will kill for you :)

  
  


**Number9Number9Number9** 999 points

Do you ever feel like you're living inside a cartoon?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

I feel like if I was in a cartoon, then I wouldn’t have PTSD and anxiety and a therapist :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

And i probably wouldn’t have died

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 977 points

Steven, were the Corrupted Gems aware of what they'd done after you healed them or did you have to explain to all of them individually about what happened, how they were bubbled in the first place and about Era 3? Because I'm just imagining the conversations you must've had with some of them, like "hey so uh you tried to kill me once" or in the case of that Labradorite "we went on a wild goose chase after you"

On that same note - Peridot, are you and that Labradorite on good terms now?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

We explain everything to every uncorrupted Gem.

Sometimes it’s like ‘Yay, you’re side won and now you can do what you want!’

Other times it’s ‘Bad news the Diamonds lost, but now we’re all on the same side anyway!’

We have pamphlets and an official tour and speech to help explain it all :)

And then we just let them do what they want.

Whether that's to stay at Little Homeworld, go back to real Homeworld, or just explore.

All options are good :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.0k points

I suppose?

Labradorite did not stay at Little Homeworld.

She assisted in the construction of building it, then made the choice to leave and explore.

**beanieboi** 932 points

imagine what the gem Steven and Connie fought when they first met would think 

if they knew they were responsible for bringing these two together

**JannahxTFP** 910 points

Oh man, if it were me I would be so smug. 

Like "yeah, I'm the one who started the bond between the gem savior

and his essential emotional support love, 

you're welcome~"

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Orange Spodumene is ultimate wingGem confirmed.

  
  


**Peridotstruebiggestfan** 955 points

Lars, have you tried to tell Ronaldo to chill out a bit? I mean I'm sure his constant requests to go space get tiring. HEY RONALDO CHILL A LITTLE BIT

Peridot, Look at my username, all who claim to be your biggest fans are clods and frauds. Also where is Russia?

Connie, do you have any stalkers?

**obligatory_username** 1.1k points

"Connie, do you have any stalkers?"

if Bluebird tries going after Connie they wouldn't stand a chance

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

No stalkers here (that I know of)

But, if Bluebird ever wants to challenge me to a one v one sword fight.

I accept.

**kokomo_keyes** 998 points

ronaldo just wants to be a spaceman

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

You don’t get to tell Ronaldo to calm down!

Only I get to tell him to calm down!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 808 points

Thanks Lars!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

I am not a map.

If you look at a map though, you will be able to see Russia. 

Assuming you are able to read maps.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 924 points

Lars: Ouch. I'm so sorry, I didn't think Steven would do that. But, I thought that you would be stronger. Have you ever tried working out?

Lars: How did you react when you discover that Steven had that meltdown?

Steven: Is Lion like your support animal? Oh, there are these buttons that when pushed it said words, I saw people training pets to use these buttons to communicate, have you thought about training Lion to do that?

Connie: How does Jasper treat you? Does she avoid you or has this rivalry with you for Steven's heart?

Peridot: How do you grow your food? Is it normal or do you prefer organic?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points 

I’ll have you know that i once spent at least one day attempting to exercise

Meltdowns happen. That’s life, especially when your life kinda sucks

You just gotta roll with it and move on

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 943 points

Lion is more of a stray cat that happens to live with me.

And he’s pretty well trained. Sometimes he even looks at me when I say his name :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 922 points

First, I make sure the soil is well suited for my crop choice.

Then I plant the crop seeds.

Then I get Lapis to precisely water the crops.

I then wait, until the crops are grown enough to pick.

And I pick them.

  
  


**mann3ify** 913 points

I'm sorry for my outburst. Forgive me, Steven! Anyway, have any of you read stories about Stevonnie being in love or on some misadventure?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

You are officially forgiven!

I haven’t read anything about Stevonnie being in love.

I think it would be kind of weird, like seeing Garnet in a relationship.

Fun fact though, one of our friends used to have a crush on Stevonnie :)

  
  


**Magmaster** 910 points

Steven did your dad ever introduce you any comedy musicians like Weird Al?

Also anyone have a favorite comedian or comedy show?

Please for love of all that is good do not say Crying Breakfast Friends or Camp Pining Hearts for once.

**Bingus** 899 points

what I wouldn't give to hear a Weird Al cover of "Let Me Drive My Van Into Your Heart"

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Ooh, he hasn’t. But I know of a few comedy singers!

And my favorite comedy show.

Has to be.

Without any doubt.

Season 5 

of 

Camp Pining Hearts.

The writing is comically bad after all :)

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 900 points

Steven, I know your funky flow can save anybody from a path of destruction, but what's the closest you've ever come to thinking "I can't help this person/gem, I'm screwed"?

Connie, do you hold any resentment towards the Crystal Gems for not noticing what was up with Steven sooner, or are you like him in accepting that they just didn't know how to raise a human?

Lars, are there any planets out there that are socially similar to Earth - like cities or retail or transportation, that sort of thing?

Peridot, are all Peridots as cool as you?

**JannahxTFP** 955 points

Nah, man. That's impossible, Our Peridot is clearly the best Peridot.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

This person is clearly correct.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 950 points

I think anybody can make a change.

But only if they want to.

So the only beings I can’t help, are the ones that refuse to be helped :)

**ConnieTheSword** 944 points

Everyone made mistakes with Steven.

Including Steven.

The Gems had no idea how to raise a growing human.

His dad had no idea how to raise a half-alien child.

Steven had no real idea how to communicate his issues and problems.

So, no resentment. 

Because I can either resent everybody for the parts they played.

Or we can all accept our mistakes and figure out how to adapt and move on.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Yes

Yes there are

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Please explain more!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Kepler-277b and Kepler-277c both have alien life

That both have cities and retail and transport and governments 

And a big hatred for outsiders trying to explore their planets

And weapons they use against the outsiders trying to explore

  
  


**beanieboi** 899 points

Steven: motels or hotels?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

MOTELS!

It’s like a hotel, but without the room service and the comfort :)

* * *

**HI READERS. YOU SHOULD BECOME COMMENTERS AS WELL. AND COMMENT SOME QUESTIONS.**

Hi people. I've started another fic other than this once, so feel free to check it out.

It's called 'When Gems Become Dust' and it's a crossover between Steven Universe and Marvel.

If it sounds good, feel free to give it a go :)


	102. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 999 points

Peridot: What do you do with your crops? Do you sell them at farmers markets?

Lars: So, depite the fact that you are an undead human powered by alien magic, you are still a weakling who couldn't recognize Steven if he slick back his hair and put on a fake mustache.

Steven: What do you do to improve communication with the Gems and your father?

Connie: Has anyone attacked you at college because of your connection with Steven?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Communicate more!

Actual communication, rather than polite ‘I’m fines’

Sometimes you actually have to express emotions even if its uncomfortable for everyone

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

No.

Because they would lose.

And I would win.

But they are free to try and fight me. It might be a nice break from college work.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.1k points

You still haven’t been able to beat my Sardonyx in a fight??

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

Not yet...

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Fight me

Let’s see who the real weakling is

And Steven has literal shapeshifting powers

You really think all he did was change his hair and moustache 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

They are free to all.

I tend to only grow them for fun, or education when teaching other Gems.

But, as we Gems have no need for them, I give them to humans for free.

What they do with the crops is then up to them.

  
  


**waitwaitwaitno** 977 points

if you possess a gem, would you be able to use their powers? bc if so you’re basically kirby lol. if not, do you think (hypothetically, obviously) you could learn how if you spent enough time in their body?

**Marie_Nomad** 999 points

Kirby consumes enemies to gain that power. This is more of a body swap thing.

**JannahxTFP** 954 points

Ah, so it's a Freaky Friday thing

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

In think in theory, I would be able to use their powers.

But they could probably use mine too.

We’d probably have to know how to actually activate their powers though.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.3k points

Hypothetically, what would happen if you consumed a Gem though?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

… Please don’t :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.4k points

You would not gain their powers. Do not consume a Gem.

  
  


**Bingus** 942 points

has Garnet ever accidentally (or purposefully) spoiled the plot of a TV show/book/movie for you?

**Magmaster** 1.2k points

With Steven its either Camp Pining Hearts or Crying Breakfast Friends 

so its not that big of a deal

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

One time, I was watching a one of those murder mystery slasher films.

With all the Crystal Gems, Sadie, Ronaldo, Lars and his crew, and Connie.

And then within two minutes of the film starting,

Garnet announces ‘The killer is the boyfriend and his best friend.’

And then a minute later Padparadscha gasps and says ‘I predict Garnet will spoil the movie!’

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 922 points

What would happen if a Sapphire fused with Lars's Padparadscha? How would it affect their future-seeing capabilities if one of them takes a little bit longer to get there?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

We’ll probably never know :)

Ruby and Sapphire have never fused unless the other Gem is involved in the fusion.

So Sapphire is very unlikely to fuse with Padparadscha. 

If they did fuse though, I imagine that the fusion would be very aware of the ‘here and now.’

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 901 points

The Perseverance rover just landed on Mars today! What do you think it'll find up there? Also, how long until one of you photobombs it?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

I am already flying to Mars to wave at the camera

Or to just sneak in the background of any camera shots

Maybe i’ll through a donut on the floor as well, just to confuse them

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Take me to Mars!

Or give me a donut as well!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.4k points

Go to Spacetries

They have donuts there

  
  


**RaineLionheart** 899 points

For Peridot:

Do you maintain working relationships with humans beyond your friends in Beach City, in regards to your personal projects? For example, do you have contacts within any agricultural groups or government branches? Do you have any interest in working with humans to create viable, healthy crops for future generations?

And in line with this sort of thinking, do you believe that it will one day be possible to produce Gems without taking a massive toll on the planet from which they are formed? Perhaps development does not require such mass production in the future?

Are you willing to allow human beings to have a hand in attempting to develop a new procedure, or do you believe this to be much beyond our capabilities, such that we would ony serve as a hinderance?

For Connie:

Do you have any plans on writing fiction in the future? Something to possibly rival Unfamiliar Familiar?

For Lars:

Can you recall a time when Padparadscha really astounded everyone with her pseudo-cognition?

For Steven:

What are your thoughts on angry music? As a fan of heavy metal, I find a lot of comfort in listening to angry, loud music. Do you ever let off steam with some heavy stuff?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Nope :)

To me, angry music is people yelling with a beat in the background

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Ye

There was this one time that the Sun Incinerator core wasn’t working 

Even though i was practically mashing the control buttons

And then Padparadscha goes ‘I predict Lars will press the wrong button’

So i pressed the other button and the ship went vroom

**ConnieTheSword** 967 points

I don’t know if I’d like to write.

Maybe as a hobby?

I know that everybody seems to have ideas of ‘the next greatest thing’ 

But few actually seem able to put pen to paper and do it, especially as a job.

If I did write though, it would be once I’m comfortable in my career and I know I can manage.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

My interactions with humans are typically friendship based.

I would happily assist humans in crop growth

However I believe that humans should first know how to do this themselves.

As for the Gem growth, I do not know.

Gems, like human babies in the womb, need to get nutrients from somewhere.

Typically, this is at the expense of their hosts.

Hopefully though, a synthetic source of nutrients may be able to be created.

Helping new Gems to form without the sacrifice of a planet’s natural health.

**JannahxTFP** 911 points

Ooh! A good song that I highly recommend is Riot by Three Days Grace(I think)

**RaineLionheart** 877 points

How about the avant-garde Japanese black metal band Sigh

and their discography of madness?

**JannahxTFP** 865 points

Oh, or Black Veil Brides!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

I genuinely don’t think either of you are using real words any more :)

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 877 points

Steven, how many states have you been to so far? Also, have you accidentally broken any of the dumb laws that some of them have or use to have (some of them are unclear as to if they ever got repealed)? For example: You may not take a picture of a rabbit from January to April without an official permit. At least in Wyoming. (Though I think this one was repealed or at least is no longer enforced - not entirely sure)

Also, Peridot, in regard to dumb or confusing laws can you make heads of tails of a train law that at least two states apparently have? The law basically says that if two trains approach each other at a crossing, they both must wait until the other goes through, can you figure out how that's supposed to work? 'Cause I can't without one of the trains breaking that law.

**JannahxTFP** 833 points

In Utah it's illegal to hunt whales. 

Utah. 

A completely landlocked state. 

Where the only body of water large enough for a whale has such a high salt content 

That the only thing that can survive is brine shrimp. 

At this point I'm convinced that most lawmakers are high as a kite.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

But no whales have been hunted in Utah since that law started

Therefore

That law has worked

Checkmate 

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 829 points

I have been to all the States!

And I have broken no laws (that I know of)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 822 points

A common misconception.

While that bill was proposed, it was never made into law.

Likely due to its paradoxical and impossible nature.

The reason it is likely passed down as fact, is due to lawmakers often being moronic.

Therefore, other humans believe that this is something lawmakers may have made law.

**IconicKitten** 1.1k points

Peridot says lawmakers are idiots confirmed

  
  


**mann3ify** 833 points

Peridot, how was your reaction when Steven turned pink and grew taller?

Connie, so have you heard of a movie Slumdog Millionaire?

Steven, what if Tiger Millionaire was in pro wrestling outside Beach City? It's Still Real to Me Damn It!

Lars, do you want to be vice president if Manny Pacquiao is president?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.4k points

...Weird how you only ask the Indian girl about the Indian movie...

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 998 points

I can say with confidence that Tiger Millionaire is no longer involved in the wrestling scene :)

(maybe he’ll come back for the occasional charity gig or guest appearance though)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

No?

Can you image me in politics?

Because i can’t

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 901 points

If you do get into government, do I get to join with you?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I really hope not

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

I had no thought about Steven becoming pink or monstrous.

My only concern was Steven and how best to help him, the same way he helped me.

  
  


**BigKnifeWife** 801 points

Lmao silly question, but you know how every month is assigned to a gem, (February being Amethyst for example), what are yalls birth stones?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Apparently mine is either spinel or peridot.

So I’ll pick spinel.

I feel like Peridot will pick peridot.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

Mine are topaz or citrine.

I’ve met a Topaz once.

So I’m going to say that mine is citrine.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

But I like Topaz now :(

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Bloodstone

Associated with eternal health and youth

And now i will alway be young and healthy

**OfficialSadieKiller** 5.4k points

A smart person would call that foreshadowing :P

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

I do not have a birthstone.

So I looked at the list of available ones.

And saw that peridot was an option.

Therefore, I claim peridot as my birthstone.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Told you all :)

* * *

**QUESTIONS KEEP THIS STORY ALIVE :)**


	103. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 1.0k points

Oh great, now I'm picturing Ronaldo as our next President.

Steven: Have you thought about making Ronaldo ambassador of Earth on Homeworld? Ronaldo gets to be in space and Homeworld Gems get to interact with humans without bothering you or going to Earth?

Connie: Has men in black suits and black sunglasses visited you or your mom lately?

Peridot: I'm glad you donate your food. Good for you.

Lars: Sorry about that last comment. Did you get therapy when you get back to Earth? I mean dying is a hard thing to walk away from.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Future President Ronaldo, at your service!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Ronaldo is free to apply for any potential jobs including Gems and alien life :)

The pool of applicants is very limited though.

Considering a key requirement is knowing of the existence of Gems and alien life.

So if an Ambassador of Earth job opens up, he can go for it :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Future of Ambassador of Earth Ronaldo, at your service!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

Nope. No government official has ever tried to contact any of us. It’s kind of weird.

Personally, I’m starting to think the government is inept.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 987 points

What else would I do with it?

It’s not like I am able to eat it.

So it only makes sense for me to give it to those that require it.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

No therapy here

I barely remember dying

Plus i came back so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  


**mann3ify** 933 points

Everyone except Peridot, what if Stevonnie and Lars fused?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Then we would have a sword, shield, and a cape!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points (edited)

You should all try it next time you’re all together!

Edit: Steven, you should fuse with me!!

  
  


**obligatory_username** 912 points

Lars you better dab on those Mars robots

show those scientists who the real GOAT is

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Dabbing on NASA

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 808 points

I do not understand Goat in this context?

I was under the assumption that a Goat was a grass eating mammal.

**IconicKitten** 766 points

GOAT not goat

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 812 points

Alright.

I was under the assumption that a GOAT was a grass eating mammal.

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 909 points

Which gem has the best hair?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Peridot does.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 999 points

My vote goes to Bismuth.

Rainbow hair pretty :)

**ConnieTheSword** 973 points

I kind of like Lapis’ hair.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Rutile Twins

Hair is pointy

And pointy is good

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 901 points

Steven, what's the best out-of-state concert you've been to?

Connie, do you ever volunteer at Little Homeworld whenever your schedule's open? If so, what sorts of things do you help them out with?

Lars, are you pretty much invincible in addition to being immortal?

Peridot, what's your favorite Earth plant?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Woodstick!

A bit pricey, but so worth it!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

Occasionally.

Usually when I’m home from college.

I tend to teach sword fighting, or just assist other teachers that need an extra pair of hands.

Sometimes Gems enjoy asking questions about humans, and having a human respond.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 989 points

I enjoy anything that is adaptable to different environments.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Nope

I am purely vincible 

**OfficallySadieKiller** 5.9k points

Vincible does not sound like a real word...

  
  


**Magmaster** 899 points

I saw a picture of Topaz with LARS carved into its forehead, is there any explanation for this?

Also have any humans ever poofed a gem aside from Steven and Connie.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Yes

I am the explanation

Long story short. I carved my name into a corrupted Gem when i was a kid

**IconicKitten** 1.0k points

Why?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.1k points

Corrupted Gem looked like a lighthouse

Child Lars wanted to feel cool

Hence writing name on lighthouse

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

Many humans have poofed Gems.

Humans also fought Gems, mainly in the rebellion, but some also over territory. 

As a result, there were many casualties on both sides.

  
  


**Bingus** 878 points

lemme guess, a Topaz tried to kill y'all too

**ConnieTheSword** 919 points

Nope

Attempting kidnapping of me, my friends, and Onion.

Then a kidnapping of Steven.

But apparently they feel bad about it, which means all should be forgiven :)

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 855 points

Ok, so update on the friend who took the videos, he's reached his midlife crisis, and he is quote "going to find the roadrunner fluffball, and prove to Ma that I'm not crazy" unquote. So yeah... what do I do? I am lowkey panicking because everytime I show him this post he just babbles about how "it's clearly fake, just a bunch of crackheads and basement-dwellers making shit up" because his "completely trustworthy" CONSPIRACY THEORY FORUM friends say so, and honestly I don't know what to do. It's hilarious, but also kinda upsetting because he's being kind of a dick. Should I just, give up? Let him spend the rest of his life searching for something that he's never going to find? I'm kinda just, tired, of trying to be his voice of reason all the time.

**Marie_Nomad** 991 points

Tell him to go to Beach City?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Or give me his address, and I’ll get Lion to pick him up :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Your friend is a moron

Let him waste his life

Not like he’ll accomplish anything with his life either way

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Lars, be nice :)

  
  


**wick10** 800 points

Have you seen any yellow doritos wandering around? A dorito wearing a bowtie and top hat with a single eye?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

That’s weird!

When I was at Woodstick, I two kids kept talking about a cyclops dorito with a top hat!

I just thought they were talking about a tv show…

* * *

**PLEASE ASK THE QUESTIONS!**


	104. r/AMA

**obligatory_username** 1.1k points

Peri: GOAT = Greatest Of All Time

for example: Peridot is the GOAT

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 998 points

This makes much more sense.

Thank you for the clarification.

And the compliment.

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 1.0k points

Do Gems enjoy human music, or does it all just sound like noise to them? Lars, do your crewmates join you in screaming the lyrics to Sadie's songs?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

My mom and dad only met because she liked his music :)

But some Gems had never heard music before Era 3.

Back on Homeworld, music was reserved for upper class Gems and their parties.

So to some Gems, music is just meaningless noise.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

They try their best to sing along

My crew are not exactly made for singing in a group though

Fluorite is too slow to sing

Rutile Twins argue about who sings what

Padparadscha sings a few seconds late

Rhodonite is too nervous to sing with us

So usually it’s just me yelling the lyrics

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 998 points

What sorts of little things make you laugh hysterically?

**Marie_Nomad** 897 points

Hysterical as in funny? Or hysterical as in 'I lost my mind'?

**Friendo_McBendo** 966 points

Funny stuff, yeah, 

but I can imagine there might be a few things going on that might invoke the latter

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Ok so,

When Peridot came to Earth she didn’t know what Earth animals were.

So she found some bees and a snake.

Attempted to make them her minions.

And then got angry at them when they stung/bit her.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points

That was not funny! It was painful!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Ronaldo once entered an underground wrestling competition 

Because he thought it was fake

It was not fake

He did not win

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

That was not funny! It was painful!

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 955 points

Steven: What's the worst out of state concert you have attended?

Connie: Has Steven used his body swapping powers on you (with your consent) to have 'fun'?

Peridot: Is it possible to harvest pink diamond esssence from Watermelon Stevens and any other plants he altered?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Blazing Man.

It was just people doing drugs? And then listening to bad singers sing badly?

I don’t know, maybe that scene isn’t for me?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points (edited)

He has not.

I do not want Steven inside me.

Edit: Not in the context you’re talking about at least.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 5.9k points

Ayy go get some girl ;)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

I see how it is.

When Ronaldo attempts to study Watermelons he is worthy of criticism and scorn.

But I am encouraged to harvest them of their life force.

I think you are just human-phobic.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Peridot, they’re probably a human…

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 911 points

You have no evidence to support that claim…

  
  


**mann3ify** 933 points

Lars, do you wish to be in Hall of Fame?

Connie, I'm sorry about my previous question. Anyway, have you been stressed lately?

Peridot, do you think Area 51 exist or just a myth?

Steven, would you like to fuse with Ronaldo? I mean I imagine a buff guy with curly black-blonde hair with glasses who loves anime and spreading love.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

I think I’d fuse with anybody that I know and that wants to?

As long as I can mildly predict what the fusion will be like.

I don’t want to be part of an unstable fusion.

**Marie_Nomad** 993 points

Steven fusing with Ronaldo would be horrifying. 

Don't forget Ronaldo had kidnapped Steven and made watermelons mad at him. 

The combination of Steven's stubbornness and Ronaldo's obsessiveness

It will create a fusion that no one should ever meet!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Or it could be fun!

My friendliness and Ronaldo’s excitement!

We could end up being a guy that loves love and spreading anime!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 999 points

I do love spreading anime!

**ConnieTheSword** 972 points

I’m at college.

The stress is now default.

Eternal stress, separated only by the void of sleep…

Other than that, I’m good :)

**OverstressedDepressed** 1.0k points

This was too much of a relatable mood, and now I am sad :D

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I would love to be in the Hall of Fame!

Either first known zombie

Or first known space captain

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Of course Area 51 is real.

It is where the government tests aircrafts and weapons.

… At least, that’s what they want you to think …

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Peridot, please tell us the truth!!

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 912 points

Thanks for the pep talk guys, I feel a lot better about things now.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

You are welcome, random internet human.

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 942 points

Two kids talking to each other about a top hat wearing dorito with one eye? I think those are the Pines twins. Mason 'Dipper' Pines and his twin sister Mabel. Bit odd but nice people. Mabel bedazzled her own face a few times, she also knits her own sweaters. Dipper's a bit jumpy, but he's smart and good person to invite to play Dungeons and Dragons, or Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

… Maybe I should have talked to them then?

Oh well, they seemed to have a handle on everything :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

I enjoy Dungeons and Dragons!

Therefore, I like Dipper!

  
  


**Magmaster** 910 points

Steven did you end up smoking any weed at Woodstick, have any gems done anything like that?

**Marie_Nomad** 955 points

You better specify what kind of weed you're talking about. 

Knowing Steven, he might talk about how bad it is to burn dandelions in public areas.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points (edited)

I know what weed is!

Beach City is a small town. Some people had to do something to pass the time…

And one of Blue Diamond’s powers is Cloud-form Joy Inducement.

Basically, you breathe it in, and now you’re relaxed and happy :)

So a lot of Gems have started to breathe in Blue Clouds.

Edit: But burning dandelions in public is bad! Don’t burn things!

**IconicKitten** 1.0k points

Have you done the weed though?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Drugs are bad!

Don’t do drugs!

Unless it is legal in your state!

Which means it is no longer bad!

Apparently?

* * *

**HELLO FELLOW HUMANS, PLEASE BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS!**

Also, just going to plug my new Steven Universe fic again.

It's a crossover between Marvel and Steven Universe.

Please give it a read, and suggest plot points.


	105. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 1.0k points

Steven: Did your father ever smoke weed? He seems like the type. I heard that marijuana could help alleviate PTSD.

Also, wait, the Underground Wrestling thing is real? Where I live and in the mainstream, Wrestling is more scripted. More like a form of theater but it's still likely for people to get hurt. The wrestlers would enter a ring knowing what would happen and even whisper the moves that they will perform so the other could anticipate and help out. Beach City is really weird.

Peridot: I am just concerned that if something happens to Steven, the Pink Diamond would stop providing essence and there would be a resource crisis again. I'm more pragmatic.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

I’ve never actually asked my dad if he’s done drugs?

I’m going to say probably, just because he wanted to rebel. And it fits/fitted his vibe.

And Marijuana might help with symptoms of PTSD

But therapy can help overcome the cause :)

Beach City wrestling was very different from your wrestling then.

Our wrestling was very real. And painful :)

**OfficialSadieKiller** 5.9 points

And the wrestling was fun to watch :)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points (edited)

It was fun to be in as well!

Edit: Or so I’ve been told.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 998 points

Why would something happen to Steven? What are you suggesting? What do you know??

Regardless, if the Watermelons could be harvested of their life force, it would be minimal.

The Watermelons were created from Steven’s saliva forming their life force.

So, if extracted, it would yield one saliva worth of essence.

  
  


**Bingus** 966 points

where can I get blue clouds, they sound like the best thing ever and are probably far less damaging to my health than most recreational drugs

**Marie_Nomad** 932 points

It can affect Gems but could the clouds affect humans?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Well, mine and my mom’s tears could heal and repair Gems.

When it’s used on humans they superheal and can become immortal.

So Blue’s Clouds probably do affect humans, but a lot more than they do with Gems.

In conclusion, please do not do Gem Drugs™

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Could i do Gem Drugs™

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

In conclusion, please do not do Gem Drugs™

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 959 points

How fast can Lion run? Is it about the same speed as an average lion or do his magic pink powers boost his adrenaline?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Lion fast.

He can run at vehicle speed for over a day without needing a break.

And he can teleport roar, run through the portal and then roar inside the portal.

Which gives him a super speed via teleport.

  
  


**Peridotstruebiggestfan** 955 points

Peridot, solve this riddle, I bet you can't. The same goes ffor the others,

When gravity falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

This was trivial.

When Earth becomes sky implies when the world is upside down.

A beast with one is a cyclops.

Therefore, the answer is an upside down cyclops.

Please, try and make your next attempt at a riddle to be more difficult.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

… Peridot, I don’t think that was the right answer…

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Well then, you are entitled to your incorrect opinion.

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 942 points

I'm curious, I know that Gems are more technologically advanced than us but considering how thing were until Era 3 I don't think they have an internet equivalent or at least not one that was used for the sort of things we humans use it for so, what is the weirdest and/or funniest thing you had to explain to a Gem because of the internet?

Also, as nearly everyone has experienced going down a series of internet rabbit holes, what was your weirdest and/or funniest experience? Where did you start and where did you end up? And how related or not was the ending point to the beginning?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Lapis once tried to break a tablet because she thought that I was trapped in it.

I was just calling the tablet from Connie’s laptop :(

And I once tried to research Gems throughout history.

And ended up looking at the inspiration of different Gods.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Are the two related though??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

In conclusion, I still do not know :)

  
  


**mann3ify** 933 points

I heard a rumor Garnet had an adventure with Ben Tennyson, Teen Titan member Raven, and a boy martial artist named Hero. Did she mention that to any of you or she didn't confirm nor deny that "Crossover Nexus" event?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

As far as Garnet said, that has never happened :)

  
  


**JungleBoogie** 900

What sorts of things do you find oddly satisfying?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

When a Gem is symmetrical.

Or when Gems fuse and become symmetrical. 

Apparently the Diamonds used to really pride Gems on their symmetricality. 

It’s why most Gems that used to belong to Homeworld have Gems in their centre.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

When progress can be seen.

Like when you work on a sword moves for days, and then one day it just clicks in your brain.

And you can suddenly pull it off like it's been ingrained in your body.

I just like knowing I’m improving.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

When you see a planet

And it looks like a cool planet

So you go to that planet

And it is a cool planet

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

I would like to visit a cool planet!

* * *

**QUESTIONS PLEASE :)**


	106. r/AMA

**SkippityDippity** 1.1k points

What are Gem cities like?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

Big :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points

Highly efficient.

Whereas your cities are built section by section and often separately.

Gem cities were highly organized and centred around their uses.

This allowed our construction and cities to be harmonious.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

And, they’re also big :)

  
  


**beanieboi** 1.0k points

is there anything Amethyst won't eat (aside from sentient creatures)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

She got food poisoning from a burrito once, and hasn’t had one since :)

She also doesn’t like the food from a local Beach City restaurant.

So I guess she has some standards? Motor oil is fine, but some food is a no go.

  
  


**Bingus** 1.0k points

do the rest of you have your own "funky flow"?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Funky til i die 

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

I thought you were already dead??

**ConnieTheSword** 980 points

Haha, no.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

What is this ‘funky flow.’ Should I be concerned if I have it?

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 988 points

Peridot: Do you know how long is the average human lifespan?

Lars: Maybe you shouldn't try gem drugs. Unless you tried them already...

Connie: Did you try the underground wrestling with Steven or as Stevonnie? Could be fun.

Steven: Have you read Apex Predator? It's a fan fic where Jasper wanted you to take over the world and you went along with it because you wanted to be Jasper's friend. You weren't evil, more like crazy.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Why are people writing fan fics about me?

And why am I crazy and/or evil in most of them?

I’ll still probably read it though :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

I have read it! It is good!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

I never tried wrestling.

Back when Beach City was still doing wrestling, I wasn’t exactly the athletic and fighting type.

Maybe if Tiger Millionaire makes a return, he might have a new sidekick?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Maybe he will ;)

Tiger Millionaire and Sword Girl!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I am too human for Gem drugs to be safe

But

It’s not like they could kill me lol

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Please don’t :(

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

The average human lifespan is 79 years.

Relatively short, especially when compared to a Gem.

  
  


**Peridotstruebiggestfan** 955 points

Steven you are right, But I'll let you figure out the meaning, But its definitely not an upside down cyclops. You may find the answer if you venture towards Oregon. Peridot, if you ever hear the name Bill cypher ignore it and decline all deals offered.

**Bingus** 984 points

what kind of name for a bad guy is Bill anyway

like oh no watch out here comes Bill with his briefcase and his necktie

he's coming to raise your taxes

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

I am a teacher at Little Homeworld!

I have no free time to venture to other states to answer a riddle!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

But I have the free time!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

Roadtrip??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Roadtrip!!

  
  


**mann3ify** 933 points

Steven, ever heard of the Mighty Maccabee? He once defeated former world champion Iron Sheik for a "title" as that match was so bad it's good like a "movie" The Room from 2003.

Connie, did you have dreams where Steven is a stud muffin?

Lars, do you want to wish for a clone of Sadie?

Peridot, aren't you afraid of yellow dorito being with a top hat? Beware of IT cuz he's a master manipulator.

**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 912 points

Green Dorito beats Yellow Dorito any time of the day, 

just sayin' 

one's a lot more loveable and less likely to damage the flow of reality than the other

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points (edited)

Why is everybody suddenly talking about a top hat wearing dorito?

Edit: And just to clarify, not that I care, but am I the more lovable dorito?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

I think you’re the most lovable dorito :) !

**ConnieTheSword** 901 points

Why would I need to dream that?   
Steven already is a stud muffin ;)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Thanks Connie <3

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I think one Sadie is already enough

**OfficialSadieKiller** 5.9k points

Rude words from a dead man walking

Love you though

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Love you too

  
  


**obligatory_username** 930 points

aside from Connie, do any other humans volunteer at Little Homeworld?

...could I be one of them?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Lot’s of humans volunteer!

Ronaldo does Dungeon and Dragons, Buck does human anatomy, Sadie/My dad do music!

So, if you want to volunteer; apply online, give us your resume, tell us what you can teach.

Then consider if we need that lesson/activity, and we’ll get in touch with you :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

And if you want to come just to join my Dungeons and Dragon game, that is fine!

  
  


**Magmaster** 920 points

Hey Steven did you know Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst have released anti racism PSAs?

Any chance you're going to get one?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

I think if I were going to do one, I’d have been offered it so far.

So, I’ll do one now!

Racism is bad!

If you are racist, you are also bad!

**ConnieTheSword** 2.2k points

Hopefully if you do get an anti-racism PSA, they’ll write the speech for you :)

* * *

**REMEMBER, RACISM IS BAD. BUT, QUESTIONS ARE GOOD. BE GOOD. ASK QUESTIONS.**


	107. r/AMA

**SkippityDippity** 1.1k points

Steven, are you surprised at how many fanfic writers are able to seemingly depict your life in vividly precise detail?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Sometimes?

But some writers also write about me being a psychopathic murderer, so it all balances out :)

  
  


**Bingus** 1.0k points

wait, gems can get food poisoning? how does that work?

**Marie_Nomad** 1.1k points

No idea.

I'm still trying to figure out how Steven has his mother's nose 

Despite the fact she has no DNA.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Gem logic is weird.

And my mom did have DNA.

She just had to shapeshift and give herself the DNA :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.8k points

I do not think that is how DNA works Steven!

  
  


**mann3ify** 933 points

Peridot is great and lovable green dorito. Anyway, please read Stupid Sexy Rose's Room! Would any of you be open minded and honest about it?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

I will be honest about the fic.

It was well written. 

That is as far as my compliments for it can go.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points (edited)

I’ll give it a go :)

Edit: I regret my life choices.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 999 points (edited)

I enjoy reading. I will read it.

Edit: Never mind. I no longer enjoy reading.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 933 points

I enjoyed it!

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 901 points

Peridot: okay... do you know that Steven is half human and apparently age?

Steven: Are Sneeple real?

Connie: How do you maintain a healthy long distance relationship with Steven?

Lars: Does being a magic zombie affect your sense of taste?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points

What??

Steven is half human??

This is brand new information to me.

That was sarcasm, if you were unable to tell.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

I can say with relative confidence that Sneeple are not real :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.5k points

That’s what they want you to think!

Be aware! They’re everywhere!

**ConnieTheSword** 998 points

Regular and open communication when both people want it.

Don’t force communication if the other person is busy or unwilling.

Express your emotions, but don’t use your partner only as a venting board.

Don’t get annoyed at problems, work as a team to overcome them.

Your relationship shouldn’t be ‘them vs you’ it should be ‘both vs problems’

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I don’t know? I don’t eat now

But

If you do eat

And you do have a sense of taste

Head to Spacetries in Beach City for a one of a kind experience 

  
  


**Peridotstruebiggestfan** 868 points

Steven if you venture to Oregon and happen across a statue with its hand extended to give a handshake, avoid it at all cost. I repeat do not shake the hand. It is also irrelevent if it has a top hat and shaped like a dorito. Peridot heres another riddle, What goes on four feet in the morning, two feet at noon, and three feet in the evening?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Shake the statue’s hand, message received :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Obvious answer is obvious.

The answer is a human.

They evolved from early primates, which previously traversed on four feet.

They have since evolved to walk on two feet.

And they may evolve to have three feet at later times in their evolution stages.

**JannahxTFP** 860 points

Okay, update from the Pines twins: Bill Cypher is 'Dream Demon' and he makes binding deals and has the ability to rip your soul out of your body and take possession of your body. This apparently happened to Dipper. And he almost didn't get his body back.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

5 dollars that if I meet Bill he’d be a good guy by the end of the week :)

Oooh, what if he possesses me?

But then I take over his body?

Is that good or bad for everyone?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points (edited)

Someone in my online Dungeons and Dragons group has talked about Bill Cypher!

Edit: My online Dungeons and Dragons friend is Dipper!

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 850 points

Steven, since Stevonnie is 75% human, does being them make you feel more human than you normally do?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 991 points

No?

I usually feel human.

I’m just human with a few extra features :)

  
  


**The_Urge** 812 points

Then how do you explain a 100 year old human I saw, Peridot? Some humans, have a longer lifespan.

Steven, I don’t know if this is personal, how long have you been homeschooled?

Hey Connie, do your parents let’s you play M rated video games such as Watch Dogs: Legion, Cyberpunk 2077, Playdead’s INSIDE and others? Or is it a case-by-case basis on what M rated game you can play or not?

Lars, now that you’re pink, if you were in a situation where you got hurt and fractured your limb or losing blood, do you have any medical kits in the ship?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 901 points

Nope :) I don’t need no fancy book learning.

I’ve never had an official or formal teaching by the Gems.

It was more of a passive learning environment.

**ConnieTheSword** 898 points

They did not.

They do now.

On account of me being an adult, and spending my money on what I choose.

Our compromise was; I can play what I want and they reserve the right to disapprove.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Super healing bro

No need for medkits for this dead boy

Although i do still have some on the ship incase non-pink humans visit my ship

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

I am a non-pink human! Let me visit your ship!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 819 points

…

You do not understand how averages work, do you?

The average lifespan is 79 years.

This is based on all total ages of death.

Which means some live far below 79 years of age, while others surpass 79 years.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Peridot, be nice!

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE GOOD :)**


	108. r/AMA

**JungleBoogie** 1.1k points

Steven, what's something you did with the Gems (or vice versa) as a kid that seemed fun at the time, but looking back on it was kinda messed up? And no, you can't say "everything".

**Marie_Nomad** 998 points

Oh... if the other Gems read Steven's answer... this will be fun. (Gets out popcorn)

Be specific with every Gem and Greg.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Ok

So

Most things sounded fun in idea

But then quickly turned to not fun in reality. 

Like adventures and training.

I saw Pearl get poofed by her hologram while training me.

Garnet forcibly defused while we fought some now friends.

And Amethyst’s Gem cracked while on a mission.

For my dad, I’d say the lack of rules and structure.

Fun at the time, since I could just wander Beach City and fight Gems.

Less fun when you suddenly have no idea how to adult :)

  
  


**Bingus** 1.0k points

Peridot, do you feel like time passes faster for gems given that some of y'all are like hundreds and thousands of years old?

I mean for me it feels like my life flashed before my eyes from being a child to now being 22, I can't imagine how that equates if you're 5000 or something

like, a century must go by in a snap for you guys

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 989 points

No.

Time is a standard.

Although it is a social construct invented as a measurement for convenience. 

Therefore, time passes equally for all organisms.

Our interpretation of time does differ based upon our lives though.

The Diamonds are over 20,000 years old, and consider 6000 years to be relatively little.

As Gems are functionally immortal, time becomes meaningless to us.

  
  


**FloopinTheThird** 977 points

Peridot, did you know Steven was half-gem when you first met, or did you think he was just another human trying to get in your way?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Yes.

I briefly believed he was a human. Then, due to his shield, I believed he was Rose Quartz.

And, as always, I was correct.

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 966 points

Steven, I've heard some people say your gem is ticklish. Is this true?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

?

No?

I don’t think so?

Maybe?

I am ticklish. But I don’t think my Gem is? Or it is, but it’s just as ticklish as me?

In conclusion, no idea :)

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 955 points

Lars: You don't eat? But pizza is delicious! Do you hand feed Steven your new baked creations for taste tests?

Steven: I know that you want to make Bill good but don't. He makes Era 2 White Diamond look like a girl scout.

Connie: Keep Steven away from Bill. You're the only one in this group with common sense.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.3k points

Peridot sometimes has common sense?

But sure, let me add ‘keep Steven away from a triangle’ to my to do list.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Counter point

I could make Bill more like Era 3 White Diamond?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Taste test are for the weak

I know my food is good

So i make the recipe, cook it, sell it

Steven is allowed free food though.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Do I get free food too?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Once you help fund a Spactries store, you will be allowed free food

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

Never mind, I will pay for my food!

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 944 points

More Details from Dipper. Apparently when Bill possessed his body, he rolled down three flights of stairs, not walked, not tripped and fell, purposely fell flat on his face, used his momentum to roll over his neck, slamming his spine against the stairs, then rolled over his ankles landing back on his face. Repeatedly. Down THREE FLIGHTS OF STAIRS. So sure I'll take that bet, either I get five dollars or the thing that put the Pines twins through a traumatic event gains a conscience. Either way, I win!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

The bet is on!

If I meet Mr Evil Triangle, I will befriend and redeem him!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Is that why Dipper took a break from playing Dungeons and Dragon with me online??

He told me he slipped down the stairs!

  
  


**mann3ify** 933 points

Peridot, I'm sorry. Can I recommend a story that's suitable for work (SFW)?

Lars, how come you didn't read Stupid Sexy Rose's Room? Just cuz you're not in it doesn't mean the story is mind blowing.

Connie, there's another story similar to one I recommended. Can you read that or once is enough?

Steven, don't be ashamed about you and the others using Rose's room in the story. Would you rather write a vanilla dirty story or sing a song from A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak by Zach Callison to Connie?

**Bingus** 933 points

maybe mention the name of the story you want them to read 

instead of being vague about it just fyi

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Counter point.

They don’t name the fic.

And I don’t have to be mentally scarred from reading them :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 912 points

I do not have much free time from work.

So, if you have a story that is suitable to read at work, it could be appreciated.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

That is not what ‘Suitable For Work’ means!

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

Simple

If i’m going to have to read

I want to be in the story

Not reading about my friends sleeping around 

**ConnieTheSword** 855 points

Believe me, that story was more than enough!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 850 points

Singing is a skill of mine. I will happily sing over writing the sexy times.

  
  


**beanieboi** 921 points

gem rap battle when?

**SuperYoshiFan** 932 points

Garnet would absolutely win a gem rap battle

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 943 points

Pearl would probably be great at writing the lyrics.

Amethyst would be great at freestyling.

Garnet would win at both though.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

What about me?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 940 points

You’d be a great audience member :)

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 915 points

Hey guy's? This glowing blue portal(?) Thing just popped up in my room. Imma check it out, will try to keep you updated.

**Marie_Nomad** 955 points

Well, that sounds ominous.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Yolo it

If you die get someone to call Steven

He’ll bring you back

Join the Pink Pals

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

… Please don’t encourage people to die …

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I’m not encouraging them to die! I’m encouraging them to un-die!

  
  


**Magmaster** 900 points

Steven does it ever bother you when you find yourself in simple situations where you are completely lost because you never went to school?

Like how far does your knowledge go can you solve algebra and simple math problems that come your way?

You seem to be pretty well versed in reading and writing but how much do you know about basic science and social studies facts? It would pretty embarrassing if Connie’s first man couldn't even name the three branches of the federal government.

How did you learn to do video editing for that little homeschool commercial?

Also did Lars ever graduate High School and who do you think would win in a academic decathlon.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Nope :)

Most things are easy to figure out. Or to just improvise and overcome.

And math and algebra is simple. You just stop thinking of them as numbers.

Like, instead of ‘what is 128 + 226?’ 

You say if I have 128 Rubies and 226 more Rubies are made, how many Rubies are there?

And I don’t think the First Man has to know politics?

I mean, we’ve had literal presidents that don’t know basic politics :)

And the commercial editing was easy.

I went up to Ronaldo and said ‘Hey Ronaldo, do you want to record some Gems and edit it?’

And he said yes :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Course i passed high school

You think i’m an idiot or something?

Just because i won’t win any academic decathlons doesn’t mean i dumb

  
  


**J_the_Master** 867 points

Peridot, regarding the person who did not get how averages work. As human who has been in honors classes as long as I could, humans can be stupid form time to time. Even the smartest people sometimes make stupid mistakes. For example I almost didn’t put sugar in my family’s pumpkin pie at thanksgiving.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 888 points

You eat Pumpkins?

Pumpkins are pets, not food!

* * *

**HI PEOPLE. BE THE QUESTION ASKERS PLEASE**


	109. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 1.1k points

Lars: I notice you didn't deny the fact you hand feed Steven. Does he sit in your lap too? Don't say he doesn't fit, he can just shrink to fit.

Steven: If Ronoldo were to die would you try to bring him back?

Peridot: So, the fact that Steven could die of old age in a hundred years, which is a short amount of time for a gem, doesn't bother you? 

Connie: Do you trust the Gems enough to show vulnerability around them?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

If he wants me to?

Like

I feel like it’s up to each person if they want to un-die.

Even though I never gave Lars a choice.

But that was on account of not knowing I could un-die corpses.

So, to answer your question, maybe :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

I would like to un-die!

Do I get to pick my own color scheme?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.1k points

You really think i’d have picked to be pink if i got a choice??

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

What’s wrong with pink?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969

Steven is more than able to eat with his own hands

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Of course it would upset me.

Losing a friend should upset anyone.

**ConnieTheSword** 923 points

I’ve trusted the Gems to not let me die in battle.

Showing vulnerability around them is nothing after that.

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 1.0k points

Steven I think the reason you can do algebra good via that method is because you have diamond brain, I think aslong as you make yourself think any problem is related to gem colonies you'll be able to solve it fairly easily. On a side note this means you could be a very good president, just think of us humans as your loyal gems :)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Diamond Brain make Steven smart

And I don’t want to be president! At most I want to be First Man.

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 998 points

Did Pearl ever meet Mystery Girl again after the Mike Krol concert?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

She came to a Sadie Killer and the Suspects concert once!

But, y’know Diamond Wars and Weapons of Mass Destruction were on our minds.

Plus, Pearl kinda got over that crush now. 

  
  


**Bingus** 967 points

Steven I'm 22 and I still haven't figured out how to adult yet, trust me when I say that being an adult is overrated

anyway are the gem kindergartens pretty much just like permanent landmarks now, or are you guys working on turning them into something more eco-friendlier than they once were?

I mean heck if there's any place that's meant to have life in it it's an empty gorge full of gem holes... okay that sounded wrong

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

All I’ve learnt from being an adult, is all adults are just making it all up and hoping it works.

We might turn the Kindergartens into a more non-deadly version of making Gems.

We just have to, y'know, actually figure out how to do that first :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

I have read stories about Gem holes!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.6k points

Ronaldo, I mean this from the bottom of my heart. Please never use that sentence again.

**JannahxTFP** 999 points

No one knows how to adult. 

We're all terrified, panicking little kids pretending that we know what we're doing

**ConnieTheSword** 998 points

I kind of know how to be an adult.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 888 points

Same!

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 955 points

Hey! Looks like I still have a connection, cool. So far, everything has been pretty calm. But I met this kid, he shows signs of having been in an abusive home. Also has a gem embedded in his head. So, I think that I've discovered a new human gem hybrid? Maybe? He looks kinda like Steven from those old videos. Like tiny beby Steven. And there's this odd white gem with a crack over one eye just, following him around? Will continue to keep you updated!

**Marie_Nomad** 933 points

We may need updates.

Peridot: Can you use your Gem based science to find this person?

**JannahxTFP** 944 points

Update! 

She can talk! 

Kinda. 

It's like, 

She's repeating back fragments of his sentences back in order to answer his questions?

And a lot of the time her facial expression is like 'did I fuck up? I think I fucked up!' 

Then the kid says something all sweet and innocent, 

and she's just like 

'oh, thank fuck, he's not mad' and it's hilarious and also somewhat worrying.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 933 points

I would say you are likely in a parallel universe.

If the child looks like Steven, I assume it is that universe’s version of him.

The White Gem is probably what our universe knows as Volleyball.

If anything else happens, or you require assistance, please update me.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 921 points

And if that Steven is Steven, tell Steven that Steven says hi!

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 912 points

Steven, has being mistaken for Rose Quartz ever worked to your advantage or has it always pretty much ended in trauma?

Connie, have you ever imagined what it would be like if you and Steven swapped lives? You being half-gem and Steven being the innocent human-turned-swordfighter.

Lars, what's the friendliest, most wholesome alien planet you've ever been to? Like one where the inhabitants are thrilled that someone came to visit them, showering you and your crew with hospitality that didn't end in predictable betrayal.

Peridot, Lars mentioned earlier that Gems can remember everything from the day they emerged - is that the case for you as well? Do you have any fond (or I suppose as fond as they can be in Era 2) memories of your first days?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Haha, most Gems have tried to kill me because of my mom being Rose Quartz :)

And then other Gems have tried to kill me because my mom is Pink Diamond :)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

It would be interesting.

I’d be curious if I’d handle anything different to Steven, or if it would all play out the same.

Like, would I have been able to redeem the Diamonds, or would one side just be killed?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

Better question! What if I was the Demi-Gem??

**ConnieTheSword** 1.6k points

Then may the Gods take pity on that universe.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Gliese_504_b

Planet is pink

Aliens there are pink

Pink aliens like all things pink

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

On the day I was formed I have a vivid memory.

An Emerald walked up to me and said ‘Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, my ship needs repairs.’

And then she left.

All of my memories of Homeworld are like that.

You were assigned a task. You completed the task. And repeat. For thousands of years.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Peridot, try and keep your answers upbeat :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.5k points

You have talked about Gems trying to murder you due to your parentage.

Was that upbeat?

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 900 points

Lars, you beautiful pink genius, you are absolutely right. I, Jannah, being of (reasonably) sound mind, hearby give Steven Quartz Diamond Demayo Universe, my full consent to reanimate me as a member of the Pink Pals should I die in the midst of this adventure.

**Marie_Nomad** 1.1k points

Are you even in the same dimension as Steven? He can't resurrect you if he can't find you.

**JannahxTFP** 900 points

Hey it's chill, the portal has been following me since I went through.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

I just want to say this in writing.

I have not agreed to un-die you.

Please do not die

* * *

**I LIKE THE QUESTIONS!**


	110. r/AMA

**obligatory_username** 1.2k points

which gem tells the best jokes and/or puns?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Me.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

No :)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

On Homeworld, Sardonyxs were made for entertaining upper-caste Gems through humor.

So hopefully they’d actually be good at joking :)

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 1.1k points

So let me try and understand Jasper's situation - she tried to kill you because she thought you were Rose Quartz who killed her Diamond, but Rose Quartz WAS Pink Diamond so she was technically trying to kill her Diamond? That's, uh... awkward.

My brain hurts now...

**Marie_Nomad** 1.2k points

And Jasper did not seem to recognize Steven as her diamond.

Until Steven shattered her and brought her back.

And now I understand why Steven needs therapy.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

Yep :)

Jasper was loyal to Pink Diamond.

Who was ‘shattered’ by Rose Quartz.

Who was actually Pink Diamond.

Who then had baby me.

Who was then attempted murdered by Jasper.

And now we’re friends :)

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 1.0k points

Bit of a more standard question: Favorite animal, earthly or otherwise?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Cat! Or Lion! Or Goats!

I like most animals :)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

Falcons are cool.

Fun fact: The Peregrine Falcon is the fastest known animal on Earth.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969

Tardigrades. They can survive space. I want one as my pet

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

My original answer was Pumpkin, although I have been told that Pumpkin is not an animal.

I have been informed that she acts like a dog though, so I will say that I likely like dogs.

  
  


**Bingus** 998 points

so I just saw a square pizza and now I'm questioning my sanity - what things have you guys seen that makes your brain just stop for a moment?

**Marie_Nomad** 999 points

If a square pizza is mind blowing, try eating a square donut.

**Bingus** 1.1k points

I wouldn't call it mind blowing, more like "who was the mad man that came up with this"

**JannahxTFP** 993 points

Square watermelons

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Pizza should not be square and I will die for this cause!

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 944 points

Since there are gems whose gemstone is in place of an eye (like Eyeball and Squaridot), are there any Sapphires that are blind because their gem replaces their single eye?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Fun fact, Gems don’t actually sense the same ways that humans do.

Jasper has a gem instead of a nose but she can still smell.

There’s a Topaz fusion with gems instead of ears, but she still hears everything.

And Eyeball, Squaridot, and Emerald all have a gem instead of an eye, but still see all :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Imagine if Emerald became a ship captain without both her eyes working though

That would be pure skill

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 906 points

So for anyone who knows about this kinda stuff, Earth has a tendency to attract the strange and surreal, like with the dream demon dorito man, the parallel universe portals just popping up, and I guess gems in general (also the only planet to sustain a successful living hybrid between an organic and non-organic species). I know gravity falls has a weird magnet where things classified as weird cannot leave, literally there is a dome of energy that will stop anything weird from leaving (I don't know how that would affect gems as technically they're just really advanced not magic). So do gems have any reports about the strange properties of earth? Because I have a feeling there is alot more reality defying phenomena than what's already been discussed here. (also actual magic is a thing, like unicorns and gnomes, though they only exist in gravity falls.)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 995 points

Earth has been known to be considered quite strange to Homeworld.

It is the only planet that has successfully repelled a Homeworld Invasion.

Perhaps, this is due to the aforementioned ‘strange and surreal’ helping Earth?

  
  


**StarDude=)(==)** 900 points

HeYYY UH to steven and connie if you're in the woods and see a fancy looking wristwatch with a green diamond on it, PLEASE refrain from touching it! it might turn connie into a lava monster, and its not supposed to work on energy beings like gems so i doubt it'll do anything good to steven either considering his biology, and regardless it is REALLY, REALLY hard to get off your arm once it leaps onto it.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

Do I get to keep my sword though?

Lava monster + Sword = Cool combo.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Got it.

Find watch.

Put watch on.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

And allow me to study this watch?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Obviously :)

  
  


**PeridotFan** 877 points

Important question: Are there any more replicator wands? those things could be insanely useful- Scan a big pile of crops and food and tadaa, world hunger solved.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points (edited)

Of course more exist on Homeworld.

However, their use would not solve world hunger on your planet.

Earth does not have hungry people due to a lack of food.

Think about how much waste households and shops throw out for instance.

Your planet has a world hunger issue, because those with food are unwilling to share it.

Edit: No offence intended.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Peridot, please don’t shame humanity.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

But I said no offence intended! And nothing I said was factually incorrect!

  
  


**SETUP** 850 points

Steven, if you really wanna befriend this Bill character, I recommend you do so with extreme caution. From what I’ve heard, he actually likes it when people want to be his friend, because it makes them easier to manipulate and trick into doing something that’ll further his own malicious goals. So be careful, being friends with Bill may be a lot easier than you’d want it to be…

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

The only person that can manipulate me, is me and my therapist!

And being friends is easy when you’re Steven Quartz Diamond Demayo Universe!

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 812 points

Okay, I've made official contact, and I have news, both good and bad! Good: He is, in fact, Steven! Bad: he's been in the foster system his entire life. Good: He's out of the system! Bad: He's out because he decided to run away from his abusive foster parents. Good: he met Volleyball(?) While running away and she is good for him. Bad: He is extremely critical of himself and has very low self esteem. Good: they has accepted me into the group. I love him, and have decided that he is now my little brother. Also he knows absolutely nothing about gems or anything of the like, so I'm not going to say anything just yet. Typing this up while I'm taking him on a supply run. He's currently panicking because Volleyball has informed him that she does not eat. Volleyball is holding a box of crackers, and is clearly starting to panic because Steven is panicking. She took him very literally and has just taken a big chomp out of the box, and I'm wheezing!

**Marie_Nomad** 911 points

Is Alternate Steven's gem pink?

**JannahxTFP** 918 points

Nope, it's bright eye bleeding white!

**Marie_Nomad** 933 points

Well, if the Steven of the parallel universe has a white gem on his forehead.

That might mean that White Diamond and Greg Universe fell in love and have a son. 

Is that possible?

**JannahxTFP** 901 points

Maybe? 

But Greg is nowhere to be found. 

So if it is him it was probably like a fling or something.

**JannahxTFP** 899 points

Also if it is White Diamond.

She definitely rotated her gem like Pink Diamond did, only opposite.

Pointy side out. 

Like, 'I have a weaponized head' type of thing.

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.3k points

Other Steven is a unicorn!!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Ok

Theory

If White Diamond and my dad had a son.

Then it would be up to my dad to raise White Steven.

And I can’t see him abandoning me.

So he might not know of White Steven existing?

And I doubt White Diamond would have Gem help.

Other than Volleyball, which explains her helping.

I would say take them to Beach CIty.

But Beach City was formed because of the Crystal Gems.

So there might not be a Beach City.

Unless my mom, Rose Quartz, and the rebellion still happened?

Either way.

Please keep helping him.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

Also, maybe a different nickname than ‘White Steven’ should be used?

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE VERY HELPFUL FOR THIS STORY!**


	111. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 1.3k points

Steven: What is your issue with square pizzas?

Also, if Jannah meets an Alternate version of Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz would you want to meet her?

Peridot: What do you think of gemlings?

Wait, Lady Mableton? As in the Mable who dealt with Bill? Can you tell Steven why trying to be friends with Bill is a very bad idea?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

Pizza: Noun.

“a dish of Italian origin, consisting of a  **flat** **_round_ ** **base** of dough baked”

The dictionary does not lie!

Pizza is round! If it’s not round, it’s not pizza!

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 1.2k points

Well, the portal is still here, and I seem to be the only one who can see it.

So Original Steven meeting a version of his mom may just be a distinct possibility

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

I don’t know if I’d want to meet Alternate Mom.

I’ve heard so much about her, that actually meeting her for myself would be weird.

Plus, she wouldn’t actually be my mom.

This version would have her own life and experiences, and none of them involving me.

We’d literally be complete strangers to each other.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Gemlings are a strange concept.

Gems are fully formed once created.

We have no need for carrying our young, as we typically have no young.

But, if people are drawn to the idea of baby Gems, then I will not complain.

**Lady_Mableton** 912 points

That’s me!

Bill is very difficult to be friends with!

Mostly because he’s been wiped from existence :)

We trapped him in somebody’s mindscape. Then used a memory gun to get rid of him.

He was also a bad person? Entity? Thing?

Evil Demon!

  
  


**obligatory_username** 1.1k points

yo, so someone told me that the architecture on Homeworld is made of Gems as well - like the walls literally have eyes and can talk to you

are, uh... are they okay?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

They are fine, thank you for your concern.

On Homeworld, they were made for announcing messages to those on Homeworld.

They were also used to quell any future rebellions, by eavesdropping and reporting back.

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 1.0k points

So, during the rebellion, did no one notice that Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond have the same voice? Or that Pink Diamond's Pearl and the Renegade Pearl are the same Gem? It just seems like at least one gem could have noticed.

**Marie_Nomad** 1.1k points

I think that Steven inherited Rose's ability to use paper-thin disguises.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.4k points

While I was not around at the same time as Rose Quartz or Pink Diamond, I will answer.

The simple answer is that nobody was expecting it.

Due to shapeshifting, ‘Rose’ and ‘Pink’ were often seen at the same time, often fighting.

The very thought of defying Homeworld was absurd at the time.

As was the thought of a Pearl abandoning her owner to become a renegade.

So everybody assumed it was simply a rebellious Rose Quartz and a defective Pearl.

While in hindsight the truth was obvious, at the time there were no clues to indicate this.

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 998 points

Well, I did say that I'm claiming him as my little brother, so of course I'm going to help him. And I see about whether or not Beach City exists in this dimension.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Make sure to report back!

I need all the information on this timeline!

And make sure Other Steven stays ok!

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 966 points

Do you think Gem life existed before the Big Bang?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Short answer: No.

Long answer: Definitely not.

White Diamond, the first known Gem, is 20,000 years old. The universe is much older.

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 906 points

Steven for the sake of the planet please ignore the green diamond wrist watch, it currently contains the genetic information of every known sentient species in the universe and can transform the user into any of said species, it is also being hunted down by an intergalactic warlord that looks like a squid, who may or may not have blown up a planet and wiped out an entire species because the core of the planet would make a pretty great energy source. Please don't ask how we humans know all this information despite never leaving our home planet, there are many strange forces at work on earth that may or may not allow one to gain certain insights about how the universe works.

**JannahxTFP** 901 points

Wait, Ben lost his wristwatch?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

If it is that dangerous, maybe I should be the one to find and protect it?

I feel like me and the Crystal Gems could defend Earth from alien warlords.

On account of us already having defended it from alien warlords?

  
  


**Peridotstruebiggestfan** 900 points

Connie instead of White Steven, how about Snow Steven? Ice Steven?

**Marie_Nomad** 999 points

Maybe 'Orphan Steven'?

**JannahxTFP** 1.1k points

He's not an orphan anymore! He is now my brother.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

Orphan Steven is a name full of sadness :(

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points

Those names are not accurate enough.

Since this Alternate Steven is likely from another reality,

I believe we should name him ‘Likely Alternate Reality Steven’.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969

…

Or ‘LARS’ for short 

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

…

Fine.

Another name is obviously needed.

  
  


**CitationNeeded** 868 points

What is life?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Don’t know. I lost my life years ago

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

And then I gave you your life back!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Life is what distinguishes organics from non-organic and inanimate objects.

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 854 points

u/Lady_Mabelton, no. His former foster parents apparently used that as an insult, like a way to make him feel bad about himself. So no, no calling him unicorn.

**Lady_Mabelton** 919 points

What if you take him to Gravity Falls?

Then he can meet unicorns and see he’s not weird for having a Gem-head!

(but I won’t call him Unicorn anymore)

  
  


**StarDude=)(==)** 850 points

I'm having trouble making a reply to your reply about the watch thing, but: The issue is less 'it connie turns into a lava monster' and more 'it connie turns into a lava monster and she touches a tree and TADAAA. forest fire.' no i do not know this by experience, i was uninvolved in that 'incident' near keystone. Generally just be careful with it or you'll... I don't know, but if it can turn a human into a living flame or some sorta weird ghost person, it can probably do more dangerous stuff.

**StarDude=)(==)** 822 points

Just to clarify: 

The forest fire worry is because it is quite literally INSIDE of a rather dense forest.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

The more you give reasons to avoid this watch, the more I want it.

  
  


**Bagley** 800 points

Peridot, just because you said ‘no offensive intended,’ doesn’t mean we won’t get offended from what you said.

Steven, have you met Dipper and Mabel?

Steven, Connie, Lars, Sadie, and Ronaldo, did you know that Amazon is making a game streaming platform called Luna?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Why would you be offended? Nothing I said was offensive. It was just facts.

If the truth about humanity offends you, I would examine your mind to find why.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I won’t lie, my news of streaming services if very limited since i’m in space

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

This is why I should join you in space!

I get to be in space, and I can keep you updated about Earth streaming platforms!

**OfficialSadieKiller** 5.8k points

How would you get updated if you were in space though?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.6k points

I’d find a way...

**ConnieTheSword** 856 points

I have heard of it.

Won’t use it, since my time is spent doing either; College stuff, Steven, or Little Homeschool.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 934 points

I haven’t met either of them. I was apparently near them once at Woodstick though?

I haven’t heard of Luna either.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

I talk to Dipper! He is nice! And I assume Mabel is nice as well!

And I have heard of Luna too!

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.3k points

I am nice, thank you for noticing!

I knew Dipper was right about you!

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE. ASK AWAY PLEASE.**

Also, I start a new job tomorrow. No idea how that will affect chapters, since I know finish work at 5 and have to walk back to my house before I can even start anything fic related but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	112. r/AMA

**obligatory_username** 1.1k points

well I mean I'm glad to hear the wall gems aren't corrupted, but are they cool with being walls and what-not? has Homeworld considered other forms of design that didn't involve forcing other gems to remain in one place as inanimate objects for centuries upon centuries?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

They are as ‘cool’ with being walls as much as I am ‘cool’ with being green.

It is simply our forms.

And I do not know if Homeworld considered alternative designs.

As the Diamonds did not consult me in the designs of Gem types.

  
  


**Bingus** 1.0k points

yoooo Mabel's here? I used to watch your how-to guides and your brother's mystery vlogs all the time back in the day, holy bazongles

this thread is becoming more and more interesting, I love it

alright cool I guess if you're joining in on this lemme just ask: were there ever any Gem encounters in Gravity Falls when you two were living there, or is this thread the first you've heard of it? I'd be surprised if it was the latter tbh, especially if with all the weird stuff you saw that this somehow slipped past your radar

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.1k points

Hello loyal viewer!

Thank you for the compliments!

And thank you for Steven letting me join this AMA!

And I don’t think we ever saw a Gem! 

Ronaldo kept talking about them to Dipper.

But we just thought the Gems were magics that escaped Gravity Falls.

Not alien space lesbians.

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 1.0k points

Do Gems have their own swear words?

"Clod" doesn't count.

**JannahxTFP** 1.1k points

Excuse me, clod most definitely counts.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.3k points

We certainly have our own slurs and swear words.

As nobody in this thread is a Gem (that I know of), I am able to say and explain them.

Cracked - Meaning ugly, useless, and undesirable.

Coprolite - A literal fossil of faeces. Used for old Gems that are still not good at their role.

Half-Formed - Defective and weaker than average.

Get Cracked - Meaning you wish the other Gem to be severely injured.

For example; I hope you get cracked you half-formed coprolite!

Which would mean ‘you are old and useless and I wish you injuries!’

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 998 points

So, what's the deal with Onion? Is he even human?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Yep! He’s human! As far as we know?

Human mom + Human dad = Onion :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 999 points

That’s what he wants you to think! 

Stay alert!

  
  


**StarDude=)(==)** 919 points

okay I had NO idea how important the diamond wristwatch is. all I knew was that it set me ablaze, caught a forest equally ablaze, and it made cool noises. Please keep any 'galactic conquerors' or whoever from it and no this is not me trying reverse psychology at all!

**That0oneguy106** 906 points

Congratulations 

The wristwatch is now bound to your DNA and nothing on earth can remove it. 

The alien warlord however knows exactly how to remove it. 

I'd suggest learning how to properly use the abilities of the different transformations.

To defend yourself as a lot of people from around the universe will be hunting you.

**StarDude=)(==)** 809 points

It must need time to properly do that dna bond thing- 

I got it off, not without quite a bit of pain but I did it, at least. 

So that's reason number I don't even know for why you shouldn't touch it: 

Either you get it off in an hour with a motorized crowbar, 

Or never, because it's... 'bonded with your dna', somehow.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

So … do I get the watch now?

You know, for safekeeping?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Or, I could obtain it for research?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.5k points

Or I could get it! For fun!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.9k points

At least make up an excuse for why you want the watch!

  
  


**mann3ify** 903 points

Hey, sorry, I'm late! Anyway, have any of you heard of RWBY? It's an indie anime about the supernatural and huntspeople, but I have never seen it yet.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.3k points

RWBY is great and you should watch it right now!

How can you not love a show about those with powers and weapons fighting evil creatures?!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.6k points

Meh 

Weapons and powers vs creatures doesn’t sound like much of a show to me

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 899 points

Okay, so update: no information on Beach City yet, but we have a temporay destination, we are going to this orange canyon with person-holes.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

That is likely the Beta Kindergarten.

Jasper was made there.

In our universe, a Corrupted Labradorite and other Corrupted Gems were found there.

So, be safe.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 866 points

Steven: According to the Merriam Webster dictionary: pizza noun

piz·za | \ ˈpēt-sə

\

Definition of pizza

: a dish made typically of flattened bread dough spread with a savory mixture usually including tomatoes and cheese and often other toppings and baked

— called also pizza pie

Just try a square pizza, you might like it, even if it's an 'off color'.

Connie: Favorite drink?

Peridot: I heard that if you shave an owl, it looks like an grey alien. What do you think? (I did not shave any owls. I just saw some owls online that were born without feathers.)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Pizza is round!

Official rules of pizza below!

The rules specified that a pizza must not exceed 13.7 inches in diameter.

Which means round pizzas are real pizzas, forget those square ones! 

But why must it be round? 

For starters, round pies can be easily cut and divided into equal pieces. 

Second, a circular shape can be more evenly cooked and heated throughout.

Pizzas = round. Square pizzas = dough and cheese!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

Water. Stay hydrated people.

Or Durian Fruit Juice.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Riverstone, Marble, and Magnetite are all, by Earth standards, ‘Grey Aliens’.

Are you suggesting that, even though they look very different, they all resemble bald owls? 

Because that is wrong.

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 856 points

So earth magic is a thing, I specify earth because it behaves differently to gem magic. Stuff like summoning things, magical creatures and enchanted items..., so are gems able to use this kind of magic? and if not would steven be able too. because having access to both gem and human magic would be very helpful.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Gems do not have ‘magic’, we have science.

Clarke’s Third Law does dictate that advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.

So you would be forgiven for conflating the two.

Sometimes our abilities have been explained as ‘magic’ 

But this is used as a term for things that humans cannot do.   
In conclusion, while Earth does possess ‘magic’, Gems do not.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

… I’d like to learn magic though …

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.1k points

Come to Gravity Falls! We have magic!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

I am on my way! Thank you for the invitation Mabel!

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 848 points

For Alternate Steven why not just change the spelling to Stephen? At least for writing? It can still be pronounced as Steven after all. (Though in case Steven and Alternate Steven ever meet one or both would still need a nickname - actually shouldn't both of them have one seeing as both would want to answer if someone said their name?)

Everyone: What do you wish you had learned five years before you did?

Connie: Is it better to read books in electronic form or actually hold the book?

Two more for Everyone:

  1. If you could have the attention of the world for one minute, what would you say?



  1. What's something commonly done today that you think people will wonder why anyone would ever do that fifty years from now?



**Marie_Nomad** 844 points

That sounds logical.

**Astralic** 801 points

Steve or some other shortening of steven could work. 

Or we could nickname him after some random thing like steven did for Volleyball

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Volleyball isn’t a random name! There was a volleyball in my field of view!

And I vote that we call me ‘Quartz Steven’ and we call other Steven ‘Diamond Steven’

And we can abbreviate to Quartz and Diamond :)

**ConnieTheSword** 833 points

Digital books are useful since I can carry hundreds of books with me on my phone.

But physical books have that smell y’know? 

That smell of ‘yes, this is a book’ that digital books can’t beat.

And I think I wish I learned how to assert myself earlier.

Who knows how different my life could be if I wasn’t mindlessly following my parent’s views.

If I could speak to everybody at once, I would say,

“Aliens walk among us. Apparently, so does magic. And unicorns. And demons. Goodbye.”

I’m kinda hoping that hatred will end.

Like, hatred based on dumb things like race, sexuality, religion, and species.

Maybe one day, we can all live together in harmony, all humans and non-humans together.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 812 points

I wish I had learned of my own worth earlier. 

If I had left Homeworld to join the Crystal Gems five years before I did,

Then things would be very different to how they are in this timeline.

I am hoping that in 50 years, the majority of humans would not be hesitant of alien life.

Perhaps we could be integrated together, sharing our technology and experiences with you.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 769 points

I would say ‘this is your conscience speaking. Go to Spacetries in Beach City.’

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.4k points

That was enough to convince me!

* * *

**HELLO QUESTION ASKERS, YOU SHOULD ALL ASK QUESTIONS NOW :)**


	113. r/AMA

**SuperYoshiFan** 1.2k points

I’m already guessing that it would be extraordinarily unstable, but theoretically could every single gem fuse into a single enormous fusion?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.3k points

They could.

Like you said, it would be highly unstable.

As it would also involve Gems that do not wish to fuse, into being force fused with others.

So I would not recommend it.

  
  


**Skeppy_fan** 1.1k points

For Steven: You may be offended, but a couple of things. 1) What about thin crust pizza, Steven? Yeah that pizza is round, but it’s cut into squares. 2) If pizza is round, then why is the box square? Answer that. 3) I just googled ‘square pizza.’ And on Encyclopizzeria, it talks about why Square Cut Pizza makes sense and why it’s the best. 4) Have you even tried Detroit-style pizza? 5) You can find square pizza all over the country. I eat square pizza and I don’t complain. Talking about pizza is making me hungry.

For Connie and Peridot: How would you guys feel if people on earth used gems as stereotypes?

Lars: Watch out for the Death Star. Yeah, a Star Wars reference.

Ronaldo: Get ready for the weirdest moments when you arrive at Gravity Falls.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

1 )Thin crust pizza is good. And you only cut in squares if you cut it wrong :)

2) Square boxes are cheaper to make, and they can stay flat until needed.

3) Well, I’ve used common sense to figure out why round pizza is best :) 

4) Detroit-Style Pizza is not pizza. Pizza is round. Detroit-Style is rectangle.

5) You should eat some more square pizza. That way, you can’t type more nonsense :)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.5k points

Steven, be nice?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

I’d be fine with it.

Humans stereotype other humans based on nothingness, so what else would be new?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Gems are quite difficult to stereotype inaccurately. 

As we were literally made with our roles and personalities designed for us.

For examples; Peridots are smart, Jaspers are brutes, and Rubies are headstrong.

While some may claim these are stereotypes, others would admit it is fully accurate.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Darth Vader will bow to my might!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 965 points

Haha, like Beach City doesn’t have its share of weird!

  
  


**StarDude=)(==)** 1.0k points

Connie if you promise to use the turning into a fire person watch responsibly (and tell me what it's like to use it because I just got it off ASAP when I was fire-person-ified) then I'll tell you where I stashed it.

**astronium** 909 points

Be careful.

One of the things it can turn you into has like, sonar instead of sight or something. 

Don't ask how I know this.

**That0oneguy106** 922 points

It can also turn you into a god like being with full control of the universe

But you'll be stuck arguing inside your own head with two other entities for all eternity

Never able to do anything until all are in agreement

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

Sounds good. I am fine with this. Alien watch please.

**J_the_Master** 1.0k points

Update on the diamond watch. It is now back with its rightful owner Ben Tennyson.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.3k points

Fine.

If it is his watch, he may have it.

I will not complain.

Even though I want it.

  
  


**FloopinTheThird** 989 points

Lars, have you tried to sleep in your undead form or does your maxed-out adrenaline not let you do that?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I have tried

It did not work

It’s not exactly adrenaline, it’s more of just not needing sleep?

Kind of like an hour after you wake up and you’re just not tired at all

But all the time

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 962 points

Lars, are there any aliens that have been "attracted" to you? I imagine the cape would make anyone swoon.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Will not lie

The answer is no

Turns out that television is a lie

Most alien species are not attracted at all to humans

Even the humans that are as attractive as i am!

  
  


**obligatory_username** 933 points

would you guys consider yourselves to be optimists, pessimists or somewhere in between?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Yes. Yes I would :)

**IconicKitten** 1.1k points

Ah, Steven being a big mood once again.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

Probably somewhere in between realist and optimist.

Like, I hope for the best but also acknowledge that the best will probably not happen.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Pessimistic realist

People suck

Life sucks

That is realistic

Which apparently makes me pessimistic

**IconicKitten** 1.2k points

Ah, Lars being a bigger mood once again.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

I am purely realist.

I look at available evidence and the past, and use it to draw conclusions of the future.

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 901 points

What's an interesting fact that blows your mind?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Coca-Cola was the first soft drink in space

And it taste disgusting, so why anyone drank it in space if a mystery

**ConnieTheSword** 955 points

John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, and James Monro, all Founding Fathers, died on July 4.

Coincidence??

Probably, yeah.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

Coincidence? Or conspiracy!?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 919 points

36% of American think pizza is a valid choice for breakfast.

In 2001, a pizza was delivered to space.

100% of people with brains agree that pizza is round :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 901 points

In ancient Egypt, peridot gems were considered to be valuable, lucky, and beautiful.

Why they went out of fashion is beyond me.

  
  


**dalekusa** 878 points

Shouldn't the mods give Mabel her own AMA thread, perhaps with some of her friends too?

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.2k points

Haha, nope :)!

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 866 points

So if white diamond is quartz steven's grandma but diamond steven's mother, and genetically you both have the same father. Does that make diamond steven a half brother-uncle to quartz steven? and quartz steven a half brother-nephew?. half human gem diamond hybrid steven quartz cutiepie deymao diamond universe, half brother-nephew to steven demayo diamond universe... That's a sentence

**JannahxTFP** 1.4k points

My head hurts

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

Alternate universe family trees make thinking hard :)

I’m just going to say that Diamond and Me are alternate-universe half-brothers 

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 846 points

Okay, so we went there. We got attacked by a gem monster. Steve(thanks for the idea btw) activated a lifted platform that made beam of light that took us somewhere, and we're stuck in a room/box and there are murals of a white lady, a blue lady, a yellow lady, and a pink lady. And now Volleyball is referring to him as The Great Diamond plus three seconds of static. So White Diamond confirmed! But now neither of them can make the transport thing work, so we're stuck, and Steve is crying and blaming himself, and we only have a week of supplies, maybe a bit more if we ration it.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Well.

At least you have a week to figure it out :)

But, I’ll get Peridot to message you instructions on how to repair and activate the Warp Pad.

And then you might be able to survive.

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 831 points

What will be your go-to story when you're old?

What were you most afraid of when you were younger? Do you still have that fear?

What's the best comeback you've ever heard?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I used to be afraid of not being able to help people.

In my head, if I wasn’t helping then I wasn’t useful.

But, I’m over that now :)

And I once used a Gem device to time travel so I could use good comebacks.

It was a mistake :)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

Go-to story to read, or go-to story to tell?

If it’s to read, probably Spirit Morph Saga. Good story, great writing, better characters.

To tell, probably the time I tried to fight the Diamonds.

I used to be afraid of disappointing my parents.

They both left India to move to America and give me a better life.

So I thought I had to follow their views otherwise I’d be ungrateful and against them.

Then I learned sword fighting and combat in secret, and joined an alien war.

Not too much is scary after that.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I used to be scared of what other people thought of me

So i’d fake my whole personality and ignore anyone ‘uncool’

Then i died

Came back

Realized so many more important things than the opinions of people that don’t like you

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Thunder and rain.

They sounded like The Cluster as it would emerge.

I still do not like either.

I have simply adapted to hearing them.

  
  


**AbrahamLincoln2.0** 822 points

For Steven/anyone that has any idea lmao: since you're not 100% Gem, what happens to your organic tissues when you fuse with a gem? are fusions with you as a component, such as Smoky Quartz, entirely made of hard light or do they also have some organic parts?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

…

You’re trying to use logic.

About a half-human and half-alien offspring.

I recommend not thinking too hard about it :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 14k points

But that was a good question!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Then you can answer it :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.7k points

I said it was a good question.

Not that I had a good answer.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 800 points

Everyone: What do you think of square donuts?

Steven: Don't go to Gravity Falls, it has a magic barrier that won't let anything weird leave, like a half gem alien prince.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Well

If people buy square donuts

Then Spacetries will sell them

As soon as i think of a space themed pun name for them

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points (edited)

Square donuts are good!

And I’m not an alien prince! I’m technically an alien king!

Edit: Wait!

Is my dad a prince? Is he a king??

Is that how royal marriage works?

Did my dad have a claim to rule Homeworld??

**OfficialSadieKiller** 6.2k points

Your dad is now officially King Universe.

* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE ALWAYS NEEDED! PLEASE HELP KEEP THE STORY ALIVE :)**


	114. r/AMA

**astronium** 1.3k points

Speaking of this alien watch, steven should try and find ben tennyson. I kinda wanna see if he could fuse with him while ben is transformed- or if they transform while fused. It would be very informative. A half-gem half-pyronite would be very interesting.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

I don’t think I’d be able to fuse with his alien forms.

Pretty sure it’s exclusively human/Gem fusions I can do.

But, if I did fuse with Ben, and then he fused, maybe it would store our human DNA

And then make an alien/Gem hybrid!

So, if Ben is reading this, or if anybody knows Ben.

Fuse?

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 1.1k points

Steven, this is a very important question: which state has the best pizza?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Jersey.

Which is weird.

Because Jersey is not the best at much else :)

  
  


**beanieboi** 1.0k points

can Stevonnie grow facial hair?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

Oh yeah.

Stevonnie basically grows hair wherever Steven and I can grow hair.

Legs, face, other places. All hairy.

  
  


**RaineLionheart** 998 points

u/ConnieTheSword

Adams and Jefferson both died the same day, July 4th, 1826, the 50th anniversary of Independence Day.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

Coincidence?

Probably, yeah.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Was it though?

Was it!?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.4k points

Probably, yeah.

  
  


**JingleJangleJingle** 979 points

Who's the best gamer Gem?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Amethyst.

Before I left Beach City, I gave her my games consoles and games.

She’s completed all of them at least once.

Which is more than I’ve completed some of them :)

  
  


**dalekusa** 954 points

Peridot, is your visor just for aesthetics, or does it have practical uses, whether just as sunglasses, or as "smart glasses" with augmented reality features?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Of course it has practical uses, why would I simply have it for ‘aesthetic’?

I have a Robonoid variant, the Visor-Noid, that scans objects and sends the data to my visor.

It was also used to protect our bodies while we were maintaining technology on Homeworld.

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 934 points

Connie, if you were able to fuse with a gem, who would you pick?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

Pearl.

We’d be a sword master.

Maybe with 3+ arms and hands, and a sword in each one.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Hypothetically, our fusion could be great.

You have a sword.

Swords are metal.

I control metal.

Therefore, our fusion could control swords.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

… 

That does sound better.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

Peridot!

You could hypothetically fuse with me!

Imagine it!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.5k points

I have imagined it, and I do not like it.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 921 points

Lars: Could you cook a square pizza?

Steven: If Lars were to make a square pizza, would you try it?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I can cook anything! Even a square pizza!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

But pizza is round!

But.

If Lars cooked a square piece of dough, with toppings on it.

Then I would eat it :)

I just won’t call it a pizza :)

  
  


**Induckening** 912 points

Steven, A really important question. How did i feel when you were going on your rant and then corrupting? was it painful?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

The only pain was emotional :)

Nothing physically painful, since shapeshifting is kinda painless.

The rant was a weird mix of emotions.

You know when you need to say something but you know it will cause pain but be good?

It was like that.

I spent way too long bottling everything up, that it needed to be said at some point.

And with everything out in the open, that’s when improvements from everyone can start :)

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 901 points

It's not broken or anything, I think, it just won't turn on!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Get Diamond Steven to try and warp again.

If he figured it once, he can do it again.

Or get Volleyball to look at it. (Is that universe’s Volleyball called Volleyball?)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Have you tried turning it off and on again?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.3k points

That’s how Peridot got my dad’s fryer to work again!

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 897 points

So randomness - What would be the best and worst part of being a cat in your opinion?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

I was once a bunch of cats!

I had to go through the car wash to get back to normal!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

If I was a cat, I could nap whenever I wanted.

Which would be a nice break from passing out in the college library :) :)

**OverdressedDepressed** 1.0k points

Big mood right there.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

If I was a cat, I could potentially interact more with Pumpkin.

Although, Pumpkin is like a dog, and apparently cats and dogs do not go well together.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

I bet a cat can’t fly a spaceship. Dumb cats

  
  


**Steeb** 870 points

Steven, this might be a bit personal, but now that you and connie are in a serious relationship, have you gotten.. freaky together? And you know what I mean. Dont mask it as something else.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.3k points

Wow.

That’s rude.

And offensive.

And way too personal.

You think you can just imply that we’re freaky?

And then ask if we freak together??

Rude.

But yeah, we have got very freaky ;)

  
  


**J_the_Master** 855 points

For everyone: do any of you guys watch any members of the hermitcraft server

For Lars: have you seen the space Tesla

For Steven: Who do you think would win in a sparing match between you and Ben Tennyson, (his abilities are at the bottom)

For Connie and Peridot: I couldn’t think of any individual questions for you and didn’t want you to feel left out.

Ben can transform into around 70 unlocked extraterrestrial forms out of the total million. Everyone of these forms have a variety of abilities. I’ll list some of his most notable for different aspects. For brute strength he’ll go with humungosaur-a dinosaur man who can lift at max six 20 story tall buildings- or four arms-a four armed alien who at ten could rotate missals. For elements he has swampfire-a regenerating chlorokinetic who can shoot fire, big chill-a moth man who can go intangible, fly, and freeze things, terraspin-a turtle man who can make high speed wind, water hazard- a guy who shoots water out of his hands, ampfibian-electricity, etc. he also has his speed guys XLR8 who can high speed and jetray who can move at light speeds, he also has greymatter, a member of the most intelligent species in the universe. Finally his two most powerful unlocked forms way big who is 20 stories tall on a conservative estimate and alien x an alien who is practically omnipotent. He can also scan other aliens to be able to become them. Note he intrinsically knows their abilities when he turns into them. Additional not be becomes the peak version of the species at his comparative age

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Is hermitcraft a minecraft thing??

Because i don’t watch those

On account of being in space

And not being a prepubescent boy

And space tesla is bad

Bad thing by a bad man

Rich white man wants to colonize space

Bad man

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.8k points

…

I like Minecraft things!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.3k points

I appreciate your effort to include me.

And I also appreciate the information on the aliens that this Ben Tennyson possesses.

u/LarsOfTheStars-2 , I wish for you to find these aliens and report back to me on them.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Cool cool

I’ll find them and write a book about them

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

I would like a copy of that book please!

**StarDude=)(==)** 1.1k points

Okay firstly, how do you know so much about this dude, 

Secondly, one of ben's aliens is LITERALLY omnipotent? 

obviously Steven would win. 

I'm not sure how but it's just a gut feeling.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Yay for your confidence!

So, if Ben is reading this, or if anybody knows Ben.

Spar?

  
  
  


* * *

**QUESTIONS ARE NEEDED! QUESTIONS ARE GOOD!**


	115. r/AMA

**Marie_Nomad** 1.3k points

Steven: Did Jasper try video games? She might like it.

Lars: If you cook a flat bread with pizza toppings that happens to be square, what would you name it? The not pizza?

Connie: if you can have any superpower, what would you choose?

Peridot: Can you make a Metal Gear?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

I’m scared that if Jasper gets mad at a videogame, she might break it.

Or break the console.

Or the house it’s in.

So, no :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

The Squaridot. 

Like Peridot, which some people say rhymes with dough + square

It’d literally be the square dough

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 999 points

As long as you don’t call it a pizza :)

**ConnieTheSword** 955 points

Superspeed.

Run fast, so no commute time.

Read fast, so more free time.

And stab fast. So less no stabby time.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 901 points

Of course? 

I can also make metal screws, metal cogs, and various other metal machinery parts.

Why? Do you require some parts?

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 1.1k points

So how does the voting system work on Homeworld since there's a President? Is it pretty much the same as it is here on Earth? And since Gems pretty much live forever, do they have terms or is it basically a "for life" situation ala our Supreme Court? Also I hope Homeworld's political scene in Era 3 is a bit saner than ours currently is…

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Well.

Every few years (the details are being worked out) all Gems can enter the presidential race.

They all put forward their cases of why they should win.

Gems vote for their favorite, and the losers leave the race.

Repeat until you get a final few Gems.

Vote again, this time for the overall winner :)

And not for life, Homeworld’s already had eternal rulers before and it did not work out :)

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 1.0k points

Lars, it takes astronauts days, sometimes weeks to get from Earth into space and vice versa, how long does it take for your ship to get from somewhere far in space back down to Earth?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Depends how fast i go

The ship can warp space-time

By creating a gravitational singularity in front of the ship which pulls the ship forward

Which basically mean the ship is constantly being guided by a black hole

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

I would like to be pulled by a black hole!

  
  


**Bingus** 998 points

...Steven why were you a cat

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Shapeshifting was hard :)

  
  


**J_the_Master** 967 points

In response to the guy asking how I know so much about Ben. I am a fan.

Second Steven if you want to meet Ben he lives in Bellwood. I believe it’s in Pennsylvania.

Also Peridot, thousands of aliens live among the people of Bellwood. Also Steven when their if you see people in suits of armor with infinities on them they are bad guys. They’re called the forever knights and want to kill all aliens.

**StarDude=)(==)** 852 points

I actually stayed in bellwood for a time. 

Also 

I would like to apologize 

To the authorities there for any trouble I caused by having the diamond watch, 

some random osmosian just ran up to me and threw it at me one time.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

I’m sure I’ll end up in Pennsylvania again at some point.

And if I do, I’m sure I could find Bellwood.

And when I do, I’m sure Ben with either spar and/or fuse with me!

And I’m an alien! 

Wait no, half-alien!

Do they want to half-kill me?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Steven

I will happily take some time away from Little Homeschool to investigate this group.

And, while I am there, I suppose I could study any aliens I find.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Aliens?! Evil group?! 

Peridot, can I come??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.1k points

Yes.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

No.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Sorry Steven, I have decided to only accept Peridot’s answer!

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 931 points

Is Spinel still hanging with the Diamonds or is she off doing her own thing?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Short answer, yes.

She’s doing what she wants now.

If that means hanging with the Diamonds, she can.

If she wants to visit Little Homeschool, she’s there.

If she wants to travel with a circus, she’ll do it again :)

  
  


**Induckening** 929 points

Following up with steeb's question,

steven, is it true what connie said? have you both gotten very freaky?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Yes.

Yes we have.

  
  


**Skeppy_fan** 901 points

Square pizza is not a deal breaker, Steven. And what about French bread pizza? Are you gonna say that French bread pizza is not pizza?

Connie, have you played a game called Control?

Lars and Ronaldo, if you guys see Bill Cipher, freaking run!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

French Bread Pizza isn’t pizza. It’s bread with cheese and tomato toppings!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

I did play it. I did not enjoy it.

**Marie_Nomad** 989 points

Lars: If Ronaldo wants to study Bill Cipher, pick him up and drag him away.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points (edited)

Or

I fire my laser at him

Edit: 

Should clarify. Blast Bill. Not Ronaldo. 

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 866 points

Steven your gem looks like its happy and cozy in its belly button home

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

It is cozy :)

It’s like a skull. 

It’s there but it’s just normal for it to be there :)

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 862 points

Update! Good news: He's managed to activate it. Bad news: he did it by accident and Volleyball wasn't on the 'pad. Also no, I've just been calling her that so as to confuse you guys. We just call her Pearl

**JannahxTFP** 844 points

Also, we're in a cave thing, on a beach, 

Steve is half conscious, it's dark I'm tired, will update in the morning.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

If it’s Beach City, find the car wash! That’s where my dad worked!

Or see if there’s a temple near the Beach. The Crystal Gems might live there, if they exist.

Or find a motel and sleep. Stay rested!

  
  


**Magmaster** 833 points

How could you give away your video games to Amythyst arent you going to get bored when your road trip is over.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 919 points

I’ll just buy more :)

Plus, it’s not like I could just leave them at the house and not expect people to use them.

And it was more symbolic to give them to her.

**IconicKitten** 1.1k points

Steven out here, flexing his money on us

  
  


**SETUP** 800 points

Steven: Have you read the fanfic “Symbol of Hope”? It’s essentially an AU where your identity as Pink Diamond is revealed during your Trial on Homeworld and you essentially take her place to change the Diamond Authority for the better(rather than dismantle it outright) with your friends and family as your “court”. I think it’s a pretty enjoyable story, though be prepared for some heavy stuff in later chapters…

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Long reading is long

Sounds good though

People should check it out :)

  
  


* * *

**QUESTIONS GOOD. BE GOOD. ASK QUESTIONS.**


	116. r/AMA

**StardustRosedancer** 1.3k points

What's something that really happened to you but nobody would believe unless they were there?

What was your most recent experience of going down the rabbit hole?

What obscure interest do you have?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

My ship got sucked into a black hole once

We got out by making our own balck hole

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Sometimes I internet search random gems when I see a Gem of that type.

Just to see where they might be from.

Like Bluebird Azurite (the gem, not the Gem) is mainly found in Mexico.

Which does not explain why Bluebird (the Gem, not the gem) has a British accent?

So now I just have a bastion of useless Earth gem knowledge :)

**ConnieTheSword** 955 points

I fought essentially immortal aliens as part of an intergalactic war.

Aided by other aliens and a half-human hybrid.

And I fought with a sword.

Apparently, most think that is ‘utter nonsense and make believe.’

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 912 points

None of my interests are obscure.

I once wanted to read Camp Pining Hearts fanfiction.

So, I spent roughly three weeks reading various works.

Did you know, some fanfiction is quite strange?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

If you think some fanfiction is strange, you should close it and find something else to read!

  
  


**SquarePizzaLover9999** 1.1k points

By your definition, if I wanted to make a pizza in the shape of garnets face and or head, it would no longer be a pizza, for it would be square. Thus: your logic is flawed, it removes Garnet Pizzas from existence.

**JannahxTFP** 939 points

Ooh, Checkmate Steven

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

No Checkmate here.

That wouldn’t be a Garnet Pizza.

It would be a Garnet shaped piece of dough.

  
  


**SETUP** 1.0k points

Wow Steven, are you saying Pizza isn’t allowed to be anything other than it’s intended form and that any Pizza that dares to be made differently can’t even be classified as Pizza and deserves to be shunned?!?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Exactly, I’m glad you understand :)

**Marie_Nomad** 1.1k points

Maybe Steven's cult can spread the word. 

'Thou shall not eat any other shape of pizza except for round.'.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

No cult here.

I believe they prefer the term ‘Steven Fan Club’ :)

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 966 points

Steven I've read a few fics where you communicate with your gem half while still fused, and he sends good vibes as a reply. Does that ever happen with you? where you'll be making a choice and when going over one of the options your gem will send a vibe on whether to choose it or not?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Kinda?

It’s kind of like I’m a fusion?

So when my human and Gem side agree, it’s like an agreement with myself.

Which probably makes very little sense to humans?

  
  


**Cavery211** 959 points

To Ronaldo: Besides Dipper, who else is in your D&D group?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

Larimar and Cherry Quartz from Little Homeschool!

Some guy from Jump City!

A girl from Townsville!

A kid from Peach Creek!

And whoever else wants to join that I can fit into my storyline!

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 950 points

So. Um. Steven. Just met your mom. This dimensions Pearl tried to stab Steve. I got stabbed instead. Because I was not letting him get hurt. Steve was crying, this Pearl bitch was the cause. So I kinda blanked here. According to Steve, I launched myself at Pearl, Amethyst got in the way, and we brawled. When I came to, I'm restrained by Garnet, everyone is staring at me, my knuckles are bleeding, and there's a large purple gem on the ground in front of me. Apparently I went berserk an poofed Amethyst. Now we're sitting on a couch, waiting.

**JannahxTFP** 934 points

I believe I should clarify, they thought he was a home world gem.

**Marie_Nomad** 1.1k points

Well, I'm pretty sure that I fractured a few phalanges

And I was covered in bruises, but Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond fixed me up. 

There's some grudging respect now

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Well

At least my mom tried to help

And it’s good that you and Diamond Steven are good now?

Less good that you poofed Amethyst, even if it wasn’t my Amethyst?

But who else is there?

What else if different/similar??

**beanieboi** 901 points

damn bro that's wild... even in an alternate dimension our boy keeps getting hurt, smh

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Fact of life that I’ve learned, pain is eternal when you’re me :)

Apparently, even when you’re an alternative reality me.

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 945 points

Steven: Are you always this stubborn?

Connie: Have you sparred against any humans for fun? Like did anyone approach you and demand a challenge?

Lars: When you're on Earth, did people ask you about your skin color or do people just ignore it?

Also, if you dye your skin with blue dye, do your skin turn purple?

Peridot: Have you watched the Anime Dr. Stone? I think you might like it.

**obligatory_username** 1.2k points

lay off Steven, he's allowed to have his opinions on what pizza should look like

**SquarePizzaLover9999** 1.1k points

And we should be allowed to have OUR OWN opinions 

on how square pizza is the best pizza.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

I never said you couldn’t have that opinion!

You’re perfectly entitled to believe whatever wrong opinion you want :)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I’m only stubborn about important things :)

Like equality, war, and pizza shapes

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

People have demanded challenges from me.

Usually in response to them not believing my past.

They were no challenge to me.

Most now believe my skills.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

I haven’t tried to dye myself

I like my skin and hair color

That and i don’t think it’ll change anytime soon

When i go to Earth it’s usually to Beach City

And most people already know what happened 

And for the Gems/people that don’t know, they usually look at me and say ‘A Steven thing?’

And i nod

**OfficialSadieKiller** 6.2k points

Let’s be real, 

‘A Steven Thing’ can just be a phrase to explain anything weird in Beach City.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Dr Stone has been recommended to me.

However, many other shows have also been recommended to me.

I’m sure I will get around to watching it at some point.

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 940 points

Okay Steven, what about a triangle pizza? (not an individual slice, but the whole thing)

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

…

Is that a real thing?

If so, no :)

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 936 points

If you make a pizza an octagon its just on low resolution

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

…

Is that a real thing?

If so, no :)

  
  


**J_the_Master** 922 points

To explain the osmosian he is Ben’s enemy turned friend Kevin Ethan Levin.

Also Steven if you want some help with gems becoming more integrated into human society you should go to Max’s plumbing in Bellwood. If you pull the pull flusher in the bathroom it will take you down to a headquarters of a group known as the plumbers. They are basically intergalactic space cops that deal with extraterrestrial politics and crime. The higher up on Earth is actually Ben’s Grandfather Max Tennyson.

Also you Ben, his cousin Gwen, and Kevin can all relate. Gwen and Kevin got powers from an alien relative. For Kevin it was his dad. For Gwen it was her and Ben’s grandmother an anodite named Verdona. Also Ben and you both started heroism young and like to give bad guys second chances. Also both you and Ben have saved the universe.

Also Peridot have you ever heard of the Highbreed they are a species of aliens that used to be obsessed with purity to the point of mass inbreeding and near extinction. Due to this they attempted do you wipe out every other species in the universe. They were even invading the Earth. Thankfully Ben change their ways have and their new leader elected because he was already adapted to their new changed DNA. Ben also saved their species.

**Number9Number9Number9** 1.9k points

All this in-depth information and yet you're still only calling yourself a "fan"? 

You've got to be involved with this in some way 

If you know THIS much about this Ben 10 kid's life...

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

And yet the Plumbers never helped us out at Beach CIty :)

And now I wish to meet them.

And fuse/spar with them all :)

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

I also wish to meet them!

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

I have not heard of this ‘Highbreed.’

Perhaps they never interacted with Gems, as we are technically not an organic species?

Regardless, I’m sure Homeworld or the Crystal Gems would have been able to defeat them.

  
  


**astronium** 900 points

Question(and sorry if this is insensitive but I really hope it isn't): That one time steven was corrupted(?) from... Frankly, I'm not exactly sure what issues specifically caused it and I think it'd be rude for me to just GUESS, but, was that just something that arose from steven being part-gem, or is it possible for a gem to also go through that particular wringer and come out corrupted?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Essentially

A Gems form is based on their mind and emotions

So when mind/emotions are bad

The form goes bad too

Saying that, no Gem that I’m aware of has ever been self-corrupted.

Which is weird, because some Gems have been through  _ a lot.  _

  
  


**SomeKindOfGenius** 898 points

Are there gem cosplayers? By that I mean gems who do cosplay, not people cosplaying as gems... unless that's a thing?

**Bingus** 902 points

if there are Gem cosplayers, 

I'm imagining the most popular look would be the "Steven" cosplay, 

and there's at least three people in this thread right now 

who I'd assume would be responsible for the distribution of this costume

just sayin'

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

I am a Gem cosplayer!

My Gemsona is Bloodstone!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 900 points

Ruby and Sapphire once did a genderbent cosplay of Percy and Pierre.

Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth once tried to dress as the Justice League.

But I don’t think too many Gems actually do proper cosplay?

  
  


**Friendo_McBendo** 876 points

Another space question for Lars - if you still have a sense of smell, what does space smell like? Because it's been a hotly contested argument in the science world for ages now, and I figure the best person to get a definitive answer from would be someone who could actually be able to do a field test and not die (again).

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

In no order

Space smells like all of the below at once

Hot metal

Burnt meat

Gunpowder

Blueberries

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.5k points

If you made a candle of the scents, I would buy it!

  
  


**dalekusa** 860 points

That's still a lot of responsibility placed on one Gem, especially since it was three or four at the top beforehand. Are there plans for some kind of Gem Parliament?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Gems are still trying to work out what government system works out for them.

So, if they need more Gems to help, like Parliaments or vice-presidents.

They can figure it out for themselves based on experience.

I’m not going to force our government system on them.

Especially since the last few years have proved we don’t have a good political system :)

* * *

**HELLO ALL QUESTIONS WILL BE GOOD FOR ME :)**


	117. r/AMA

**Geologistboio** 1.5k points

Two questions: 1. How much does the like, chemical structure of a magical sentient space rock gem differ from it's regular, inert earthen equivalent? Like, lapis lazuli the person has hydrokinesis and was underwater for quite the while, but the earthen mineral actually can be quite degraded by water!

ALSO TWO, did you know rubies and sapphires (again, the minerals not the gems) are the same thing? They're both actually corundum, it's just that red coloration marks it as a ruby, meanwhile blue coloration marks it as a sapphire! Seems fitting that the PERSON ones are together then!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.6k points

To answer you first question, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I’m honestly not sure if Gems even have a chemical structure.

I guess they have to be different if Lapis can control water while lapis are weak to it.

Does that mean Rubies and Sapphires are like sisters??

Because that raises some questions when it comes to Garnet.

**SkippityDippity** 1.3k points

What are the other Diamonds' former Pearls up to these days? Do they ever get together and chat about their lives? I'd imagine CG Pearl had a lot to catch them up on.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

Blue and Yellow Pearl do a radio talk show together!

They discuss Homeworld and Earth topics and Gems from everywhere can listen!

Blue Pearl also helps teach drawing, and Yellow Pearl teaches modelling. 

And Volleyball is a counselor who helps Gems get accustomed to Era 3 :)

They all work at Little Homeschool, so I assume they talk a bit.

Even though most of them only met the other three a few years ago.

  
  


**astronium** 1.2k points

Regarding Kevin Levin: Be careful because firstly he seems rather quick to start punching, and secondly his species can absorb energy. Which gems are made of.

(And also from HUMANS so stevens half-gem-ness won't help much there)

Actually come to think of it he usually doesn't absorb ENERGY much nowadays but he CAN touch something and turn himself into it like, touch Garnet and now he's made of Garnet, which is what he usually does.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

So if he touched me, he would become half-Peridot? Or just half-Gem?

Would he gain access to my ferrokinesis?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Please don’t let him touch you to find out :)

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 1.0k points

It's okay, I don't think triangle pizza actually exists. Anyway, is it known how White Diamond came into existence 20000 years ago? Did she just pop up out of the ground one day or did someone (or something) create her?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Of course triangle pizza doesn’t exist?

Pizza is always round.

Therefore a triangle pizza can’t exist :)

And good question about White Diamond!

My answer is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gem records of White Diamond were from 20000+ years ago.

So we know she’s been around for at least that long, and she’s never said it was any longer.

And I don’t think she really knows why she existed.

She just, existed one day?

  
  


**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 999 points

Steven - highway or off-road?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Highway for cars

Off-road for Lion

Apparently, some people don’t like me riding a pink lion on the highway??

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

Yeah. My Space Camp didn’t like Lion turning up there either. Weird humans.

**JungleBoogie** 978 points

So since Gems don't sleep, are there "night classes" at Little Homeworld? I dread to think what they might entail... and how many of them are just Amethyst leading a pack of Gems to go do randomly chaotic stuff for extra credit…

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.0k points

The Gem specific classes, such as Becoming Accustomed To Era 3, are only at night.

The classes that humans attend or assist in tend to be morning or afternoons.

Because I am nice at scheduling with humans in mind.

But yes, Amethyst has done a few chaotic lessons in the past.

For example, while teaching shapeshifting, she decided on a midnight game.

Of hide and seek while shapeshifted as common items around the city.

I believe it took her roughly 3 weeks to find everybody.

  
  


**Bingus** 966 points

Peri have you ever tried writing CPH fanfiction? you could show these plebs how it's done

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 919 points

I have.

Not to boast, but my works are vastly superior to some of the official writings.

For example, my work actually keeps characterization established in the show.

Rather than butchering the characters as the show progressed.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

I also write fanfiction!

And read it!

You should send me your works to read!

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 956 points

Partake of the low polygon pizza and become a 64-bit steeb.

Also on the corruption thing if I had to guess, a gem can go insane without no relfection to their form until they have poofed and reformed. But a diamond's corruption blast alters the physical mental and emotional blast of a gem without need for poofing, and corruption can't really be undone by therapy only by the diamonds themselves. So to make an educated guess I believe steven was angry at himself and thus directed his own diamond corruption blast internally so it only affected him? Sorry if it's a sore topic steven you don't have too answer but did you hear a song at all when it happened? like inside your head because if so its more likely actual corruption than shapeshifting

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I don’t think I can fully corrupt Gems by myself.

The other Diamonds control minds, bodies, and emotions, so that’s what they affected.

My Diamond aspect is life.

So I think I just had shapeshifting gone wrong.

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 950 points

Ok, update! Amethyst has reformed, and there seems to be some grudging respect on her end. We've gotten the situation smoothed out, and Steve is now a probationary Crystal gem! Also, Garnet was apparently impressed by my berserker rage, and has taken me as her pupil. So that's cool. Also, Steven? Could you please ask Your bird mom(Pearl), on a scale of 1 to 10, how big of a panic attack her pre-Steven self would have if someone were to subtly allude to knowing about Rose Quartz being Pink Diamond? With one being nervous/mildly unsettled and ten being complete full blown mental breakdown.

**obligatory_username** 1.2k points

sorry I know everything you just said was like super important and everything but

oh my god Pearl is Bird Mom

this could catch on

**JannahxTFP** 1.1k points

Well, I mean, I'm not wrong?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Yay for the Crystal Gem!

To answer your question about Bird Mom.

This universe Pearl would be a solid 10 but also be very thankful.

Pearl said she’d wanted to tell me for so long but couldn’t.

But your Pearl doesn’t really have a reason for wanting the truth to be told.

And we don’t know how Rose Quartz would react either.

I’d subtly allude it to your Pearl without outright saying it, and judge how she seems.

But try not to let Rose Quartz hear.

**Marie_Nomad** 1.2k points

Wait, the Gems didn't notice the fact that Stephen has a diamond for a gem? 

His gem was pointing differently. 

Also, see about getting some gauntlets to protect yourself.

Oh wait, what about the Cluster?

**JannahxTFP** 999 points

Well

His hair was kinda flopped over his gem at first

They panicked when he pushed his hair back.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.2k points

Lapis and I have discussed your predicament.

And we wish to know where we are.

While Alternative Me is unlikely to join the Crystal Gems if she has not already.

Alternate Lapis may join. If she cannot be found, she will be located in Pearl’s mirror.

As for Bismuth, if she cannot be found, she is likely in Rose Quartz’s Pink Dimension.

Spinel is also likely to still be located at Pink Diamond’s Garden.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points (edited)

Find me as well

I want to know other me

Is he dead, alive, pink?

Edit: Oh God, what if he’s White??

  
  


**J_the_Master** 932 points

I am just really though about things I like. Also I’m sneaking into the plumber base to make a deal with someone in their for powers. I know it’s a gamble but he doesn’t tend to back out of his agreements. I want the same abilities as him. He can do everything Ben can and more. I am going to convince him to give me assistance on repairing the machine that gave him his powers in exchange for him also using it to return to his original form. His name is Albedo btw. I know he’s a villain but beyond his desires for revenge which based on past results won’t succeed he just want to have his old body back.

**StarDude=)(==)** 1.2k points

This sounds like a VERY bad idea 

And I think it'd be prudent for steven to head down to bellwood 

To ensure that albedo doesn't try and. 

I dunno, 

turn the entire universe into cheese or whatever it is he does.

And also to fuse with ben for a super awesome team up.

**J_the_Master** 901 points

Albedo only ever targets two people specifically. 

He’s not the destroy the world type of villain. 

He’s the jealous type who seeks revenge on those who he sees as wronged him. 

Also to be fair the Omnitix’s creator Azmuth,

After Albedo’s previous revenge attempt not only had him locked up 

But after Albedo had finally gained his original body back 

Azmuth trapped him in the body of an 11 year old.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

You want to sneak into a government building?

To help a villain? 

Regain his body? 

In exchange for powers?

This sounds like your villain origin story.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Don’t call him a villain!

He might have powers one day 

and want to ‘seek revenge on those who have wronged him’

  
  


**Prismo** 902 points

Do you guys ever need to deal with diamond loyalists that DON'T try and destroy you over the disagreement? There are a lot of gems in existence, there's gotta be SOME gems that preferred the old status quo, and they can't ALL be the 'make it everyone's problem' sort.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

Yep :)   
It happens.

There’s a Gem called Holly Blue Agate who used to run the Human Zoo.

But no she doesn’t so she just runs whatever she can.

I think most Gems that liked Era 2, like Aquamarine and Holly Blue, liked the power.

And are resisting change because it means everyone else has an equal amount of power :)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.3k points

Wow.

Imagine resisting change.

Because it means everyone gets equal rights.

Thank the Gods that humans aren’t like that :) :) :)

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 899 points

Steven: okay, random question: How often did you end up naked in public during your travels?

Also: Why did your corrupted form look like a sneeple?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

I wasn’t naked too often?

Probably more often than most people?

But not often?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.7k points

Steven.

How do they know what a Sneeple looks like??

And why did you look like one??

Are you a Sneeple??

Are they a Sneeple??

Am I Sneeple???

  
  
  


* * *

**HI READERS! YOU SHOULD ALL ASK QUESTIONS!**

Also, I'm thinking of doing some spin-off stories, based on things mentioned in this fic.

Is that something that people would be interested in? If so, what kind of things would you want to read?


	118. r/AMA

**That0oneguy106** 1.6k points

Humans evolved from sneeple

**mann3ify** 1.3k points

Do you mean lizard people?

**Keep_BeachCity_Werid** 1.2k points

Or did Sneeple evolve from humans??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

No.

No they did not.

On account of them not existing.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.6k points

…

That’s exactly what a Sneeple apologist would want us to think!

  
  


**SomeKindOfGenius** 1.4k points

Do you think the Big Bang had something to do with White Diamond's creation? Like, I dunno... space rock/dust/debris magic or something?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.3k points

I doubt they were connected.

I believe Gems are like humans, a product of gradual evolution from another organism.

  
  


**dongobongo** 1.3k points

imagine roasting an all-powerful deity so hard you kickstart a new era of freedom and individuality

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

Freedom through roasting.

That is the Steven way :)

  
  


**Just_a_Username** 1.2k points

So hopefully this doesn't sound too weird but... what do gems FEEL like, exactly? I mean, I get they're light-based forms with mass, but does their "skin" have any particular flesh-like qualities (warm, cold, soft, firm, etc.) or are they pretty much in accordance with their gemstone (rough, smooth, ridged, etc.) with no real consistent temperature to speak of?

**Bingus** 1.1k points

not them but from what I've gathered, 

Rubies are toasty and Sapphires are icy so that's something

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

Well

Some Gems are solid

But some aren’t

Their hair is usually soft

As for temperature

It depends on the Gem

**ConnieTheSword** 1.5k points

That was a very informative and well phrased explanation Steven. Good job.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

Thanks <3

  
  


**obligatory_username** 1.1k points

yo I heard there was a shorty squad, I've got a friend who's 5'2 and wants in - how short would one have to be to qualify for the shorty squad

Steven I'm guessing you graduated from the shorty squad and enrolled into the jacket gang with Pearl

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

The tallest member of the shorty squad is Amethyst

And she’s 4’7

So, your friend is too tall. Which is probably something your friend doesn’t hear much :)

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 1.1k points

Steven, I don't know if someone's already asked this, but do you ever get sick, or does your half-Gem metabolism crush illnesses before they can even start?

Connie, at what point in hanging out with the Gems did you realize "oh wait, this is serious"?

Peridot, were there any Gems on Homeworld that you admired? Not in a romantic sense, but like in a respectful sort of way.

Lars, so since you and Emerald are on good terms now, did it take her a while before she started warming up to you or was it pretty much an instant mood shift?

And bonus question for Mabel if you're still here - which Gem would you want to hang out with the most and why?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Illness is for the weak!!

But no, never been ill.

I think my healing juices basically auto-heals me before I can get ill?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

Probably the day I met Steven. 

And he trapped me in a force field while we were attacked by a monster.

That made me think ‘Huh, death could be soon.’

Or the day he fixed my eyesight when we shared a juice box.

That made me think ‘Huh, more magic powers.’

Or the time a Gem stole the oceans.

That made me think ‘Huh, Gems have magic power and death could also be soon.’

In conclusion, Gem stuff was serious from very early on.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Relatively instant shift

She basically had no orders to hunt me down anymore 

And most of her crew left her to do what they wanted

So she was just happy for me to keep doing our normal space stuff

She’s still salty that i stole a ship from her tho

**OfficialSadieKiller** 6.7k points

So, give her the ship back??

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

No

My ship now

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Many Gems were more than adept at their intended role.

It was hard not to be envious/respectful of their skill sets.

For example, Era 1 Peridots were taller and stronger than Era 2 Peridots such as myself.

My envy and/or respect was strong with them.

**Lady_Mabelton** 912 points

Spinel!

She is pink and funny!

And those are my two favorite traits in non-humans!

  
  
  


**J_the_Master** 1.0k points

Update on the Albedo thing he has his original form back. However what he did not notice was that I made the machine remove his ability to shift DNA. Also I have his powers now. Also I destroyed the machine and dropped him back in his cell. Also I yoinked his device that allowed him to evolve his alien forms into their ultimate forms. He was not expecting that. I made him less of a threat. Also, the plumbers found me on the way in. I then told them this was my goal. They had people on standby in add things went seriously wrong. Also as a new super powered being where should I set up shop as a hero. Also Steven want to spar. Also Lars I’m petty but not super villain petty.

**J_The_Master** 966 points

The worst I’d do to Ronaldo 

Is buy out all of and destroy one limited edition poster right in front of him. 

I’d keep the rest and sell them for money later to fanboys.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.5k points

If you did that.

I would remind you that I have a sword.

And you would see the pointy end very up close if you did that :)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.7k points

Swords are my thing.

Pick another weapon.

**J_the_Master** 930 points

Also it helped that I had a business card/communication device 

For an alien lawyer the plumbers didn’t want to deal with. 

I’m really glad they didn’t catch my bluff about being able to afford him for assistance.

**StarDude=)(==)** 1.2k points

Just to clarify: you're a human right? 

Not some sorta gem? 

Your achievements are terrifying and I once again suggest steven head to bellwood- 

Honestly I'm heading there myself, 

If only to see if I can also get in on the superpower lottery.

**J_the_Master** 901 points

Yes I am human. 

I’ve just finally come into some luck because before this I was never the luckiest. 

I think things are turning around. 

Also if your looking for nonspecific super powers 

There seems to be many place to get them based on this thread.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

…

I don’t think making a deal with a villain counts as luck?

But hey,

Whatever helps you sleep at night :)

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 999 points

I wonder if Steve/Stephen even has a skull or brain. White Diamond's gem is sized proportional to her head, so compared to a human head it would probably take up the entire thing.

**ChristopherWalkenOnSunshine** 1.1k points

Actually, this raises a good question - 

Steven, does the placement of your Gem affect any of your organs?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

You know how humans have bones?

And their organs just work around them?

Me and Diamond Steven are probably like that.

We have our Gems, and the human bits just morph around them :)

**JannahxTFP** 989 points

Oh, sweet Steven Space Jesus Universe, that is an absolutely terrifying mental image.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Ah yes.

Steven Space Jesus Universe.

My true full name.

  
  


**Magmaster** 974 points

Steven have you come across any cool festivals or parades on your road trip?

Have you had the opportunity to visit any theme parks like Disney Land?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Woodstick!

And any Sadie Killer concert!   
And any Mr Universe show!

No theme parks for me :(

Too sad to go by myself. And if Bluebird attacks, too many civilians around.

**OfficialSadieKiller** 7.1k points

Thanks for the support!

And we should theme park together!

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 950 points

Update, Steve and Rose seem to have bonded a little bit over a shared desire to 'never go back', Steve is still in denial about being a gem, apparently he's been told by a doctor that it's a bone growth, which is kinda ridiculous. Also as Steve had shown interest in learning how to use the 'warppad', Garnet asked Steve of it was because he wanted to find his other human friend(we told them about Volleyball, just not that she's a Gem) and he panicked a little, so now Volleyball's name is Earl.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

A Pearl called Earl??

How dumb do some Gems gave to be to believe that???

But yay for bonding with the Crystal Gems!

  
  


**mann3ify** 933 points

Hey, Steven, so how was your "confrontation" with Uncle Grandpa?

What's up, Connie? There's a story where you were Green Diamond and poor Steven has a gem on his forehead. It's a disturbing story!

Lars, how are you in your travels and will you get married?

Hello, Peridot. Why the gems didn't stop slavery as people from Africa went to the US to work outside?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

It was fine!

He is a strange person :)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

…

I was Green Diamond?

I don’t think there is a Green Diamond??

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Maybe if Yellow and Blue Diamond fuse?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.0k points

So, in this story, I am a fusion of Blue and Yellow Diamond?

Some people have too much time and imagination.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

My travels are good

I am good

No idea if i’ll get married

Depends if i meet right person

And on how immortal i am

No point in marrying them if i outlive them by thousands of years

**OfficialSadieKiller** 7.8k points

Yep

Nothing more romantic than talking about the potential inevitability of death <3

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Gems had been indoctrinated to accept their own slavery.

Plus, humans seemingly had no issue with abusing and buying other humans as property.

  
  


**Geologistboio** 912 points

How do Peridots ferrokinesis and Lapis' hydrokinesis actually... Work? With gem tech I can get that whole adage of it just being that advanced, but unless I'm greatly mistaken about the nature of Gems, I don't see how their abilities could be from any sort of technology, which raises the question of how they actually do work.

Current guess: magic.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Not magic; simply science.

However, it is too complicated to explain to you humans.

Simply put, Gems were designed with certain powers to aid in their roles.

Whether this was strength, speed, hydrokinesis.

They are simply an innate part of Gems.

  
  


**Skeppy_fan** 900 points

Hey Steven, if Connie made you a heart shaped pizza, would you eat it?

Peridot do you know how to use Microsoft Excel? If so, are you able to get the app on your iPad?

Ronaldo, did you know that you'll find a flyer of a Witch?

**Marie_Nomad** 1.2k points

I'm sure he would eat it but would deny it is a pizza.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.6k points

This one is correct.

I would happily eat a doughy heart :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Of course I can use Excel.

Who cannot use it?

It is simplicity in technological form.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 944 points

???

I would like to meet a witch???

  
  


**Kevin_Is_Awesome** 818 points

Hello Steven. Remember me?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Hi Kevin!

How are you?

  
  


**Marie_Nomad** 802 points

To Ronaldo: I saw pictures of sneeples on your website?

Steven: How did you end up naked in public on your travels?

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.1k points

That’s exactly what a Sneeple apologist would want us to think!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Lots of reasons I’ve ended up naked.

All include fighting Gems :)

  
  


**Jacksepticeye_fan** 800 points

For Steven: Hey Steven, you should meet Dipper and Mabel in person. You, Dipper and Mabel would be have a nice time. It'll be nice to spend time with them.

For everyone: How would you all react if you saw a fight where two people pull their arms off and throw them at each other? Yes, their arms regrow.

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.2k points

Do it Steven!

Join us!

Join us!

Join us!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

If two people fight with their arms …

Isn’t that just extreme arm wrestling :)

* * *

**HI QUESTION ASKERS. YOU SHOULD ALL REMAIN QUESTION ASKERS. AND ASK MORE QUESTIONS.**


	119. r/AMA

**J_the_Master** 1.4k points   
Steven: the luck was that my plan was successful and I now have superpowers.

Ronaldo: I few no weapon I can change species at will and several can regenerate from a single piece.

Peridot: what do you think of the evolution feature on the ultimatrix that I also possess. It puts the genetic code of the species in a worst case scenario simulation for a simulated millions of years and allows that as a transformation.

Peridot: also are you aware of petrosapiens. They are a species entirely composed of durable crystal that regenerates and can be fired as a projectile or shaped into weapons in a similar manner to Bismuth.

Connie: wanna spar

Lars: have you ever met a galvin. If so have you met Azmuth.

Also I added a feature of the omnitrix that was missing from Albedo’s abilities in that if I were to be put in a fatal situation I would auto form change to one that would survive it.

**Bingus** 1.5k points

with great power comes great responsibility yada yada yada

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

Listen to this person!

Be responsible!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.3k points

Sure. Not like you’d be the first alien that I’ve beat in a fight.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.4k points

And I will help!

With our swords combined, there will be nothing left of our foes!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.6k points

Ronaldo, your swords are literal pieces of plastic.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Met Galvins. They small. 

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.0k points

How small are they?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.4k points

Small enough that they’d think Sadie was a giant

**OfficialSadieKiller** 7.2k points

You want to die again Zombie Boy?

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Petrosapiens, from the planet Petropia, a silicon-race life form made from organic crystal.

Distantly related to Antrospaniens, from Petropia, a race of rock-like Dinosaur-like creatures.

Also related to Crystalsapien, from Petropia, another crystalline silicon-race life form.

And to pre-answer your next questions, no, Gems are not related to them.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.3k points

u/LarsOfTheStars-2 Go to this planet and take pictures please!

  
  


**That0oneguy106** 1.2k points

So the pink diamond juice heals organics and resurrects them while also giving them cool powers. What do the other flavors of juice do? (white,blue,yellow) and if I drank all of them what would happen?

**Bingus** 1.9k points

you become a god

**JannahxTFP** 1.1k points

Hypothesis! 

A human, upon consuming the essence of all four Diamonds, 

Would become an incubator for their own rebirth, ie. 

A gem starts to form, taking the nutrients and energy from the human, 

Eventually the human would subcome to the drain. 

However, 

As the gem grew from the human, most or at least some of the humans' memories 

and perhaps personality would be transferred to the gem.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 2.0k points

Or they just die :)

And then maybe un-die.

But probably definitely die.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 2.1k points

Steven.

For the sake of SCIENCE

I will be happy to test this theory.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 2.3k points

Ronaldo.

No.

  
  


**Magmaster** 1.1k points

Did you hear about how last night some guy on the outskirts of Beach City who was texting and driving crashed his Yellow Sports Car off a cliff.

**JingleJangleJingle** 1.4k points

Keeping it light today, aren't we?

**Magmaster** 1.0k points

I'm sure he will be fine, his car probably not so much.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

He’ll be fine :)

I leave some of my healing juices at Beach City for any injuries.

And, Beach City has at least 2 medical professionals!

**J_the_Master** 1.0k points

Maybe he’ll go to Kamar-Taj and learn magic from the ancient one 

Become a better person save the world and become sorcerer supreme.

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.5k points

I want to learn magic!

Not some texter and driver!

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.5k points

I want magic too!

Mabel, I propose we become magic buddies!

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.4k points

Ronaldo.

I accept your proposal.

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 1.0k points

Continuing the question about Diamond sizes, is there any reason why Pink Diamond was so much smaller than the other Diamonds?

**JannahxTFP** 1.9k points

Beby Diamond

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 2.1k points

Beby Diamond

But to answer your question.

I do not know :)

Blue and Yellow Diamond are half the size of White Diamond.

And Pink is half the size of Blue and Yellow Diamond.

And based on my height, I might be half the size of Pink Diamond.

In conclusion, Diamonds become more beby :)

  
  


**JungleBoogie** 989 points

Connie, if you could have one of Steven's Gem powers (as yourself, not as Stevonnie), which would it be?

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

I would either go with healing, because that would be helpful for fighting.

Super strength, because that would be helpful for fighting.

Or being able to float, because that just looks like fun.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Floating is fun :)!

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 956 points

Steve has decided to get a job. Also, portal's still here, still the only one who can see it. Been training with Garnet and Bird Mom. Things are pretty calm right now

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.1k points

How is training going?

Is my/Steve’s dad rich in this universe?

Are you going to come back to your home-universe?

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 950 points

What could you spend hours talking about?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.3k points

Gem! 

And gems!

Camp Pining Hearts lore!

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

Swords.

Sword fighting.

Combat.

The benefits of an integrated government of various species like humans and non-humans.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Space

Cool planets

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

I would like to talk about cool planets in space!

I would like even more to be on cool planets in space!

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE! QUESTIONS PLEASE!**

Also, this is now officially my most viewed and kudosed fic, so thanks to everyone who has read it, asked questions, and kudosed.

I also apparently wrote over 100,000 words in total for this fic, so yay me?

And I think if I write a spin-off of this story, most people mentioned Lars, so I think it will be a story about Lars visiting various planets and reviewing them for Ronaldo.


	120. r/AMA

**StarDude=)(==)** 1.6k points

UPDATE ON THE BELLWOOD SITUATION:

The not-kevin osmosian threw the Omnitrix in my face again (I do not know how she got it a SECOND time) I am heading to beach city with it.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 1.4k points

Are you bringing it here for me to study and safeguard?

If not, you are wrong.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.3k points

Or for me to spar against?

If not, coward.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Or for me to watch?

If not, that’s fine.

  
  


**SkippityDippity** 1.4k points

So are all the Gems pretty much unbubbled, uncorrupted and accounted for by this point or do you guys still have new bubbles coming in?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

There were a lot of Gems that were either bubbled, shattered, or corrupted.

But now we have The Pool of Diamond Essence. 

So whenever a new Gem gets found, we dunk them in and then explain everything to them.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

New Gems are however quite rare.

Most Gems have been found and healed.

Although, occasionally new Corrupted Gems are being found.

However, with the Crystal Gems constantly gaining new members as Gems are cured.

The Corrupted Gems are simple to defeat and recruit to Era 3 thinking.

  
  


**Bingus** 1.2k points

question: are frozen pizzas acceptable pizzas or have I committed an atrocity to the pizza gods

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

Hmm.

It depends.

Is the pizza round when it is frozen?

Or is just a frozen and square piece of dough?

Because only one of those answers is acceptable :)

  
  


**IceCreamHeadache** 1.1k points

Are there any (legal) human things that gems have gotten addicted to aside from a lore-driven TV show that takes place in a camp?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.6k points

Fun :)

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

A short answer, but still correct.

Nonetheless, I will expand.

As Gems do not have the organs needed for physical attention.

As well as not needing substance or sleep.

We can become addicted to anything that we find fun.

Such as; tv shows, video games, books, and quite literally anything we enjoy.

  
  


**obligatory_username** 1.0k points

what's Lion's favorite treat?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

Lion Lickers >:(

Lion is a traitor!

  
  


**Geologistboio** 999 points

UhhhHhhHHH MINOR ISSUE: Is there protocol for if a capital G Gem is like- trapped in jewelry like how lapis lazuli was? I don't know how to get them out without cracking them.

**JannahxTFP** 934 points

Okay, depending on what the restrictive object is, there are several things you can do. 

One of the best and easiest to control options is to use a jeweler's saw, 

which is a handheld detail saw use for cutting metal. 

Another way is to use a dremel, 

which is a high speed grinding/polishing tool with multiple drill bits. 

Or you could use files. 

Just be very careful and use safety glasses. 

Basic breakdown: 

use the jeweler's saw to remove everything that's not directly connected to the Gem, 

ie: necklace chain, decorative shapes, ect., 

them use the dremel on a low speed, 

to grind away as much mass as you have confidence doing, 

then use files to remove the rest, 

and finally wait for your new Gem companion to reform and help them adjust to life in era 3!

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.9k points

Or, and I recommend this option much more than trying to do it yourself.

Just send it to Little Homeworld.

And we’ll heal them in the Diamond Pool :)

And we’ll even send the jewelry back if you want it!

  
  


**Cavery211** 956 points

To Mabel: I have heard rumors that in Dimension 101020, known by common folk as the Boiling Isles, there is a reincarnation of the infamous dream demon known as Bill Cipher. Do not worry though, he is mostly harmless and is adorable as heck.

To everyone: What were your first words?

Also to everyone: What religion do you guys practice? Do Gems even have a religion?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

I do not know.

On account of the fact that I do not remember that far back.

Probably ‘Dada’ or something like that?

And no religion for me!

Not my thing, but if it helps others then it’s all good by me :)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.1k points

According to my mother, it was ‘mama’.

And I am a Hindu.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

No.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.2k points

Was that your answer? Or are you refusing to answer?

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

Yes.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

My first word was ‘Yes.’

The full sentence was ‘Yes Ma’am.’

As I was being ordered to complete my first job once I had formed.

Gems have no religion, other than formerly worshipping The Diamonds as their creators.

**Lady_Mabelton** 943 points

Well, if he’s harmless then I have nothing to worry about :)!

  
  


**SuperYoshiFan** 941 points

Steven, have you ever considered donating your healing spit to hospitals? I'm sure it would be very helpful in treating serious injuries.

**JannahxTFP** 1.3k points

Space Jesus, anoint the earth with your healing saliva.

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.5k points

I did consider it.

Then Connie pointed out that a lot of people go to hospitals.

And not all of them deserve to be instantly healed.

Like drunk drivers who get hurt, addicts that have damaged their bodies, criminals.

So, my Healing Juice is kept at Beach City, and given out to those who are approved :)

  
  


**JannahxTFP** 932 points

Well, I have an idea for that, since right now things are pretty calm, I'm going to give Steve one of my ESR, emergency soul resonators, which will basically allow him to alert me if he needs my help no matter how we're separated. Because the portal has been acting a bit differently. I have this feeling that I've done all I can here for now, and there's something else to do while things are calm here. Does that make any sense? Like feeling this quiet but insistent urge that there's something you need to do?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.0k points

Go through the portal!

It’ll either take you home, or on to your next great adventure!

  
  


**J_the_Master** 903 points

Connie: you should be aware one of my forms is a prypotosian b. This species where’s suits that can only be broken with things like tadenite. And even if you broke the suit a prypotosian b is made entirely of gamma radiation. Also I can turn into a methanosian who shot fire and regenerate. Swords don’t really work on many of my forms.

Peridot: explain Connie’s odds of beating me in a sparing match based on may ability to switch between millions on aliens at will and evolve said creatures into their ultimate form. (Note I have not tested any species that he has not turned into with exceptions of Fulmani and Chimera Sui Generis) addition note (I am also the peak potential for the species as the device that gave me the powers used the omnitrix’s data base)

**ConnieTheSword** 1.2k points

Swords work on anything if you stab it hard enough.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Connie has successfully fought aliens with thousands of years of combat experience.

She did this while she had minimal training, had not finished puberty, and training in secret.

And she survived and won each time.

I would say her odds of defeating you are quite likely.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.6k points

And yet she couldn’t beat my crew’s Sardonyx.

**ConnieTheSword** 1.7k points

That was one time, and I still think I could win in a rematch.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 1.9k points

Name a time and place then sword girl

  
  


**StardustRosedancer** 899 points

Where is the strangest place you have fallen asleep?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.2k points

Probably a spaceship!

But I had been kidnapped and was unconscious!   
I still say it counts though :)

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 969 points

Steven’s bedroom

But i was in Steven’s body as well

So it was less strange

**OfficialSadieKiller** 6.9 points

The way you phrase that makes it sound so much more strange.

**ConnieTheSword** 960 points

My college’s library.

Not even at a table.

Literally just passed out in between the bookshelves.

**OverdressedDepressed** 1.2k points

College life in a nutshell.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

Gems do not sleep.

  
  


**J_the_Master** 867 points

Mabel Ronaldo: you do know that I was referencing Doctor strange with the post

Also have any of you watched WandaVision if not and plan to the finale is a tear jerker.

**Keep_BeachCity_Weird** 1.5k points

Who is this Doctor Strange??

Are they the one who will teach us magic???

u/Lady_Mabelton We must find this Doctor Strange!

**Lady_Mabelton** 1.7k points (edited)

On it!

Let me show you what you can find with determination and an internet connection!

Edit: Never mind, all I can find is some medical Doctor being given an award?

**StevenQuartzUniverse** 1.4k points

I have watched it!

The foreshadowing! The plot! The characters!

It almost as good as Camp Pining Hearts at its peak :)

  
  


**Astralic** 860 points

Since gems clothes are a part of their body can they feel when someone touches their clothes?

Also Lars about the immortality thing, Lion is probably hundreds of years old so you have quite a bit of time before you die.

Can gems be affected by toxins? I recall pearl being bitten by a snake and she seemed like she was affected by the venom.

**Peridot-Cut-5XG** 955 points

We can feel our ‘clothes’ being touched, just as easily as you feel your skin being touched.

And Gems being affected by toxins is quite complicated.

We do not have organs to be affected.

However, as our bodies are affected by our mental state, 

We can quite literally manifest symptoms based on thought and belief alone.

**LarsOfTheStars-2** 869 points

The average lion lifespan is about 12 years

Lion has been un-died for at least 480 years

The average human lifespan is about 79 years

So if un-died human lifespan is extended the same way un-died lions are

Then my lifespan could be upwards of 3000 years

**OfficialSadieKiller** 7.8k points

Ha!

You’re going to be old!

  
  


* * *

**QUESTIONS? QUESTIONS!**


End file.
